


Don 3: Heart's Desire

by DeaSRK



Series: Heart's Desire [1]
Category: Bollywood Movies, Don: The Chase Begins Again (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bollywood, Don 2, F/M, Fanfiction, Organized Crime, Priyanka Chopra - Freeform, Romance, SRK, Shah Rukh Khan - Freeform, Shahrukh Khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up AudiencesMature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 73
Words: 108,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaSRK/pseuds/DeaSRK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about our much loved Don. The story continues from where it left off in Farhan Akhtar’s Don 2. It will surely surprise you as it follows the same pattern of action combined with romance and of course Don’s dark humour. What is Don up to this time? He had gotten dangerously close to Roma and something has been definitely left unfinished between the two. Curious to know what? Keep on reading.</p><p>Note: You may come across some Hindi words or sentences. If you do not speak Hindi, don't worry, it's nothing that would affect the lecture majorly.<br/>This is entirely my work of fiction, and I give proper credit to whatever does not belong to me at the end of each respective chapter, if and whenever necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a warm evening in Bombay. Roma entered her apartment and threw her bag on the kitchen bar. It’s been a hectic day at work. But she put her heart and soul into it, that’s what made it so wonderfully exciting and tiring. She immediately went to the bathroom and turned the bathtub tap on. She threw in some bath salt and it instantly began to bubble. She removed her hair elastic and unbuttoned her shirt, then went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She checked her answering machine for new messages. There weren’t any. She was used to that. She had no time for a private life, no romance, no thrills of that sort. She was totally focusing on her career as of yet. She started sipping on her wine on the way to the bathroom. She put the glass on the edge of the bathtub and undressed, then entered the tub sighing. “This is so nice… I really should take baths more often” she thought. She then turned the tap off and picked her phone to select some music. She picked some lazy jazz tune and then sipped some more of her wine closing her eyes.  
  
‘Ok my wildcats’ she opened her eyes wide ‘this is your host for tonight, Ranbir, and you’re listening to Wildcat Jazz Tunes, 84.5 FM’ she let out a sigh ‘nonstop jazz tunes for the next 3 hours, so just kick back and enjoy tonight’  
  
Why did she flinch while hearing the radio guy say “wildcat”? She didn’t even want to listen to that radio station anymore, she turned it off and decided to get out of the tub, she’d been there for a while anyway, at least 20 minutes.  
  
She wrapped a towel around her and dried off the tips of her hair that got wet. As she did that she tilted her head upside down and froze. She had definitely seen a pair of shoes on the far right outside of the bathroom door. She slowly rose her head and just froze for a few seconds, not knowing what to believe. She had had a glass of wine, a large one too, it’d been a long day at work… she was tired. She must have imagined it all, with the “wildcat” thing and all… she was just being paranoid. And the sound of the water draining really didn’t help her focus. She needed silence to think straight. Or to hear _him._  
  
She tiptoed out of the bathroom. The silence was now unbearable.  
  
She headed towards the bedroom and carefully inspected the room. It was dark but her trained eye was very aware of her surroundings. The coast seemed to be clear, but nevertheless she went for her gun, hidden in her jewelry box. She took it out and felt the cold metal react to her still warm steamy hands.  
  
Feeling a bit foolish she sat on her bed, still very attentive. Lots of things were going through her head. She had not seen _him_ for 2 years now… and _he_ was certainly no fool. He would never be caught off-guard, even for a split second.  
  
She soon realized she had been standing on her bed like that for at least half an hour. She let out a laugh. “How silly am I… I must get my mind around it. He wouldn’t be in India. I’ll never see him again.”  
  
Finally she opened a drawer and took out a nightgown, wore it and after inspecting the apartment one last time she placed her gun on the nightstand and got into bed.  
  
As soon as she closed her eyes she heard jazz music playing and right before she could open them again - a crisp whisper ‘Meri junglee billi… ‘ followed by the familiar laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Roma’s blood froze, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t even scream. She just literally felt paralyzed. The jazz music slowly faded away and she realized he was moving away from her, which meant he was heading towards the balcony. Before she could get herself to turn around she couldn’t hear the music at all, and there was no sign of Don. He had jumped out the balcony.  
  
She just stood like that on her bed, staring at the open balcony. She then chocked, and started coughing heavily. When she finally got up and headed towards the balcony she felt as if it had all been a dream. Has it? Was she really going crazy? What was happening all of a sudden? She bent over the balustrade and carefully inspected the area- of course there was no sign of him, she didn’t even expect that. She went to the bathroom, still in shock, to wash her face, when she let out a scream. The mirror was still steamed and there was something written on it – “Did you miss me too?”  
  
She screamed hysterically. It had definitely not been a dream. She felt very frightened and shocked.  
  
‘I’m telling you, sir, he is back!’  
  
Detective Malik looked at her in disbelief ‘Roma… you know… this is not the first time you’re telling me this’  
  
Roma felt a lump form in her throat ‘Sir… this time it’s true. I know… I know what has happened in the past… but this time I’ve got evidence!’ she quickly fetched her tablet from her bag and showed him the photos she had taken of her bathroom mirror and the message written on it’  
  
Det. Malik looked at them but still had a suspicious look ‘Listen, Roma…’ he paused heading towards the office window ‘Don’t take this the wrong way…’  
  
Roma stood up, she came closer to him ‘Matlab?’  
  
‘I think you should… you know, take a small break’  
  
She gasped ‘Sir, I promise you… I’m not imagining this!’ she came to face him ‘Please, you’ve got to believe me… I know I’ve had issues. I’ve sorted them out! My shrink says there is nothing to worry, my imagination is not running wild anymore, please… ‘ she paused lowering her gaze ‘You know I underwent serious therapy for this… you know I’m ok now, right?’ she looked back into his eyes.  
  
He nodded ‘I’m sorry, Roma. I believe that you are trying your best to overcome this… shock you’ve went through. It’s totally understandable. But it’s something you may never completely overcome’  
  
She sat down and placed her head in her palms.  
  
‘Roma… you know you’re like a daughter to me. I haven’t left the office after Germany just because I knew you would have a difficult time! That and that I’m determined to catch this son of a b*tch off guard and trick him somehow that I can put him into prison once and for all!’ he shouted  
  
‘But sir… do you really think I’d write this myself?’   
  
He looked at her and patted her head ‘Beti… you don’t have to feel bad. I can understand your situation. I really think you should go somewhere nice, take a long break…’  
  
She sighed and felt like crying. In the past she had had issues, she admitted it. She kept having very vivid dreams that Don was back. She was always convinced he had come back, and would alert detective Malik and the entire department just to learn that he was in Germany. Nobody knew exactly what he was doing there, as usual he was very discreet, but after careful investigation they would find out that he was indeed in Germany, but that was all they could find out.  
  
She went home and really thought about what Det. Malik said. Maybe she really needed a vacation. She couldn’t explain the writing on the mirror… but she didn’t even trust herself anymore. She felt so confused… She couldn’t work this way anyway. It had been a year since she had last had a dream like this. She decided to go see her shrink that afternoon.  
  
‘Hello Roma’   
  
‘Hi, Juhi’ she smiled shyly.  
  
‘Come, take a seat’ they both sat and Roma kept rubbing her hands together ‘So tell me, how have you been? Haven’t seen you in a year, almost… right?’ Juhi smiled  
  
‘Haan…’ she cleared her throat ‘I’ve been ok… work, the usual… until last night’ she lowered her gaze and continued rubbing her hands  
  
‘Kya hua?’  
  
‘Well… I’m not so sure anymore’  
  
‘No problem… just tell me what you think happened’ Juhi smiled encouragingly   
  
‘Well… I came home from work, ran a bath… actually I drank a glass of wine while taking a bath, I don’t know why, I just felt like it. I don’t normally drink, especially by myself, as you know’ Juhi nodded ‘And when I got out and, you know, bent to dry my hair, I saw _his_ feet for a second’.  
  
‘Achcha. So what did you do?’  
  
‘I think I froze for a few minutes, I didn’t know what to do. But then I went to the bedroom and you know, took my gun. Was very careful, inspected the whole apartment’ Juhi kept nodding ‘But I think I searched for half an hour, and listened carefully and there was no sign of him. So I just thought I’m being silly, you know…’  
  
‘Phir kya?’  
  
‘Actually’ she let out a laugh ‘While I was in the bath I listened to a radio station, it was a jazz one’ she covered her eyes feeling embarrassed ‘And I heard the radio guy say “wildcat” and that immediately got my mind in that frame of thinking… ‘  
  
‘Naturally’  
  
‘Haan… so I think that might have triggered it… but there’s something this time that makes me be almost certain it was not my imagination’  
  
Juhi frowned questioningly   
  
‘You see, after I calmed down and decided to go to bed, I placed my gun on the nightstand and closed my eyes. Seconds after, I heard jazz music and I instantly froze. I then heard him say…’ she chocked ‘You know’  
  
‘Meri junglee billi?”  
  
‘Yes, exactly. And then he laughed and the music started fading. So I got out of bed and realized he had gone out the balcony. When I went to the bathroom to wash my face… I saw this’ and she handed Juhi the tablet to see the photos  
  
Juhi looked at it carefully ‘I see…’   
  
Roma began biting her nails as she looked at Juhi, waiting for a reaction.  
  
‘Well this is certainly something different from everything you have experienced so far’  
  
Roma nodded.  
  
‘So what are you inclined to believe? Was it a dream or not? Do you think you could have done this yourself?’ Juhi glanced at the photos again  
  
Roma sighed ‘I don’t know… I seriously don’t know. I’m so tired of him messing with my mind like this!’   
  
‘Of course’  
  
‘I know I had that glass of wine… I know I began feeling paranoid once I heard “wildcat” on the radio… but I really don’t think I would have written this. It’s not even my handwritting’  
  
‘Well, they _are_ capital letters’  
  
‘Yes… but still… it’s not my writing! I took a very close look at it. I’m glad I was inspired enough to take photos! But then again… I don’t know…’  
  
‘Yes, you certainly were. So what are your feelings, knowing that he might be here?’  
  
Roma felt blocked ‘I… I don’t know. I don’t know what to believe… Detective sahib said I should take a small vacation… you know, clear my head…’  
  
‘That’s exactly what I was going to suggest’ Juhi smiled ‘You’ve been through a lot, Roma. And it’s really taking a toll on you. You should really consider going somewhere to take a well deserved break.’  
  
Roma smile awkwardly, truth was she felt scared of taking a break. Work was what had kept her going.   
  
‘Maybe I should…’   
  
‘You have my private phone number, you know you can call me anytime. You should really go. If you’re afraid of being on your own, why don’t you go visit your uncle in London?’  
  
Roma paused ‘Yes. I didn’t even think of that. That I think I will do! Haven’t seen them in a while anyway…’  
  
Juhi smiled ‘See? It’s turning in your favor already. Go and have a nice time. Call me anytime you feel like it!’  
  
Roma left Juhi’s office feeling a lot better. Don or no Don, she knew she needed that vacation anyway. She went home and right away booked a flight to London for the very next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Roma knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep that night so she decided to pack late in the evening. She secured all her windows and double-checked the entrance door’s lock. Her uncle seemed very pleased over the phone hearing that his niece was coming to visit the very next day. Also her cousin, Anushka was very excited to see her.   
  
By the time she reached the airport she was exhausted, and was looking forward to sleeping the entire flight. Which she did.   
  
‘Rooooooooooooma’ Anushka hugged her tightly ‘Missed you, yaar!’ she giggled  
  
‘Missed you too!’ Roma hugged her back even tighter ‘It’s been _too_ long!’  
  
‘Absolutely! Waise, how come you came on such short notice?’   
  
‘Ufff… long story!’  
  
‘My favorite!’ Anushka raised her eyebrows ‘Chalo, let’s go meet my folks and then we’ll go have a cup of coffee. You’re not too tired I hope!’  
  
‘Not at all, I slept the entire flight’ Roma giggled  
  
‘Arre wow, what’s the secret yaar? I can never sleep on a plane, I’m too busy praying for the plane not to crash’ she laughed ‘I’m paranoid, I know’  
  
Roma sighed. Anushka was definitely not the paranoid one of the two.  
  
They greeted Anushka’s parents and then left to have coffee in a nice coffee shop. Roma decided to tell Anushka all about Don and the repercussions of all that happened had on her.   
  
‘Arre’ Anushka giggled ‘I like this guy!’  
  
‘Anushka!’ Roma laughed ‘.. What??’ she was in shock laughing hard  
  
‘He loves you! Come on!’  
  
‘He loves me? What kind of love is that Anushka?’ Roma stopped laughing and became serious, lost in her thoughts ‘This man killed Ramesh’ Anushka’s smile faded ‘Tricked me, made me fall in love with him, then used me to get away, and now used me again, taking advantage of my weakness for him! I should have killed him right there, on the spot, when I had the chance to!’ Roma whispered   
  
‘I loved my cousin, I know what he did was wrong… but even you can’t deny that you still love him, despite all that’  
  
Roma tried to say something but couldn’t.  
  
‘You can’t deny it! Love has no rules, Roma. Don’t blame yourself! I think this is what has driven you insane’  
  
‘Arre!’ Roma laughed ‘You’re pretty straight-forward!’  
  
‘You know me’ Anushka giggled then suddenly turned serious ‘Suno… no shrink will tell you this, but this is what you have to do: face him’ Roma raised an eyebrow ‘Face him, just once. Then you’ll move on. But face him once, give yourself a chance to clarify your feelings for him. Otherwise, this is how you’ll live the rest of your life’  
  
‘Still watching bollywood dramas, I see’ Roma giggled  
  
‘I’m serious, yaar!’ Anushka playfully punched her shoulder   
  
Roma was silent for a while, lost in her own thoughts ‘You know, Anushka… Don always used to say… Don ko pakadna mushkil nahin, namumkin hai’ even saying that sent chills down her spine ‘There’s no way to get to him, even if I tried. He has to come to you, else he’s untouchable’  
  
Anushka raised her eyebrows ‘Arreeeeeeeeeeeee yaar, kitni romantic!!! ‘ she giggled  
  
Roma giggled silently  
  
‘I bet he’s smokin’ hot!’  
  
‘… That he is’ Roma smiled biting her nails shyly ‘If only there were a way to get to him… ‘  
  
They kept on talking, Anushka told her all about her “London affairs” as she called them, her parents, her studies, basically they caught up on all the gossip.   
  
‘Should we ask for the check?’   
  
‘Sure. Garçon!’ Anushka winked at one of the waiters ‘You think we should be heading home? It’s past 11pm, dad must be fuming!’  
  
‘Achcha?’ Roma laughed ‘With such strict curfew how do you conduct your “London affairs”?’  
  
‘Not for me yaar, for your sake!’ Anushka laughed, Roma following  
  
The waiter arrived with the check, Roma grabbed it rapidly   
  
‘No way, I’m paying, it’s my treat!’ Anushka complained  
  
‘You save your money for cabs to get you back home in time for your …’ she suddenly stopped looking at the check in shock  
  
‘What happened?’ Anushka frowned  
  
Roma gasped ‘I can’t believe this’ almost whispering, she showed Anushka the check  
  
‘ “Even I think you are smokin’ hot. See you soon, sweetheart”…??? What is this???’   
  
Roma looked at her, all pale ‘Don.’


	4. Chapter 4

Roma sat on the bed in the guestroom feeling confused. She knew Anushka was right. She _did_ have feelings for him… she knew that well. Now knowing he was following her, she felt weird. Her heart was pounding, and it wasn’t because she was scared. She was actually excited. She felt confused, she couldn’t love him! After all he had tone to her?! But she did… “You can’t deny it! Love has no rules, Roma. Don’t blame yourself!” Anushka was right, and she knew it…   
  
Days went by and still no sign of Don… she knew he was watching her, following her. But where was he? She blushed just thinking of how he sat watching her take a bath. She felt so confused, that she was afraid of going insane. Should she hate him or succumb to her feelings and just love him? Was it really love, or mostly lust? She didn’t know… All she knew is that she fell in love with him when she thought he was Vijay…   
  
‘No, Anushka… really. I don’t feel like partying’  
  
Anushka rolled her eyes ‘Roma, seriously… you’ve been here for almost a week now, and besides walking around and making me take you to boring places-’  
  
‘-It’s called sightseeing’  
  
‘Yeah… BORING! Let’s do something fun for a change. It’s Saturday, na? I usually go out all weekend, you already made me miss out on Friday’ she laughed  
  
Roma smiled ‘You know, I’m glad you’re such a carefree funloving girl, Anushka. Don’t ever change’  
  
‘I won’t… unless you make me go visit another museum, in which case I’ll go mad and lose my spirit’ she laughed ‘Come on, na. It’ll be fun’  
  
‘Where is this party anyway?’  
  
‘It’s at my friend’s place. Her folks are gone for the weekend’ Anushka raised her eyebrows ‘Actually I hope for her sake that people won’t break stuff and all… she’s got a really nice place, if anything were to happen her folks would kill her, I tell you!’  
  
Roma giggled ‘I wouldn’t throw a party in that case’  
  
‘Well she’s just invited a few people, 20-30’  
  
’20-30?’ Roma laughed ‘You call that a few?’  
  
‘Well she’s got a big place, na? Imagine a party in a huge villa with just 5 people… what a flop that would be’  
  
‘Ok ok tikke… I’ll come, but it’s just for the success of your friend’s party’  
  
Anushka laughed ‘Thank you, madam’ she held her hands together and saluted her in an hindu fashion ‘Now go get ready, I want to hook you up with some guy tonight’  
  
‘Achcha?’ Roma laughed ‘Are you and aunty plotting my arranged marriage?’  
  
‘Good idea!’ Anushka winked then left her to get ready.  
  
Roma decided to wear a simple, strapless purple dress that was rather short and complimented her physique quite nicely. Her first option was actually a pair of jeans matched by a green top but Anushka insisted she’d wear something more “party-appropriate”, so she was left with no other choice as she hadn’t packed much anyway.  
  
The party was too loud, too crowded and too dark, or at least that’s what Roma thought. She could hardly see where she was heading when she was looking for a bathroom. Anushka seemed to be having a good time at least. Every guy wanted to dance with her and other girls seemed really jealous.  
  
Roma entered the bathroom just to sit somewhere quiet and with proper lighting. She liked to party herself, just in a more tasteful manner, but she could not remember the last party she’d been to. Maybe back when she used to work for Singhania while keeping an eye on Don.   
  
She heard someone try the bathroom door. She checked herself in the mirror then got out.  
  
‘Oh, Anushka’ she smiled  
  
Anushka pushed her back inside and closed the door behind them. ‘Oh. My. God.’  
  
‘Kya hua?’  
  
Anushka looked ecstatic ‘I just danced with the hottest guy EVER’  
  
Roma rolled her eyes smilingly ‘Really?’  
  
‘Absolutely, I swear yaar this guy is pure hotness. I think he just arrived, haven’t seen him since we got here. I don’t know him though’  
  
‘Why didn’t you try talking to him?’  
  
‘Well for one thing, I can’t hear my own thoughts in that music’  
  
‘True. Well then, I don’t know, work your magic’ Roma winked  
  
‘I tried yaar, but he’s such a strange guy. Hardly looked at me. He’s such a great dancer though, you know, really manly. I could feel his strong arms around me, haai’ Anushka mimed fainting  
  
Roma laughed ‘You’re really into him’  
  
‘But he didn’t seem at all interested. Actually he kept looking elsewhere the whole time we danced’ Anushka pouted  
  
‘Then he’s a jerk. Challo, forget about him’ Roma opened the door ‘And can we leave soon, please?’  
  
‘What? We’ve just been here for 2 hours yaar!’  
  
‘Exactly’ Roma complained ‘I’m really bored’  
  
‘Well that’s ‘cause you just sit at the bar and sip on your virgin Mojito… try dancing for a change!’  
  
Roma sighed, but went straight to the bar and ordered another virgin cocktail. She just wanted this party to be over with, so she could get back to her own thoughts, in peace and quiet. Then she figured, maybe she needed to escape her thought for a little while… Since she came to London she didn’t feel any improvement. Knowing that Don was following her but teasing her, never meeting her, was driving her crazy.  
  
‘Hey’  
  
Roma turned around ‘Hi’ she faked a smile   
  
‘Feel like dancing?’   
  
“Why is this guy bothering me? I thought I was looking pretty busy sipping on my drink” she rolled her eyes ‘Why not’  
  
He took her hand and led her in the middle of people dancing. The music was much louder here and she felt really uncomfortable. She could feel de bass in her stomach and could barely see a thing. She could feel the guy, whatever his name was, dance “How rude of him not to even introduce himself” she thought. She began dancing herself and was actually beginning to enjoy herself when all of a sudden she felt someone wrap his arm around her waist from behind. She opened her eyes wide but the guy she was dancing with was gone. She wanted to turn around but the man was holding her tight, moving to the beat of the music. She was forced to move along with him. She then felt his other hand collect her hair and move it all to her side, exposing her neck. She couldn’t even think with all that music, her senses alert. He then wrapped the other arm around her, holding her extremely close and tight, then leaned and kissed the curve of her neck, aggressively. She flinched in shock, all of a sudden his unmistakable scent mixed with his touch made her realize in a split second that it was him… it was Don!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Roma screamed at the top of her lungs but nobody could hear her. Everybody else was screaming as well, but for obvious different reasons. Don could feel her scream and tightened his arms around her, then turned her to face him.  
  
Roma had the shock of her life just seeing him. His hair long, his beard unshaved, his dark eyes staring right into hers. He had a furious look that instantly turned into a dimpled smile, smirking almost. He then placed his index finger over her lips, giggling then his smile faded as his eyes scanned her, still holding her very tightly with his other arm. His hand then framed her jawline, holding her head steady.   
  
They were looking into eachother’s eyes as if there was nothing else surrounding them. She was looking scared and furious at the same time. Actually she was as confused as ever. The loud music and the bass vibrating made it all seem that more surreal. Was he really right there, in front of her, holding her? A million things went through her head as he was now caressing her lower lip with his thumb. He bit his lower lip as he looked at her lips desiringly.   
  
Suddenly, totally unexpectedly, he felt her melt into his arms as she fainted.   
  
Roma woke up, and she found it difficult to breathe, the wind was hitting her face waking her senses. She rapidly looked around and saw Don to her right, driving a convertible Mercedes SLS AMG.   
  
He quickly glanced over as he felt her move ‘Slept well?’  
  
Roma chocked, she didn’t even know what to say, how to react.  
  
‘Relax sweetheart, I can understand your excitement’ he shouted so she could hear him. For some reason they were driving really fast and the wind made it difficult to hear anything, apart from the powerful engine.   
  
Roma quickly grabbed her seat belt ‘Nono! I wouldn’t do that if I were you’ he chuckled.   
  
‘Stop the car!’ Roma tried to shout  
  
‘No can’t do sweetheart’ he quickly glanced over at her ‘You see, if I stop’ he paused as he looked behind him quickly ‘Those nice policemen will catch us’  
  
Roma looked in the rearview mirror confused  
  
‘And, as you know… Don ko pakadna mushkil nahin…. namumkin hai!’ he said as he swerved the car unexpectedly, causing two cars to crash right behind them  
  
Roma screamed ‘What madness is this!!! Stop, stop the car!’  
  
Don looked at her annoyed ‘Why all the commotion?’ You know how good I am at losing whoever is chasing me’ he laughed  
  
‘Stop the car!’  
  
Don continued speeding and almost hit a double decker as he topped a few cars.  
  
She took off her seatbelt ‘Roma!’ Don sounded really angry ‘Do you want to die?’  
  
She tried the door but it was locked. ‘I’ll jump!’ it was a convertible anyway  
  
But Don outsmarted her as he pushed a button and within seconds the hood was covering them.  
  
‘Now relax!’ he shouted angrily ‘… Please’ he then added softly, in his unmistakable fashion.  
  
He then heard the police sirens and accelerated, pushing her into her chair. She then decided to buckle her seatbelt back quickly.  
  
‘Good girl!’ he pointed out  
  
‘Where are you taking me? What’s happening?’ she was seriously freaking out  
  
Don sighed as if he wasn’t even bothered trying to manage the traffic gambling both their lives while making his way through cars and taking sudden turns ‘Blame your friend for this’  
  
‘My friend??’  
  
‘Yes, that girl… I took you to my car after you fainted’  
  
He paused as he entered the sidewalk and honked for all the people to make room. Roma shouted.  
  
‘She followed us outside then called the police’  
  
Roma was listening but couldn’t even focus, they were passing people milimetrically. They were back on the road and they couldn’t hear the sirens anymore.  
  
‘But you see, she doesn’t know that I can’t let the police get hold of me’ he laughed  
  
The police seemed long lost, and Don entered a multi-storey car park.   
  
‘What are you doing?’  
  
But Don was speeding even here, floor after floor. He finally parked the car very neatly and rapidly between two others and got out of the car.  
  
Roma didn’t understand a thing.  
  
He quickly reached her side and opened the door, leaned over her, unbuckled her seatbelt, and he took his time doing so. After all the speed chasing, it felt as if he was moving in slow-motion. She could feel his heavy breathing and could almost hear his heart beat fast, as the silence now felt unbearable.   
  
‘Challo’ he took her hand gently pulling her out of the car.  
  
Roma looked at his questioningly.  
  
He stared walking rapidly, pulling her along, when she tried to stop ‘Where are you taking me?!’  
  
‘I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise’ he glanced over at her ‘Come on’ he said gently, as though there was no hurry ‘I won’t bite’ he whispered leaning over, the pulled her along further.  
  
He managed to drag her up a few storeys, while she was trying to break lose or stop him, but it was useless, he wasn’t letting her go nor stopping.   
  
He finally dragged her up a few stairs and on top of the building. She soon realized it was a helipad, and there was a helicopter waiting for them.  
  
‘What?! NO!’ Roma shouted ‘Don, you can’t do this!’  
  
Don pretended he didn’t even hear her. The heli was ready to go, there was somebody waiting already.   
  
‘Sameer!?’ Roma recognized him   
  
Don smiled back at her.  
  
When they reached the helicopter Sameer approached them ‘Here’ Don handed Roma over to him ‘Please keep her quiet’ he squinted then pressed on his ears mimicking the fact that he was tired of all her shouting and pleading.  
  
Sameer laughed then grabbed her taking her onto the helicopter.  
  
Don put on his headset ‘Do you want me to sedate her?’ Sameer asked as Don was going through final procedures before take-off.  
  
He turned to look at her and laughed ‘No need to do that’. Roma had fainted. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Roma opened her eyes, rays of light bothering them. She blinked a few times and felt her head explode. She flinched as suddenly she remembered everything that had happened the past night. She stood on the bed and looked around. Where was she?! She didn’t recognize the surroundings, but that was no surprise. She got off bed and looked around. No sight of Don, she checked the bathroom and then went for the other door, it was locked. She couldn’t get out of the room. She sighed, looked around and realized the room had a balcony. She tried the door and it opened. She carefully stepped out, the balcony was an open one and she could see buildings right near where she was, she looked at them attentively trying to recognize them. Where had he taken her? She was well familiarized with London but it all seemed too out of place. She decided to look further away from the nearest buildings and try to recognize the skyline. Her eyes scanned everything in detail, and what she saw, looking further to her right, shocked her. It was the Eiffel tower!  
  
Roma chocked. How could he take her to Paris?!   
  
Suddenly she heard someone whistle beneath the balcony. She bent over the balustrade.  
  
‘Dreamt about me, I hope!’ Don winked at her as he took of his aviator Ray-Bans, leaning onto a convertible Maserati granturismo.  
  
Roma didn’t know how to react. But she found herself staring at him. He was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a deep-v white shirt, his sleeves rolled.   
  
She kept staring ‘Don…’  
  
‘What are you waiting for? A serenade? Go change your clothes, I’m getting hungry’ he tapped his Tag Heuer watch.  
  
She looked at him confused. ‘Closet?’ he blinked at her then got into the car and lit up cigar.  
  
Roma turned around and she found herself heading towards the closet. She was surprised to find a multitude of choices. She went for vaporous green skirt and a beige shirt. She tied her hair into a messy bun and as she went for the door she realized it would be locked, but to her surprise she could now open it.  
  
She found Sameer standing next to the door ‘After you’ he signaled for her to walk along  
  
‘Sameer… I don’t understand… Didn’t you betray Don?’  
  
Sameer laughed ‘I’m surprised the Interpol didn’t figure anything out yet! You guys really need to get your things straight’  
  
Roma frowned, it was all getting more and more confusing. The hall was beautiful and it reminded her of a fancy French hotel she once stayed at. But they then went into another hall which seemed like a totally different place.  
  
She realized it was an old building, the rest of it was pretty unkept and old, but the particular floor on which she had been taken from was luxurious compared to it.   
  
When they finally got outside the building, Don was still smoking. Roma realized Sameer hadn’t gotten out of the building too.  
  
Don honked angrily ‘I’m losing patience, darling’ he then said sweetly. He then leaned over and opened the door for her.  
  
She reached the car and awkwardly got in, then looked over at him. He too looked at her and moved his glasses onto the tip of his nose ‘Kya hua?’  
  
‘Don what do you think you are doing?’  
  
He rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses upwards, then started the engine and accelerated ‘Phir shuru ho gayi…’  
  
‘What do you expect, Don? To dance and jump around?’  
  
‘Actually? Yes! Weren’t you the one that wanted to meet me?’ he was driving slowly, as if he was enjoying the ride.  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘You know, you were going oooon and on how you couldn’t reach me, so here I am! And now you’re interrogating me?’  
  
‘How did we even get here?’  
  
‘We switched to a private jet. But you were still unconscious. It’s first class, I’m sorry you couldn’t enjoy it’ he let out a laugh  
  
Roma looked furious ‘This has to stop! What do you think, you can do whatever you want?’  
  
He looked at her confused ‘I thought I had made it very clear by now’ he laughed ‘Now enough with this boring chatter! Just look around, what beautiful sights to see!’ he fixed his gaze on her   
  
She looked at him and frowned. She didn’t know how to react to any of this. Her heart was earning for him and was pounding, happy to see him, but her mind was putting on a big fight for her not to give in.  
  
They reached Champs-Élysées and Don quickly parked the car. He went over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked at him as he put out his hand to help her get out.  
  
‘Why are you being so courteous?’  
  
‘I’m always courteous, sweetheart. Chivalry is not dead’ he winked.  
  
She realized he hadn’t let go of her hand. She followed as they entered a restaurant and a waiter immediately greeted them, taking them to a table at the terrace. She noticed it was all very luxurious and the people that were also there were all as if taken out of fashion magazines. Everything was extremely beautiful from the table, the architecture of the restaurant and even the flowers that were all over the terrace.   
  
‘You like it?’  
  
She looked at him, not saying anything.  
  
‘I knew you would. So what shall we have?’ he opened his menu.  
  
‘I’m not hungry’  
  
He looked at her ‘Are you going to make a scene?’ he closed his menu rapidly so that it startled her ‘Listen sweetheart, I didn’t want to have to threaten you… but you leave me no choice. If you ever do anything that would draw unnecessary attention to me’ he paused ‘Just know that Anushka and your loving uncles would be in trouble’  
  
Roma chocked and turned pale.  
  
‘But I know it won’t be an issue’ he smiled ‘So what are we having?’ he opened the menu again  
  
The waiter came ‘Shall I take your order, sir?’  
  
Roma looked over at him while he said something in french, she was lost in thoughts and couldn’t help but stare at this handsome man. Why did he have to be so sexy? It wasn’t just his looks, but also the way he spoke, the way he went about himself. Everything was so masculine about him and so desirable. Even the way he would look at her or touch her, ever so gently, knowing fully well how brutal he can be, the way he smelled was out of this world, she had never smelt such lush colognes. Everything about him was so…  
  
‘Roma?’  
  
She flinched ‘Pardon?’  
  
‘What will you have?’  
  
She looked at the waiter ‘Whatever he’s having’ she smiled awkwardly.  
  
Don smiled ‘Good girl’  
  
He lit a cigar. She watched him as he exhaled the smoke her way slowly ‘Roma, Roma…’ his eyes scanning her slowly ‘I must say… I barely got myself to leave that night in Mumbai’ he raised his eyebrow  
  
Roma blushed.  
  
‘… I barely refrained from jumping into the tub’ he chuckled   
  
‘Why were you even there?’ she got herself to say  
  
He exhaled ‘Hmmm…’ he chuckled ‘How do I explain something that even I don’t understand’ he locked her gaze   
  
‘Is this how you treat every woman? Forcefully?’  
  
He looked shocked to hear that ‘Sweetheart… I am innocent. I left that night in Mumbai, didn’t I? Trust me… it’s not what I _really_ wanted to do’  
  
‘So why bring me here, why did you kidnap me?’  
  
He laughed ‘I didn’t kidnap you. You see… you fainted, so I had to do the right thing and take you out of there. Had your stupid cousin not called the police we would have enjoyed a fine evening’ he looked lustfully into her eyes  
  
She blushed ‘But’ he continued ‘Given the circumstances, I had to leave the city. And I couldn’t just leave you there, on your own, could I?’ he batted his eyelashes then giggled   
  
Roma looked away. The waiter came and served them.   
  
‘I lost my appetite all of a sudden’ he said ‘I’m craving something else right now’   
  
She looked at him as he bit his lower lip.  
  
He lit up another cigar ‘You eat’ She nodded in denial ‘Roma!’ he sounded angry ‘…Please’ he then added softly.  
  
She lowered her gaze and began eating. She didn’t even realize what she was eating, her mind was too busy comprehending what was happening.  
  
He followed with his eyes her every move, making her feel very self conscious.   
  
‘Why are you staring at me like that?’   
  
He sighed ‘I’m very hungry, Roma…’


	7. Chapter 7

Don paid the bill and they left the restaurant. He put on his sunglasses and said ‘You know what, I feel like walking. Walking the Champs-Élysées. Avec ma chat souvage’ his voice deep

She didn’t know french. But that she understood. Before she could react he grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

‘It’s so that you don’t run away from me… wild cats ought to be tamed’

She looked at him but was bothered by the fact that his glasses were hiding his eyes. His eyes were so intense, at times she felt she knew what they were expressing, but then they were completely leaving her in the dark.

‘Ahhhh!’ he spread his arms, not letting go of Roma’s hand though ‘This could be the life, sweetheart’

Roma couldn’t believe how peaceful it all seemed. Walking the streets of Paris alongside Don. It all seemed so surreal. But at the same time so natural. So unexpected. She had never seen this side of Don before.

He then put his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him, his other hand in his pocket casually. They could even hear accordion music, very Parisian and filmy.  Just then his phone rang. He sighed irritated ‘Don’. He slowly stopped and after hanging up he looked over at Roma ‘Something came up. Will see you later tonight’ slowly a car approached them, it was Sameer. Don opened the door for her ‘You will wait up for me, I hope’ he winked at her, then slammed the door.

Roma was left in the room she had woken up in. She decided to take a shower and clear her mind. All this was driving her crazy, it was an emotional rollercoaster. She needed to calm down, needed to figure out what she going to do. She couldn’t just give in to Don… as much as her heart was earning for that. She couldn’t forget all he had done to his loved ones, Ramesh and Kamini… how he used her… everything. This man, that had lunch with her and strolled down Champs-Élysées with her wasn’t Don. It was just a play. She wondered what he was after this time. What he needed to use her for this time. She knew him well enough not to be fooled again. She had to be very careful. She decided to plan her escape.

It was getting dark, she knew it was now or never. Don would be there any minute. And then she would have no way out. She actually wished she could stay… she wished she could stay the night with Don. Every bit of her body was craving for it. But she had to stay focused. Should she give in, she would never be able to go back. She couldn’t take that step.

She had changed into something much more comfortable that she had found in the closet, a black t-shirt and a pair of fitted jeans. She tied her hair in a pony-tail and put on a pair of flats. She closed all the lights in her room and slowly listened, placing her ear on the door that was obviously locked. The coast seemed clear. She then slowly opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. It was the perfect moment, as it had gotten pretty dark outside but the street lights were yet to be lit. She inspected the surroundings and there was no sign of Don or Sameer.

She then placed her leg over the balustrade and began climbing down. She silently landed on the ground and looked around. No one in sight. She then carefully snuck out the gate and crossed the road into an alley between two buildings. She kept looking over her shoulder. There was nobody following her. She then started running. There was no time to spare. Don would eventually get there and find out she was missing. Her plan was to go to the first police station she could find, and contact detective Malik.

She ran and ran and kept looking over her shoulder. She reached a pedestrian crossing and just as she was about to cross it, a car stopped right in front of her, blocking her way. The door opened and someone grabbed her hand, pulling her inside brutally.

Sameer quickly pulled the door behind her ‘Are you crazy?’ he then accelerated

‘Please Sameer, please let me go!’ Roma pleaded ‘Please!’

‘Again, are you CRAZY? Don’t you know that he can have your family back in London killed if you go to the police?!’

Roma froze. She had forgotten all about that.

‘Roma, this is Don we’re talking about!!! There’s no telling what he could do. Let’s pray he hasn’t returned to see you’re missing. I’ll be in big trouble as well. Believe me you don’t want to see him angry’

Roma began crying hysterically. Sameer looked at her, pitying her. But there was nothing he could do. ‘Believe me Roma, it’s for the best!

They reached their destination and Sameer sighed ‘Good, he isn’t here yet. I’ll park the car, you quickly go back to your room, understood? Don’t do anything stupid!’

Roma nodded and got out of the car. She realized she had no choice but to do as she was told. She ran upstairs and into her room. She sighed, leaning onto the door, panting. She wiped her tears and was about to go to the bathroom to freshen up when the bathroom door opened.

Don was standing in the doorframe, with nothing but a bathrobe tied around his waist, his wet hair combed back, water dripping from his face onto his bare chest.

‘You know what?’ he said all of a sudden, punching the door into the wall ‘Maybe I haven’t made myself clear’ he seemed really furious, Roma took a few steps back but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom, she almost slipped onto the wet floor.

She was stepping back, away from him ‘Don, I…’

‘Chup!’ he shouted angrily ‘Enough with your stupid pleas’

She couldn’t help but notice all his muscles tensed, water still dripping off him. He then grabbed her again and pulled her against his wet body ‘I wasn’t joking when I said you needed to be tamed’ he said through his teeth then suddenly pushed her into the jacuzzi, which was floor-leveled, soaking her completely. It was rather deep so she struggled a few seconds to catch her balance.

He bent over the jacuzzi and framed her jawline, then turned her face to the side so he could whisper into her ear ‘Why, Roma, why does it always have to be the hard way with you, huh? I tried to take it slow, tried to make you see…’ but he stopped and suddenly he threw his towel aside and jumped in with her.

She let out a scream, but he captured her lips with his and kissed her hungrily, cornering her. His kiss was so brutal, so urgent, he could feel him against her and it made her lose her mind. He then pulled her t-shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for just a second, and threw it on the floor along his towel.

He grabbed her ponytail and exposed her neck, kissing it feverishly, her collarbone as well, then her cleavage and went for one of her bra’s straps to pull it downwards but then suddenly looked up back into her eyes. He was taken aback seeing her look so frightened. She had tears coming down her face. He did feel her respond to his kiss, he thought she wanted him as well. But something was so disturbing in her look that he just stopped.

He let go of her hair and placed both his hands on the side of the Jacuzzi behind her, leaning his forehead on her shoulder for a few seconds then backed off ‘Get out’ he said without looking at her

That had totally taken her by surprise. Was he really letting her go?

‘… Before I change my mind’ he said panting, looking away.

She quickly got out of the Jacuzzi, her clothes dripping wet. She almost fell, slipping. But ran outside the bathroom. She was trembling as she sat on the corner of the bed. Didn’t know if it was because of how scared she felt or the fact that she was soaking wet and freezing.

All of a sudden she felt him place a large towel on her shoulders, but before she could turn around he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Roma stood like that on the side of the bed for a long while. She had no idea for how long. She noticed her jeans began to dry so it must’ve been a long time. It was completely quiet, she couldn’t hear a thing outside her room. She was too scared to move a muscle. She was expecting Don to come back any minute… slowly she began to regain her senses and flinched almost realizing how she’d been standing like that for so long. She felt shivers and cuddled into the towel. She then wondered if it was the one Don was wearing around his waist… she closed her eyes remembering him all naked, with just that towel covering him. She felt her heart race. She then looked at the towel and realized it couldn’t have been it, being that is was so large. She then stood up, an idea creeping into her mind. She tiptoed rapidly to the bathroom. The floor was still wet, she tried to walk on it carefully. She looked around and finally spotted Don’s clothes thrown on the floor. She looked at them for a while, not knowing what to do. She knew what she wanted to look for, but was scared to even touch his clothes, lest he came back and got furious of her snooping around.   
  
She then shook herself, how could he make her feel so vulnerable? She wasn’t a scaredy cat, after all… ufff… this distracted her even more. She was working for the Interpol for God’s sake. She had been in far more dangerous situations. Even with Don. She didn’t know what had gotten over her. Something was different…   
  
She then bent over his clothes and began searching. She found herself picking up his scent. She closed her eyes enjoying it, totally forgetting where she was for a few moments. She went through his pockets and finally came across what she was looking for. Don’s wallet. Of course it had no identification whatsoever, or anything one would normally find in a wallet. But she found 230 euros. Which was exactly what she was looking for. She only took 170, thinking that maybe he’d search his wallet, although she was sure he didn’t know how much money he’d had on him. Don is not the man to be using his wallet very often either, in fact, she wondered if he had ever worn one except for this day he had taken her to the restaurant. She sighed, got up, split the money. 100 she put in the jeans’ pocket, the rest she hid in her bra. She figured she had to have them on her all the time. She then just switched off all the lights and lied on the bed. Again she felt fear overwhelm her. She was envisioning him barging in… and then. And then she felt her insides melt, her heart race. Instead of planning on what to do with the money, she was replaying the evening on and on in her head.   
  
It was getting cold and she needed to put a blouse on. She stepped towards the closet then stopped. She returned from the bathroom buttoning Don’s shirt, then she removed her still damp jeans, then got under the covers and decided she might as well try to sleep.  
  
She kept tossing and turning. Why did she even take his shirt on “God, Roma… what is he doing to you?!” she shut her eyes tight and buried her face in the pillow. His scent was so overwhelming, it was as if he was sitting right there, embracing her. Why, why did he let her go. She didn’t know whether she was just questioning it or regretting it. She tried to clear her head, clearly she had no idea what she was going to do with the money… the police she couldn’t go to. It would get Don in trouble and he had warned her about that… she was too scared for her family back in London. She knew she had no escape… she just had to wait for the right moment and act accordingly. What she should do, she had no clue. She was totally lost, alone, but yet… felt strangely protected.  
  
She could see the sun rise through the curtains just before she finally shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
She suddenly flinched, waking up. She felt her throat very dry and coughed. How long had she been asleep for? She couldn’t tell, the room was still rather dark, the curtains sheltering the room from the sunlight. But not as dark as to not see around her very well. She looked at her Tag Heuer watch and couldn’t believe it was 3 in the afternoon. She was preparing to get up, when she froze.   
  
Don was sitting on a armchair, at the end of the bed, looking straight at her, his ankle over his other’s leg knee, smoking a cigar and exhaling the smoke slowly.  
  
He didn’t even react to her waking up, he seemed so lost in thought looking at her. He was aware of the fact that she was awake, but didn’t even move a muscle apart from his arm, to smoke.  
  
She was looking straight into his eyes, they were so deep, so mesmerizing. She coughed again realizing why she had felt her throat dry.  
  
He then put out his cigar, she noticed there were many other stubs in the ashtray. “My God… how long has he been staring at me like that?”  
  
He then caressed his beard, scratching it gently. They kept looking at eachother. Roma didn’t know what to say, she was scared to even move. But was looking straight into his eyes, neither of them breaking the gaze.  
  
He then slowly stood up, he was moving so naturally that it didn’t even surprise her. He put his one knee on the bed, then the other, and began moving towards her just like, well… a wildcat. His arms were now on either side of her shoulderframe, her legs between his, under the coverlet. He bent even closer and touched her cheek with his nose, caressing it softly. Roma wasn’t breaking eye contact.   
  
He then reached a hand towards his shirt’s collar, that she was wearing. He grabbed it and pulled her up her pillow, closer to him.  
  
‘May I have my shirt back… please?’ his voice deep  
  
She looked at him frightened. What was he up to?  
  
He then lowered his gaze onto the shirt’s buttons.  
  
She awkwardly raised her hands to unbutton the shirt. He nodded for her to go on, releasing the collar.  
  
Her fingers were trembling. She undid one button, then went for the next one, Don was watching very attentively.  
  
When she went for the third, she hesitated. He then suddenly, with a very rapid gesture, pulled the shirt, undoing all the buttons at once, startling her.  
  
He watched her chest move as she panted, he then slipped the shirt over her shoulders, and before she knew it, he grabbed it and got off the bed, resting it over his arm, going for the door. But he then suddenly stopped.   
  
She was watching him carefully, while he turned around and frowningly approached her. Without any hesitation, he bent over her and placed his fingers on her cleavage, then rapidly snatched the money from her bra.  
  
He held the money in between his fingers ‘Yeh kya hai?’ he asked her almost whisperingly   
  
She looked at him frightened.   
  
He then took a few steps back, placing the money in his pocket, laughing and shaking his head mockingly.  
  
‘Get dressed’ he then said very coldly ‘From now on you’re not leaving my sight’.  
  
He turned to leave and said over his shoulder ‘And next time you want to wear my clothes, you’ll have to undress me yourself’ leaving her alone in the room, in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Roma got dressed with her now dry jeans and a blouse, with a jacket on top of it that she had found hanging in the closet. She then tried the door, and it was unlocked. She stepped out of her room. She started inspecting the huge hall. It was very beautifully decorated. There were doors leading to different rooms, but she couldn’t get herself to try any of them. So she looked around the room some more. She inspected the library. She couldn’t believe what great volumes Don had in there. She wondered whether he had really read them or not. She then looked out one of the windows, and was surprised to see Don waiting in the car. She didn’t know whether he was expecting her to come down or not. She then saw him checking his watch. He seemed pretty irritated. But most importantly, she noticed he was wearing the same shirt he had taken away from her, all ironed and neat, but still, it was the one she had slept in. She then decided to go downstairs.  
  
Surprisingly, there was no sign of Sameer, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
When she got out of the building Don looked over at her. She waited for him to say something, but instead he just gestured for her to get into the car.   
  
As she was approaching him, he first hesitated, but then decided to open the door for her.  
  
He then started the engine. She looked over at him but couldn’t read anything especially since he was wearing his sunglasses.   
  
‘Where is Sameer?’ she decided to ask him   
  
‘I sent him away, I don’t need him now that you’re here’  
  
She frowned questioningly ‘Matlab?’  
  
He then opened the glove compartment and took out a gun. She flinched, not having expected that.   
  
‘Take it’  
  
She looked at him, puzzled ‘Why?’  
  
‘Because we’re going to seal a deal. And since you’re coming with me I need you covered’  
  
She took it and looked at it ‘I’d appreciate it if you’d be more subtle about it’ he pointed out. She placed it in her lap.   
  
‘How exactly are you going to trust me with this? I could kill you right here, on the spot’ she pointed out  
  
Don chuckled ‘Oh, no’ his voice feint ‘Please don’t kill me, Roma!’ he then turned serious ‘You had the chance to do it, but you got shot instead, remember?’  
  
Roma lowered her gaze.  
  
‘And waise bhi, I’d much rather die in your arms, sweetheart’ he stretched his arm and titled her chin, but she turned her head to the side.  
  
‘Now listen to be’ he framed her jawline and turned her head towards him as he was keeping an eye on the road ‘Screw this up and you’ll get us both killed! Don’t hesitate if the situation goes out of hand’  
  
She threw his hand aside ‘Don’t treat me like a baby’  
  
‘I’m not’ he defended himself ‘I’m treating you like a confused fool. Don’t try and play this smart with me, Roma’ he warned her.  
  
She then took the pistol and placed it at the back of her jeans, underneath the jacket.  
  
‘Good girl’ he chuckled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pretended to look out the window. She noticed something was missing. She tried really hard to realize what it was. Finally she figured out that Don wasn’t wearing his signature cologne. Her heart raced as she realized he was wearing the shirt to smell her scent. Paris was beautiful as always. They kept driving until it became not so beautiful. They had probably reached the suburbs. Somehow Roma felt completely different now. Armed, and with Don all professional by her side, she began feeling as though they were back in Germany. She knew things were about to get ugly. She was used to shooting bad guys, it was not an issue. But she was not used to not being able to shoot the baddest.  
  
Don looked at her one final time before they entered the obscure building, and subtly nodded at her. She looked back into his eyes and all of a sudden felt a lot more confident.  
  
They entered and as expected, there were a bunch of people circling a poor-lit desk.   
  
‘Always on time’ a dressed-up man pointed out.  
  
‘Gentlemen’ Don bowed mockingly   
  
‘Enough, Don. It’s as much of a pleasure to me as it is to you to meet, so let’s cut to the chase. Have you brought my stuff?’  
  
‘Right here’ he showed him the briefcase he was carrying tapping it.  
  
‘I see you’ve brought something else as well’ the man looked at Roma, scanning her from head to toe ‘What’s the special occasion?’ the man laughed but Don looked at him angrily  
  
‘Where is my money?’  
  
‘Right here’ another man opened a briefcase and showed him the money  
  
‘Good’ they both came closer to the desk to exchange briefcases   
  
‘Wait, wait’ the man said ‘I was serious about this girl’ he then took a ring off his finger that seemed extremely expensive and threw it along with the money ‘I think it’s reasonable’ he added while lustfully looking over at Roma  
  
Don tensed his muscles ‘Pierre, don’t push it’  
  
The man looked at Don questioningly ‘What’s it to you? Please. There, I said it, I know how you feel about pleasantries’ he smirked  
  
Don then grabbed the ring angrily and threw it in Pierre’s face in disgust, shut the briefcase and took it while leaving his on the desk.  
  
Just as Don was about to turn around, Pierre grabbed Roma by the arm, before she could even react ‘Not so fast’  
  
Don immediately took out his gun and pointed it towards Pierre ‘You let her go this instant’ he said through his teeth.  
  
‘Really, Don?’ Pierre laughed ‘You’re messing up our business together for this girl?’ he grabbed her closer  
  
‘I’m not even kidding, Pierre. Do you really want to die today?’  
  
Pierre gestured to a guy, and Don felt a gun touching his temple, but he didn’t even flinch.  
  
‘It seems to me like you’re the one who wants to die, Don’  
  
Don then laughed, Roma felt goosebumps as she recognized that laughter, so cold, so deranged, his eyes weren’t even expressing anything along with the laughter other than coldness.   
  
Don disengaged the safety ‘Adieu’ he said coldly, just about to fire the pistol.  
  
Pierre turned pale, Roma felt as he gestured towards the guy to shoot Don and that’s when she quickly stepped on his toes with her high heel and escaped him, instantly grabbing her gun and shot the man aiming at Don, all in under 3 seconds.  
  
Don only then flinched, as though he didn’t even know somebody was holding a gun against his temple. He shot Pierre immediately, then turned to take care of the other 2 men.   
  
He then turned to Roma who was panting heavily, and slowly approached her ‘Let’s get out of here’ he said as he grabbed the briefcases. He took her by the hand but then stopped ‘Ek minute’ he bent as he grabbed Pierre’s ring and kicked him right in the stomach, finishing him ‘Nobody plays with my wildcat’.


	10. Chapter 10

  
They both got into the car and as they drove off, both remained silent, they kept stealing glimpses of one another, but both were lost in thoughts and couldn’t get themselves to say anything.  
  
Don pulled the car over near a park and sighed, took his glasses off and looked at Roma.   
  
‘Why are you looking at me like this?’ Roma felt almost frightened. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. She couldn’t even pinpoint what it was exactly- lust, admiration, gratitude, anger, what was it that was piercing into her soul? His gaze was so deep and a mix of all the above, that it scared her.   
  
‘Roma…’ he turned to face her and lightly grabbed her left hand, caressing it between his masculine fingers. He then raised it and kissed it, closing his eyes and slowly inhaling as he did so. He then squeezed it and she could sense the desire that was boiling up inside him. Don opened his eyes and locked her gaze. Slowly took the ring out of the pocked and placed it in the inside of her palm he had just kissed. ‘This is yours. I want you to convert it into your every heart desire’  
  
Roma widened her eyes ‘Anything at all?’  
  
Don remained silent for a while ‘I admit, I may have not thought this through… but I’ve said it, and you can take my word for it. Anything you wish, you can do with this ring. Even if it means getting away from me’ he looked away and bit his lower lip frowningly, disturbed.  
  
Roma couldn’t believe what she was hearing.   
  
‘Baas… one thing, before you decide. I want you to buy the most luxurious dress you can find, and come dance with me tonight’  
  
Roma gasped. That was unexpected. And to think of what she thought he was going to ask of her…  
  
‘Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Jean-Paul Gaultier… Givenchy, Christian Dior, Yves Saint Laurent… it’s Paris, sweetheart’ he winked smilngly then again remained silent as he looked deep into her eyes ‘Will you do that for me… please?’  
  
Roma found herself nodding in approval, instantly wondering why she had accepted. She finally had the green light to get out of there. But still, she said yes.   
  
He then put his glasses back on and unexpectedly, stepped out of the car.  
  
‘It’s all yours’ he gestured as he leaned over the door ‘Drive safely’  
  
Roma slid onto the driver’s seat ‘Don…’   
  
He nodded in denial chuckling ‘Don’t worry sweetheart, I know you’re not leaving… yet’ he then walked away, running a hand through his hair then placing both in his pockets.  
  
Roma sat there looking at him walk away. Everything that had happened started sinking in. It all came back to her. For a split second she started the engine and thought of driving off, far away, never having to see him again. But that made her flinch, that she even stopped the engine. She couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing him again. It scared her terribly.   
  
“God, Roma…” she placed her forehead on the steering wheel.   
  
She decided to keep her promise and go shopping for the most beautiful dress she could lay her eyes on. She exchanged the ring for a whopping € 50,000. Normally she would have loved the idea of shopping the world’s biggest fashion houses. But she had an uneasy feeling doing so. She finally picked an a-line, sleeveless, bordeaux velvet evening gown. Quite simple but yet so elegant. She also decided on a whim to go get her hair done, in a nice casual updo.   
  
She parked the car and as she got out she stared at the building and sighed. What was Don up to, she suddenly wondered. It was not at all like him. Yes, she saved his life, but she kinda did so back in Germany as well. So what had changed? Why the sudden change of attitude? She then realized she had no backup plan. She didn’t call her family or det. Malik, no one. She had blindly trusted him, yet again. When was she going to learn, she wondered.   
  
She made her way upstairs, the building seemed awfully quiet. She opened the door to the apartment and gasped. There was a giant bouquet of crimson red roses on the center table. She got near it, still in awe, it was bigger than her entire upper body. Must have been at least 300 roses, easy.   
  
The card that was hidden between the roses seemed so little compared to the whole arrangement, although it was as big as her own palm.  
  
  
“Her delicate and lovely mouth moves sweetly in a wistful smile,  
  
While over her and round her head a mound of fragrant petals pile.  
  
But now the knight draws near her bed and stretching out his hand he tears  
  
The spider’s sparkling wonder web and spills the precious gems it bears.  
  
Upon her beauty’s nakedness he feeds his hungry _heart’s desire_  
  
And scarcely can his breast contain the burning ardour of its fire;  
  
Till clasping her to him at last in one long, clinging sweet caress,  
  
His scarlet mouth is set on hers, and on her lips his hot lips press.”  
  
  
Roma kept staring at the card, reading it again and again. Did _he_ actually write this?! She couldn’t believe it. What was all this?!  
  
She decided to go dress, it was getting late. She put on the dress and looked herself in the mirror. She went out the balcony and stared at the skyline. There was something so incredibly beautiful about Paris. Even the air had an elegant fragrance of its own.  
  
She decided to lay on the bed since there was no sign of Don for a long while. All of a sudden the door opened and there he was. He was holding the huge bouquet and started tearing the petals, throwing them on the bed, around her, just like in the poem he had written. He slowly did so and within minutes she was almost covered in rose petals, that were matching her dress perfectly.  
  
He then kneeled on the bed and gazed into her eyes, the same look he had earlier that day that frightened her. He got closer and closer and circled her waist as he got on top of her, bending over her and finally touching her lips with his. The kiss was just a passionate press upon her lips, parting after mere seconds. She gasped and looked at him questioningly but he got off the bed, walking backwards and took out a cigar from his pocket.  
  
‘How do you like the roses?’ he finally asked as he was searching for the lighter, not breaking their gaze.  
  
‘… Beautiful’ Roma blushed.  
  
He smiled and kept searching for his lighter ‘I even poured some of my perfume over them’ he chuckled ‘How cheesy, na?’ he looked at her amused  
  
She smiled and lowered her gaze. Indeed, she could feel his fragrance accaparating her.   
  
‘But how sad… neither you, nor I, will be able to keep our promises’  
  
‘Matlab?’ she frowned   
  
He finally found his lighter and headed to light his cigar, but first said ‘I can’t let you go… and you can’t give me the dance’ he said coldly as he threw the lighter on the bed, immediately incinerating the rose petals.  
  
She then suddenly woke up- still on the bed-still dressed- and Don still not there yet. She was gasping for air as she had dreamt of her own cremation, and it was all so vivid. She got out of bed quickly and was still feeling dizzy and suffocating. She got out the balcony and leaned over the balustrade.  
  
‘Roma…’ she heard _him_ call her. He was leaning against the car, in a dapper 3 piece suit. His hair was combed back, held in an elegant ponytail, his beard groomed, he was looking ravishing. She immediately forgot all about the terrible nightmare. Roma had never seen him look so handsome. She felt her heart pound and slowly all senses came back to her. They stared at each other for a little while, then Don opened the door and gestured for her to come downstairs, and into the car.  
  
She bit her lower lip and found herself rushing towards the staircase.   
  
——————————————————————————————-  
poem: “Calin (pages from a tale)” by Mihai Eminescu


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Roma approached Don, his scent hit her and suddenly she was reminded of her terrible nightmare.  
  
‘Kya hua?’ Don frowned  
  
‘Kuch nahin… ‘ Roma nodded, Don looking suspiciously at her.   
  
‘Are you having second thoughts about this?’ he asked as he shut her door and entered the car himself.  
  
She nodded in denial, still disturbed. It had all seemed so real. But she shook the thought away and looked over at him. The sight was breathtaking.   
  
‘Did… did you write that?’  
  
Don didn’t remove his eyes from the road, and nodded ‘Yes’  
  
She smiled, he looked over ‘Why? You didn’t like it?’  
  
‘I did’ she found herself saying ‘It’s just that… I wouldn’t have expected you to write something like that’  
  
He gave her a dimpled smile ‘What can I say, sweetheart… I’m a man of many surprises’  
  
“That you are” she thought to herself blushing.   
  
‘Besides, you’re a wonderful muse. Actually’ he was keeping his eyes on the road ‘It wasn’t until I met you that I started writing’  
  
Roma was in shock ‘Really? You mean you’ve written more?’  
  
Don shrugged ‘Maybe’  
  
‘Tell me more’ Roma grinned  
  
Don chuckled ‘Maybe later’ he teased her ‘Why the sudden interest?’   
  
Roma’s smile faded. That was a good question, and she had no answer to it.  
  
He stopped the car and she could see a luxurious ferry boat, and the beautiful Seine river underneath it.   
  
He opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. He then, not releasing her hand from his, headed towards the ferry and they got on it, to Roma’s excitement. It was a beautifully decorated ferry, very luxurious and had many candlelit ornaments all over, making the whole atmosphere very romantic actually.  
  
Roma looked around, she knew nobody there, naturally, but everybody was so elegant and the jazzy music complemented the whole feel of the venue.   
  
‘Would you like something to drink first?’ he gazed at her, his deep, deep eyes sparkling in the candlelight.   
  
Roma nodded and they headed towards the beautifully adorned bar, he ordered two glasses of Dom Perignon and gave her hers.  
  
‘What should we toast to?’ she raised her eyebrow and he gave her a dimpled smile  
  
‘I tell you what. You think of something your heart desires, and I think of something mine’ he winked  
  
She blushed as she remembered the small poem he had written her “Upon her beauty’s nakedness he feeds his hungry _heart’s desire”._  
  
‘You, Don? You mean to say you have a heart?’ she frowned smilingly  
  
‘Touchée!’ he giggled. Then he gazed deep into her eyes as though he was thinking of what to toast for, and she thought she should too. She was shocked to listen to her inner most desire and her eyes widened- Don saw her reaction and quickly collided his glass against hers.  
  
‘You know what they say, sweetheart’ he said taking a sip of his champagne then getting a bit too close ‘Great minds think alike’ he winked  
  
Roma looked away and rapidly took a sip of her champagne as well.   
  
The ferry started moving and the music began playing loudly, people were starting to dance to it.   
  
‘I believe you owe me a dance?’  
  
She finished her champagne and Don disposed her of it, then invited her to take his arm as he made their way to the couples dancing.  
  
Roma then remembered they had danced before, back in Germany, while he was disguised . He took her by her waist and pushed her gently against his chest, and then began moving slowly to the jazzy tunes.  
  
She was looking away and her mind was racing. This was all so… perfect. The way he was holding her, so manly yet so gently, the way he was dancing-perfectly coordinated yet effortlessly , the way he smelled… God, that cologne was invading her pores. She shut her eyes but couldn’t chase the thoughts away. She was too deep in. She was trapped, had no escape. And didn’t even want to escape. That was what was intriguing her the most. Every cell of her body was responding to his sight, his touch, his look, his voice, his smell… everything about him was so inviting and addictive. God knows for how long they had been dancing, she had lost all track of time. She was actually leaning against him as he was swaying her away in their oh so intimate dance together.  
  
‘Some women on the earth there are- whose eyes shine as the evening star… But be their charm no matter what, like you they’re not… like you they’re not!’ he whispered into her ear.  
  
She felt shivers down her spine, that was clearly something he had written, and that too on the thought of her.  
  
He tilted her chin and gazed into her eyes ‘Like you they’re not’ he then lowered his gaze to her lips and she was almost holding her breath, lost in his deep eyes. He slowly leaned and touched her lips with his, ever so gently, pushing her by the waist closer to him as he did so, inhaling while kissing her, as if savoring the precious moment.  
  
——————————————————  
lines from “Why don’t you come” by Mihai Eminescu


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss felt like it had lasted minutes on end, but when she opened her eyes she realized it had only taken a split second.

She suddenly remembers the kiss in her dream, and finally she gets it… this, this closeness, it will be her undoing. Now she has no escape. She can’t believe the way she is feeling, the way it all felt so right and so promising. She will be consumed in the fire of this passion.

She looked at him, trembling, her eyes wide with hope and fear combined, as he looked deep into her eyes, his gaze piercing into her soul.

‘I’ve been wondering how you tasted ever since I first lay my eyes on you when Narang brought you to my office’ he bit his lower lip, his voice husky. He then suddenly turned her so he was now facing her back, mimicking the way he turned her around when she tried to threat him with the swiss knife on his desk, but quickly leaned in and kissed the curve of her neck. ‘My wildcat’ he whispered in her ear then embraced her and starting moving again slowly to the music.

She shut her eyes tight, God this was confusing… what was she to do now? Every cell in her body wanted to turn around and kiss him again, surrender to him and just let go of all her doubts and fears. But… but…

‘You’re trembling’ he turned her to face him again, looking worried ‘I didn’t mean to frighten you’ he was frowning worryingly as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear gently ‘On the contrary’ he almost whispered

She slowly nodded in denial and she felt tears form in her eyes but he leaned and kissed her forehead protectively and then gently wiped away her tears that were streaming down her cheeks ‘I can’t bare to see these beautiful eyes cry’

She looked up at him, who was this person? She had never ever thought Don could be so caring, so… human.

‘I could lose myself in your eyes like this forever… if only you’d let me’ he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Her heart was racing. She didn’t know whether she was incredibly happy, or frightened or shocked.

‘All this time I’ve been meaning to make you understand, Roma… ‘ he shut his eyes and placed his forehead against hers ‘I don’t want this life anymore… I’m sick of it’ she could feel him frown ‘I just want to… I just…’he then circled her waist and pulled her even closer, sinking his fingers into her velvety dress ‘I just want you’ he finally whispered and before she could react he kissed her again, this time more passionately, and Roma found herself responding, their kiss deepening.

They suddenly heard people screaming and gasping around them, and they flinched, parting and looked around. Don immediately took a step back letting go of her.

‘Not so fast, Don!’


	13. Chapter 13

 Roma looked back at him, her eyes wide open in shock.

‘Not so fast!’ Detective Malik repeated, aiming his gun at him ‘Roma, step aside!’

But she just froze, almost feeling like she wanted to shield him, she looked at him again but he gave her a frowned, yet hurtful look, as though he was asking her why she had set him up. She nodded in denial but Malik repeated ‘Roma, please, we’ll take it from here’

Don gave her one last piercing look then, before Malik and his team of armed men could even realize, he caught hold of a lady near him and held a gun to her head.

Everybody started screaming, Roma looked at him in shock, he was armed this whole time? A colleague came and dragged her away from Don, as he was aiming towards him.

‘Don, enough!’ Malik shouted ‘You’re cornered, please don’t try anything stupid’

Don laughed angrily, Roma felt her whole body turn cold to the sound of that familiar laughter. She didn’t understand, what was happening, how did det. Malik find him?

Then she felt an arm touch her and she turned to see Anushka. Her jaw dropped, Anushka pulled her into an embrace ‘I’m so glad you’re ok!’ she sobbed

Roma was in shock. Had she pulled this thing off on her own? She turned again to look at Don, who was looking so angry and hurt at the same time.

‘Step back!’ he shouted ‘I mean it, Malik!’ he sounded angrier than ever

The woman was screaming and crying at the same time, so were the rest of the people around.

‘Don’t do anything stupid, Don! You have no way out of this!’

But Don looked around quickly and then started dragging the lady towards the stage, his gun stuck to her temple.  ‘I want the ferry moving! Now!’

Malik hesitated but then Don shot a few bottles at the bar generating an even bigger commotion ‘Now!’

Slowly the ferry started moving again.

Malik and his team gathered around him as he climbed onto the stage and all the band players cleared the area.

Roma was watching all of this in shock, she didn’t know how to react.

‘Get back! I won’t only kill her! I mean it!’ he shouted

Malik gestured for his team to step a few meters back, but still felt confident that they had him cornered.

Then all of a sudden Don aimed at something and everything went dark, everybody’s sight adjusting to the light provided by the candles. He had shot the power generator. Malik wondered what had happened to the street lights and immediately realized they were under a bridge.

‘He’s climbing on to the bridge! Stop him!’ he shouted

The whole team got on top of the stage but it was too late, they had passed the bridge and there was also no sign of Don.

‘God damnit!’ Malik cursed in frustration ‘I can’t believe he escaped again! How is this even possible? We had him cornered!’ he tried to calm down and turned to Roma ‘Are you alright!?”

Roma nodded ‘Yes, sir…’

‘Thank God! Great job!’ she frowned questioningly ‘You got him right where we wanted. Anushka was very smart to call us and let us know that Don kidnaped you. It took us a while to figure out where he had taken you, but as soon as we heard of Pierre we knew it had to be Don. We were waiting for some cue, but we knew you were not able to contact us. Thankfully we got someone to identify the car that had left the place where he killed Pierre and we tracked it down to here. Very well done, Roma! I don’t know how you did it! Don’t worry! He can’t be far! We’ll grab a hold of him for sure this time’ he patted her back and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly ‘Glad to know you’re ok. He hasn’t harmed you I hope?…’

‘No, no’ she nodded ‘I’m ok, sir’

Anushka hugged her again ‘God, yaar… I was so worried! I didn’t know what to do! Dad almost had an heart attack when he heard!’

‘God, is he ok?’

‘Yes, relax, he’s fine… I’ll call them and let them know you’re ok’

Roma was taken to a safe place with the rest of the team and was still in shock. What had just happened? She was as confused as ever now! She almost hated Malik to come and ruin their moment, and most of all, she hated the fact that Don now thought she was behind all this. She felt tears roll down her cheek, but quickly wiped them, she couldn’t let anyone know her true feelings towards this whole mess.

For 2 days the team had searched the whole of Paris for Don, even going beyond the city’s boarders. But he was nowhere to be found. Finally detective Malik had to stop the searches and order the team to head back to India. It was a lost cause. Everybody was handling Roma carefully, as they were mistaking her sadness for shock and weakness.  ‘You need rest, Roma. Lots of it. Here I was sending you on a vacation, and look what happened!’ Malik shook his head ‘I’m sorry I put you in such a vulnerable situation’

‘Don’t worry, sir, it’s not your fault. Even I didn’t expect this to happen.’

‘That bastard… what did he even want from you, I wonder. I know he’s always had this weakness for you, I never thought he’d risk his freedom to get under your skin. Are you sure you’re alright? Tell me, Roma, did he touch you, harm you in any way…?’

Roma nodded ‘No, sir, I’m alright! Don’t worry. I’ll be ok. Just need some time to… clear my head. It’s been a rough week’

‘I know.  I’m thinking of sending a small crew over at your apartment to keep an eye on you’

Roma thought it through ‘No, sir, it won’t be necessary. He wouldn’t do something as stupid as to come right here under our noses now. I’ll be fine. Anushka is here too, she’ll help me get back on track’ she faked a smile

Roma got home and there was Anushka, cooking something. Or at least trying to.

Roma chocked ‘What’s with all the smoke?’

‘Sorry yaar’ a distressed Anushka sighed, her hair a mess and Roma even giggled seeing her in an apron ‘Pancakes are messier than I thought’

Roma was still amused ‘I can’t believe you’re actually cooking’

‘More like setting your house on fire’ Anushka laughed

Roma grinned and went to open more windows for the smoke to clear

‘Challo, dinner is served’ Anushka gestured for her to sit at the dining table

‘Is it edible?’ Roma giggled. This was actually making her feel better

‘Come on yaar, it’s just milk and eggs. What could possibly go wrong?’

‘Just milk and eggs? No flour?’

Anushka hit her head ‘Darn, I knew I forgot something!’

Roma laughed out loud and Anushka smiled, happy to see her cousin laugh.

‘So basically it’s scrambled eggs with milk’ Roma raised her eyebrows

‘Actually I added some sliced strawberries too’

Roma was really laughing now, and Anushka followed


	14. Chapter 14

After Roma insisted on washing the dishes, not wanting Anushka to break any of them in her clumsiness, they both sat on the bed talking.

‘I was shocked yaar, didn’t expect him to be that hot’ Anushka giggled

‘How did you realize it was him?’

‘Who else could it be? Had you not told me all about him the previous days, I would have never guessed. But it was clear to me when he took you in his car. But then when I didn’t hear from you for 2 whole days, my folks and I panicked and decided to get in touch with your office back here’

Roma sighed.

‘Abh batao na’ Anushka turned to her and raised her eyebrows ‘What happened?’

Roma contemplated whether to tell her or not. She decided she could really use a confident ‘Anushka… truth be told, I wish you hadn’t called detective Malik’

Anushka’s jaw dropped ‘Oh. My. God’ she screamed ‘I knew it! Ufff I knew I shouldn’t have called yaar, but my folks insisted… I’m sorry’ she then pouted

‘It’s not your fault, yaar…’ Roma nodded ‘Don’t worry about it. You did the right thing, I guess…’

‘But the two of you were kissing! I saw it with my very eyes when we slowly got on the ferry’

‘Yes, somehow Malik saab forgot about that somehow… or thought I was just playing along…’

‘Weren’t you?’

She nodded in denial ‘No, Anushka… I wasn’t. I really wanted to kiss him’

‘Haai!’ Anushka buried her face in her pillow ‘This is too exciting! Tell me what you lovebirds have been doing!’

Roma sighed and continued ‘It’s not like that… I don’t even know how to explain it. It was all very odd. I didn’t know what to expect of him at first but that night he got really close to me, told me…’

Anushka was listening carefully urging her cousin to go on

‘He told me… that he doesn’t want to live like that anymore. He had told me this back in Germany as well. I didn’t believe him back them. Now, somehow, I do. He said he only wanted me’

Anushka screamed fanatically ‘Oh my God! This is too good, yaar!’

Roma giggled ‘And when he kissed me… I just felt all my insides turn mushy’ she laughed ‘It was… perfect’ she added lost in thought.

‘Now I really hate myself for butting in, yaar…’

‘Stop it, Anushka, it’s not your fault. I’m just… I’m very sad that he thinks I was behind all this’

Anushka frowned ‘How come?’

‘Well truth is he did give me the chance to escape. It’s a long story but he let me wander on my own in Paris for a whole afternoon, trusting me not to run away. I had promised him I’d dance with him that evening’

‘Kya? And you didn’t think to call us?’ Anushka hit Roma with her pillow

‘Sorry! I just got lost in the moment. I was planning to leave the next day, anyway!’

‘He gave you the choice?’

‘Yes.’

‘But you wouldn’t have left’ Anushka stated matter-of-factly

Roma lowered her gaze ‘No… I don’t think so’

‘You’re so in love’ Anushka giggled and pushed her cousin’s head playfully

Roma bit her lip. Was she? Who was she kidding… she had been for years. She then felt tears well up ‘But… now it’s over. He’ll never want to see me again. He thinks I set him up’

Anushka stood pensive for a while ‘I don’t think so. After all you’ve told me about him? This isn’t over’

Anushka stayed in Mumbai for more than 2 weeks, and was finally time for her to head back to London. Roma saw her off to the airport and was feeling very sad she was leaving. They had gotten really close over the last few weeks. She had no one to confide in here. As she drove back home she began wondering what to do, again on her own, this evening. She should really be getting back at the office, she thought. Maybe she’ll run a bath… no, not a bath. Last time she did that, things went … actually…

She flinched as she was about to get herself into an accident, cars honking all around her. She slowly calmed down and realized she was in no condition to go back to work. She had to do something about it. She decided to call Juhi and make an appointment instead. She needed therapy now more than ever.

She finally got home and as she unlocked the door she searched for the  switch to turn on the lights, but they weren’t working. She closed the door behind her frowningly then all of a sudden, her lamp next to one of her armchairs lit.

She flinched but couldn’t get herself to say anything as she was watching Don sit in the lamp’s light, looking utterly disturbed and sipping on a glass of whiskey.


	15. Chapter 15

She glanced over at the bottle of whiskey which was almost empty, and she remembered it to be sealed.

‘This whiskey is very bad’ he broke the silence in a low, deep voice, as he emptied the glass in one sip, then suddenly stood up, frightening her. Roma was practically stuck to her door.

He then threw the crystal glass on the floor, breaking it in hundreds of pieces. Roma let out a scream, but he rushed towards her, covering her mouth with his hand, angrily.

‘Shut up!… please’

Roma could feel the alcohol and realized Don was actually drunk, and incredibly angry. She was really scared and she panted heavily.

He then released her mouth and gently caressed her face, inspecting her with his saddened gaze ‘Roma, Roma… why did you do this to me?’ he asked whisperingly ‘Hm? Why!?’ he shouted and pounded his fist against the door behind her making her let out a scream again.

He then grabbed her by her shoulders and pounded her against the door as well, hurting her a bit but stopped and placed his forehead against hers. The smell of alcohol was intoxicating her as he was panting as well.

He then sighed, making her eyes water, and turned around looking around, as though searching for his glass.

“He really is drunk” she thought, as she felt a lump form in her throat.

He then reached for the bottle and drank it up, and she rapidly closed her eyes tight and flinched as she thought he was going to smash it to the floor too. He looked at her saddened and shook his head. She slowly calmed and looked at him questioningly, as she saw the hurt look in his eyes. She couldn’t believe this was Don.  She had never pictured him this way, ever, he looked so …

‘Aaah!’ she screamed loudly covering her ears, as he threw the bottle totally unexpectedly against a wall, deafening and frightening the living daylight out of her as he interrupted her train of thought.

She crawled frightened beneath the door knob, trembling. He was slowly approaching her, and her mind was racing- what was he going to do!? Was he going to hurt her? She had never seen him this angry.

All of a sudden she flinched, hearing the doorbell.

‘Roma?…’ she heard her nextdoor neighbor, Kiran ji call out to her.

She knocked on the door ‘Roma beti?… saab kuch teek hai?’ she asked worriedly

Roma’s eyes widened as she looked frightened towards Don, what was he going to do? She feared for Kiran, not knowing what he would do to shut her up… she shook her head, begging him not to do anything.

Don was panting, staring at her, then at the door, then back at her again. He came next to her and sat at the corner of the door, against the wall and mouthed ‘Fix this’ and gave her a cold look.

‘C…Coming’ she said, her voice trembling as she stood up, he was right next to her.

She looked at him then tried to compose herself and he squeezed her elbow, warning her not to do anything stupid. He then let her go as she opened the door, hiding Don behind it.

‘Ji?’

‘Arre… Roma, is everything alright? I heard some glass shatter… ‘ Kiran was looking over Roma’s shoulder, inspecting the room carefully.

Roma faked a smile ‘Haan auntie… actually clumsy me’ she let out a laugh, placing a strand of hair behind her ear ‘ I accidentally tripped and hit a vase, it fell on the tilled floor…’ she shrugged

‘Vase? It sounded a lot louder…’

‘Yes… big one’ she scratched the tip of her head

Kiran smiled and was just about to turn to leave when she stopped ‘Arre… but I heard a scream also?… Roma?’ she whispered, and widened her eyes as if to let Roma know she could secretly gesture her if she was in trouble

Roma giggled ‘Oh God, auntie…you’ve got to stop watching so many films… arre of course I screamed, na? I fell and now the whole floor is covered in glass… didn’t even realize I had hit the vase in my fall, actually’ she grinned

‘Pagali’ Kiran waved ‘Challo, u almost made me call the police’ she scolded

‘Auntie, but I am the police, na?’ she laughed

Kiran shook her head as she headed towards her apartment and waved again at her giggling ‘…Pagali’

‘Good night auntie!’ Roma said as Kiran closed her apartment door.

Roma slowly closed her door as well and feared confronting Don, behind it.

She almost fell her heart drop when she saw his dark look, his eyes deep, filled with anger and sadness and a mixture of everything she could not comprehend all in those big brown eyes that seemed coal black now.

He slowly reached to lock the door as she closed it, and placed the keys in his pocket afterwards, not removing his eyes from hers as he did so.


	16. Chapter 16

He walked past her and into the open-space kitchen, swaying slowly, not walking straight. She turned to watch him.

‘Excuse me for the mess’ he looked towards the shattered glass on the floor ‘… I’m a bit agitated, you see… I need to smoke and I couldn’t find a bloody ashtray in this apartment!’

Roma looked at him in shock “and that’s what stopped you?!” she couldn’t believe this man.

‘Please Roma…’ he shut his eyes in pain and rubbed his eyes ‘Would you fetch me an ashtray already?!’

Roma flinched and quickly stepped into the kitchen and took a saucer, and slowly held her arm out for him to take it.

He sighed and took his pack of cigarettes out, slowly placed one between his lips and lit it, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He then exhaled the smoke directly in her face and didn’t even blink. He had a lost look in his eyes, Roma still waiting for him to take the saucer. She was just about to place it on the bar in front of him but he stopped her, ashing his cigar into the saucer as she was holding it for him.

Roma was just about to comment something but quickly bit her tongue. This was definitely not the time to act smart with Don.

He just stood there, smoking ever so slowly, inhaling and exhaling the smoke towards her as he was gazing at her. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but then again, she never could. He seemed distracted and lost in thought actually.

‘What shell I do with you?’ he said ever so naturally, then ashed his cigarette again. He felt a lump form in her form just thinking of what ideas he might be contemplating.  She looked down at his lips and couldn’t help but feel her knees weak.

‘Hm?’ he raised his eyebrows as if he was waiting for a reply ‘You tell me’

Roma lowered her gaze ‘Listen, Don…’ she faintly started, Don widening his eyes as she spoke ‘You misunderstood…’

He then suddenly pushed the saucer out of her hand, making it slam to the ground and shatter as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close ‘I misunderstood?’ he looked at her perplexed yet angry

‘Don… my neighbors…’ she pleaded

‘Right now I wish she’d come knocking again, I need to take this out on somebody!’ he said squeezing her wrist angrily, making her scream

‘You’re hurting me!’

‘No! _You_ ’re hurting me!’ he shouted and pushed her away, releasing her

As she caressed her wrist she looked at him, frightened. She had never seen him so angry

He began pacing through the kitchen, rubbing his stubble as if in deep thought.

She wanted to exit the kitchen but he shouted ‘Don’t! There’s glass on the floor’

She looked at him, confused as ever. First he almost squeezes the life out of her wrist and now he’s worrying about her stepping on glass?

‘Sit!’ he ordered pointing towards the armchair on which he was sitting earlier. She slowly sat on the armchair and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw him grab the broom and dustpan and began sweeping the glass off the floor, very methodically too. He then emptied the dustpan in the bin and looked over to the bar, picked a bottle of brandy and opened it. Her eyes widened, he really shouldn’t be drinking.

‘Join me?’ he looked over at her, raising the bottle of brandy.

Roma nodded in denial.

‘I think you’ll have a glass’ he smiled pouring into the second glass. She froze. It was the first time he smiled since she found him there.

He then grabbed both glasses and headed towards where she was sitting, handing her hers. He then sat on the couch, right next to the armchair.

He was about to sip but then shook his head ‘Oh, wait. What should we toast to?’ he raised his eyebrow, imitating Roma’s gesture on the ferry.

She looked at him, didn’t know how to react. He was so weird. Don was always an enigma, but drunk, angry, hurt Don she’d never seen.

She just gazed at him. All she felt like doing was reach out and caress his sweet face. Paradoxically, now when he was so weird she felt she could read him best.  And what she read was pain. Behind all the anger, all the violence, all the shouting.

She felt tears welling up, he frowned. ‘Roma?’ he placed his glass on the table between them, and sat in front of her, on his heels ‘Kya hua?’ he looked worried, took her glass and placed it next to his on the table, placing his palms on her knees.

She finally got herself to whisper ‘I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Don…’

He stood up and grabbed his glass on the way, heading towards the huge window that framed Mumbai’s skyline.

‘Bottoms up!’ he said coldly and sipped the whole content of the glass at once, staring at the view. He then began rubbing his forehead.

Roma wiped her tears ‘Do you need a pill?’

Don looked back and smirked ‘Pill? That’s not the medicine I need’ and he looked at her, inspecting her head to toe lustfully.

Roma blushed and lowered her gaze, she decided to take a sip of that brandy after all.

Which reminded Don to pour himself some more, but as he leaned over the bar counter he felt her hand on his arm, and with the other she removed the bottle from his hands.

‘Baas, Don… ‘ she whispered, and he turned to her

‘Why?’

‘You’ve drank enough’

He began laughing. It was that laughter again, which didn’t reach his eyes, and it made her freeze, removing her hand.

He then frowned and began rubbing his head again. He looked at her as he did so and totally unexpectedly lowered and grabbed her into his arms. Roma let out a scream and looked at him in shock. What was he up to?

He slowly carried her to the bedroom and stared at the bed. Her heart was pounding in anticipation and fear, all together. He then threw her onto the bed, quickly joining her. Her eyes wide, she looked at him and couldn’t make up her own mind… was this really going to happen? Did she want it to? At least, like this… now?

She couldn’t even finish contemplating all the possibilities when he got on top of her and gazed into her eyes. She felt like crying just looking at him. His eyes were so intense, so wounded. He then shifted to her side and kept his arm around her tight. ‘Sleep now’ he ordered ‘Don’t try anything stupid’ he added then sighed ‘…please’.


	17. Chapter 17

Roma covered her face as rays of light were bothering her eyes, waking her up from her deep sleep. She instantly felt rested but then a sudden feeling of panic overtook her, as though she had overslept. But as she looked around it all started coming back to her, making her realize what that feeling was exactly.

“Did I dream it all?” she wondered as she stood up, no sign of Don. She pricked up her ears and held her breath but the apartment was quiet, except for the background sound of the busy streets of Mumbai behind her windows.

She immediately got off the bed and started searching the apartment, carefully but still hurried to find out what had _really_ happened.

She searched all the rooms and there was absolutely no sign of Don, so she ran towards the entrance door and tried to knob. She sighed and stepped back. It was locked, the keys were missing. It was real. He had been there. But where was he?

Had she not remembered anything about the night before she would have never even guessed something was amiss. The apartment was in great condition, no shattered glass, no glasses lying across the table, even the saucer Don had used as an ashtray was clean. Everything was nice and tidy, as she had left the apartment escorting Anushka to the airport. She flinched, starting looking for her bag. She finally found it and started searching it for her cellphone. But it wasn’t there. She searched around the house but no sign of her phone. She then grabbed her home phone and started dialing her own number, but soon realized it had been disconnected.  She then fetched her laptop from her desk and quickly logged on, trying to connect to the internet. But that didn’t work either. She even tried to catch some wi-fi signal from her neighbors from different corners of her apartment, including the balcony, but no luck.

Roma sighed. Don had thought of everything. She was stuck in her apartment on the 12th floor, not able to call anyone. She was trapped. Her apartment had never felt more cold and unfamiliar.

She threw herself back on the bed, and as if things had not been clear enough already, his lingering scent started engulfing her. Suddenly, she felt like getting away, as far away as she could, and since she had no other alternative she decided to take a quick shower, praying Don would not return at that point.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her hair, wore a casual pair of light denims and a mauve dress shirt. She was wondering what he was doing outside. Wasn’t that dangerous for him?

She felt sick, all the emotions and anticipation were really taking a toll on her so she decided she had to eat something. Opening the fridge she realized there wasn’t anything cooked, as Anushka would take her out to eat most nights or just insist on ordering in. She finally decided to cook something- spaghetti carbonara precisely as she lacked other ingredients.

She was stirring the sauce and was really careful not to burn her tongue, concentrating on the flavor to test its saltiness and texture

‘Careful’ she suddenly heard Don warn her, his voice deep

Of course she ended up burning her tongue, as she flinched.

‘Tsk, tsk… ‘ he scolded as he locked the door, placing the keys once again in his pocket as he stepped towards her

In just mere seconds she got to scan him from head to toe. This man was so unbelievably hot, and it wasn’t just because she had just burnt her tongue. She immediately noticed he had changed his clothes and he dropped several bags that seemed to be containing even more clothes. He was rather casual himself wearing lights jeans as well and a white, almost see-through cotton blouse with a deep v neck. The sight of his collarbone and upper pectorals made her insides turn all mushy.

Before she could get her eyes back to meet his, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close- dangerously close. He disposed her of the spoon she was holding, so he wouldn’t get sauce all over him, and without warning kissed her. A quick but intense kiss, that felt just like honey on her wounded tongue.

‘Carbonara?’ he frowned smilingly as though trying to recognize the taste

She nodded slowly, still in shock.

‘Good. I’m starving’ he said as he grabbed a bar stool, close to her. ‘And what a sight for sore eyes’ he added

‘Matlab?’ she frowned and pretended to resume her cooking. In reality she felt like she didn’t even know how to hold a spoon anymore.

‘You, cooking… for me’

She stared back at him ‘It’s not for you, Don’ she grimaced

‘Nonsense. It’s one of my favorite dishes, so it must be for me’ he said as he bit one of the apples from the fruit basket on the counter

She raised an eyebrow ‘Don’t spoil your appetite’ she found herself saying

He chuckled ‘I thought it wasn’t for me’ and winked back at her

Finally the sauce was ready, if not over cooked when she added it to the spaghetti. ‘Let me’ he said as he grabbed the plates and placed them at the dining table, along with the bowl that contained one of his favorite dishes.

She sat and watched as he served her. ‘You can’t do this, you know’ she snapped

He looked at her quizzically as he now filled his own plate ‘It’s not really that difficult. It’s all in the wrist actually’ he began rolling the spaghetti into the pasta pliers demonstratively

She sighed angrily ‘I meant this’ and she gestured between the two of them ‘This needs to stop’

He sat down, slowly, closing his eyes as if to try and remain calm ‘Roma, let’s not argue over lunch, I really am starving’

‘That’s because you drank the whole Blue Label and then some of the Hennessy’

He met her furious eyes ‘I will replace them. You really shouldn’t be drinking such strong spirits anyway’

‘You know that’s not what I meant. And you can’t tell me what to do’

Don chuckled ‘Here’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart’

She swallowed hard as she had always been affected by the way he would emphasize that word.

‘I can, and I will. Right after I enjoy this delicious pasta you’ve cooked… for me’ he added with a smile, as he grabbed her hand and kisses her knuckles.  She withdrew her hand immediately

‘You’re right, I’ll spoil my appetite’ he said cheekily then tasted the pasta ‘Mmm. Magnifico!’

Roma resolved that there was probably nothing hotter than Don, eating her pasta, complimenting it in Italian.

‘Delizioso!’ he added gesticulating in an Italian manner which made her giggle

He paused for a few moments watching her do so, as he smiled himself.

‘How do you know Italian?’

‘Oh I love all things Italian… _Roma’_

She then blushed and drank a whole glass of water, thinking how great this was but ended up all the way to the bottom wondering what he was up to, there, in her apartment, in Mumbai, with the Interpol searching for him worldwide.


	18. Chapter 18

Watching Don eat was truly an erotic experience for Roma, altogether. It felt so personal and intimate that it made her squirm. Just watching him eat across the table from her, gathering the pasta around the fork, very elegantly, using the spoon also, and then taking it to his mouth and sucking the remaining end of the spaghetti just made her shiver. She was barely touching her food of course, and Don wasn’t pleased about it.

‘Please eat’ he said calmly but demandingly, and she ate a bit, barely enough to keep her satiated.

‘Where have you been?’ she decided to ask him, finally

‘Shopping’ he grinned ‘I need to change my clothes sometimes, you would agree’

‘Isn’t it dangerous for you to wander the streets of Mumbai like that?’

‘Aww’ she could almost sense his sarcasm but then again, she couldn’t even tell anymore ‘Are you worrying for me?’ he raised an eyebrow, visibly amused but his eyes were glowing, as if he were a teenage boy. Gosh this man was like chameleon, she thought.

‘Hardly’ she grimaced.

‘Well I’m here now, safe and sound’ he said as he cleared the table.  She was still shocked to see him go about mundane stuff such as placing plates in the dishwasher.

‘You can’t stay here!’ she snapped

He pouted playfully, sitting back on his bar stool, slightly above her chair ‘Are you kicking me out?’

She tried to find her words but decided to play safe ‘What about Malik? You’re right under his nose!’

‘Exactly’ his look turned cold all of a sudden ‘He’ll never think to search for me here’

Roma choke quietly as she remembered assuring det. Malik that Don would never do something as stupid as to come right under their noses. Now she realized it was the smartest move, actually.

‘So…you owe me an explanation. What exactly didn’t I understand back in Paris, again?’

Roma chocked again. She thought she had made herself clear the previous night, but now Don seemed angry again. Who could even keep up with his mood swings.

‘I told you, you misunderstood’ she tried to compose herself ‘Anushka called detective Malik and they put the pieces together’

‘Is that so?’ he was looking pretty upset. She instantly forgot all about the pasta and the kiss and the Italian. All of a sudden they we back to square one. ‘What if I don’t believe you?’ he asked, leaning forward on his bar stool, towering her.

‘Well… I guess there’s not much I can do about that, is there?’

‘Watch it!’ he raised his voice but shut his eyes as if to calm down. ‘Roma, my patience is limited, even with you, darling’ he caressed her face, contrary to his tensed posture ‘You will have to find a way to make up to me, now’

Roma felt a lump form in her throat, suffocating her.

‘First things first. You’ll keep me here, indefinitely. Till all the petty boys from your little office chill’

‘It’s the Interpol, not just my “little office”…’

‘You think I don’t know that?’ he interrupted her sharply as he got off the chair and leaned over her, his hands on each side of her shoulders over the table, framing her ‘You will under no circumstances reveal anything about my being here. After things settle down, you’ll have a different mission’ he straightened his back ‘But don’t worry about that now, we’ll get to it’

Roma stood up, in an act of bravery ‘And what if I don’t want to?’

He pushed her back on the chair by her shoulders ‘I’m sorry?’ he asked laughingly widening his eyes as though he had heard something shocking ‘You really shouldn’t be testing my nerves, Roma!’

His look was so intense and cool it made Roma shiver.

‘You try anything stupid, and… I don’t mean to threaten you, sweetheart’ he smiled ‘But your precious little family back in London…’ he mimicked a gun against his temple and stuck his tongue out ‘Capisci?’ he added laughingly

Roma nodded and felt tears form in her eyes.

He turned around and drank a glass of water and when he returned he bent before her ‘Roma… Roma… don’t cry’

She was trembling now and almost felt like leaning in and crying in the curve of his neck.

‘You just be a good girl, and everything will be alright’

She was now crying out loud and he pulled her into his embrace, on the floor ‘Why did you have to ruin everything back in Paris?’ he pressed her closer to his body, his voice merely a whisper

‘I told you … I had nothing to do with it’ she said between sobs

He pulled her apart from him and stared into her eyes as if to search for the truth.

She was calmer but suddenly felt like crying again

‘Why are you crying?’ he frowned as he could not comprehend and shook her lightly ‘Please stop crying, Roma!’

‘I can’t … ‘ she nodded looking deep into his eyes ‘You scare me!’

He kept frowning, blinking at her. He raised a hand to wipe away her tears but she flinched and retreated a bit. He let out a sigh, and lowered his gaze as he let go of her and she stoop up, slowly walking over to her couch, curling up on top of it.

He looked over at her and saw how frightened she was and stared at her for a long while. She had calmed down but was still hugging her knees to her chest.

She glanced at him as she heard him stand up and walk towards the entrance door and before she knew it, he had left, locking the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Roma didn’t know where Don had left, she was expecting him to come back any minute. But he didn’t. When she realized an hour had passed she got off the couch and began inspecting his shopping bags, carefully.

She wasn’t surprised to see various high end brands on the labels, and couldn’t help but admire his sense of style. For some reason, Roma had always assumed he had some sort of personal shopper that assisted him, but now it was clear that was most probably not the case. He just had excellent taste. And money. Roma forgot all the nice thoughts when she remembered how he acquired that money.

As she sat up and walked over to the kitchen, contemplating, something stole her attention. It was her cellphone, resting on the counter. She gasped. Had he left it there accidentally? No, Don wouldn’t be so negligent. She quickly thought of calling the office, anyone- but then she almost dropped the cellphone back onto the counter. She couldn’t. Don had been very clear. Her heart ached even thinking of what he’d do to Anushka and her parents. She couldn’t. Right then she realized what a huge conflict of interests rested now on her shoulders. Her job right then demanded she’d work towards finding where Don was, and there she was- hosting him in her apartment, unable to disclose this. She was not only keeping this from her department, she was also an accomplice now.

She realized she couldn’t confide in anyone now, not even Anushka. She couldn’t keep a secret like that, she would probably try and help her out, unknowingly causing her and her family harm. Then again, she couldn’t even think of telling her over the phone, as her phonecalls were taperecorded.  She wouldn’t, couldn’t tell Anushka. She then remembered her appointment with her shrink, Juhi. She decided to call her instead, and cancel it. Surely Juhi won’t think too much of it.

‘Hello, Roma. I’m surprised you called’

‘I know we have an appointment, Juhi… can we please cancel it? I really can’t make it’

Juhi paused ‘I can’t help but wonder what made you change your plans, I know you were very keen on meeting today to talk’

‘I know…’ uff, this was getting off-track, Roma thought ‘It’s just that I’m back at the office and I’m a little swamped. I can’t take time off as I had planned. And I think it’s better that I keep my mind preoccupied for a while’

‘That’s alright, don’t worry. Feel free to call and we’ll reschedule our meeting, ok?’

‘Sure’ Roma smiled ‘All the best’

‘Take care’ Juhi hung up.

Roma sighed. At least she had her phone now. Although she couldn’t really call anyone to talk to about what was happening. She contemplated on whether she thought Don trusted her or … trusted her to know better than to let anyone on to what was happening.

 

Roma opened her eyes, and the darkness took her aback. What time was it? She remembered lying on the bed, she must have fallen asleep. She suddenly stood up, had Don come back? Tiptoeing to the living room, she almost flinched at the sight of Don fast asleep on her couch. More so, he was half naked, only wearing his unbuttoned jeans, his D&G boxers peeking around his waist.

She bit her lower lip. The moonlight was caressing his toned muscles and his manly features as he kept one hand beneath his head, instead of a pillow, the other resting on top of his chest, raising and lowering with his body as he breathed slowly.

He was slightly frowning even in his sleep, but that only made him look even more sexy. She gazed back to his torso and noticed his muscles were slightly damp, as it was a hot night indeed. “Too hot, actually” she thought.

Suddenly she noticed two piercing eyes staring at her. She stared back at them for a few moments, unsure if she was just imagining it, but sure enough he broke the silence ‘It’s not polite to stare, sweetheart…’

She blinked at him several times ‘Uhm… I wasn’t, I’m sorry’

He stood on the edge of the couch now, picking up his shirt from the floor and wiping himself with it ‘Is it hot, or what?’ he muttered

She bit her lower lip again “Is it ever…”

‘You know, you can sleep in the bedroom, I’ve got air conditioning in there’

He locked her gaze and raised an eyebrow ‘Are you inviting me to bed?’

‘N-No!’ she crossed her arms ‘But I’ve slept the whole afternoon and I’m awake now, so you can take it’

He rested his back onto the couch ‘I’m not interested then’ he winked at her as he threw his wrinkled shirt aside

‘Suit yourself’ she shrugged

‘Remember, you can always change your mind’ he slowly stood up and walked close to her ‘I’ll be waiting’

He was dangerously close now.

‘Don’t hold your breath’ she snapped

He tilted her chin ‘You know nothing could stop me’ he frowned ‘I could take you right now and make you mine’

She swallowed nervously ‘You wouldn’t’ she whispered

‘Oh, trust me, I would’ he caressed her arms with his fingertips ‘But I won’t. I’ve never taken a woman to bed without her consent. And even though you want me to…’ he moved his fingertips to her waist, digging his fingers slightly into her skin

She pushed him ‘I don’t’

He chuckled and then quickly pulled her into a kiss. She didn’t resist it. He kissed her urgently and she responded. He was not being brutal but was not tender as the first time on the ferry either. He was- passionate, exploring her mouth gently but ardently. But before she knew it, he pulled away ‘I think you do’ he said as he panted ‘But I enjoy this foreplay. No woman has resisted me this long. You’re intriguing’

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist ‘Stop fighting it, Roma’ his voice deep

She pulled herself away and said ‘I need some fresh air’

‘Let’s go for a walk then’


	20. Chapter 20

Roma sighed in relief as soon as Don put the shirt back on, as wrinkled as it was, which seemed to disturb him a bit. He was at all times presentable, after all. The ride in the elevator was extremely awkward. She knew he was peeking at her, but he wasn’t exactly trying to hide it anyway.

  
‘Are you alright?’ he suddenly asked, the floor number on display changing way too slow for real life.

  
She looked at him questioningly.

  
‘You’re quite pale’ he pointed to the mirror in the back so she could see for herself.

  
She glanced at her reflection ‘I’m fine’ she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was a mess, she thought

  
‘You barely ate all day. Let’s go somewhere and grab some food’

  
The elevator’s doors opened and he gestured for her to step out.

  
‘It’s late’

  
He checked his Tag Heuer watch ‘1:21. But this is Mumbai, sweetheart, surely we’ll manage’ he winked

  
As they stepped out of the building, they couldn’t help but contemplate whether it was hotter outside or vice versa.

  
‘I, uhm, forgot my keys’

  
‘We are going out on a stroll, remember? Challo. I’m not very familiar with your neighbourhood, you’ll have to show me around’

  
Don was walking alongside Roma, hands at his back, inspecting the surroundings.  It was outstanding how alive Mumbai was at almost 2 o’clock in the morning. Busy streets, busier lanes, people coming and going. It was as if the city was restless. As they entered the market, vendors of all kinds of street food were busy serving their customers, Indian music of all sorts filling the background.

  
Roma kept glancing at Don, truth was she was hungry and was willing to feast on any of the street goodies. But one look at Don’s grimace and she realized they wouldn’t be eating off the street anytime soon.

  
He caught her inspecting him and slowed down ‘You’re not seriously considering eating something from these guys, are you?’

  
Roma shrugged ‘I don’t mind’

  
Don frowned ‘Surely there must be a… safer place that serves some decent food. Something more international, perhaps’ he grinned

  
‘Why, too used to Parisian petit dejeuners and Italian cuisine?’ Roma chuckled

  
He raised an eyebrow as they resumed their slow pace ‘Not exactly’ his voice turned cold, it was a sudden, obvious shift. She expected him to continue, but he didn’t.

  
‘How long has it been since you’ve last walked the streets of Mumbai?’ she casually asked

  
He crossed his arms to his chest sighing loudly ‘Ufff… tough question. I really can’t remember’

  
‘You’re that old, huh?’ she raised an eyebrow trying hard not to laugh

  
He let out a laugh ‘Pardon?’

  
Roma laughed too, she couldn’t believe she had made him laugh, a true, genuine laughter, even if it only lasted for a split second.

  
‘I could easily demonstrate I am not that old, sweetheart’ he winked at her seductively, and she knew he was doing this intentionally, to make her feel uneasy.

  
Trying desperately to change the subject she looked around, and giggled ‘I know just the place!’

  
Don raised an eyebrow ‘Now you’re talking’

  
She grimaced ‘Ha-ha. Dekho. 24/7, international, I don’t know about safe….’ she described while pointing at a McDonald’s.

  
He returned the grimace ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’

  
She crossed her arms ‘Well I’m really hungry, and clearly nothing short of a 5 michelin stars restaurant will please you’

  
Don sighed, gesturing for her to lead the way.

  
Roma couldn’t help but grin after she passed him, not wanting him to see her amusement and excitement. Don was about to enter a kids’ McDonald’s. If this wasn’t fun, she didn’t know what was.

  
The place was packed. McDonald’s was always packed, but it appeared that even more so late in the night.   
They sat at the smallest queue and Don was inspecting the surroundings, visibly loathing the place. Thankfully, there were hardly any kids but it was nothing close to a relaxing, quiet ambiance.

  
‘Welcome to McDonald’s, may I take your order?’ a girl asked, batting her eyelashes at Don

  
Roma inspected the menu displayed behind the counter ‘Uhm, I’ll have a BigMac, fries and a diet Coke’ she then looked up at Don waiting for him to order

  
He shook his head, his hands in his pockets ‘Over my dead body’

  
Roma rolled her eyes ‘I’m not eating by myself!’

  
Don gazed at her and finally sighed ‘Fine. I’ll have a salad… You do have salads, do you?’ he frowned

  
The girl bit her lip and fidgeted ‘Coming right up’ she turned to place their orders

  
Roma rolled her eyes again ‘Seriously?’

  
Don half-smiled and shrugged.

  
‘I meant the salad- are you kidding me? Who comes to McDonald’s and buys salad?’ she squinted

  
The girl handed them their tray ‘Enjoy’

  
‘Goodie’ Don feigned excitement grabbing it

  
They sat at a table ‘I can’t believe I’m stuffing my face with fast food while you’re eating a salad’

  
‘I’ll have some of your fries, alright?’ he said while unboxing his salad, looking rather disappointed of its content

  
Roma smiled to herself. This was an environment she would have never pictured seeing Don in.

  
‘What if someone sees you here?’

  
‘Cops are known for eating doughnuts, not BigMacs’

  
She chuckled ‘You never know. You don’t seem very pleased with your salad’

  
‘Don’t even get me started’ he tossed the salad sulkily

  
‘Should have gotten yourself a Happy Meal, they give you a toy, too’ she giggled

  
He looked at her, giving her a dimpled smile ‘Someone’s in a good mood. Seems like the fresh air agrees with you’

  
She contemplated while nibbling on her fries. He was right, being with him out, casually, talking like this. It felt nice. She didn’t feel scared, threatened, not even anxious. She felt at ease. Looking up at him she caught a glimpse of him yawning silently, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
‘I forgot I woke you up. We should be heading back’

  
‘It’s alright’ he looked at her.

  
They stood up and Roma was heading towards the exit, but turned to see Don disposing their tray “Who does that, even?”

  
As they exited the building she sighed, somehow the streets of Mumbai brought her back to reality and she began wondering what to expect when they got back home. This man was one minute killing a drug dealer in the suburbs of Paris and the next disposing their tray at McDonald’s.

  
‘Challo?’ he looked at her

  
Somehow she felt more than happy to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Don lit a cigar and slowly savored it on the way back to Roma’s apartment. Roma was dead against this nasty habit but she couldn’t help but stare at him smoking. There was something particularly sensual in the way he would exhale the smoke, not to mention how he’d caress the cigar with his luscious lips.  
  
‘… You still with me?’  
  
‘Huh?’  
  
Don frowned ‘You really must be tired. Having trouble focusing?’  
  
She blushed. Actually she was having trouble breathing, walking without stumbling while staring at him, keeping her heart beat under normal rates… keeping it together, in short.  
  
‘I’m a bit tired’ Roma lied. In fact, she was well rested. But didn’t have a better excuse for her silliness.  
  
‘I thought I was getting the bed’ Don playfully pouted walking backwards.  
  
‘You can have it’ Roma shrugged ‘I don’t mind sleeping on the couch. At least I fit on it’  
  
‘I’m willing to share the bed’ Don raised an eyebrow, his voice deep  
  
Roma gave him a suspicious look ‘Regardless…’  
  
Don chuckled ‘Don’t worry sweetheart, you can have the bed to yourself’  
  
Roma decided not to argue. Sometimes he could be so domineering just by uttering a simple sentence.  
  
  
While Don was showering, Roma tried not to picture him in her shower and instead focus on making the couch more suitable for sleeping. She brought him a pillow and a sheet to cover.  
Suddenly she heard the tap go off and she knew she had to hurry back into her bedroom before he came back, so she tiptoed hurriedly back to her room but just as she was about to reach it, Don stepped out of the bathroom.  
Roma swallowed hard and couldn’t help but stare at him. His hair was wet, and it seemed longer and a tad curly this way, water dripping onto his torso, which again took her breath away. But most shocking, the small towel that circled his waist caused her a mini heart attack. She may have glanced at his feet that would make any tennis player envious, but sure enough her eyes were back on his towel and rested there for a little (longer) while.  
  
Don rested his palms on his hips ‘You’re staring again’ he merely whispered  
  
‘I’m- uhm, sorry. You should have asked for a bigger towel’  
  
Don chuckled and crossed his arms, his muscles flexing. One more moment and she would faint, she resolved.  
  
‘Well, good night’ she grabbed the bedroom’s doorknob.  
  
‘Not so fast’ he grabbed her elbow  
  
She swallowed again. “This is it. It’s happening” was all she could think of. The sexual tension between them was building up, she could feel it. In fact it was so thick she could slice it with a knife.  
  
‘Where can I find a hair drier?’  
  
She frowned questioningly “A what??!” that was not what she had expected him to ask. Not at all.  
  
He then shook his head playfully spreading beads of water all over her.  
  
‘Oh. In the bathroom. Bottom drawer’  
  
He winked and returned to the bathroom. She entered her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. She was panting. She was shaking. He was just there, right in front of her. All of him. Every single inch of that gorgeous man was right there. All she had to do was show him the slightest hint that she was willing… and she’d have him all to herself. All of him. Every single inch… “Ah. I’m delirious!” She paced the room nervously. Suddenly she heard him exit the bathroom once again, and even sighing as he lied on the sofa. This was her chance. She headed towards the door and stopped, squirming. “No, no, no! Roma, you cannot do this. No!” she began pacing again, fidgeting with different objects on her vanity.  
  
‘Damn it!’ she exclaimed as she dropped a bottle on the floor. Sure enough, Don was at the door, staring at her, trying to make out in the dark what had happened  
  
‘Are you alright?’ Don asked hastily  
  
She nodded ‘Dropped a bottle of perfume’  
  
He sighed and muttered something to himself ‘Would you go to bed and try to keep yourself out of trouble?’ he pointed towards the bed demandingly  
  
Roma stood still, though. She was too busy staring at his D&G boxers. Which were all he was wearing.  
  
‘Now, please?’ Don raised his voice, still pointing towards the bed  
  
Roma flinched and headed towards the bed, and removed the duvet.  
  
‘Wait’ he halted her ‘Aren’t you changing into something… a little bit more confortable?’ he said, huskily  
  
‘Uhm’ she didn’t know what to do, not to mention that she was trying really hard not to stare at his pelvic area. She began to retreat to her closet, to grab something to change into  
  
‘There’s glass shattered all over the place. Keep still’ he ordered and went away. Roma frowned questioningly, wondering if he was going to bring the broom again.  
‘Here’ he came back and tossed her his wrinkled shirt ‘I seem to recall you enjoy wearing my shirts’ he raised an eyebrow.  
  
In the moonlit room, all Roma could really see were his white D&Gs. And she didn’t know how to unglue her eyes of them.  
‘Ok… thanks’ she half smiled.  
  
‘Wear it’ Don crossed his arms over his chest  
  
Roma bit her lower lip. Was he really going to stand there watching her undress? “He wants me to strip for him” she immediately thought. She lowered her gaze, blushing  
  
‘Come on, sweetheart’ he whispered  
  
She stuck her gaze to the tips of her toes as she started unbuttoning her dress shirt. As she removed it, she heard Don sighing loudly, but was too shy and embarrassed to meet his gaze. She then wanted to put on his shirt, feeling exposed in just her bra.  
  
‘No no’ she heard him object ‘Your jeans first’ his voice deep  
  
She stood still for a while, feeling very uncomfortable. Finally she unzipped her jeans and peeled them off.  She heard Don groan and unvoluntarily looked up at him. His look was so intense she felt like choking. She couldn’t stand his gaze so lowered her eyes again but met his boxers once again. And nearly let out a scream when she noticed something (substantially) different about them.  
She grabbed the shirt and quickly pulled it on, hugging her upper body “Oh. My. God” she thought. Clearly, that could not be unseen. The sight of his arousal would haunt her forever.  
She shakily climbed on the bed and pulled the covers so she was completely hidden beneath them.  
  
Don chuckled ‘Is something the matter?’  
  
‘You’re mortifying me’ she mumbled  
  
Don laughed. Again, a genuine laughter  
She removed the covers just enough to be able to look at him laugh. It was such a sight to see. She decided not to look at his boxers again, under any circumstances.  
  
‘I never saw this shy side to you before’ he whispered. He climbed on the bed in an instant, startling Roma, who was clinging onto her cover’s hem.  But he just kneeled next to her, and caressed her cheek with his large thumb ‘So innocent’ he whispered, then proceeded to place a strand of her hair behind her ear ‘So beautiful’. Roma was looking at him intensely, desperately wishing he would kiss her.  
  
As if he could read her mind, he leaned over and kissed her, still keeping his hand behind her ear. He kissed her hungrily, invading her mouth passionately and urgently. And she responded to his actions, not even questioning it. He pulled away ‘Roma… you need to be clear’  
  
She blinked at him, trying to concentrate on what he was asking her, but couldn’t even think at the moment  
He kissed her again, leaning over her, but she didn’t let go of the covers. When he tried to pull it aside she resisted, and he retreated once again.  
  
He looked at her for a moment then got off bed and headed towards the door, only stopping to wish her good night over his shoulder, then shutting the door behind him.

Roma tossed and turned in bed, feeling like an idiot. “Stupid, stupid!!!” she kept scolding herself in her mind, not comprehending how she could be such an idiot. The sun was rising when she finally fell asleep.  
  
She flinched, resting on her elbow. She heard it again, a knock on her door ‘Haan?’  
  
‘Are you decent?’  
  
What a question, she thought, after he had made her strip for him the other night ‘Come in’  
  
Don opened the door to the bedroom with his elbow, as he was holding a tray  
  
Her jaw literally fell to the floor as she saw him heading towards her with what looked like breakfast  
‘Am I still dreaming?’ she rubbed her eyelids  
  
‘Scooch over’ he said and she complied. He sat next to her and placed the tray between them  
  
Roma couldn’t hide her astonishment  
  
‘I thought I’d cook something before you took me to McDonald’s again’ he pointed out  
  
‘Now that’s not fair. I did cook pasta’  
  
He half smiled ‘I know’ then rested on his elbow ‘You’re not a morning person’  
  
‘What time is it?’  
  
He gestured her to start eating ‘Late. Too late for breakfast at least. Hence the tandoori chicken’  
  
‘You didn’t have to…’  
  
‘I didn’t want you waking up and stepping all over that glass’ he pointed out. She noticed he was being rather distant  
  
‘I’ll clean it up, forgot all about it’  
  
He half smiled again ‘Ok, bon appetite’ he then stood up to leave  
  
‘You’re not eating?’  
  
‘I ate’ he said as he left the room leaving a trail of his breathtaking perfume behind. She noticed how groomed he looked. Had he been ironing his clothes? Before she could finish contemplating that, she heard the entrance door shut. He was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Roma ate what must had been the best tandoori chicken she ever had. She wondered where Don had learnt to cook like that. Yet another hidden talent, she thought. Speaking of hidden talents, she couldn’t help but blush everytime she thought about the previous night. And it was pretty much all she was thinking about.  
She cleaned up the glass and noticed the kitchen was spotless. She decided to take a shower, regretting having to take off Don’s shirt. As she entered the bathroom she smiled seeing Don’s trimmer on the mirror stand, along with his electrical toothbrush, oral irrigator and sadly, his perfume was not there as well. She resolved to look for it after she got out of the showe. She thought of Don some more as she showered. It all seemed so surreal. Had he really been nearly naked in her bedroom the other night, kissing her like that? Everytime she thought about it she squirmed and smiled ear to ear. But why had he acted so cold in the morning? “He did cook for me, though” she thought. But something was definitely amiss. After a while, she turned the tap off, thinking she had heard something.  In her heart of hearts she was hoping it was Don. But it was her phone ringing in the other room. She decided to let it go to voicemail but it kept ringing, so she grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bathroom.  
She glanced at the phone “Det. Malik”  
  
‘Darn!’ she muttered. Suddenly all the anxiety crawled back under her skin. ‘Ji?’  
  
‘Roma. You need to come over to the office’  
  
‘Kya hua sir?’  
  
‘It’s Don, jhaldi aao, we don’t have much time!’  
  
‘Ji…’ she froze, barely got herself to reply and then hung up. She paced the living room nervously. What was she going to do? For one thing, she couldn’t get out of the house. She glanced over at the door, just for the sake of it, and froze once again as she saw the key was there. She ran towards it, and sure enough, she was not imagining it. Don had left the key.  
  
She ran back to the bedroom, and blocking all her thoughts, quickly dressed, grabbed her bag and car keys and ran out the door.  
  
She sped through the Mumbai traffic and finally found herself in front of the Interpol headquarters. As much as she had rushed on the way there, she was now staring out the window. “What am I doing? I can’t do this. I can’t!” she began panicking, her hands shaking on the steering wheel. She placed her forehead over it “Roma… think, Roma, think… what now?!”  
  
Someone tapped on her window, it was Detective Malik. She flinched and opened the window ‘Sir…’  
  
‘Good, you’re here’ he opened the door and let himself in ‘Follow Arjun’ he pointed to the car her colleagues got into  
  
‘But sir… what’s happening?’ she tried to pull herself together  
  
‘It’s Don, he’s here’  
  
She swallowed. Exactly what she had feared would happen ‘Kya!?’ she tried to act surprised ‘That can’t be, sir’  
  
‘That bastard… I should have known he’d do something so completely unexpected’  
  
Roma bit her lower lip, she was threading this. She needed to think fast, create a diversion of some sort…  
  
Malik laughed mockingly ‘But not this time, no sir, this time he’s not getting away! I’m sick of chasing this bastard’  
  
Roma cringed. She almost felt like pushing det. Malik for repeating that out the open window  
‘How do we know? Who saw him?’  
  
‘You won’t believe it. Vivek spotted him at McDonald’s in Juhu last night. I just got off the phone with him’  
  
Roma let out a pretty unconvincing laughter ‘Yeah, right!’  
  
‘He’s positive he saw him’ Malik shrugged  
  
‘Are we seriously going to believe he saw Don, that too at McDonald’s, when he’s retired for … 5 years now?!’  
  
Malik shrugged again ‘He was so adamant that it was him…’  
  
Roma slowed down and eventually pulled over ‘Arre, Roma, what are you…’  
  
She turned to him ‘Sir, with all due respect to Vivek saab… but come on! Don at McDonald’s?! I mean, he took me to the most luxurious restaurant on Champs-Élysées for breakfast, for God’s sake!  
  
Malik shook his head slowly ‘Roma, it’s the only lead we’ve had since Paris. We can’t take chances’  
  
Roma hastily replied ‘No, sir, this is absurd! I’m sorry, but this is just plain absurd! Where were we going anyway?’  
  
‘Actually Vivek followed- uhm- him till they entered a building. He gave me the address’  
  
‘They?’  Roma almost choke  
  
‘He was with a girl, apparently’ Malik raised his eyebrow  
  
‘Don, walking?’ she faked a laugh again ‘Seriously, sir… I might not know-know Don, but I know for a fact that he’d never do that. Believe me, he doesn’t have to woo a girl to have his way with her’  
  
Malik rubbed his chin pensively ‘He did say they were strolling, much like a couple of lovebirds’  
  
Roma smirked ‘Yeah, right’  
  
He looked up at her, and after a long pause his phone rang ‘Haan Arjun, abort mission… do as I say. Yes, I’m sure’ he shouted into the phone ‘Back to the drawing board’ he stated, as he hung up.  
  
Roma shrugged apologetically ‘I’m sorry sir. I’m sure something will come up…’  
  
‘Roma, I need you back in the office. See, I can’t function without my smartest officer’ he squeezed her shoulder  
  
Roma smiled ‘I was going to come back on Monday’  
  
‘Sure then, see you then. Have a nice weekend. I’ll get a cab, we’re in your neighborhood here, na?’  
  
Roma looked around, as though she hadn’t known that already ‘Oh, that’s right. You sure you don’t need a ride, sir?’  
  
‘Belkol. See you on Monday’ he said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Roma let out a long sigh “That was close…”  
  
She drove for a little longer till she reached her building and parked the car. When she entered the building she was really upset to see the elevator was out of function. “Great” she thought. This was all she needed, some more cardio after all the tension she’d been through.  
She took the stairs and by the 7th floor was exhausted, leaning over the balustrade.  
  
‘Did you give my regards to Malik?’ she heard a cold voice and she glanced up to see Don on the next level, sitting on the stairs.  
  
Roma froze. He sure looked angry.


	23. Chapter 23

She stared at him while he began walking down the stairs towards her, painfully slowly.

She began panting. A million thoughts travelled her mind, what could she do to convince him she didn’t try to set him up, yet again? “He’s never going to believe me. He’ll probably just kill me right here, my body won’t be discovered for days on end as nobody takes the stairs… I just know it’ tears began to fill her eyes. 

He kept getting closer, it all seemed in slow motion in her head “Just get it over with” she thought then shut her eyes tightly as he stood right in front of her.

Then, totally unexpectedly he grabbed her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She opened her eyes in shock, and just stood still.

‘Thank you’ he said as he squeezed her into his arms

They stood like that for a while, the lights went off as the lighting was motion activated.

He caressed her hair and kept thanking her.  She couldn’t believe it.

She finally faced him ‘You’re not mad at me?’

He smiled and caressed her cheek as he nodded 

‘Lekin… how do you know…?’

‘I was just returning when I spotted your car on the side of the road, then I saw you arguing with Malik over something. I noticed your hair was damp’ he ran his fingers through her hair smilingly ‘I thought he must have called you to the office on short notice. When he got out of the car I didn’t know what to think of it, but as I reached the building I saw his team in another car returning. They had tracked me down… I got it’

She sighed in relief ‘A retired officer spotted you at McDonald’s last night, then followed us here. He gave Malik saab the address. I didn’t know what to do…’

He hugged her again and she continued ‘I convinced him it couldn’t have been you’

He then faced her ‘Roma, listen to me. We’re not safe here. I tried to keep it as low key as possible, but now you’re involved too, I can’t risk that’ his voice was grave and his eyes piercing, she looked at him in awe. ‘We need to get out of here’

Roma looked away, she felt her stomach knotting ‘Don, I….’

He grabbed her shoulders and caught her gaze ‘Roma… listen to me, please’ he emphasized his request and she complied ‘Let me take you away, let’s start a new life’ he grabbed her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes as he did so. She smiled, but was still in shock

‘What you did for me today… now I know for sure you wouldn’t betray me… I know you care, Roma’ he gave her the saddest look that broke her heart ‘I should have done this long ago. When you took that shot for me back in Germany I knew… I knew you loved me’ he shook his head

She gasped. Hearing him say it made her realize once and for all that was nothing but the truth. She did love him, and how. 

‘But I didn’t think you’d ever … give this a chance. I know what you think of me. I know what I did to you’ he sighed and kissed the insides of her palms slowly. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, but she wasn’t sobbing.

‘I can’t undo all that. But I regret immensely to have hurt you, Roma’ he wiped her tears ‘Like I told you in Berlin, and even in Paris… I want to leave this all behind. I want a different life. I want a life… with you’ he smiled caressing her cheek, his eyes widening as he saw her slip underneath his palm but quickly managed to grab her before she would’ve fallen down the stairs. 

 

She opened her eyes and the darkness engulfed her, she raised her head and felt a restriction around her waist- it was Don’s arm. He mirrored her reaction ‘Are you alright?’

‘What happened?’ she tried to accommodate her sight to the darkness

‘You fainted. I took you upstairs’

She sighed and leaned back on the pillow. He leaned over her and caressed her face ‘Do you remember what I was saying before you passed out?’

She looked into his eyes and nodded ‘Yes, but I still don’t understand what you were saying’

‘What’s there to understand? I thought I’d made myself clear’

She gazed at him. No he hadn’t. She was more confused than ever.

‘Will you let me take you away from here?’

‘… And go were?’

‘Away… far away. Somewhere where I’m not Don the worldwide wanted criminal and you’re not Roma the officer. Somewhere where we’re sirf Don aur Roma’

She looked at him questioningly ‘You know we can never have that’ she barely whispered

Don frowned ‘Why?’

‘Because as you said, you’re wanted all over the world, Don! Anywhere you’d go there’d be a Vivek to call detective Malik and inform him of your whereabouts’

‘I have a plan. We can escape all this forever, if you want to’  
She looked at him questioningly ‘But I won’t tell you now. First I need you to trust me’

‘I do trust you’ she found herself saying. Did she, really? She wondered.

Don half-smiled ‘Let’s go to Berlin for a while. I have immunity there. We’re not safe here. Let me show you how things could be’ he caressed her arms with his fingertips and peeked at her to watch her reaction. Sure enough, she was blushing 

‘But I told detective Malik I’d be back in the office on Monday’

‘Screw Malik’ he stated ‘He’ll have to wait’ he then leaned in and captured her lips with his. He kissed her tenderly for a while then the kiss grew more urgent and he pulled her closer into his arms as he leaned over her. ‘Say you’ll come with me’ he whispered

‘Mhm’ was all she could mutter between his kisses

‘You will?’ he faced her, his eyes bright and happy like little boy’s. 

She nodded smilingly.

He grinned but his smile slowly faded as he saw she was lowering her gaze and frowning ‘Roma?’ he tilted her chin to face him

‘I’m still scared’ she whispered, not removing her eyes from her hands.

He sighed and closed his eyes ‘I’ll have to earn your trust, sweetheart. I know that’

He then got off the bed and smiled ‘Berlin, tomorrow’

She hid her face into her palms and he giggled lightly ‘I love it when you shy away’  he caressed her hair lovingly ‘Rest now. I’ll make the arrangements, we’ll have to be extra careful’

She nodded and watched him walk out the door, smiling like a little boy.


	24. Chapter 24

Roma awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. As she stretched it all came back to her and she grinned realizing she would be going to Berlin with Don. Why was she so excited?, she wondered. But she decided to go with the flow, for once. It felt right. It finally felt right, somehow.

When she stepped out of her bedroom the smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded her senses. She tiptoed to the kitchen and saw Don at the dining table, sipping his coffee and working on something on his laptop. Funny, she didn’t remember him using one since he got there. In the split second before he looked over at her, she took in his appearance, breathtaking as usual. He was wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his defined chest exposed as his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and a pair of casual yet elegant denims. He just looked as if straight out of a fashion magazine, as simple as he was dressed but his stance gave his look that sophisticated touch that most men lack. Also he was wearing reading glasses. Not just any glasses of course, but the kind that made people seriously hot instead of nerdy.  She quickly associated him with “sex on toast”, just to be breakfast appropriate.

‘Well good morning’ he said glancing at her above the rim of his glasses

‘You made coffee?’ she asked trying to act natural

‘Not just any coffee’ he said as he took off his glasses in a rather sensual manner, as Roma would add. ‘Turkish sand coffee’ he stood up and handed her a mug

‘Oh wow’ she took it and inspected it ‘Is it potable?’

He arched his eyebrow as he drank from his and so she smiled and had a sip herself. ‘Oh wow’

‘Oh wow- look how late it is’ he tapped on his Tag Heuer 

‘I still don’t know what to do about detective Malik. He’d be rather suspicious of me if I didn’t show up on Monday as I said I would’

‘That’s why you’ll call him and say something came up concerning your family in London and that you have to leave for a few days, on short notice’

Roma shrugged ‘I guess that would work’

Don sipped his coffee as he listened to Roma make the call and talk to Malik. She lied to him blatantly. Even asked him if they had any news on Don. She assured him she would be safe with her family and wouldn’t leave their sight, and that she would return as soon as things settled. 

She mentioned something about her uncle not feeling well. Don watched her very attentively as she spoke to her boss, scanning her head to toe, as she wasn’t looking his way.

‘Jump into the shower, sweetheart’ he pointed out as she hung up on Malik ‘We should be going’

‘Arre… but I didn’t pack anything’

‘That won’t be necessary, you will find everything you need in Berlin’ he half smiled at her then put his spectacles back on and resumed his work on his laptop

She raised her eyebrows and turned on her heels to hit the shower, remembering the room back in Paris and how she found clothes, all in her size and taste, in the dresser, as long as toiletries in the bathroom, even professional makeup and other essentials.

As she felt the water caressing her skin she wondered if Don provided such thoughtfulness with all his… she took in a deep breath, not wanting to go there. She dismissed the thought and tried to remain excited about the trip and the unexpected that was awaiting her in Berlin.

As she got out of the shower, she ran into her bedroom and decided on wearing something comfortable, as they would be flying for a while. She picked a pair of shorts and a white plain t-shirt. She tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her sunglasses, a pair of flats and her bag.

‘Don, should I take my …’ but she didn’t get to finish her sentence as someone other than Don sat on her sofa

‘Hey’ Sameer grinned

‘You startled me’ she threw her bag at him

‘Someone’s in a good mood’ he pointed out smilingly as he stood up ‘Chalo?’

‘Where’s Don?’

‘He’s waiting for us. It wasn’t safe for us all to drive there together’

They drove and finally Roma could see out the window an impressive private jet ready to take off.

‘You don’t remember, but you’ve seen it before’ Sameer pointed out as he stopped the car and gestured for her to get out as well.

As she stepped aboard she was taken aback by the opulent interior. Exactly how rich is this man?, she wondered.

‘You make yourself confortable, ok?’ 

Roma nodded as she sat on one of the elegant chairs and Sameer went into the cockpit.

‘This is the captain speaking’ she heard Don’s masculine voice in the speakers, with a hint of amusement in his tone ‘Requesting all the wildcats to fasten their seat belts’

She couldn’t help but giggle 

‘…Please’ his voice deep

She felt her stomach knot on that note. She did as he requested and watched out the window as they took off. 

 

She flinched as she opened her eyes and saw Don sitting on the chair in front of her, rubbing his temple, gazing at her.

‘Where are we?’ she rubbed her eyelids lazily 

‘Almost there. Go back to sleep’ 

She closed her eyes and after a while said, without opening them ‘You’re staring’

‘Shhh’ he shushed her ‘I’m ogling’

She blushed but truth was the altitude was making her nervous and sleepy at the same time, so she dozed off again.

 

She opened her eyes again just to feel Don holding her in his arms. For a split second it felt so familiar, so right that she didn’t even question how she ended up there. But it was short lived as he placed her in the passenger seat of an elegant car and was pursuing to fasten her seat belt.

‘What is it with you and seat belts?’ she said

He smiled and leaned over her to buckle ‘I’m just concerned about your safety’ he said matter of factly

He then shut her door and circled the car to his side ‘Welcome to Berlin’ he said reverently 

She smiled ‘I can’t believe I slept the whole time. What time is it here?’she asked as she looked out the window to the rather quiet streets

‘Around 1 am’

‘Gosh. Aren’t you tired? Do you want me to drive?’

Don looked at her and giggled mockingly

She raised an eyebrow ‘You’ve seen me drive the streets of Berlin before’

‘That I have’ he admitted ‘I’m fine. I’ll sleep when we arrive’

He pulled up to a tall nice building. Looked rather residential. He went over to open the door for her and help her out of the car 

She shivered. Maybe shorts weren’t such a good idea for Berlin, even if it was summer time.

‘You’re cold’ he put his arm around her, stroking her arms, warming her up ‘Let’s hurry inside’

He kept caressing her arms as they entered the building, and Roma wasn’t surprised to see him press the penthouse button on the elevator panel. 

The sight of the place was breathtaking. It didn’t even compare to his apartment in Paris

‘Is this some sort of a 7 star hotel or something?’ 

Don chuckled ‘No, darling. There’s no checking out from here’ he raised his eyebrow 

She tried to ignore the look he gave her and looked around

‘You know… now you’re my guest’

She turned and arched her brow, waiting for him to make his point

‘That means I get to decide where you sleep… ‘

‘I doubt there isn’t a guest room in this vast apartment’ she crossed her arms 

‘There is’ he said as he knelt in front of the fireplace, starting the fire. He finally came up to her ‘You’re not fit for a guest room’

She frowned

‘You’ll be sleeping in the master suite’

She was getting ready to protest when he added ‘Alone. I’ll take the guest room’

She watched him return to the fireplace ‘I don’t feel comfortable taking your room’

‘Oh, it’s comfortable!’ he smiled at her and gestured at a door for her to go enter the room

She walked towards the room and as she entered it she literally felt her jaw hitting the hardwood floor. The centerpiece was the baldaquin king sized bed. The color scheme was simple yet elegant and luxurious, cream fabrics decorating the dark wood furnishings, gold accents here and there.  Everything was so breathtaking, she couldn’t even check out the bathroom, she knew it’d be too much to take in. 

‘You like?’ she heard him right behind her

‘It’s so… you’ she said as she paced the room. She resolved that it was at least trice her own bedroom.

‘How so?’ he asked 

‘Very masculine, yet elegant’ she immediately replied ‘Subtle yet …’

‘Hm?’

She couldn’t look him in the eye ‘Irresistible’

‘Is it, now?’ he arched his brow as he slowly got next to her, his hands at his back

‘It’s charming’ she said, as though she had found a better word

‘But do you like it?’ he almost whispered, awfully close

She knew they weren’t talking about the bedroom anymore, she hesitantly nodded and tried to smile, but his gaze was so intense she could barely breathe

‘Will you give it a chance, then?’ his hand reached at the small of her back, his fingers gently caressing up and down her spine

‘I could try’ she uttered 

‘Does it scare you?’ he whispered in her ear

‘…It does, a little’

‘You’re safe here, Roma’ he pressed her against his chest gently, and breathing in he continued whispering   
‘Come dear, set your world apart  
And on me yourself bestow;  
Even should I take your heart,  
No one in the world would know.’

————————-

note: poem by Mihai Eminescu


	25. Chapter 25

Don left to sleep, Roma could see he was utterly exhausted. It wasn’t a sight she’d seen often. Piloting a jet for about 9 hours was apparently no piece of cake, she thought. Was there anything this man couldn’t do? He insisted she’d make herself confortable and feel free to roam around and especially grab a bite to eat, then excused himself and she knew he’d be going to sleep.

The penthouse was quiet, it was almost scary. She could hear the fireplace, the place did need a bit of warming up, and now the fire was slowly dying on its own. She stared at it for a while then decided to go inspect the kitchen. Everything was so contemporary but at the same time so classic and tasteful that she really made a point to ask Don whether he’d had any contribution to it. She kind of already knew the answer, it was his style, all of it. It felt like an extension of Don’s persona. She opened the fridge and wasn’t surprised to see it stacked. She decided on some brie cheese and cantaloupe slices, along with a glass of wine she found was already opened and left to chill on the counter. 

She could barely eat, the place was just too quiet. And the thought of Don sleeping in the guestroom sent chills down her spine. It was as if the lion was sleeping in his den and everything around him had to come to a halt.

She decided to stick to her room. She inspected it carefully and finally went for the closet. The walk-in closet. It took her breath away as she saw suits upon suits in different fabrics, shades, styles, dress shoes, loafers, dress shirts, casual shirts, jeans, belts… underwear. She couldn’t help but inspect the underwear more closely. She resolved that his wardrobe alone must have cost him a fortune. But then, when she was about to exit the closet she spotted dresses, shirts, jeans, lingerie, shoes, everything a woman could desire in her own size and style, just near the entrance. He had lent her about a quarter of his closet. And that was a lot of space, considering the size of it. She gasped as she looked at every individual piece of clothing, awe-struck.   
All of a sudden, she felt like chocking. This was all just too much. Sharing his closet like that felt like a huge deal. Sharing his bedroom like this was a huge deal! She gasped for air but it didn’t reach her lungs.

She searched for the balcony door and walked into the crisp German air. She cooled off immediately but her mind was still lost in the daze of the last few days. It travelled overseas and got lost forever. She just knew it. And her heart? It was trapped in the lion’s den. 

It wasn’t until 4 o’clock in the morning that she decided she should try and sleep, not wanting to be jetlagged the next day. She tried to find something comfy to wear to bed but Don had provided her with just satin or lace babydolls. Eventually she had to snatch a plain white t-shirt of his own and slide under the black Egyptian cotton bedding. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something stare at her from atop the baldaquin. It took her a few moments to realize it was her own reflection. It was so typical of Don to have a mirror framed into his four poster king size bed, in which to stare at, at nights, contemplating world domination. Or just admiring himself as he made love to various women? She turned to lay on her chest, trying to dismiss that thought. Just how many women had visited that bed, she didn’t want to know. 

It must have been that thought on which she drifted to sleep, explaining bits of the nightmare she remembered as she woke up the next morning. Not knowing what time it was, she went to take a shower in Don’s ridiculous marble bathroom. She wrapped herself in one of his black, D-embroidered towels, and stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the closet to find herself something to wear, when she let out a scream as she jumped two steps back

‘Good morning’ Don gave her a dimpled smile as he secured his watch on his wrist 

She tightened the towel around her ‘I…’

‘I’m sorry I startled you. I had to get dressed’ he gave her a half smile

And so he had. She didn’t even want to stare at him, but by the time she decided she wouldn’t, she realized she already was staring.

He arched an eyebrow and she caught his smirk so she pointed out ‘I like what you’re wearing’

‘What, this old thing?’ he wrinkled his nose pinching the hem of his black dress shirt, loosening it and exposing more of his sculpted chest

‘May I, then?’ he gestured over to her side of the closet

She stared at him as he was going through the clothes, picking items for her to wear.

He picked a pair of skinny jeans and, surprisingly, a black satin dress shirt for herself as well. 

‘Looks familiar’ she pointed out

‘Why not? Since it pleases you’ he smiled then bent and grabbed a pair of red pumps 

‘Whoa! What are these for?’ she said as he handed them to hold in her free hand, the other holding the jeans and the shirt.

‘They’re to match with… these’ he exclaimed victoriously as he pulled out of a drawer a matching red bra and panties.

All of a sudden she felt even more aware of her naked self beneath that towel, goosebumps forming on her skin.

‘This pleases _me_ ’ he gave her an intense look and placed the lingerie on her arm along with the other clothes.

She pulled them over the towel, to her chest as he got too close and made her feel uneasy

‘Will you wear what I picked for you?’ he stroked her arm with his index finger, watching his moves attentively

‘Why?’ she almost whispered

‘I told you, it would please me’

She looked at him questioningly and he tilted her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, seductively ‘Even if I don’t see you in all I’ve picked, just the mere thought of you wearing that lingerie underneath will give me great pleasure’

She lowered her gaze, as she felt her cheeks on fire. For a moment she thought he’d lean in and kiss her but then he withdrew and walked backwards and out of the closet, biting his lower lip, his look grave. It was only when she heard him shut the door behind him that she realized she’d been holding her breath.

Reluctantly, she got dressed and checked herself in the large mirror. She decided to tie her hair up in a messy bun and wear some mascara to go with the look. She had to admit she looked nice, but didn’t even want to think about how Don knew her shoe size, and most importantly, her bra size. As she reached the bedroom door, she slowed down listening at the sound of what appeared to be a guitar. She tried to make out what it was but couldn’t, so she stepped out. She wasn’t expecting for one moment to see Don playing the guitar, sitting on the edge of the sofa. 


	26. Chapter 26

Roma stood and looked at him as he played the final chords, his eyes closed but she knew he had sensed her presence. As soon as he stopped playing he opened his eyes looking straight in her direction and tantalizingly scanning her from head to toe.

‘How was it that you liked to put it?… “oh wow”, I believe’ 

She smiled ‘”Oh, wow”, yourself. I really wouldn’t have imagined you playing the guitar’

He frowned as he stood up and put the guitar away in a corner ‘Kyon nahin?’

She shrugged ‘I don’t know. It’s has a romantic feel to it’

He arched his brow ‘So you’re implying I’m not romantic’

She let out a light laughter, which she immediately regretted as she thought she had spotted a trace of disappointment on his face ‘Not necessarily’ she compromised

‘You’d be surprised’ he slid his hands into his pockets ‘I’d love to see those shoes hit my Mercedes’ gas pedal’ 

She mirrored him, placing her hands in her pockets ‘Is that so?’

‘Oh, yes. Actually you reminded me last night of our little car chase, here in Berlin. Couldn’t get it off my mind all night’

She smirked and extended her arm ‘Hand them over’

He smiled then gave her an intense look as he fished the keys from his pocket and threw them ‘That’s my wildcat’

Feeling overly confident, she passed right by him and into the lobby ‘Chalo?’

He gestured for her to lead the way ‘Ladies first’

The elevator ride down to the underground parking lot was tense, as always. She avoided looking at him as she could feel his eyes on her. Thankfully the ride was quick and she pressed on the keys’ button to recognize the car. It was the same convertible Mercedes SLS AMG Don had driven in London in their police car chase. Although it was not the same car in which they had arrived the previous night.

‘Are you seriously letting me drive this?’

‘It matches your shoes. And something else…’ he said getting uncomfortably close to her

‘Very well, then’ she grinned, jumping into the car

Don chuckled and watched her joyful to see how excited she was ‘Careful now, those heels are sharp’

‘Haan yaar, I won’t scratch your precious interior, relax’ she said as she started the engine

Don playfully gave her a concerned look as he buckled his seat belt ‘Should I revise my will before we do this?’

She laughed. He smiled as he gazed at her do so, as if he was determined to make her laugh more often.

She drove out of the parking lot carefully and as soon as she got on the road she hit the gas ‘Arre! Aram se, Roma!’ he laughed as he sank into the seat 

‘Relaaaax’ she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she accelerated further

‘Maar gayi…’ he grabbed hold of the car door

She giggled and after a while slowed down to a comfortable speed ‘It’s just such a waste not to take this baby to its full potential’

‘I like how you think’ he pointed out, and so made her blush instantly.

‘Where are we going, anyway?’ 

‘You’re in charge, aren’t you?’

‘Am I?’

‘This is only concerning the car, sorry’ he replied cheekily 

‘Well I haven’t eaten’

‘Me neither’

She was surprised to hear that, given that it was noon and she was sure he must have gotten up way earlier than she did

‘I don’t know the streets, you do realize’ she glanced at him

‘Just tell me what you’d like to eat and I’ll give you directions… but please, no more McDonald’s’ he wrinkled his nose

‘Very funny. I don’t know… ‘ she thought for a while then giggled 

‘Actually now that you’ve mentioned it…’

He sighed playfully and shook his head resting his forehead in his palm ‘Me and my big mouth…’

‘Arre, there it is’ she pointed towards the specific M ‘This must be a sign’

‘Yes, a sign that stands for terrible food’

She decided to play along and entered the McDrive 

He opened the glove compartment and grabbed a pair of sunglasses ‘Previous experiences have taught me that I need to be disguised when I’m eating here’ he acted aggravated, crossing his arms 

‘Willkommen bei McDonald’s. Darf ich Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?’

Roma grimaced and looked over at Don ‘What did she just call my mother?’

Don laughed, throwing his head back, which made her laugh too.

He then leaned over Roma a bit to talk to the lady who didn’t seem very pleased with their laughing, until he removed his aviators and gave her the look.  
‘Do you speak English, sweetheart?’

Roma found it almost sacrilegious to hear him call another woman that. 

‘Yes, of course’ she mumbled

He sighed looking over at Roma ‘Have you decided?’

‘Yes’ she crossed her arms to her chest ‘I’ll have fries, a hamburger, lots of ketchup, and a coffee’

He sighed ‘You’re really determined to stain my beautiful leather interior, aren’t you?’

She grinned, seeing that she had made her point

‘A salad for me’

‘Belkol nahin!’ she protested ‘He’ll have a BigMac’

‘Kabhi nahin! I’d rather starve than eat such garbage. No offense, sweetheart’ he once again emphasized the endearment 

She narrowed her eyes then turned to the woman ‘He’ll have the BigMac, sweetheart’ she demanded so convincingly that the woman immediately placed their order

He chuckled ‘Arre, meri junglee billi… showing your claws?’

She arched her eyebrow as Don proceeded to pay and grabbed their order. She grabbed her coffee and drove slowly out of the driveway, sipping on it. 

She pulled over near a park, close by.

Don grimaced as he opened the bag, looked as if he was about to comment on the food but decided against it once he saw Roma’s irritated look.

‘Won’t you eat?’ he asked 

She nodded ‘Don’t really feel like it anymore’

He then fished out a fry and took a bite ‘Mmm, but it’s so yummy’

She furrowed her brows and continued drinking her coffee, not minding him

He then fished another one out and wiggled it in front of her ‘Mmm?’

She looked the other way, ignoring him

‘Uff, I forgot’ he added a bit of ketchup ‘It’s dripping! It’s going to ruin my leather seats!’ he warned ‘Darn it!’ he exclaimed and she gasped, glancing over to see. He rapidly steadied her jaw and made her eat the fry ‘Ha!’ he chuckled 

She smiled and took another ‘Let me see you eat your BigMac’ she narrowed her eyes playfully

He sighed ‘I’m pretty sure you could use that look someplace else and demand I do all sort of things’

She blushed, but kept her cool as he unwrapped his burger and reluctantly bit on it, as though it was poisoned. 

She grinned, and he furrowed his brows ‘It takes so little to make you smile’ he pointed out

She didn’t reply, but kept a faint smile on her lips. 

After they finished eating without any incidents leading to the deterioration of the luxurious car interior, she said ‘There, that’s the last time you’ll have to eat junkfood’

‘I’ll need that in writing’

She giggled ‘Never again’ she folded her hands and pulled on her ear lobes. 

‘Out of all the beautiful restaurants in Berlin’ he shook his head in mock disdain. He then leaned over to her side ‘How do you expect a man to be romantic while at McDonald’s?’

She giggled ‘I seem to really have offended you with that remark’

He gave her a half smile as he put on his sunglasses ‘Tonight I shall take you out to dinner’

‘And a movie?’ she added giggling

‘No, and a dance. Do you know how to tango?’


	27. Chapter 27

They returned to the penthouse apartment and Don went missing as soon as they entered. Roma resolved to inspect the house more attentively as soon as she’d get the chance again. She was curious to find more things that could turn out insightful about Don. Like the guitar she hadn’t even noticed the night before sitting in that corner. Or was it that she’d seen it but didn’t even strike her that he could actually play it, and just dismissed it as a decorative piece of furniture?

She realized she was still holding the keys to the Mercedes. It was outstanding the level of trust Don had in her. She could so easily go out the door, and be gone. But this time it wasn’t like this. He had asked her to come to Berlin, he had given her a chance. Although, she was aware of the fact that it had been most likely just a façade, as Don always got what he wanted, and her say in it probably didn’t really matter. She furrowed her brows contemplating this. Was this “freedom” he apparently gave her really there? Or was it just an impression, a delusion. She soon realized that not only did Don make her do as he pleased, he actually convinced her that she was doing what she desired, this false liberty actually caging her in more securely. He was playing with her mind. Making her believe she had a choice, when in fact, she really didn’t.  

Roma was surprised she could clear her thoughts and come to this realization. It was like a moment of clarity that appeared out of nowhere. 

Don stepped out of what appeared to be his study, his sleeves rolled up and barefoot. Suddenly all her theory dissipated. Such was the effect he had on her. His presence was like a drug she craved. The more he stood away, she could bring herself to realize she was addicted, and she needed to escape this addiction, she needed to break free. But the second he’d be near her again she was hooked again. The feeling was so euphoric and unique, it was like nothing she had experienced. The more she got to be with him, the more she needed of him, this feeling he gave her which was so alluring and promising. 

‘Is something the matter?’ he leaned onto the doorframe of his study after gazing at her for a while sitting on the sofa

She almost flinched out of her train of thoughts ‘No’

He frowned and paced his way towards her. She glanced over at his bare feet, and the way they sunk into the carpet of the living area, very similar to a panther’s paws while approaching its prey. He had the gait of a feline on the hunt. The mere comparison sent chills down Roma’s spine.

‘You’re pale’ he said as he reached her, stroking her cheek tenderly with his index finger then tilting her chin upwards to meet his eyes

‘I’m getting used to the place, I guess’

He furrowed his brows and crunched in front of her ‘You don’t like it here?’ he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear gently

‘I do, it’s lovely’ she tried to smile 

‘Then what’s wrong?’ he placed his palms over her knees

After a long pause she said ‘I just don’t know where this is heading and the unknown is overwhelming, I guess’

He frowned ‘What do you mean? It’s heading wherever you want it to. I brought you here so that we can spend more time together and not worry about Malik and all the security issues’ his voice was particularly soft and calm

‘Wherever I want it to?’ the incredulous tone in her voice made him frown deeper

‘Roma, have I ever pushed you into doing something you didn’t want to?’ he was still calm and patient

‘Not apparently, but in a very subtle way you’ve always made me come around. I’m just wondering how much of what has happened has really been left to my choice’

He searched her eyes for a while and then said ‘You’re the only person I’ve ever given a choice. Don’t doubt that’

She was completely taken aback by his statement and couldn’t hide her surprise

‘Roma, I know you. I know how driven and determined you are. You’ve always had a choice, even when I made it seem like you didn’t. I know you took money from me back in Paris so that you could run away’

She gasped but he continued ‘I know you could have gotten away, neither Sameer nor I could’ve stopped you if you really wanted to run. I know how your mind works, I know just how fast and intuitive it is. You can get yourself to do anything, I admire that about you immensely’

She was in shock, hearing all this from Don was really surprising

‘So why are you questioning your intuition now, Roma? You’re here with me because you want it this way, just as much as I do’ he got closer as he crossed his arms, his elbows resting on her knees. 

‘Maybe you don’t trust me yet, but you need to trust yourself’ he added as he gazed down at her lips

Suddenly the energy between them shifted to what she recognized to be a very sexual tension between them. 

‘I’ve never waited for something for so long’ he whispered not removing his eyes from her lips ‘I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you’

That was it. Roma felt like fainting just hearing Don say those words. But somehow she kept still.

‘Surely you’re aware of the power you have over me’ he looked her in the eye intensely, he was almost panting

He shut his eyes tight and sighed as he straightened ‘It’s almost dinner time. I’ll be waiting, whenever you’re ready’

He turned to his study again leaving her to wonder what he had really been referring to.


	28. Chapter 28

Roma took a bath in the ridiculously luxurious bathtub. She felt as light as a feather and she knew it was not just due to all the essential oils she has used to run the bath. Don had really put her at ease after what had felt as the most sincere interaction they had ever had. The only thing keeping her from completely relaxing was the mere thought that he was just meters away, and that he could come in at any minute. His presence in the house was undeniable. Every corner of it reminded her of him. But she knew he wouldn’t invade her privacy. Or would he? Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how he had watched her take a bath the night he came to Mumbai after such a long time in which she hadn’t heard from him, the way he hid in her apartment and how he chose to let her know he was there.

She suddenly felt exposed and stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in one of his towels. She then tiptoed to the walk-in closet and this time Don wasn’t there. She began inspecting the clothes and decided on a little black dress.  She accessorized it quite simply, but she looked quite elegant, she smiled pleased to see herself in the mirror. She resolved that the European air agreed with her (or something else, perhaps).

She finally took a deep breath and stepped out of the master bedroom. She headed towards Don’s study, guessing he’d be in there, as the door was ajar. 

She gently pressed on it and stepped one foot inside, followed by her elegantly styled head, and so her eyes met his. 

Don was sitting on a chaise longue, and to her surprise he appeared to be giggling the second she entered the room, but his smile faded away as soon as he’d noticed her, his face turning serious. She couldn’t help but search the room for what had amused him and was even more surprised to see he was watching Tom and Jerry.

He sat up and she realized he was wearing an immaculate white shirt accessorized by a black, elegant cummerbund. But his top shirt buttons were still undone and his hair was styled lightly so that its ends remained free and wild.

It took her a bit too long staring at him like that, so she blinked a few times and giggled ‘Tom and Jerry?’

He bit his lower lip, holding back a grin as if he didn’t want to refrain from staring at her. 

She placed her hands on her hips ‘Well I’m ready’

‘Are you, now?’ he slowly arched a brow, his look turning more dangerous 

She swallowed ‘I must admit I do not know how to tango’ her voice low  
He began pacing the room again, towards her. There was that panther gait again. He placed his hands in his pockets ‘Why did you accept my invitation then?’

‘I didn’t really expect it to be so formal, I guess’

‘What makes you think it’s formal?’ he was getting painfully close to her

‘Well, for one thing you’re wearing a cummerbund’ she pointed out

‘You’re very elegant yourself’ he gestured at her from head to toe

‘I just picked out one of the dresses you provided’

‘What makes you think that I want to take you out into the world looking the way you do tonight?’ he stopped just millimeters from her

She frowned questioningly

‘I hate the thought that other men will ogle at you, lust running through their veins as you take their breath away’

She blushed immediately. 

‘If I had my way, I’d never let anyone as much as look your way, Roma’ he whispered as he caressed her arms with the tips of his index fingers, a gesture her body recognized and responded to. ‘I’d keep you here, all to myself, and we’d tango and tango… and tango all night long’ he felt her skin shiver beneath his touch and he tilted her chin to see her eyes ‘I’d never get enough of you. Just seeing the way you shy away everytime I hint at making love to you arouses me tremendously’ he groaned ‘It convinces me of just how innocent you are. My wildcat’ he narrowed his eyes ‘I shall be the one to tame you’ he hissed

She looked away. It was too much. She couldn’t take any more of that talk, she felt incredibly light headed. She could sense him grin in satisfaction, and she felt her cheeks on fire.

He leaned to whisper in her ear ‘I shall be the one to teach you how to tango’

She shut her eyes tight struggling to regain her senses and he circled her waist giggling, taking her hand in his free one ‘Relax, darling… just the dance, for now’

She didn’t get the chance to realize what was happening as Don had started sweeping her across the floor of his study, humming something that sounded like a tango tune.

‘First rule is to look straight ahead’ he said, strict but gentle ‘If you look at our feet then you will automatically break my lead, and you really should let me take the lead’ 

She looked up at him, hesitating. Her features relaxed, turning from fear to awe. She found herself dancing instinctively, just by following him blindly. 

‘Ready?’ he warned

She frowned quizzically as he hummed ‘Quick, quick, slow…’ and suddenly he turned her in the opposite direction, startling her. She smiled ear to ear and giggled lightly and that made him smile as well as they stopped

‘You’re very instinctive. Of course I knew that already, you proved it on many occasions’ he arched his brow ‘But I’m starving and I really should quench at least some sort of appetite’

He was still holding her so she stepped back

‘I’ll just grab my coat’ he excused himself as he headed towards the guestroom. His den.

He returned looking rather dapper and Roma had to take in a deep breath as he stood in the doorframe ‘My dear’ he stretched out his arm, gesturing for her to place her palm in his

She took his hand and with a firm yet gentle grip, he led her out of the apartment. 


	29. Chapter 29

Don ordered for both of them dishes that sounded alien to Roma. He later on explained what she was about to eat pointing out that most of it was aphrodisiac and Roma gave him a sarcastic look which made him grin.

‘This is delicious’ Roma really had to stop herself from eating too rapidly, given that it was such a fancy michelin star restaurant. She glanced over at Don and noticed he had hardly touched his food ‘Is something wrong?’ she hesitated and checked herself in the mirror-like surface of her clean knife.

Don gave her a dimpled smile ‘Truth is I feel satiated just looking at you enjoy your food‘

She blushed ‘I’m sorry. But this is really yummy’ she bit her lower lip and let out a laugh as she saw him grin

‘I’m sure the chef will find the way you think his intricate dish is yummy, adorable’ he chuckled 

She carefully looked around before sticking her tongue out at him for a split second then added ‘Your oysters are getting cold’

Don then started laughing, throwing his head back slightly, causing a few people to look his way 

Roma smiled ‘You don’t laugh much, why is that?’

Don lowered his gaze to his plate focusing his attention on his oysters and shrugged ‘I haven’t noticed’

Roma didn’t buy it ‘And I don’t mean your Don laughter, the I’m the king of the world laughter.  But this genuine laughter’

‘I guess there’s not much to laugh about in life, wholeheartedly, is there?’ he looked up at her, his eyes wide and sincere

She blinked a few times then smiled ‘Is that why you watch Tom and Jerry?’ 

He looked at her rather gravely ‘I don’t find Tom and Jerry particularly funny. I enjoy the rawness of it, the chase and the cunning… I find it very primal and intuitive’

She furrowed her brows ‘So why does it make you laugh?’

‘I can’t explain it. It contents me’

If Roma had forgotten for a few moments about Don’s mysterious ways she was surely reminded of them now. This man is such an enigma, she thought.

‘I’d ask you what you’d like for dessert but I have another setting planned for that’

She furrowed her brows ‘Well I couldn’t eat another bite anyway’

He grinned and lit a cigarette.

‘Are you allowed to smoke in here?’ she whispered

He laughed slowly ‘I’m the king of the world, remember?’

Roma giggled ‘You shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for you’ she added sweetly

He exhaled ‘I rarely smoke’

‘I noticed. I thought it was just that I hadn’t been around when you smoked’

‘No, it’s actually very seldom that I smoke. I’m not addicted to nicotine. I can go on for days, weeks, without smoking if I don’t feel like it’

‘That’s odd. Don’t you go into nicotine withdrawal?’

He nodded in denial followed by a dental click ‘Tsk. I’ve only one addiction, and it’s not tobacco’

Her blood froze thinking of all the various drugs he was dealing. Indirectly, but still… he had unrestrained access to them.

‘It’s not drugs if that’s what’s going through your pretty little mind’ he smiled sweetly

She felt relieved ‘Is it alcohol?

‘Nothing of the sort’

After a rather long pause she asked ‘So why are you smoking now?’

‘Because _now_ I feel like it’

She sighed and nodded.

‘What’s the matter?’ he leaned forward 

‘Nothing, it’s just I can never get over the fact that you can be so cold and distant’

‘Cold,… distant?’ he furrowed his brows ‘Cold and distant is not what I intend to be’ he reached and gently held her hand over the table 

‘Forgive me’ he squeezed her hand

‘Then tell me something about yourself’

He frowned smilingly ‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know, random things, like your favorite color… or your age!’

He laughed again but tried to keep quiet as he pressed his lips to her knuckles ‘My age?’ he finally looked at her, amused

She grinned ‘Yes, I’ve been wondering since forever how old you were’

‘Does it really make a difference?’ She sighed but he continued ‘I’m older’

‘No kidding’ she arched her brow

He smiled ‘I’m 39’

Roma opened her mouth in surprise ’39?!’

‘I’ll be turning 40 soon, actually’

She blinked at him ‘Liar!’

He chuckled ‘Why, how old did you think I was?’

’33… 35, tops’

He raised his eyebrows in surprise ‘Is that right?’

‘When is your birthday?’

He was silent for too long ‘I never told anybody about it’

She was surprised and tried to hold back a smile but couldn’t ‘Tell me?’ she almost whispered

‘Hmm… depends on what you’ll gift me’ he grinned

She realized that it was the most she had seen Don smile since she’d known him ‘I can’t spoil the surprise, can I?’ 

He flashed a bright smile at her, and she felt like hugging him tight. It was such a heartfelt smile ‘I can’t wait then. I’m tempted to tell you it’s tomorrow. But it’s on the 20th of August’

‘Oh, you’re a Leo. How convenient’ she giggled 

‘And you’re a Virgo. I can’t tell you how convenient that is’

‘How did you know?’ she frowned trying not to blush, not sure what he was referring to exactly

‘About what, exactly?’ he chuckled, narrowing his eyes

She gasped, feeling her cheeks catch on fire, withdrew her hand from his and looked away.

‘I can’t wait to celebrate your 26th birthday on the 4th of September with you, sweetheart’ he said as he poured themselves some more Dom Perignon

She took a large sip of her champagne then she looked at him and decided to drink some more. In fact, she drank the whole glass down, all that while Don was still holding the bottle 

‘Some more?’ he asked sarcastically but she quickly nodded and he complied, pouring some more ‘Is something the matter?’ 

‘You know everything about me, and I know nothing about you’

‘That’s not true. You know my age and birthday now, which is much more than anybody else knows about me, for instance. And I don’t know everything about you. I wish I did, though’ he smiled ‘If you’d let me. I’d like to discover all your secrets, like a rose, blossoming in my hands’ he gestured, opening his palm, spreading his fingers 

‘There’s nothing to know about me. My life is very tedious outside of work, unlike yours’ she sighed, sipping on her champagne

He gave her a dimpled smile ‘Liar’ he retorted using her own word then stood up ‘I believe you owe me a dance’ he gestured for her to place her hand in his. She contemplated for a while then did as he asked her, and as she stood up he brought her hand to his lips, then led her to the dancefloor of the luxurious restaurant, amongst other couples.


	30. Chapter 30

Roma was so caught up in her conversation with Don that she hadn’t even realized when the music had changed and people had started dancing. It shifted from lounge music to a live band that was playing incredibly beautiful tunes.

‘Do you recognize the band?’ Don leaned and asked her as he led her to the dancefloor

‘No, should I? Are they well known?’

Don frowned smilingly ‘They’re pretty famous. Ever heard of Gotan Project?’

Roma shook her head in denial.

‘Well, they play tango music in particular. I brought you here knowing they held a rather private concert tonight’

‘Oh no, that means that everybody here is a professional dancer’ she looked around at the skillful dancers ‘Since they came knowing there would be authentic tango music’

‘Most likely’ Don shrugged and stopped. He softened seeing Roma so nervous ‘Don’t be nervous, you should enjoy this, not worry about anyone or anything around you’

‘But…’

Don pulled her closer, taking his position and whispered in her ear 

‘Just relax and follow my lead, feel the music’

Roma felt a little bit woozy from the champagne, and that certainly helped. She closed her eyes and clung onto Don, as he started moving.  
(The song playing: Gotan Project- Last tango in Paris (La Revancha del Tango) Live version)

  
Roma was taken aback by Don’s posture, frame and moves. She followed him instinctively and they swayed naturally across the dancefloor. It felt incredibly sensual to be standing so close to him, their chests touching at all times, his breathing in her ear, his arm pressing her against him, and his feet tangling between hers. He twisted and turned her in the very erotic rhythm of the tango “quick, quick, slow”- she recognized the pace Don had hummed while dancing with her previously in his study. It was very tantalizing to have those slow moves interrupted by quick, urgent ones. It suddenly occurred to her this was the closest to making love to him, which caused her to almost melt in his arms. As he felt her soften against him, he took the opportunity to gently grab her thigh and lift it against his hip, dragging her backwards, the tip of her other shoe sweeping across the floor, then suddenly turning her as he leaned her forward, his body covering hers as he held her by her thigh, supporting her lower back.

She looked at him frightened, as though she was scared that he would drop her to the floor but just as she was thinking about that he pulled her up and straight into a kiss. And what a kiss it was, as he was still moving, dancing, whilst kissing her. He stuck to the basic steps but nevertheless, they were dancing, their lips and tongues dancing a tango of their own.

Roma felt incredibly lightheaded and so clung onto his shoulder tighter, and Don stopped dancing, but didn’t stop kissing her, his kiss growing more passionate as he was free to focus on just that.

He parted, leaning his forehead against hers, panting heavily, his eyes closed tight. She opened hers and felt shivers down her spine seeing him so consumed and tormented.

He took her hand and led her to their table, then excused himself. Roma was confused. She watched him head towards the bar and immediately drank a double shot of whiskey. And then ordered two more. 

She grew worried as she knew he would be driving back in the Maserati they had come on the way there.  She kept watching him as he ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed quite agitated, his elbow resting on the counter, all the while couples dancing across the floor, blocking her view. 

She couldn’t keep count to how much he had drank by the time he headed back. But she gasped as she saw him approach the band and try to talk to one of the artists. He seemed pretty angry as the man nodded in denial. He had probably made a request, which was obviously out of the question considering their caliber. 

‘Come, darling’ he said in a rather strict fashion ‘I promised you I’d teach you how to tango, a real tango’

Roma’s blood froze. She looked up at him and just sat there, puzzled.

When she wouldn’t react Don grabbed her hand and said ‘Please…’ then pulled her off the chair, in a manner that didn’t seem brutal to the outside viewers but felt quite brutal to Roma. She had no choice but to follow him out of the restaurant as he pulled her after him. 


	31. Chapter 31

They stepped out of the restaurant and to Roma’s relief Don refused to pick up the car from the valet parking. Instead he stopped on the side of the road, gesturing for cabs to stop and soon enough one pulled over. 

‘To the Amber Residential Tower, please’ he gave the address to the driver, once he got next to Roma on the back seat of the cab.

Roma was panting. And was feeling cold. She didn’t know whether she was trembling due to the crisp german air or to the fact that he had so harshly dragged her outside of the comfy ambiance of the restaurant, frightening her.

She couldn’t tell whether he was drunk. He didn’t seem drunk the night she had found him in her apartment in Mumbai, either. And then he had drunk a lot. She really didn’t know how to read him.

‘You’re shivering’ he pointed out and took off his coat, placing it over her shoulders, then running his hands over her arms, in order to warm her up. When he noticed she had calmed down, he placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned over her slightly. She could now feel the alcohol. It was overwhelming. But at the same time she could feel his cologne and his manly scent allured her. 

He leaned over and whispered into her ear slowly  
‘I tremble when I feel you near,  
I startle when I hear your stride,  
And to your curving eyelash, dear,  
My whole existence has been tied’

He then chuckled as he took her hand in his and began kissing her fingerpads, slowly, one by one. Then he kissed the inside of her palm and rested his cheek onto it, sighing, his eyes closed. 

Roma looked at him, biting her lower lip. He looked so peaceful right then. Despite the fact that he had rushed her like that out of the restaurant, he was now resting his head in her palm like a boy, after reciting poetry to her. He looked so human right then, so real. He no longer seemed perfect and intangible. For a moment, she was no longer frightened of him and of how he could so easily break her, both emotionally and physically. He looked like he needed her. Like he longed for her. And she longed to comfort him, to take him into her arms and caress his face, pat his back gently. And then tell him how she loved him. She gasped at her own realization. She wasn’t just in love with him. She loved him. Don opened his eyes slowly as he sensed her flinching and searched her eyes attentively. He was almost begging her to tell him. Begging her to stop fighting her feelings. Begging her to give in to him. She then recalled what he had whispered to her the night they arrived in Berlin:  
“Come dear, set your world apart  
And on me yourself bestow;  
Even should I take your heart,  
No one in the world would know.”  
What he was asking her was very clear. He needed her to let all the angst go. He wanted her to trust him. To have faith in what could be.

They reached their destination and Don quickly paid the cab driver and rushed out of the car to open her door, but she had already let herself out, hugging the jacket over her shoulders.

He then took her into his arms and rushed into the building and into the elevator

‘It’s ok, you can put me down now’ she uttered

But he hugged her closer to his chest as they stepped out of the elevator and into the apartment. 

He went straight to the master bedroom, to her surprise and threw her gently onto the bed.

He then removed his cummerbund and started unbuttoning his shirt. Roma held her breath. He was breathtaking as usual. 

He removed his shirt and threw it onto the floor ‘It’s damn hot in here!’ he said somewhat irritated. He leaned over her on the bed and pushed his coat off her shoulders, caressing them as he did so. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her off the bed, to her surprise. He went missing for a few seconds and she soon heard music. She realized he had surround sound speakers all over the apartment, connected to his study.  
(Song playing: John Powell- Assassin’s tango)

 

He was back before she knew it, pulling her into his arms, as he took his position she was now familiar with. He took her hand and placed it over the back of his neck, more intimately. She could feel his tresses caress her fingers. He began dancing, more articulate this time, his movements clear and defined, and she realized he was not at all drunk, for he couldn’t have danced this way had he been remotely dizzy.

The music was loud but not loud enough to cover his moans as he turned quickly, pulling her closer to him, tangling their feet together, pulling her skirt slightly upward so that he could get better access with his knee between her legs. As he did so he came across the clips of her garters and he groaned, facing her so she could watch his expression, making her blush instantly at his animalic reaction.

He then stuck to the basic steps as he undid her dress’ back zipper. She gasped but he pleaded with his eyes for her not to resist him. She squirmed but he kissed her behind her earlobe, slowly descending towards her neck as he pushed her dress reverently over her shoulders, and to the floor.

He continued dancing so that she stepped out of the dress completely and she was now just wearing her bra, panties and to Don’s visible contentment, her garters that held her stockings. She was still wearing her pumps as well.

Don groaned again as he stopped for a second to look at her, head to toe ‘You’re so beautiful, Roma’ he coaxed ‘Even more so than I had imagined’ he whispered as he pulled her back against his naked chest, resting his palm on her bear back, caressing it with his thumb ‘It’s going to take all of my self control not to lay you onto the bed and make you mine, right now’ he tightened his grip on her

She was incredibly confused now, as she thought that was where this was heading. 

‘You’ve already seen me naked’ she uttered, remembering the night in Mumbai when she took the bath and heard him roam around her apartment.

‘No, I haven’t. I know you won’t believe me, but it’s true. I wanted the first time I saw you naked to be when you decided. I didn’t want to steal it from you’

She swallowed hard, a lump having formed in her throat. All the while they were dancing, the music enticing them further.

‘I’m glad I looked away back then. I always thought you were a virgin but it was only tonight that I could be certain’ he stared into her eyes, piercing them. 

She shied away. Her virginity was not something she liked talking about. She was 25 and still a virgin. She was single and never dated since her brother died, other things had become her priority and her love life was set aside. Or was it that Don had ruined her for anyone else, and she didn’t even realize it? She never let anyone get close enough. Her coworker, Arjun, had tried to get under her skin and she shut him out completely once he crossed the line with her, asking her out on a date. She didn’t like to give false hopes. She wasn’t interested. All she could think about was Don. And now he was standing right there, in front of her, half naked, dancing with her. She noticed he was just slightly moving now, not keeping the dance’s pace anymore. She hid her face in his chest and he tilted her chin gently

‘I didn’t mean to embarrass you, sweetheart. Your little secret is safe with me’ he smiled softly and slightly patronizing

She tried to act brave ‘Don’t fool yourself, you can’t possibly know anything about this’

He chuckled ‘You can’t imagine how obvious it is’

She raised an eyebrow at him ‘Really?’ she defied him

His look turned grave and he leaned in to kiss her neck again, more sensually this time ‘Isn’t it obvious when I kiss you here?’ he murmured against her skin

She closed her eyes tight and he removed one of her bra’s straps out of the way as he descended to her shoulder and turned to her back, trailing kisses across her bare skin. He moved her hair to one side of her neck and continued kissing her shoulder blade as he circled her waist and caressed her skin just below her navel. He returned to her ear and gently nuzzled her earlobe ‘How about when I touch you here?’ he traced a finger across her collarbones and gently descended his palm to cup one of her breasts through her lingerie, caressing the soft fabric.

She squirmed and felt like fainting. The room was spinning and it definitely wasn’t from the champagne she had drunk. 

His other hand that rested on her navel was now gently tracing the edge of her panties, making her shiver. 

He groaned again and rested his temple against hers ‘Tell me to stop’  
She was panting, as was he. The song had ended and neither of them had noticed. 

‘I… I can’t’ she whispered, trembling

He tightened his arms around her ‘Then tell me to continue’

She froze, her heart was racing… her mind was racing. But she couldn’t find her voice. Panic took over and she trembled even harder, then felt tears rolling down her cheeks. One fell on Don’s hand and he slowly turned her around to face him ‘Roma, sweetheart’ he looked at her as if he was hurt ‘please, please don’t cry’ he cupped her face and erased her tears with his thumbs, caressing her cheeks, then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly ‘I’m sorry I pushed you like this. I don’t know what came over me. I just can’t think straight when… Ah, Roma, you have no idea’

She clung onto him and he took her into his arms and placed her on the edge of his kingsize bed. He knelt in front of her and removed her shoes lovingly and placed them neatly near the nightstand. He then removed the duvet and made her lay on her back as he pulled the covers over her, almost tucking her in like a child. He stood there kneeling next to the bed, his elbows resting near her ‘Sleep now’ he caressed her hair as he watched her relax under the covers, no longer exposed.

He was about to stand up when she caught his arm ‘Don’t leave’

He looked at her questioningly ‘Roma…’

‘Just sleep next to me. Please’ her eyes were sincere and soft and he just stood there, perplexed 

‘I’ve never done that, Roma. You don’t know what you’re asking of me’

‘You’ve done it once before the night you came back to Mumbai from Paris’

He sighed frowningly ‘That was different, I was drunk… exhausted, I just crashed’

She squeezed his arm ‘Just hold me’ she merely whispered

After a long break in which he searched her eyes carefully, he sighed, stood up, kicked his shoes off and circled the bed, turned off the lights, and got under the covers, next to her.

Roma immediately turned to him and to his surprise, she put her arm around his waist and rested her head on to his chest, nesting. 

Don stood tense like that, placing his arm around her as well, but making sure he didn’t move it. He listened to her heartbeat and her breathing and looked up to the mirror that reflected the two of them cuddling. He couldn’t look at themselves for long. He looked back down at her and he realized she was falling asleep. As soon as he was certain she was sleeping, he carefully placed her on the pillow and got out of the bed, out of the master bedroom, and headed directly to his bar.

————————

note: poem by Mihai Eminescu


	32. Chapter 32

Roma woke up the next morning and stretched lazily but immediately froze as the memory of the past night began sinking in on her. She stood up on the bed and looked around for Don, but there was no sign of him. She looked around some more and saw his cummerbund, shirt, coat and shoes and her dress scattered on the floor. She furrowed her brows. That wasn’t at all like him. She glanced over at her shoes that he had placed neatly near the nightstand. He was so tidy and organized, disciplined. She began worrying thinking he had left the room in a hurry. She touched the side of the bed he had rested on and flinched at it was cold, as if no one had slept there. Her expression saddened. He hadn’t slept with her. 

She hated to do so but she went and took a shower, washing away his touch. On the bright side, she felt revived and ready to face him.   
She wore a pair of casual jeans and a white t-shirt. She wanted to feel as comfortable in her skin as she could. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and stepped out of the master bedroom. She could hear male voices from the dining area in the kitchen.

‘Actually it’s 24 karat gold’

‘I see. That’s surprising given its size’ she could hear Don utter 

‘See right here, that’s Emerald’

‘You sure it’s not Jade? It’s so small yaar’ she could now see Don and Sameer leaning over the kitchen counter, inspecting a piece of jewelry.

Don looked at it through a loupe ‘It’s Emerald alright’ Don grinned as he inspected the jewel

‘Yeah, I know, they like to ruin fine jewelry with plain stones’ Sameer rested his chin in his palm, his elbow on the counter ‘But this is the real deal’ he grinned

‘It’s exquisite’ Don pointed out then placed the items onto the counter ‘What else?’

‘You’re going to love this’ Sameer sounded excited ‘It’s platinum and white gold, 22 karat. Those are sapphires’

Don inspected it as well ‘It has Amethyst too’

‘Really?’ Sameer furrowed his brows and Don handed him the loupe to see ‘You’re right’ 

‘But!’ Don retrieved the loupe and after inspecting the jewel a bit further he returned it to Sameer ‘These are diamonds. All 3 of them’ 

‘This is crazy!’ Sameer let out an excited laughter 

Don chuckled and suddenly stopped as he gazed over to Roma, finally acknowledging her presence ‘Roma’ he nodded and hesitatingly gave her a dimpled smile 

‘Yeh kya hai?’she frowned as she approached the counter 

Sameer looked over at Don questioningly. Don gave him a look and placed his hands on his hips ‘This is very rare, very expensive jewelry, darling’

‘I can see that’ she looked over at the gorgeous pieces. She couldn’t help but stare at them. She doubted she had ever seen something more beautiful

‘I’ll… come back later maybe’ 

‘Relax, Sameer’ Don patted his back as he passed by him, circling the counter to come near Roma. And then he placed his hand on her lower back as he looked down at the jewelry and took the sapphire bracelet and placed it over her wrist, securing it ‘How does it look?’ Roma wanted to reply but she realized the question was meant for Sameer

‘It’s outstanding’ Sameer’s face lit up with a smile ‘Looks even better on her wrist’

‘It does, doesn’t it?’ Don caressed the bracelet with his thumb as he held her wrist ‘I think it goes with your outfit, too’ he grinned at Roma

She gasped ‘Belkol nahin!’ she tried to remove it but couldn’t with her left hand.

Don gently caught her hand ‘Why do you want to upset me?’ he asked softly, but his look grave

She looked at him in shock ‘Excuse me?’

‘I want you to have it’ he said as he squeezed her wrist a bit, his eyes pleading but his tone commanding 

She narrowed her eyes and paused as she stole a glimpse of Sameer, who quickly looked away. She whispered ‘How about what I want?’

Don closed his eyes and sighed ‘Roma…’

She removed the bracelet calmly ‘What I asked of you was a lot less than this’ she whispered as she showed him the bracelet before placing it on the counter carefully

Don looked over at Sameer and nodded. He packed his stuff and silently left the apartment 

Don followed her into the living room, where she sat on the couch. He looked surprised that she hadn’t left into the bedroom

He didn’t sit next to her, he decided to stand, crossing his arms and his ankles as he leaned onto the doorframe ‘Something you want to tell me?’

She glanced over at him. He was again surprised that she didn’t look furious. She was calm. She looked down at her fingers ‘I was going to ask you the same thing’

He shrugged ‘I can’t think of anything’

She raised an eyebrow but continued to stare at her fingers ‘Something you wanted to tell me maybe but decided instead to gift me expensive jewelry?’

He rolled his eyes ‘It’s not like that’

She looked up at him ‘You want me to trust you. But you can’t even sleep next to me for one night’

‘What has that have to do with trust?’

After a long pause she said ‘I just need to know that you can do something outside your comfort zone for me as well’

He paced the way towards her and crouched in front of her ‘Why do you think it’s outside my comfort zone?’ he looked at her attentively, his eyes wide and sincere

She looked back down at her fingers ‘Because you’ve never slept next to a woman you hadn’t had sex with’

He gave her a dimpled smile ‘I’ve never slept next to a woman, period. But that’s not why it’s outside my comfort zone’

She looked at him surprised ‘Oh?’

He furrowed his brows and paused for a while ‘It’s because I’ve never shared this kind of intimacy with anyone. I don’t feel comfortable sleeping next to you not because I can’t control myself… which could also be an issue’ he chuckled ‘but because… I’ve just never done this before’ he reached out and held her hand ‘And about the bracelet’ he said as he stood back up ‘Don’t insult me saying I gifted it to you in order to avoid this conversation’

She sighed ‘I’m sorry’

‘Wear it, then’ he grinned

She rolled her eyes ‘Don. I can’t just accept it. God knows how expensive it is’

Don placed his hands into his pockets ‘Ummm, about 200 000 euros. Give or take’ he wrinkled his nose playfully 

She gasped ‘What?!’

He then fished the bracelet out of his pocket and looked at it ‘Yours, I believe’ handing it to her

She stood up, taking her distance ‘Would you please be more careful!? It looks fragile as it is!’

Don laughed. It was his genuine laughter again ‘Roma, I handle jewelry like this every day. And I’m not just referring to yourself’ he coaxed 

She looked at him puzzled ‘Kya matlab?’

‘I’m into the jewelry business now. I collect rare, valuable pieces, appraise them, then sell them on a very exclusive market’

She blinked at him ‘Legally?’

He laughed again ‘Haan, legally’ he got close to hear and stroked her cheek once 

‘So that day in Paris when… I mean, your business you had with Pierre…’

‘It was diamonds. Lots of them’

‘So why all the guns and the low-key location?’

‘You can never really trust someone with such expensive valuables, and such large sums of money’

‘So it’s all legal’ she raised an eyebrow incredulously ‘No black market, no funny stuff?’

‘Well… how do I put it? I don’t give my clients fiscal receipts if that’s what you’re asking. And don’t forget I’m still a worldwide wanted criminal… I might have kept some of my contacts…’

‘So it’s not taxed’ she placed her hands on her hips ‘That’s illegal’ she pointed out calmly

Don shrugged and grinned widely as he placed his hands back in his pockets ‘Kya karoon, sweetheart. You know me’

Roma couldn’t help but giggle silently. She couldn’t really expect him to change his ways completely. 

‘Otherwise it’s completely legal. Promise’ he batted his eyelashes playfully

Roma giggled some more then paused for a while ‘So… no more drug dealing?’

Don clicked his tongue ‘Tsk. That’s over and done with’

Roma raised her eyebrows incredulously again

‘Saach. Ever since Berlin. I told you I wanted to leave that life behind’ he got closer and took her hands in his. She could feel the bracelet between their palms. He then placed the bracelet back on her wrist without breaking eye contact with her

‘I really can’t accept this’ she nodded

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, when he opened them she could see his dilated irises ‘Roma. I’m trying here. I’ve been good’ he arched both his brows ‘Don’t push me’

She bit her lower lip ‘But it’s so expensive’ she whispered as she looked at the bracelet 

‘Don’t ever worry about that’ he furrowed his brows as he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. He then retreated to the balcony to light a cigar, she followed him instinctively ‘I really like how it looks on you with that outfit’ he smiled at her as he leaned over the balustrade 

She giggled ‘You can’t be serious. This is so fancy and I’m just wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans’

‘So what’ he shrugged as he exhaled the smoke slowly 

‘I should wear it on special occasions, with an elegant dress…’ she was now smiling as she touched the bracelet admiringly 

‘I’ll give you something else to wear on special occasions’ he said ‘I’d like to shower you in diamonds’ he narrowed his eyes

‘You’re crazy’ she giggled 

‘I mean it, Roma. Never worry about anything material. I have more money than I could possibly spend. I’m in this business because jewelry has always been a passion of mine. There’s no price to put to that smile on your face’ he smiled 

She furrowed her brows. She didn’t get it. Where did he get all that money if his business was only for the sake of it? She resolved that it was probably everything that had remained after Singhania was murdered and Narang and the rest got jailed. But then the whole plan to steal the plates from the DZB didn’t make sense. 

‘Something the matter?’ he searched her eyes attentively

‘No’ she nodded ‘I’m still not too sure about this. But thank you’ she blushed 

He gave her a dimpled smile and as he leaned back against the balustrade she put her arms around his neck and kissed his dimple playfully, then retired quickly before he could react, leaving the balcony.


	33. Chapter 33

Roma turned the TV on a music channel and just lay in her bed. She was still wondering about where Don had that kind of money. She stared at the bracelet, it was breathtaking, one of a kind. Something was amiss though. But Don told her he wasn’t dealing drugs anymore, and she believed him. She couldn’t figure it out. All those cars, all these houses… she knew for a fact that the Euro currency plates were destroyed in J. K. Diwan’s car accident, so there must have been something else that had happened in the meanwhile that the police knew nothing about. She had it in her, this craving for unraveling the truth. For justice. She tried to dismiss these thoughts. She didn’t want to think about what would happen when she would go back to the office in Mumbai. A week was almost over, her time with Don was limited, she knew that. She decided to make the best of it. She realized his birthday was just 2 days away and grinned. She felt really special to be the only one to know about it, according to him, at least. More than wanting to know about the source of all the money Don had, she wanted to know about him, the man behind all that money, fine cars, houses and designer labels. She wanted to know the man underneath the surface, she wanted to know the real Don. 

Feeling hungry, she stepped out of the bedroom and it occurred to her that the apartment was empty. She contemplated on whether to roam around, maybe try to discover something new, or just mind her own business. It was definitely tempting. Not knowing where he was or when he’d be coming back, she decided to step into the guest room first. She wasn’t at all surprised to see that it looked as if it was vacant. She had never met a man as tidy as Don. First thing she looked around for was his cologne. When she couldn’t find it anywhere she entered the bathroom. No sign of it whatsoever.

‘Darn it’ she couldn’t help but mutter. Was he carrying it around, for God’s sake?! How was it that she could never find it anywhere? She gave up and decided to inspect his closet. She slid the mirrored door to the left and discovered a few suits, some casual some elegant, along with polo shirts and dress shirts, a few pairs of jeans and all kinds of footwear at the bottom. She realized he had an impressive number of pairs of shoes, remembering she had thought about that once before while inspecting the walk in closet in the master bedroom. Apparently he was aware of the fact that women first look at a man’s footwear when they check someone out.

She slid the door shut, then returned to the bed and stared at the two nigthstands. She opened a drawer and was surprised to find what appeared to be a leathercover notebook. She sat on the bed carefully as she contemplated opening it. She pricked up her ears and listened carefully for any noise that could indicate Don’s return, and when she was sure the coast was clear she opened it.

“I can’t remember when I last had this damned nightmare. It’s been a while”  
she shut the notebook immediately. “Oh my God. This is his diary!” 

She felt her heart race. This was wrong. She was invading his privacy. She was … “ah, who are you kidding” she thought as she quickly reopened it at a different page. She noticed there were just scribbles, short thoughts maybe. She read as she turned different pages:

 

“Congratulations. I hope you’re happy… “

“Definiteness of purpose is the starting point of all achievement they say. My purpose is clear now”

” If you hear a voice within you say “you cannot paint,” then by all means paint and that voice will be silenced. –V.V. Gogh”

“When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be. –Lao Tzu”

“Wildcats…”  
– her heart skipped a beat reading this one

 

“The thing about memory is that you struggle a lifetime to forget something and the minute you try to remember something you cannot. I’d much rather forget than be reminded of you”  
she furrowed her brows

 

“O king, with dark and tangled beard, like twisted hanks of cotton wool,  
There is no wisdom in your brains: with bran and dust your skull is full.  
Are you well pleased to be alone? you sorry joker, weak and cold,  
Poor are you now in very truth, that once had riches beyond word”

“Fix me…?”

“My life a madness seems to be,  
Ere it began was it dispelled;  
In all this black eternity,  
Your beauty scarce one moment held.”

She bit her lip. It sounded a lot like the poetry he had recited to her. Could it be that this was written thinking of her as well?

 

“Ma, sometimes I still wish you’d tell me out of the blue that I need a haircut”  
Roma sighed and felt her heart sink. She’s heard him mention his mother twice before. First when he had drunk too much bhang while they were hiding from the police at that party and the second time when det. Malik was interrogating him after he surrendered. 

“Come what may”

“If the wind will not serve, take to the oars”

“You take your life in your own hands, and what happens? A terrible thing, no one to blame. –Erica Jong”

“I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands.  
The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses.  
Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands”

“The Mind Is Its Own Beautiful Prisoner”

“You asked me to come… it was raining a little”

“Her delicate and lovely mouth moves sweetly in a wistful smile,  
While over her and round her head a mound of fragrant petals pile.  
But now the knight draws near her bed and stretching out his hand he tears  
The spider’s sparkling wonder web and spills the precious gems it bears.  
Upon her beauty’s nakedness he feeds his hungry heart’s desire  
And scarcely can his breast contain the burning ardour of its fire;  
Till clasping her to him at last in one long, clinging sweet caress,  
His scarlet mouth is set on hers, and on her lips his hot lips press.”   
she smiled dearly reading the lines he had written for her back in Paris when she found the wonderful bouquet of roses.

 

“And when at last you close your eyes and generously your kisses give,  
Then am I happiest of men, the height of joy superlative…”

“Countless days before…”  
she couldn’t finish as she heard the entrance door, she carefully placed the notebook into the drawer and quickly realized she had no time to get out of the room. Panic took over as her mind raced to find a way out of the situation she’d gotten herself into. 

She heard male laughter and she realized Don had company. She realized it was Sameer, once again. 

She sighed in relief as she quickly exited the guest room and headed towards the two men as if she was coming from the living area. 

‘Well I hope you’re hungry’ she crossed her arms playfully as she stood in the doorway of the lobby

Don had his hair tied into a ponytail and so did Sameer. They were both wearing towels over their shoulders and she quickly realized they had been to the gym as they were all sweaty and wearing sports gear.

‘Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart’ he kissed her forehead as he passed her. Roma felt her knees turn to jelly as that hot steaming body of his came so close to hers for a split second. It again made her think of other possibly physically exhausting activities…

‘Sam and I were just downstairs to kick off some steam’ he said as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and tossed one over to Sameer as well. 

‘There’s a gym in the building?’

‘That would be an understatement’ Sameer grinned ‘It’s Don’s alone’ he gestured ceremoniously towards Don ‘Obviously’

Don grinned as he drank from his water bottle 

‘And it’s fully equipped. There’s seriously nothing you won’t find in there’

‘Oh wow. I’d really like to hit the gym. It’s been a few days’

‘Sure. Had I known, I would have brought you along. Yana and Maya are coming over to grab lunch. Is that ok? We could eat something here as well’

‘It’s ok, but who are Yana and Maya?’

‘Sam’s wife and daughter’ 

‘Really?’ Roma smiled ear to ear ‘I didn’t know, Sameer, congratulations!’

Sameer smiled shyly ‘Thank you, Roma’

‘You can hit the showers’ Don looked over at Sameer and he complied.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to eat anything before we leave?’ Don leaned over the counter looking at her attentively

‘Sure’ she smiled

He furrowed his brows smilingly ‘Someone’s in a good mood’

‘I didn’t know Sameer had a family. It’s nice to know, that’s all’ 

‘Maya is 2 years old. You’ll love her’ he gave her a dimpled smile

Roma felt completely taken aback hearing him talk of Sameer’s daughter like that. Something inside her turned all mushy. 

‘Would you mind terribly if I took a shower in the master bathroom?’ she grimaced as he pulled the undershirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder, revealing his tensed, sweaty abdominal muscles 

She swallowed ‘Not at all’ she realized her voice had sounded a little faint ‘It’s yours, isn’t it?’ she shrugged

Don winked at her as he passed her and disappeared into the master bedroom. She looked out the cracked window trying to cool down and admired the sunny day they were going to enjoy, but was interrupted as someone rang the doorbell.

She turned to head towards the entrance as Don rushed to the doorframe of the bedroom wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist, his body dripping wet  
‘Would you please get that, sweetheart? It’s Yana for sure’ he gestured   
She tried to ignore the sight of him almost naked and perfect as she rushed towards the entrance

‘Hello!’ Roma smiled widely as she opened the door to the blonde young woman carrying her daughter in her arms 

‘Hi! You must be Roma’ Yana smiled

‘And you must be Yana. I’m so pleased to meet you. And you must be Maya’ Roma caressed the little girl’s cheek lovingly

‘I really hope we’re not disturbing you. I understand you’re not staying long in Berlin’ Yana said as she entered the apartment 

‘Not at all! It’s a pleasure’ Roma kept staring at the little girl

‘You want to hold her?’ Roma found Yana’s german accent very pleasant 

Roma smiled as Yana handed Maya to her ‘Hello there!’ she giggled  
Maya hid her face in Roma’s neck curve ‘She’s a bit shy’ Yana explained smilingly

‘Arre wah!’ Sameer said as he appeared dressed casually from the guestroom ‘Roma, I must say this becomes you!’

Roma smiled shyly and caught Don gazing at her pensively from the doorframe of the master bedroom. He was wearing jeans and a white deep v shirt, his hair still tied in a ponytail.

He cleared his throat ‘Yana’ he nodded to the woman ‘Maya, come to uncle?’ he gestured at her smilingly and the little girl stretched her arms for him to take her into his

‘Arre!’ Roma couldn’t believe her eyes. Don holding a child. That was a sight she thought she’d never see. Maya was holding on to him very naturally, as if she was used to him and trusted him

‘Kiss?’ he raised his eyebrows at her then leaned over for her to give him a peck. He chuckled then kissed her back, then handed her back to Yana ‘Ready to go?’ he looked over to Roma who was completely dumbstruck

‘Haan’ she uttered

‘Ladies first’ Don gestured for them as they exited the penthouse apartmanent.

——————

note: poems by M. Eminescu and E. E. Cummings


	34. Chapter 34

They each got into their own cars and as Don drove the Mercedes to the restaurant they had agreed upon, Roma asked him ‘How come you are so close to Sameer?’

‘Close? Kya matlab?’

‘I don’t know… you treat him differently… nicely’

Don furrowed his brows smilingly ‘Why wouldn’t I? I can trust him, he’s been very loyal… and he happens to be a good friend as well’

Roma looked at him pensively ‘Actually that’s not the vibe I got. I doubt you confide in him as a friend would. I think you treat him more as you would a younger brother’

Don took a long pause before admitting ‘That would be more accurate, yes’

‘Do you have siblings?’ Roma hoped to have slipped the question smoothly enough into the conversation

‘What’s with the query?’ Don asked irritated

‘Its’ not a query. I was just wondering…’ she lowered her voice 

They drove the rest of the road in silence. Lunch was rather silent as well. The restaurant was nice and Yana seemed very careful not to bother Don. As soon as she felt Maya would start whining she’d take her into her arms and soothe her rapidly. Sameer talked about cricket and Don took part into the conversation but was quite absent minded and looked a bit irritated. He didn’t talk to Roma at all. 

When they finished lunch Sameer and Yana paid for their share and made an excuse in order to leave the two alone as it was obvious something had upset Don on the way over and they needed to clear it out. 

But Don completed the tab and stood up for them to leave right afterwards, which took Roma by surprise. She followed silently. She regretted having asked him such a personal question, she already felt guilty to have read his journal, more like a scrapbook or whatever that was. She had invaded his intimacy and now she was craving more, craving for some answers to her unspoken questions. Which she knew she’d never be able to ask. 

As soon as they got into the car and Don was still silent and still frowning she sighed and said ‘Maybe I should head back to Mumbai… ‘ but couldn’t even finish her sentence, Don accelerated and sped furiously as a reaction to what she had just said

She glanced at him frightened and could see how disturbed and actually angry he looked. She bit her lower lip but decided to try her luck as she placed her hand over his on the gear stick. She immediately felt his hand soften its grip. 

‘I didn’t mean that. You just push me away when you close up like this. I’m sorry I brought it up, let’s forget I ever said anything … ok?’ she said as calmly and nicely as she could watching his reaction carefully

He just looked over at her for a few moments and nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. She smiled and hoped everything would go back to normal.

‘Sweetheart, you let yourself in, I have to go handle some business’ he said as he pulled up to the residential building

‘Ok’ she half smiled as she stepped out of the car. She entered the building and as she got into the penthouse apartment she sighed. She felt tensed. She felt guilty. She felt like she needed to run away from it all for a while. So she decided to quickly grab a sports bra and a pair of capri leggings and hit the gym. 

Roma was indeed impressed, Don’s gym was fully equipped. But she decided to focus on the punching bag. She needed her workout to be very physical in order to get out of her mind for a while.

She kept screaming and grunting for a long while, she was sweating a lot and didn’t even keep track of time, and she didn’t notice Don come in

‘I don’t know if I have any siblings’

She let out a final scream as she kicked the bag, and she couldn’t tell whether it was because he had startled her or because she was finally hearing the answer to a question. 

She rested her palms on her knees as she leaned over to breathe, panting hard and looking at him at the same time. He was sitting on one of the exercise benches

After a long break in which she had finally caught her breath he added ‘I grew up in an orphanage’

She slowly straightened as she looked at him in shock. She tried to hide her compassion but he had seen it and he frowned, looking away.

‘Don…’ she uttered but couldn’t continue. She just slowly paced her way towards him and sat next to him carefully. 

They just sat there in silence and didn’t look at each other. Finally Roma broke the silence ‘I know what that’s like… I mean, I’m an orphan too’

She could hear Don swallow hard and he began rubbing his hands together nervously.

‘I was 12 when my parents died. Thankfully I had Ramesh to look after me but… as you know he was busy most of the time. I was on my own a lot’

Don shut his eyes tight and then looked at her. What she saw in his eyes she had only seen when Abdul Jabbar had shot her on the count of 3, when she couldn’t get herself to shoot Don.

‘I’ll never forgive myself for taking your brother away from you. I’m so sorry, Roma’ he nearly whispered as he looked at her with wide, sincere eyes. 

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It must have been the most sincere confession she had heard. It brought back the terrible memory of how she had lost her brother but it felt really comforting to finally hear him say the words. They didn’t bring her brother back, but it meant a lot to her. 

‘I don’t expect you to ever forgive me’ he searched her eyes carefully ‘But please believe that I am very sorry to have caused you to suffer so much. I’ve killed many people but I never thought… ‘ he tried to continue but felt at loss for words.

‘I needed to hear that’ she whispered 

He carefully raised his hand to wipe away her tear and then caressed her cheek, his face still contorted as if in pain. She placed her palm over his and closed her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Later they were hanging in the kitchen after Roma had taken a shower and Don cooked for her. She came back wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She was wearing her precious bracelet as well which caught Don’s eye and made him smile. She smiled as well as she sat at the dining table and Don placed her plate in front of her

‘Oh wow. Yeh kya hai?’

‘Hmm… it’s wood pigeon and pancetta risotto, with black truffle and parmesan shavings’

‘That sounds too complicated’ she giggled 

He frowned smilingly ‘Not at all’ and he sat opposite of her, placing a napkin on his lap. So formal, she thought, even in his own home.

‘It’s delicious’ Roma stated ‘How did you learn to cook like this?’

Don shrugged, he was eating more elegantly and slowly ‘It’s something I sometimes enjoy doing. It just came naturally I guess’

‘All I can cook is fries and maybe I can master a boiled egg but it’s not always cooked when I crack it open’

Don grinned ‘Care for some wine?’

She nodded as he poured her some red wine that she suspected was rather old from the look of the bottle

‘But you should see my cousin. She’s terrible…’

Don raised an eyebrow not removing his eyes from his plate ‘Woh ladki… Anushka, right?’

‘I won’t even ask you how you know her name’

Don chuckled ‘Your cousin got me into a lot of trouble. It’s natural that I know her name. And all her whereabouts’ 

Roma grimaced playfully ‘That’s not at all creepy’

Roma wanted to ask him more about his childhood. He told her he had grown up in an orphanage and that’s why he didn’t know whether he had any siblings. But he had mentioned his mother before, and not to mention what she had read in his diary. It didn’t add up. Then a thought cornered in her mind, what if he was lying?

‘Something the matter?’ Don narrowed his eyes watching her attentively

‘No, kuch nahin… ‘ she smiled 

‘Did you get the chance to visit Berlin properly when you were last here?’

‘I was rather busy with other activities while I was here 2 years ago’ she shrugged playfully

‘That’s a shame. It’s a wonderful city. It’s my duty to show it to you now’

She giggled ‘Is it, now?’

‘Bilkul. Especially in the evening, the sun is setting, the architecture is enhanced…’ Don gestured spreading his arms 

‘We should get going then’ she grinned after sipping some of her wine

 

‘Go change into something else though, the wind can get quite crisp even during summers here’ Don ordered as he stood up to clear the table

“Bossy as always” she thought ‘Let me help’ she stood up and grabbed her plate but Don put his hand over hers gently 

‘You go change, I’ve got this’ he whispered calmly 

Somehow that made her blush more that it should have and she pulled away and into the bedroom.

 

When she came back Don was already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and a silk, caramel shirt that matched his deep eyes. He was rubbing his stubble as he was looking out the window, smoking.

‘You’re fast’ she pointed out smilingly

‘Always’ he winked and gestured for her to head towards the entrance. She noticed they weren’t going to the parking lot ‘Oh we’re not taking the car. You need to walk the streets in order to let the city sink in’ 

Don placed his hands into his pockets and she hugged herself as they strolled the streets. He asked her if she felt chilly and she smiled assuring him it wasn’t the case.

He kept pointing towards different buildings telling her interesting trivia about each of them, relating historical facts, basically playing tour guide. She thought it was adorable as he took his role so seriously

They stopped by the Berlin Cathedral and he gestured as he told her ‘The Berliner Dom I’m sure you know… The present Baroque structure dates only from the early 1900s but stands on the site of several earlier structures. It dates back to the 1400s. During World War II, the building was bombed by the Allies and severely damaged. A temporary roof was installed to protect what remained of the interior and then the reconstruction began. In the ‘90s the church reopened. During reconstruction, the original design was modified into a more simple form…’

She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms more tightly ‘How do you know all these things? You’re like a walking encyclopedia!’

He gave her a dimpled smile and just as he was about to place his right hand back into his pocket she grabbed it and held it tight. He looked at her quizzically and then lowered his gaze to her lips.

She shivered just knowing what that meant, and he got even closer ‘You’re cold’

‘I’m not, I told you’ she barely whispered as she looked deep into his eyes

He raised his arms to caress hers up and down, warming her up, although she was sure he had heard her. And then, before she knew it, he embraced her tightly and picked her up the ground slightly. She let out a scream, giggling, as she hadn’t expected it. He smiled widely at her then reached up to her and caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

People passing by were staring, some were clapping and whistling but they couldn’t be bothered. Don didn’t let go of her and kept on kissing her until he felt her loosen up in his arms, running her fingers through his hair and caressing his stubble with her thumbs gently as she flexed her knees further away from the ground.

When he finally placed her back on her feet he didn’t break the kiss immediately. He kept her stuck to his chest as if he couldn’t bare to let her go. Which is why what he next told her took her by surprise

‘Don’t go’ he said as he parted, slightly panting 

She could barely regain her senses and looked at him, puzzled

‘You said you’d go to Mumbai. I don’t want you to leave. Stay’

‘Don…’

All the while he didn’t let her go, still circling her waist ‘You don’t have to go back’

‘How could I not go back? Do you realize what that implies?’

After a pause in which he searched her eyes attentively he said ‘Don’t you want to stay?’

‘And be a fugitive for the rest of my life?’

‘Remember what I told you when we left Mumbai. That I had a plan and that we could escape all this forever if you wanted’ his eyes were wide and vibrant now, she felt his mood shift back to the man’s that could convince anyone to turn ways to his liking.

She paused ‘I do…’ she felt frightened to admit

He took her hand and made her sit on a bench nearby. As he sat next to her he still held her hand with both of his and paused for a while before telling her ‘Do you trust me that I have a plan that could free us both from this life on the run? All my enemies are either dead or in jail. Granted there still are some people after me but nothing relevant, I promise. But if I were to be a free man, if I were to free myself from all the legal charges…’

‘Kya matlab?’ she furrowed her brows ‘You know that’s not possible. Remember det. Malik almost guaranteed your death sentence when you surrendered. He won’t hear of it, Don’

Don closed his eyes calmly and tightened his hands around hers reassuringly ‘I know, there’s no way to placate him, he’s determined to catch me for good. Here’s where you come in’

Roma froze ‘Me?’

Don nodded calmly and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear then smiled ‘I like your hair down like this’ he ran his fingers through her long wavy tresses ‘Your ponytail reminds me what a fierce officer you are’ he bit his lower lip ‘I like that side of you as well… my wildcat’ he whispered seductively

She blushed and smiled back at him 

‘But you’re so innocent like this, so angelic. Like a rosebud whose petals I’ve helped bloom’ he gazed at her intensely ‘I told you how I’d love to tame you, Roma. To care for you, to protect you… You shouldn’t have to chase criminals, your pretty little hands shouldn’t ever have to hold a gun again’ he took her other hand in his as well and kissed both insides of her palms tenderly 

‘I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands.  
The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses.  
Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands’

She blushed deeply although she had read those lines before in his diary, it was still as if she had heard them for the first time now that she knew that they were destined for her and that the words come out of his luscious mouth. 

He then kissed her knuckles too and made her rest her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair gently ‘You should be treated like the princess that you are, sweetheart. I’d love to shower you in fine, rare jewelry and have you wear just that in my presence, the rest is superfluous…’

She shied and cradled into his chest covering her face, but he gently removed her hand and kissed it again ‘You’ll see. My plan will work and nothing will hold us apart’

—————-

note: poem by E. E. Cummings


	36. Chapter 36

When they headed back Roma was feeling tired from all the fresh air plus her really intense workout had really drained her. She realized while resting her head on Don’s shoulder strolling lazily back towards the residential building that he could really talk a lot about what he was passionate. In this case architecture and historical facts and she only wished he’d be so talkative when it came to his feelings, for example.   
She couldn’t help but yawn 

‘Am I boring you?’ he tightened his grip around her waist as to gather her attention

She giggled ‘Not at all, I’m just tired’

‘Why didn’t you say so, I would have called Sameer to come pick us up’

She frowned smilingly ‘Let Sam be. He’s got a wife and kid, he’s entitled to a nice evening’

He laughed his cold laughter ‘Roma, Sameer’s personal life is his own business. I expect him to be on call anytime I need him. Things haven’t changed like that’

Roma sighed ‘I guess things never really change, do they?’ she looked up at him only to find him already frowning at her, a bit puzzled. 

‘Don’t be so cynical, Roma. It doesn’t suit you’ he said coldly ‘Some things will never change. I’m still Don and I am who I am and will always be. The only thing that’s changed is that I got sick and tired of being on the run all the time. It got too hectic, I decided I wanted to leave all that behind. But still keep my power. I’m very well known in this new venture already, by the right people in the right circumstances. It’s not out in the open and it’s not entirely legal, as you pinpointed. But it’s something that’s been a passion of mine and I now get to combine passion with power. Which are two of my favorite things’ he narrowed his eyes seductively at her ‘I’m not a good boy, Roma’ he whispered ‘I’ll never be. It’s still in me. But now there’s something else as well’

‘What?’ 

‘You. Ever since I first met you I knew there was something very special about you. Little did I know about your real motive to why you were there, the real motive behind your spirit and drive. But it enticed me. After I learned that you wanted to kill me…’ he took a pause inhaling slowly ‘I got even more tangled up. When you tried to kill me I wanted to take you right there in that deserted train wagon and make you mine, rather than kill you. And that never happened to me before’

She blushed and stepped back a little 

‘But look how far we’ve come’ he smiled. She couldn’t believe how mercurial this man was. ‘And maybe there is another reason to why I’ve left that life’ he shrugged giving her a dimpled smile.’ Detective Malik should really be raising you a statue. It’s because of you that I gave the police that disk with all my contacts etc. It was no turning back, after that. There was no better way to prove my intentions were true all along. I could have had my way with them, otherwise. It wouldn’t have been hard for me to kill them all, since they were planning on killing me …and Don never forgets when someone has betrayed him’ again that cold laughter made Roma flinch. 

All of a sudden her head hurt. This conversation was just too confusing. She really didn’t know where it was going and she was already tired. She rubbed her temples grimacing in pain. She realized maybe Don talking about his feelings wasn’t really that good after all. Just more confusing.

He looked at her, worried ‘You’re much more tired than I thought’ he whistled and stopped a cab almost immediately. 

When they got to the apartment, he took her to the master bedroom and told her ‘To bed with you now’ sweetly yet still bossy 

She sighed and began undressing after he left the room. She crawled into a pair of silk pajamas and got under the covers. She didn’t get the chance to place her head on the pillow when he entered the room, dressed only in a pair of black silk pajama trousers.   
She looked at him confused, not knowing what to think 

‘I know it means a lot for you. So I’ll try. But I can’t promise I won’t leave if it gets too … intense’ he frowned smilingly 

She grinned and she removed the covers from his side of the bed, invitingly ‘I promise I won’t bite’

He stamped playfully and rested his palms on his naked hipbones ‘Now that’s not helping’ 

‘What’s that?’

‘This?’ He held up the book he was carrying as he slid under the covers ‘Just something I’m reading at the moment’

She looked at it as he held it close to her; the book was The Tin Drum by Günter Grass. She had never heard of it. She took it from his hands and began turning pages. She was surprised to see he had written side notes and underlined some phrases like:

“You are vain and wicked- as a genius should be.”

“…if I were asked to think up a new name for temptation, I should recommend the word ‘doorknob’, because what are these protuberances put on doors for if not to tempt us…”

“When Satan’s not in the mood, virtue triumphs. Hasn’t even Satan a right not to be in the mood once in a while?” 

“Once upon a time there was a musician who slew his four cats, stuffed then in a garbage can, left the building, and went to visit friends.” she shut the book immediately upon reading that. 

‘Interesting choice’ she uttered as she returned the book ‘Why the underlined passages?’

He shrugged as he opened to the page he had left his lecture ‘I like collecting quotes. Mainly those that speak to me in a certain sense’ from out of nowhere he retrieved a pair of spectacles and she remembered them from back in Mumbai when he had worn them whilst doing some work on his laptop. She giggled and he looked at her over the rim of his glasses, pretending to be irritated ‘Something the matter?’

‘Gosh, you really are old’ she continued giggling as she sunk under the covers, looking up at him. He was looking so gorgeous leaning against the bedframe, holding that book in his big strong hands against his toned abdomen, the glasses were just the icing on the cake.

He frowned playfully ‘Diopters have nothing to do with age’ he pretended he was already reading, ignoring her

‘Is that so?’ she covered her face up to her eyes with the duvet as she continued giggling

He put the book aside and tantalizingly slowly leaned over her ‘I can prove right here and now that I am not at all “that old” if you insist’ he raised his eyebrow seductively and grabbed the duvet away from her face in a mere second. 

Her expression shifted from amusement to lust in that second, and she knew it was showing. 

But he chuckled and released the duvet from his grip, returning to his book ‘Sweet dreams, Roma’


	37. Chapter 37

Roma woke up, it was still dark and she felt thirsty. She was silent staring at the window for a while and froze as she realized she wasn’t alone. It all came back rapidly to her and she couldn’t believe Don was actually sleeping next to her. He was in deep sleep, totally disconnected from the world around him and his eyebrows were actually relaxed and so were his other facial features, his lips slightly parted and his breathing slow and rhythmical. 

She slowly turned to her side to look at him better and just stood like that for a long while. A few strands of hair were covering his forehead and she barely refrained from running her fingers through his hair.  
Her eyes rested on his full, luscious lips for a while. How she wanted to kiss him. She decided to go get herself a glass of water and cool down.   
When she got back from the kitchen, making sure to move as slow and quietly as possible, she noticed he had stretched his arm on her side of the bed and was slightly frowning in his sleep. She immediately smiled. He had felt her absence. She tried to get in bed as slowly as possible and tried to avoid his arm but he shifted slightly and so she had room again. But before she could close her eyes she felt his arm go over and around her waist

‘Where were you?’ he murmured 

‘… to the kitchen, to get some water’ she whispered stiffening, surprised that he had acknowledged her absence like that

‘Mhm…’ he drifted back to sleep tightening his arm around her lovingly. She smiled again. This felt so right, she thought. Right then she felt like turning around and hugging him tight, but she didn’t. 

 

When she got up in the morning she stretched lazily and noticed Don wasn’t in bed anymore. Of course he’d be out and about by then, she thought. But just then he appeared in the doorframe of the walk-in closet, securing his watch around his wrist

‘Rise and shine!’ he chuckled as he went back to get his jacket. He was rather elegant.

She sighed playfully covering her face with her arm ‘What time is it?’

‘Too late to be lying around in bed’ he came over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, his one arm over to her other side ‘I have to go for a while, will you be ok on your own?’

She frowned at him quizzically but smiled ‘Sure’

He mirrored her reaction ‘Why the puzzled face?’

‘Well, since when are you so considerate?’

‘You’re being cynical again’ his look turned serious ‘You could come with me if you want. Truthfully I didn’t think you’d get up by the time I left’

‘I’d like to’ she found herself saying 

He raised his eyebrows ‘Ok then’ he stood up and walked towards the door, stopping just to tap his watch gesturing she should get a move on it. 

 

10 minutes later Roma was wearing a black pencil skirt and a simple white dress shirt, but she accessorized it with a gold watch and stiletto shoes. She got the feeling she should dress up just as he did for whatever business Don needed to attend to.

Don gave her an appreciative look and they headed towards the parking lot. As they got into the Mercedes Don said ‘I’m sorry I’m making you skip breakfast but I’ll make it up to you afterwards’

She was again surprised of the way he paid so much attention to her needs. It felt as if something had shifted between them, in a good way. But she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly.

They reached a nice mansion and she could see Sameer waiting, leaning over his own car, in the driveway.

‘Roma’ he smiled at her ‘What a pleasant surprise’

Don got all professional suddenly ‘I won’t settle for less than 800 000. I hope you conveyed that clearly’

Sameer nodded ‘Haan, they’ll try to negotiate for the sake of it, though. But they’re definitely game’

‘Good’

They entered the mansion and Roma sat next to Sameer at a big oval table. She noticed the furniture was hardwood, vintage and very pompous looking. Almost garishly so. 

She watched Don describe some pieces of jewelry very professionally and he wouldn’t as much as let the old couple touch it, just admire from afar. 

Roma couldn’t really see what pieces they were talking about but from what Don was saying there were earrings, a necklace and a few rings as well. They were all white gold and diamonds. Her head spun just thinking of how valuable they were. Suddenly a young man entered the room. 

‘Mutter. Vater’ he acknowledged his parents, then totally ignoring Don, headed towards Roma and took her hand and kissed it reverently 

‘Fräulein…?’

His father cleared his voice ‘Victor, she is our guest. Please… hör auf’

Roma looked over at Don worried he might do something, but Don had his raised eyebrow, scanning this Victor fellow from head to toe. It reminded her of how he scanned her the first time Narang brought her to his office. That cold look in his eyes was icier than ever now.

‘Oh, excuse me. I should have realized an exotic beauty like you could not be German’ Victor placed his palm over his heart, theatrically 

Roma shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Victor clicked his teeth as he approached the jewelry ‘Ntz. Mutter, you are incorrigible’ he said as he took the necklace and looked at it carefully

Roma looked at Don nervously, he had the same look on his face, his face all contorted, she could see his muscles tensed beneath his elegant suit.

‘Victor, don’t touch it, please’ his mother smiled politely pulling down on her son’s arm ‘It’s very valuable’

‘It’s alright. He’s already touched my most priced value without my consent’ Don stated coldly and Victor started laughing, placing the necklace back into its box

‘Ohhhh, I’m sorry, man. You’re not upset at me darling, are you?’ he winked at Roma and Don stood up so fast that his chair unbalanced and fell behind him 

Victor’s father stood up too and pulled on his son’s arm, making him step back. Don was furious, his hands were resting on the oval table but it wasn’t much in his way.

‘Son, please apologize and let us be. Don’t you have somewhere to go?’

But Victor shrugged off his father’s grip ‘Why, am I bothering you?’ he said keeping his eyes locked to Don’s

‘You better do what your father asked you, boy’ Don said in a manner that sent chills down Roma’s spine. She could sense Sameer tense too.

Victor laughed ‘Boy? Have you any idea whom you’re addressing? I could buy you and all the jewelry you plan to ever sell, not to mention your–’ 

Just then Don jumped over the table so rapidly Roma could barely react, and caught hold of Victor’s collar before he could even finish his sentence ‘You fool!’

Roma quickly ran towards them, Victor’s parents gasped and just looked at the whole scene terrified and Sameer stood up but knew better than to interfere 

‘Don!’ she came near them and actually placed her hand over Don’s arm ‘Let him be, come on… he’s just a kid’

Victor still had that smug smile on his face even though Don was grabbing him tight by the collar and she could tell he could barely breathe.

Sameer quickly put all the pieces away in a special briefcase as Don released the young man ‘I better not see you again’ he warned as he stepped back and Victor caught his breath, still smiling though

‘We’re so sorry…’ the old man tried to apologize but Don didn’t even look his way as he grabbed Roma by the hand and led her outside, Sameer following.

Roma prayed Victor wouldn’t say something, anything. It would be enough for Don to have his way at him.

Sameer nodded and stepped into his own car and they all drove off, in different directions.

Don didn’t stop frowning the whole time. Eventually he said ‘Taking you with me was a mistake. I should have known better after what happened last time with Pierre’

She stood silent. She knew she was indirectly responsible for both incidents ‘I’m sorry’

His reaction took her by surprise as he chuckled ‘Don’t be. It’s not your fault you’re gorgeous. Men can’t help but react to you’

She stared out the window. Don reached to grab her hand and caressed it ‘Where should we have lunch?’

‘Aren’t you mad at me?’

He frowned smilingly ‘I told you I wasn’t. I’m still a little tensed. I’ll blow it off…’

Roma couldn’t help but smile widely. But not just because he was flattering her, but because he wasn’t upset with her.

‘You didn’t answer me’

‘Hm?’

‘Lunch’

‘Oh. I don’t care. Anywhere will do’ and after a pause she said ‘Actually let’s go to Sam’s’

Don looked amused ‘Kyon?’

Roma shrugged ‘I like them. And last time we had lunch with them it was all awkward’

Don frowned smilingly and made a call ‘Sam, apparently Roma would prefer it if we all had lunch together. Is your place alright?’ Roma could hear Sameer’s excited tone ‘Tikhe. We’ll arrive shortly’

 

A smiling Sameer opened the door, holding Maya ‘Yana, they’re here!’

Yana stepped out of the kitchen ‘I’m sorry, I’ll be just with you’

‘Relax’ Roma smiled ‘Let me help, actually’

Yana tried to refuse but Roma insisted. As she walked over to the kitchen she looked back at Don and saw him take Maya into his arms.

‘I’m sorry it’s on such short notice. I didn’t realize the trouble I’d be putting you through’

Yana smiled ‘That’s alright, I’m glad you came. Sam is very fond of Don, and as you can see Maya is too. She loves playing with him’

‘Really?’ Roma giggled

‘No, seriously, he’s great with her. Actually it was Don that made her walk her first steps towards him’

Roma grinned widely ‘I can’t believe it!’

Yana grinned back ‘He’s a good man. It took me a while to understand the way he is. But I can see he cares about Sam a lot. Business is business but he’s always been so kind to him’

‘That’s not something usual for Don’

‘Yes, I know, Sam has told me a bit about his past. At first when I found out I was angry with him. I didn’t like him doing anything illegal. He now has his own business as well, in software engineering. But he’s in the this one as well with Don because he wants to, and now he’s equally passionate about it’

Roma watched Yana as she spoke while cooking ‘What are you cooking, anyway? Smells great’

‘Tandoori chicken’

‘Really? Sam taught you?’

Yana giggled ‘Don did actually. It’s his favorite dish’

Roma just couldn’t believe this was Don Yana kept talking about. She’d found out so many new things about him since she arrived just minutes earlier.

‘Go hang out with the guys, I’m almost done here’ Yana winked at her and Roma smiled and complied

When she entered the living room, Maya was straddling Don’s shoulders, holding on tight to his hair as the two men were discussing something.

Roma couldn’t help but giggle and Don looked up at her amused as well. 

‘I’m sorry Roma, but there’s another woman that has got Don wrapped around her finger’ Sameer laughed and Roma followed and Don just smiled showing his dimples.

When Yana entered with the tandoori chicken she placed it on the dining table rapidly and went to retrieve her daughter ‘Maya! Sam, don’t let her trouble him like that’

‘It’s alright’ Don said sweetly, almost as if he was sorry she had taken the little girl away

They all sat at the dining table and Maya was watching cartoons sitting on her dad’s knee as he was holding her with one hand, and eating with the other. Roma noticed it was Tom and Jerry and she stole glimpses of Don watching as well rather than paying attention to the conversation.

‘I heard things didn’t work out today’ Yana said as she noticed Don wasn’t really paying attention, as well

Roma sighed ‘Yes… it was a misunderstanding really’ but she stopped as she noticed Sameer elbow Yana slightly ‘Doesn’t matter’ she smiled

‘I almost killed the imbecile’ Don stated still watching Tom and Jerry

Yana looked down at her plate and Roma could tell she was feeling sorry to have brought it up.

Then Don resumed his eating and Maya started grumbling noticing Don wasn’t watching with her anymore.

He wiped his mouth and hands and took Maya on his lap ‘Is this too spicy for her?’ Don asked Yana

‘Give her just some chicken’ she smiled

Roma watched Don attentively as he picked a piece of his chicken and made sure it wasn’t dressed in the spicy sauce and fed Maya delicately. She just looked at him in awe, not believing what she was witnessing.  
Maya looked very pleased to be fed by Don ‘Want some more?’ Maya nodded bouncing on his lap and Don leaned in ‘Give uncle a kiss’. She complied and Don chuckled giving her some more. 

Roma’s heart melted and couldn’t believe this was the very man that almost killed Victor a couple of hours back.


	38. Chapter 38

On the way back to the penthouse apartment Roma couldn’t stop picturing Don holding Maya and feeding her, so… fatherly. She had never seen this side to him, she never even imagined he’d be so good with kids.

‘You’re awfully silent’ Don pointed out 

Roma pretended to be offended ‘What’s that supposed to mean? Am I chatty otherwise?’

Don chuckled ‘Quite. But I like that about you. Reminds me of a poem I once read…

“A chatterbox you were since small  
With overmuch to tell,  
Yet I had felt, in spite of all,  
We’d suit each other well”.’ he looked at her and flashed one of his seductive smiles at her along with his deep dimples.

Roma couldn’t help but smile back ‘What is it with you and poetry?’

Don frowned questioningly ‘Matlab?’

‘I mean I never would have guessed you’d be into poetry’

‘Why is that?’

Roma paused as she really didn’t have a response to that ‘You’ve been reciting a lot of poetry. Are they all poems you’ve read?’

After a rather long break he said ‘Actually, this is the first one I’ve quoted’

She gasped even though she had expected them to be his own ‘You mean to say you wrote all that?’

Don stole a glimpse to see her reaction but he just looked at her as in in deep thought then looked back at the road.

‘Is it like… impromptu or do you write it somewhere?’

‘Some of it is impromptu, some I’ve written before’ he said matter of factly

He stole a glimpse again and added ‘While thinking about you, of course’

She just blushed and sank into her seat and went back to being quiet for the rest of the drive.

 

Later that night Roma was busying herself while Don was working out. She knew he hit the gym as soon as he got home as she stole a glance of him wearing just a pair of shorts and his trainers, his ponytail resting on top of the towel he placed over his shoulders. Her mind raced wandering what she could gift him for his birthday the following day.

Don was turning 40. She couldn’t believe the man she had just seen half naked walk past the bedroom doorframe was 40. It wasn’t possible. “What kind of sorcery is this?” she wondered halfsmiling. Of course she had a gift in mind but it felt too soon. She was afraid. She was unsure. She was inexperienced and he was certainly overly experienced. She sighed. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t they have just met in the park and go on a date, dinner and a movie maybe and then he would walk her home a few nights in a row and finally kiss her on her porch and then they’d have been dating for a few months and finally be so in love with eachother that it would just come naturally… but then she smiled and thought that she was being so silly. She knew she wouldn’t have fallen for that guy. She had fallen for Don precisely because he was the way he was. And she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. 

She decided not to snoop around as he could get back any minute and the previous experience had really taught her a lesson. So she went to his study and looked at his bookshelf. Which was more of a miniature library. She wondered if he had really read all those books. Finally she chose Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes and sat on his chaise lounge and began reading. She encountered some underlined passages in the book as well:

“I don’t know what’s worse: to not know what you are and be happy, or to become what you’ve always wanted to be, and feel alone.”

“Intelligence is one of the greatest human gifts. But all too often a search for knowledge drives out the search for love. This is something else I’ve discovered for myself very recently. I present it to you as a hypothesis: Intelligence without the ability to give and receive affection leads to mental and moral breakdown, to neurosis, and possibly even psychosis. And I say that the mind absorbed in and involved in itself as a self-centered end, to the exclusion of human relationships, can only lead to violence and pain.” Roma was particularly surprised to read this, having been underlined by Don himself.

“I don’t pretend to understand the mystery of love, but this time it was more than sex, more than using a woman’s body. Expanding and bursting outward, and contracting and forming inward, it was the rhythm of being – of breathing, of heartbeat, of day and night – and the rhythm of our bodies set off an echo in my mind. My body shuddered with giving, and her body shuddered its acceptance. This was the way we loved, until the night became a silent day. And as I lay there with her I could see how important physical love was, how necessary it was for us to be in each other’s arms, giving and taking. And in the moment before I fell off into sleep, I remembered the way it had been between Fay and myself, and I smiled. No wonder that had been easy. It had been only physical. This with Alice was a mystery.”

Just then Don cleared his voice as he was leaning against the doorframe of his study and Roma flinched. She was already holding her breath due to her interesting lecture that she squirmed when she took a good look at him, all sweaty and his muscled all tensed and defined. She hugged the book closer to her chest and just stared at him.

And just as she imagined, he began pacing the way towards her, in that panther-like gait, and it seemed like forever before he reached her. He slowly leaned over her and grabbed the book slightly to see what she was reading and before he could say anything she just pulled him by the towel that rested around his neck into a kiss. 

To her surprise, Don wasn’t taken aback by her boldness and immediately responded to her kiss as though he had been meaning to kiss her for a long time. She clung onto him and deepened the kiss and he groaned as he pulled her into his embrace and then pushed her against the bookshelves, slightly roughly but just enough to add a little more urgency to their movements. For the first time she ran her palms over his pectorals and slightly downwards towards his abs and couldn’t believe how he felt under her coy touch. 

She kept running her fingers through his damp hair and pulling him closer and closer, and in response he began slowing down, confusing her, so she opened her eyes to see him stare at her quizzically, but still seductively

‘Don’t tease’ he whispered and kissed her again then looked back into her eyes. She searched his eyes as she responded, pulling him closer still, but he kept slowing down and urging her to look at him and give him a sign, a hint, anything…

‘I… I don’t know what I’m doing’ she uttered as she panted and kissed him again. She could feel him smiling against her lips and that made her kiss him even deeper. He grabbed her into his arms without any warning and led her into the guest room which was right next to the study, without ever breaking their kiss. He placed her gently on the bed and sat ontop of her. She couldn’t believe how right it felt to feel his body over hers, his one hand circling her waist and the other caressing her thigh as he pushed her silk nightgown slightly upwards, exposing her legs. He then began kissing the back of her earlobe, and went down her neck slowly but passionately nonetheless. She had to open her eyes for a reality check. And sure enough, there he was, lying on top of her, caressing and kissing her and it felt like heaven. In fact, this was too hot for heaven, she thought. Having sensed something, Don looked up at her and into her eyes and gave her a few small kisses, pulling on her lower lip. He again searched her eyes and looked lost for a moment

‘You’re making me nervous’ she whispered

‘I know. Don’t be’ he kissed her again ‘Because I’m nervous enough for both of us’

She couldn’t help but giggle silently ‘You, nervous?’

‘I’ve never been with a virgin before’

She immediately blushed but thankfully he kissed her a few times again and went back to her earlobe ‘Tell me how you’ve imagined it’

She shied away slightly but he continued kissing her neck and pushing her nightgown further as his palm reached her lover back beneath it.

‘Relax, sweetheart’ he whispered ‘Just unwind and let me worry about everything’

But for some reason that triggered something and made her mind race. All of a sudden she was worrying and questioning herself and him and everything that was happenind and as he looked up to her again he caught her worried look and pulled back a bit

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked gently

She just looked at him, panting, and realizing the worried look was still on her face but she couldn’t help it. It was so overwhelming, and suddenly she just froze and didn’t know what to tell him

He sighed and buried his head in the curve of her neck. That was it, she thought. She had pulled the string for as long as she could but now it was too much. She was being impossible and she should have known that a man like Don couldn’t wait forever. Especially for a lousy virgin that couldn’t even please him. That was all she could think of when she suddenly felt him tighten his arms around her hugging her dearly. 

‘I’m sorry’

Her heart literally skipped a beat. Had she heard him correctly? ‘…What?’

He didn’t move ‘This isn’t right, you’re not ready… you don’t trust me’

She frowned and hugged him back, confused as ever. 

‘I want to make things right, Roma’ he said as he looked into her eyes. 

And right then she could feel just how sincere he was. His eyes, voice, even the fact that he could contain himself and not give in to temptation for her sake made her realize that he indeed had feeling for her. 

He sat back on his knees and fisted his hands as he looked at her, his eyes betraying lust and passion ‘I’m going to take that shower I was heading towards when I caught you in my study’ he took a few deep breaths to contain himself then got off the bed and said before he headed into the bathroom ‘Next time I better not catch you lounging in my study, wearing nothing but a nightgown and reading the way you were… you’re hereby banned until I’ve had you in my arms and bed for many nights in a row in order to be able to restrain myself from jumping on you like that!’ and on that serious tone he slammed the bathroom door behind him and Roma couldn’t help but giggle and head out of the guestroom but just as she was about to exit she turned around and knocked on the bathroom door.

When he didn’t reply she opened the door and went inside, and could see Don already in the steamy glass shower. She could only see his figure and in a mere second, she opened the cabin, pulled him by his arm and kissed him once. This time he was definitely surprised and thankfully she did not get to look at his body (otherwise she would have fainted midway for sure). 

‘Happy Birthday!’ she smiled at him and he looked back at her puzzled, water still running down his face as she pulled away and ran out of the bathroom.

\-------  
note: poem by M. Eminescu


	39. Chapter 39

Roma waited quietly in her bed for Don to join her but after trying not to fall asleep while he took his shower, which seemed liked ages, she finally heard the entrance door. “He left?!” she couldn’t imagine where he’d be going at that hour. She tried to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and almost went back to sleep although it must had been past 9 am. She looked to her right and grinned as she saw Don sleeping next to her. She had hoped he’d come and sleep next to her again, and he did. She began wondering where he had been the previous night before she fell asleep. She figured he must gotten home late since he was still sound asleep. She got near him and just stared at him lovingly for a few minutes. Then grinned again and jumped on him

‘Wake uuuup, birthday boy!’

‘Arre!…’ Don mumbled as his eyes opened wide to a giggling Roma, hovering over him.

‘Come on, no time to waste, you’re getting older by the minute!’ she laughed 

‘Arre, yaar…’ he rolled his eyes and placed her pillow over his face

She couldn’t stop laughing ‘Challoooo… sleepy head’ she tried pulling the pillow away but he was holding on to it.

Before she knew it, he threw the pillow away, pulled her back on the bed, trapping her.

‘I’m wide awake darling. You should know better and give a man a minute when you wake him up’ he groaned as he pressed his lower body over hers so she could feel just how awake he was.

Roma’s eyes widened and she blushed but he chuckled and nuzzled her nose ‘You’re an innocent kitten as much as you are a wildcat’

She bit her lower lip and he frowned playfully then leaned in and kissed her tenderly then pulled on her lower lip, teasing her.

‘So what do you want to do for your birthday?’ she tried to change the subject and clear the sexual tension between them a little

He shrugged as he rested on his elbow next to her ‘Kuch nahin’

‘Huh?’ she rested on both her elbows ‘What do you mean? No big plan for Don’s birthday?’

He chuckled and said ‘No, none whatsoever’

‘No dozens of girls dancing at one of your infamous parties?’ she raised an eyebrow

He clicked his teeth ‘Tsk. I can’t even remember the last time I threw one of those’

‘Getting too old for all that, huh?’ she tried to hold back her laughter but couldn’t help it when she saw his irritated face

‘One more remark regarding my age… I won’t continue. It wouldn’t work in my favor’

She swallowed hard just imagining what he was about to say to her to shut her up in that regard. 

He sat back on his pillow and pulled her next to him, making her rest her head on his chest ‘Let’s just sit here all day’

‘You can’t be serious’

‘I am. Let’s just do nothing. I like doing nothing with you’

She smiled. That sounded so candid, she thought. He began caressing her arm up and down with his index finger, as he used to, and said  
‘Already from the day we met  
Was my freedom mortal shot ?  
She’s but a girl as they, and yet  
There’s something more, I don’t know what.

No matter what we speak, or do,  
The moments in sweet silence fly,  
For somehow there is music too  
When she is mute, I don’t know why.’

She cuddled in his arms further and smiled widely ‘That was beautiful’

He began playing with her hair, still not looking down at her ‘You’re beautiful’

She sat up and smiled at him, kissed him once then jumped off bed, to his protest. She then came back holding his guitar and kneeled on the bed ‘This is all I know how to play on the guitar’

He sat up against the bedframe, fully attentive. 

She started playing the tunes to Happy Birthday and he chuckled. It sounded pretty lubberly and she was making funny grimaces whenever she would mistake a chord for another and that only made him smile wider. 

‘Wait, wait, I got it. One more time’ she stuck her tongue out playfully and played it again for him and even sang along.

He then clapped as she finished and she smiled as she saw she had at least entertained him with her attempt at playing him something on the guitar 

‘Thank you, sweetheart’

‘It was awful’ she laughed and he followed

‘Yes, it kind of was. But sweet, nonetheless’

‘Here, you play something’ she handed him the guitar ‘You play so beautifully’

He raised an eyebrow as he placed the guitar in his lap and contemplated on what to play her for a moment. He then began playing Habarena from Bizet’s Carmen. 

She just sat there, opposite of him, her head tilted to one side looking at the beautiful man that she was so in love with playing such a wonderful piece on the guitar. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he was focusing, not to mention he was barechested and that made the whole picture even sexier. 

When he finished she just kept staring at him and he at her until she shied away, breaking their gaze ‘How does an underworld king come to play the guitar so beautifully?’

Don smirked ‘Former, please’

She rolled her eyes ‘Ok, former underworld king’

‘But still king’

She laughed ‘You’re deviating’

He didn’t erase the smirk from his lips but seemed lost in thought for a moment ‘I learned playing the guitar long ago, while I was in the orphanage’

She immediately regretted bringing it up as he was now frowning but she sensed he would continue ‘I needed some sort of distraction… plus I used to sing on the streets to earn some rupees’

She felt a lump forming in her throat. He sounded so cold and detached while telling her all that, but his face was all contorted somehow.

‘The kids there would beg for me to play something. So I did. I didn’t talk much and had no friends. So I liked it when they would sit around and listen to me play something on the guitar’

She now felt tears invading her eyes and tried really hard to hide them. She knew it would distract him and she wanted to hear more. It felt like he was opening up and Roma felt so happy he was doing so but at the same time sad for what he was telling her.

‘…You had no friends?’ she whispered 

He shrugged ‘I didn’t care for any. But I liked looking after the smaller ones, patha nahin kyon. I think that maybe I’d have liked for someone to look after me when I landed there’

‘How old were you when you …?’

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. She feared that he would not share more, as he searched her eyes, but eventually said ‘Two’

She almost gasped but managed to hold back her reaction. But she obviously failed to hide her compassion, as Don looked away 

She tried diverting ‘That’s why you’re so good with kids’ she smiled sweetly 

He smirked again and got off bed, walked past her and into the living area where he placed the guitar back into its place. She realized his tidiness must have been a result of the orphanage discipline. 

She took the matching silk robe on and followed him, cautiously. Before she could ask him more he turned around and clapped once then rubbed his hands together ‘So, sweetheart. What have you in store for me today? After all, it is my birthday’ he spread his arms 

She froze. She felt terrible, just then. Obviously what she had in mind was ruined now… she wasn’t ready and he knew it. She fidgeted and he frowned rushing towards her ‘Hey… enough of that, ok? I was just kidding’ he smiled trying to make her feel better ‘Waise, it’s not entirely true. I don’t really know when my birthday is’ he chuckled

But she didn’t feel like laughing. She looked up at him, saddened. She couldn’t hide her feelings ‘Don…’

He sighed ‘And that’s a name I chose for myself. No one knew what my name was, where I came from, who my parents were… nothing’

She suddenly burst into tears and he was so taken aback by her sudden reaction that he almost hesitated taking her into his arms, comforting her ‘Hey, hey… Roma… why are you crying? I’m a silly man, I shouldn’t have said anything’ he tightened his arms around her 

She looked up at him ‘Don’t say that. You don’t know how glad I am that you told me all this!’

He gave her a dimpled smile ‘You don’t look happy’ he pointed out and she almost smiled but still couldn’t stop her tears from flowing ‘Please stop crying. I can’t stand it’ he sounded very serious and she complied, wiping her tears away.

He led her to the kitchen and gave her a glass of water, without saying anything. He leaned over the counter as he looked at her, frowning. She didn’t know what to take that look for ‘I’m sorry I cried if that’s what upset you so much…’

He nodded frowningly ‘It’s not that. I just don’t know if I should have ever mentioned all this to you…’

She sat up from the chair he had placed her and came near him ‘Why do you say that?’

He shrugged looking away ‘I’ve never told this to anyone. I never wanted anyone to pity me… and that’s what I saw in your tears, pity, and I hate it’

She didn’t hesitate to hug him tight ‘Don, please don’t say that. I told you, I’m very glad you told me. It means a lot to me’

He hesitated but then hugged her back, and she could tell he was not convinced he had done the right thing at all. 

‘I’m going to do it’ she said, while still hugging him

He froze and stepped back a little to look at her ‘Do what?’  
‘Whatever it takes… your plan. I’ll do it’

Don looked at her, puzzled and eventually a smile made its way to his lips and before she could say anything further he pulled her into his arms and spun around in circles while kissing her.

\--------------  
note: poem by M. Eminescu


	40. Chapter 40

‘Batao na!’

Don rolled his eye smilingly ‘I told you, I don’t want anything for my birthday. I’ll get my present once in Mumbai when we’ll pan out the plan and finally’ he spread his arms, the wind blowing in his face ‘we’ll be free’

She smiled as she looked at him. Don looked so carefree just then, so much younger than his biological age, that’s for sure, but much younger than she’d ever seen him. Because he seemed happy. And that made her happy. As she drove the convertible Mercedes as Don insisted, to her excitement, she tried to make him tell her what he’d like to do for his birthday. 

‘No, there has to be something. Don’t make me take you to McDonalds again and gift you one of their Happy Meal toys’ she warned playfully

Don grimaced ‘Don’t even joke about that. You’ll never see me step foot inside that horrible place again’

‘Is that a dare?’ she raised her eyebrow ‘Waise bhi, you would actually enjoy their toys, they’re cartoon inspired, usually. Though Tom and Jerry aren’t exactly Disney. I love Disney films. They’re so romantic’ she sighed dramatically

Don kept grimacing ‘If there’s anything good about Disney it’s Disney Land’ he stated 

She slowly turned to look at him ‘That’s it!’

Don looked at her puzzled seeing how she was gradually becoming more and more excited ‘Let’s go to Paris, let’s go to Disney Land!’  
Don blinked at her a few times but he soon realized she was serious. At first he chuckled but he seemed lost in thought for a minute ‘Actually I’d like that’

‘Saach?’ Roma was visibly over the moon ‘I’ve always wanted to go’

‘Me too’

She laughed loudly ‘This is too good. Don at Disney Land’

‘Hey! There happen to be great, intricate rides at Disney Land!’

 

‘Haan, haan… ‘ she giggled ‘Very dangerous’ she nodded in mock seriousness 

He playfully pushed her again as he chuckled himself then pulled out his cell ‘Sam, get the jet ready. We’re going to Paris, mon cher’

Roma giggled ‘Arre, tell him to bring Yana and Maya along’

Don looked at her for a moment then said ‘You heard her. Ok, we’ll be there’ he then turned to Roma ‘Let’s grab a bite to eat before we leave. Be warned though, one single word of that atrocious place…’ he gestured with his index finger warningly 

She bat her eyelashes innocently and then laughed as she saw his dimpled smile ‘Never again, promise!’

 

Over lunch she kept peeping at him smilingly 

‘Do I have anything on my face?’ he cleaned the corners of his mouth reverently with the cloth 

She smiled ‘No, it’s just that you look so content. I love seeing you this way’

He raised an eyebrow ‘Do you, now?’

She nodded and he smirked ‘Actually it’s not contentment, it’s excitement’

‘Really? Wouldn’t have thought Disney Land would get you excited’

‘It doesn’t’

‘Toh phir?’ she frowned questioningly

He leaned in ‘It’s the fact that I’ll have you all to myself in Paris, once again’

She blushed immediately. The way he had said it made her face turn red instantly. 

‘But this time it will be different. So different…’ he bit his lower lip seductively and just then she thought she’d sink under the table and never leave under there again

‘Something the matter, sweetheart?’ he pretended not to be aware of the effect he had on her, resuming his elegant eating

She took in a deep breath and tried to compose herself ‘Nope. I’m cool’

He laughed. He actually laughed and that made her smile ‘I never thought I’d say this but I find your cuteness and adorableness very … appealing’

She shied away ‘I never thought someone could make me behave in a cute and adorable manner’

He narrowed his eyes at her as if contemplating what she’d just told him and then squeezed her hand once ‘Shall we get the tab?’

 

One hour later, the 5 of them, including Maya were sitting in Don’s private jet. It was a short flight but nevertheless Maya needed her sleep, and she was being quite fussy as she wasn’t used to flying. Don had to come seat with them and hold the little girl until she fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder. Roma took a picture of the two, thinking it was just too sweet to miss the opportunity. 

They were all dressed casually but Don still asked Roma whether she wanted to go to the apartment she was already familiar with in Paris to change into something more comfortable. She blinked a few times at him and then noticed the spark in his eyes and stuck her tongue out at him letting him know it had been a nice try, but no. 

As they reached Disney Land Roma turned to Sameer ‘Arre yaar I didn’t realize. Do you think they accept children as young as Maya and men as old as Don in?’ she giggled

Sameer widened his eyes ‘You mean you know his age? You must tell me, I’ve been trying to find out since forever!’ Roma and Yana laughed at his excitement and Don pulled Roma by her hand

‘Forget it, Sameer! Let’s go, it’s getting late and I don’t want to miss out on any of the rides’ he stamped his foot imitating an anxious kid and they all laughed

‘Just look at this queue, we’ll be waiting for a while’ Roma pointed out

Don laughed one of his cold laughs and kept pulling her by the hand through the crowd, and just like that they entered Disney Land, no questions asked. Roma rolled her eyes ‘Really?’

Don shrugged smilingly ‘I’m not the patient type, sweetheart. Kya karoon?’

She bit on her cheek thinking that he had proved to be quite patient with her, in fact.

‘Plus I like breaking all rules’

‘Plus we’re too excited to get on the rides’ Sameer followed

‘Excuse me?’ Yana objected ‘You’re riding the kiddies ones with your daughter, mister’

‘Arreeeeeee yaaaaar! You cannot do this!’

‘Just 2 or 3 rides, then you’re all ours, ok?’ Yana rolled her eyes

‘Yay!’ Sameer actually jumped in excitement and then they proceeded. 

Yana waited with Maya while the 3 of them went on different rides, and after Sameer had cheated into going on 5, Yana finally pulled him away leaving Don and Roma together.

To her surprise, Disney Land was really fun. She felt safe with Don even in the most frightening roller coasters and all the various scary rides ‘So what now?’

Don narrowed his eyes, cupping her cheek ‘You look exhausted. Why don’t we call it a day?’

‘But, it’s your birthday. I’m not tired, just a bit worn out but I’ll manage…’

He placed his index finger over her lips ‘And it was lovely, thank you’ he gave her a sweet peck on her cheek then held her hand as he began walking towards the exit. She was surprised to see a burgundy Peugeot 908 rc parked and waiting for them.

‘You have the most beautiful cars’ Roma pointed out

‘This old thing?’ Don wrinkled his nose as he opened the door for her  
She rolled her eyes and got it and Don followed. 

‘Let’s stop on the way at a supermarket’

Don frowned questioningly ‘Kyon?’

‘Just’ she shrugged

Don shook his head, put on his sunglasses and started the engine. He did pull near to a supermarket and Roma insisted she’d go in without him, to Don’s exasperation. 

She finally returned with 2 bags full of groceries ‘Open the truck please’

Don lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose and looked at her over the rim, his eyebrow raised. But he did push the button that opened the truck.

‘Thank you’ she smiled and placed the bags inside then got into the car ‘Chalo’

‘You know, the fridge is packed back at the apartment’

‘I’m sure it is’ she said as she fastened her seat belt as Don drove away.

 

As Roma placed foot in the apartment she felt very emotional suddenly. Somehow the place felt so familiar and welcoming. She couldn’t explain the feeling it gave her.

She started pacing the living area and finally opened the door to her old room. Suddenly tons of emotions cascaded over her. She paced the room and went towards the closet. She opened it and frowned questioningly

‘What’s the matter?’ Don caught her expression from the doorframe

‘I didn’t even think to pack. There aren’t any clothes’

Don chuckled ‘That’s because you’ll be sleeping in the master bedroom’ he said as he got close and circled her waist ‘… with me’ he nuzzled her earlobe smilingly

She smiled back and retreated ‘Where do I take a shower then?’

He chuckled as he framed her with both hands against the closet, trapping her ‘I might have an idea…’

She blushed and bit her lip smilingly but he released her laughing 

‘There’s my kitten’

He left to make a phonecall and gestured for her to enter the master bedroom. When she did so, her jaw hit the floor. The room was beautiful, unique, and so unlike the one back in Berlin. Royal blue and golden and beige highlights, paisley designs, accompanied by high end furniture pieces made her heart skip a beat. 

Don had a walk in closet even there. And she again felt her heart race as she admired all the beautiful clothes on display. She had her share, of course. She decided to snap out of it as she heard Don talk on the phone just steps away from the bedroom, and get into the shower. She picked something casual and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


	41. Chapter 41

After Roma took in a few deep breaths upon seeing Don’s majestic master bathroom, she proceeded to take a shower, then got dressed and headed out of the steamy bathroom.

As soon as she stepped out she let out a scream ‘Good God!’ she started panting and tried to calm down while looking at Don leaning right next to the door.

‘You startled me! What are you doing?’

‘Why did you lock the door for, Roma?’

She frowned hearing him sound so serious about it ‘Matlab?’

He slammed the bathroom door behind her in one swift motion causing her to shudder again ‘Never lock the door behind you. You know a stupid lock wouldn’t keep me away if I wanted to reach you. . Don’t provoke me’

She just looked at him, puzzled. Where was all this coming from ‘You got this all wrong’

‘Did I?’ he arched his brow while still frowning at her ‘How so? When you’re deliberately testing my temper’

‘I just like my privacy, that’s all’ she defended herself

He laughed one of his cold laughs ‘Don’t insult me, Roma’ then wrinkled his nose in disdain, turned around and left the bedroom.

But Roma wasn’t about to let this pass ‘How did you even know it was locked then?’ she followed him

He stopped but didn’t turn around ‘Where are you going with this?’

She went around to face him ‘I’m trying to prove a point’ she tried to say it as calmly as she could

He didn’t even blink ‘If you must know, I entered the bedroom just when you locked the door to the bathroom’

She lowered her gaze ‘I still don’t understand why you had to make such a big deal out of this’

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, calming down ‘You’re right. I overreacted. I think it’s because of all the adrenaline today’ he rubbed his forehead 

She looked up at him. He looked much calmer. That relieved her ‘You still scare me, Don’ she surprised even herself for saying that 

He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear ‘And you should fear me, sweetheart. But not for the reasons you’re imagining’

She frowned questioningly. She really didn’t know what that meant. He gave her a peck on her cheek and then gave her a dimpled smile 

‘Look. I brought your groceries. I’m dying to see what you bought’

‘What is it with you and things you can’t reach or know of?’ she smiled and tried to make a joke but he looked at her funny. She immediately regretted having asked that

‘I don’t like it. I like to control everything, Roma. When I lose control over something it can get really… really ugly’

Just then Don’s phone rang. He gestured he’d be right back with her and proceeded to pick up. 

Roma leaned against the kitchen counter, her mind racing. “What the hell!” she thought. What happened, all of a sudden? She suddenly felt angry. Really angry. Angry at herself for some reason. She began taking the groceries out of the bag, furiously, and accidentally dropped an egg from the carton and that just infuriated her even more. She slammed the whole carton onto the floor. 

Don came rapidly and saw her on her knees, sobbing nervously. 

‘Kya hua?’ he bent and held her by her shoulders, but she was trembling and crying so hysterically that he actually knelt next to her and tried to hug her but she kept pulling away

‘I’m such an idiot!’ she uttered

‘It’s just eggs, Roma!’

‘It’s not the eggs!’ she shouted looking him in the eye ‘It’s this, us, whatever this is!’ she cried ‘I’ve been so stupid thinking… God, I don’t know what I was thinking!’ she was shaking uncontrollably now, as she was hiding her face in her palms

Don tried to pull her hands away ‘Roma, listen to me…’ he said calmly yet he sounded worried

‘No… no…’ she shook her head ‘No more, Don… I can’t take it anymore…’

‘Roma, please listen to me’

She kept pulling away but he kept on trying to get her to look at him 

‘Listen to me, damnit!’ 

She just swallowed her tears and looked at him frightened, although he hadn’t shouted at her.

He searched her eyes and waited for her to be fully attentive ‘I love you. ‘She gasped but he tightened his grip on her shoulders ‘Listen to me. I love you, Roma. And I’ve lost control. And I’m a mess. I don’t know how to handle it. I’m sorry’

Tears were rolling down her eyes but she was silent, soaking up every word he was saying 

He wiped them away gently ‘I’m sorry, I know what this means and I know what impact this must have on you. I’m sorry for everything, Roma, everything. But I love you and I’m not apologetic about that. It’s scaring me to death, though, and I’ve never been afraid of anything in my life’

Roma just couldn’t stop crying 

‘I hate myself for doing this to you’ he furrowed his brows as if in pain as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs but she caught his hands in her palms and held them over her cheeks tightly, closing her eyes. 

He pulled her head onto his chest and caressed her hair and back lovingly and reassuringly. She was no longer crying. Then she hugged him tight and his body stiffened, as if surprised.

She looked up at him and smiled widely, her eyes wet and reddened.  
He looked down at her puzzled 

‘I was going crazy. I never thought you’d say this to me, ever. Never even dared to think about it. But suddenly I feel so free, I feel happy. I haven’t been happy in a long, long time, Don’

He kept looking at her, searching her eyes carefully 

‘You don’t know how I needed to hear those words. Even I didn’t know, till now. And you don’t know how I hope it’s true…’

He cupped her cheeks urgently and brought her closer to him ‘It’s true, Roma. Please don’t let there be any doubt in your mind. There isn’t any in mine’ he said as he searched her eyes 

She then kissed him. Passionately, urgently, with all her heart, for the first time. He embraced her tightly as he responded to her kiss and they only parted as she said ‘I love you, too’


	42. Chapter 42

Don just remained still looking at her intensely and slowly a smile reached his lips. Soon the smile was so wide that Roma felt as though that was the first time she had ever seen him smiling. He gave her several short kisses while still smiling, and before she knew it he was kissing her increasingly passionately while slowly leaning over her across the floor till her hand slipped and they both fell, laughingly

Roma looked at her hand all covered in egg yolk and laughed even harder realizing that’s what had made them slip and Don laughed more softly, staring at her lovingly. It took her breath away. The way he gazed at her made her feel so good. It was as if a veil had been lifted between them and they were now free to be themselves, free to show their true feelings.

‘Darn it, and I had just showered’ she giggled

Don lifted his eyebrows ‘Even I need a shower now… I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse’ he added seductively and Roma giggled as she stood up holding out her hand to help him 

‘I only need to wash my hand, you’re the one who slipped all over egg yolk’ she laughed as he took her hand and pulled her down again ‘Arre!…’

‘There. Now you’re dirty too’ he chuckled biting his lower lip

‘Don!’ she protesting laughingly as he stood up, holding her in his arms and heading towards the master bedroom. Her laughter slowly faded as she turned very anxious and nervous. But to her surprise he released her and planted her on her feet as he went into the closet and brought her a clean shirt

‘Here’ he handed her the shirt ‘I’ll be in the shower if you need me’ he winked at her and closed the bathroom door behind him

She bit her lower lip smilingly and began undressing her dirtied shirt

‘Oh, and…’he opened the door just to catch her right before putting on the clean shirt ‘…I’m sorry’ he said, but he didn’t look away and he didn’t seem apologetic about it either ‘I wanted to tell you not to clean the kitchen floor, I’ll take care of that…’ he said very gravely, his eyes stuck to her pink lace bra

She nodded and took her clean shirt on, to his misfortune, and then stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the bedroom giggling.

 

But of course she cleaned the floor, she wasn’t about to let him do it just after taking a shower. She had been the one to drop the eggs, anyway. She did it gladly too, as she couldn’t seem to stop herself from smiling. She felt like singing, dancing, jumping around and crying all at the same time. Tears of happiness. But she was too restless even for that.

She began sorting her groceries as her original plan was to bake him a cake. Now the plan was to bake him an extra special cake. She needed to do her very best. 

When Don returned from his shower he was all clean and adorably fresh and casual. Yet he was slightly frowning ‘What did I tell you about the eggs? I seem to recall telling you not to worry about it, or was all that just my imagination? … Wouldn’t surprise me, I also seem to recall you looking devastatingly sexy in your lingerie, also’

She laughed sweetly ‘You did, and I didn’t mind at all’

He gave her a half smile and sat on one of the bar stool ‘Now may I please know the mystery behind all the groceries?’

‘Yes. I’m baking you a birthday cake’

He grinned ‘Really?’

Roma’s heart filled with happiness. He was smiling just like a little boy on Christmas Eve. She nodded ‘Yes. I’m praying for it not to go wrong’ she bit her lower lip and worriedly looked back at the oven where the cake was baking. She returned to her filling mixture, stirring it

He was still grinning, resting his chin in his palm ‘Can I taste the filling?’ he was just about to sink his index finger into the bowl when she playfully slapped his hand 

‘Belkol nahin!’

He groaned as he caught her hand, stood up rapidly and bent over the bowl, sunk her finger into the cream, then ate it off her finger, sucking on it seductively until it was clean. Roma felt her insides melt and her knees turn weak instantly

‘Delicious!’ he stated then, kissing the inside of her palm ‘Please, go on…don’t let me stand in your way’ he winked cheekily 

She sighed ‘At least if something goes wrong, I’ve got you to blame now!’

He chuckled ‘It won’t. Nobody’s ever baked me a cake’ he resumed his position, resting his chin in his palm, his elbow on the counter 

‘I can’t even stir right with you staring at me like that!’

‘I’m not staring. I’m ogling’

She raised her eyebrow at him ‘And that’s better how?’

He smiled ‘You just pretend I’m not here’

She then threw her head back laughing ‘Yeah, right, good one, Don’

He kept smiling at her ‘I love seeing you like this’

‘Like this, how? Happy?’ she grinned

He nodded ‘Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever truly seen you like this before. You’re all the more beautiful’

She blushed ‘Ok now you really have to leave. I really want to get this right and I can’t focus with you here’ she said sweetly

He sighed ‘Ok, ok. I’ll be in my study’ but he went around the counter and circled her waist from behind, kissing her cheek ‘Thank you’ he whispered and then he left

 

Roma noticed Don didn’t close the door to his study and was intrigued at first but soon found out why he had left it open as he started playing the guitar. Which kept her smiling wide the entire time she continued baking her cake, especially since she recognized the song

 

He must have played it on and on because she had finished putting the cake together before she knew it. There were no candles but she didn’t think Don would have appreciated being reminded yet again that he was turning 40

The cake looked beautiful. It was all dark chocolate with pomegranate and wild berries filling. All flavors that Roma thought complemented Don very well. 

She cleaned herself up and then took it and went towards Don’s study. He was still playing the song, his eyes closed as he leaned into his directorial chair, his feet resting on the desk. She placed the cake in front of him and then’s when he opened his eyes

‘Oh wow!’ he said immediately and then smiled widely placing his guitar aside

‘You like it?’ she grinned as she rubbed her hands together nervously  
He gestured for her to come sit in his lap ‘It’s exquisite. Let’s see how it tastes’

‘Oh, I forgot the knife…’

But he didn’t let her leave ‘No need for that’ he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a knife from a leather sheath. Roma swallowed hard looking at the knife but she didn’t feel scared. 

Still holding her by the waist, Don cut the cake with his right hand. 

Then he took the slender slice and turned to Roma to feed her ‘No, no, you first. It’s your birthday, na?’ she smiled and placed her hand over his, turning the slice towards him. He took a bite while looking at her 

‘You made this? Really?’

‘Why, don’t you like it?’ she panicked

He chuckled ‘I love it. I’m just surprised. You yourself admitted you couldn’t cook’ he said as he fed her gently

She nodded ‘Yes, but I can bake. Sweets I can handle…’ she smiled 

He all of a sudden was ogling at her and before she knew it Don kissed the corner of her mouth, interrupting her ‘You had a bit of chocolate, right there’ 

She raised an eyebrow, dipped her finger into the dark chocolate frosting and then placed it on his nose, laughingly 

He pretended to be annoyed and wiped his nose with a tissue from a box on his desk, but before he could clean himself properly she traced dark chocolate over his left dimple 

He raised his eyebrow at her but she smiled and leaned in to kiss his now chocolate flavored dimple

He smirked and dipped his finger into the frosting and traced it along her neckline, then hungrily proceeded to eat it off her. Her eyes widened as she found it deeply sensual

‘It’s even better off you’ he whispered as he took some more dark chocolate and traced it over her collar bone, then sensually licked it off her as well. She closed her eyes as he did so and soon he was unbuttoning her shirt. She opened her eyes and looked at him nervously but he caught her lips and kissed her passionately while expertly undoing all the buttons, pushing her shirt reverently over her shoulders. Her hands circled his neck even tighter as he was still kissing her and while doing so, tracing chocolate across her cleavage. When he bent to eat it off her she moaned in anticipation. 

He then pulled her left leg over his right one to straddle him as he proceeded his chocolaty tease. But then, unexpectedly, he stood up and held her so that she was still circling his hips with her legs and within a blink of an eye took her to the master bedroom and laid her on the bed. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, she knew what was about to happen, or rather, she could only imagine. Don never broke eye contact with her as he unbuttoned his own shirt and quickly disposed of it. She had to catch her breath as she could see his torso now in all its splendor in the penumbra of the room which was only lit from the living area slightly. 

He bent over her to kiss her and she was surprised at how tender he was. He had kissed her gently before, but not like that. There was something very different in his kiss now. She realized he was trying to make her unwind, and she could feel all her muscles relax. She began caressing his shoulder blades and made her way up to his hair, tangling her fingers through it. His cologne was all the more overwhelming as he was embracing her now, slowly lifting her from the bed with his one arm as he began pulling her jeans off with the other. She was aware of what he was doing but somehow wasn’t, at the same time. She was in a state of mind that made her semi-conscious. 

After he disposed her jeans he stopped and looked deeply into her eyes. She started smiling again and eventually shied away ‘Don, you’re making me nervous again’ she pleaded 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek ‘Don’t be, sweetheart. I’m not, not anymore. You’re mine’ he proceeded to kiss her behind her earlobe ‘Just mine. Let me prove it to you’

She clung onto his shoulder blades even tighter as he planted passionate kisses across her jawline and down her neck. 

With trembling fingers she reached for his jeans and tried to unbutton them, but could hardly concentrate as he looked at her smilingly, a bit amused but not patronizing. He placed his palms over hers and she managed to calm down and unbutton his fly, and then he disposed of them never breaking eye contact with her. But she couldn’t stand but steal glimpses of his boxer briefs and the evidence of his arousal. She started panting as she could feel the moment approaching, the moment when she would be his… forever.

He then leaned again towards her and kissed her, more passionately this time, and circled her waist. He then rolled her on top of him and held her tight to his chest. Her hair cascaded over him and he lovingly caressed it moving it from side to side so he could kiss her all over. He slowly slid his hands up and down her back and finally stopped at her bra, undoing it, then threw it on the floor on top of all the other clothes. There was so little between them now and Roma could feel, straddling him now, that he would prove to be more than she had hoped for in a lover. He slowly sat up and still pressing her against his body groaned as he could feel her bare chest against his for the first time. He kissed her more urgently and made his way to her breasts. Roma felt like fainting just then and couldn’t even concentrate on breathing. He slowly placed her on her back, her head towards the opposite end of the bed now, and got on top of her. As he leaned in to kiss her, he started removing her panties delicately. Roma sunk her nails into his shoulders as he did that, and kissed him long, hoping he wouldn’t steal a glimpse of her completely naked. But he smiled understanding she was feeling shy. 

‘Nothing in this world can keep me from admiring you, darling, now that you’re finally here, in my arms’ he whispered as he caressed her body all the way to her ankles, peeling off her panties. He sat back on his heels as he threw them away and took a second or two to look at her lovingly, from head to toe. Roma had never seen that look in his eyes before. It wasn’t just lust, it was love, and she knew it now. His eyes were on fire with desire to have her, to own her body and soul. Roma couldn’t get herself to look as he took of his boxers and positioned himself on top of her. She was sure it would have been too much for her. 

‘Roma… look at me’ he whispered. She was avoiding his eyes, the way he looked at her was too intense. Her heart was pounding so hard she feared it would break free from her chest. When she finally met his eyes she saw the same fire in them. God, how she loved this man, she thought

‘I’ve hurt you many times. This will be the last time I’m going to hurt you… I promise’ he whispered softly then kissed her tenderly. And just as they were becoming one Roma shed a tear. She knew it was a tear that combined so many different feelings. But that night Don proved to her just how much he loved her. Not only verbally as they both reached their peaks, but physically too, as Roma would have never thought Don could be so gentle yet intense at the same time and so considerate of her condition as a virgin. 

Roma resolved that she would never find out whether sex was generally so fantastically mind-blowing, or if it was all Don’s credit for being an incredible lover. She didn’t want to know. But she was fairly sure she was incredibly lucky to have him in her bed.


	43. Chapter 43

Roma woke up as if in a daze. She felt something on her forehead and was needless to say surprised to realize it was Don’s palm. He was hovering over her as if to check her temperature

She saw him looking worriedly at her and so she asked ‘Hm? Kya hua?’

‘I’m worried. You don’t normally sleep this late in the mornings’ he looked at her, all serious

She blinked a few times to get everything into focus then even rubbed her eyelids yawningly. Suddenly she felt cold and realized the duvet had fallen from her chest, exposing her naked chest. She quickly covered herself up and blushed, as it all came back to her.

Don chuckled ‘I think you’re alright, though’ he said as he stood up ‘Coffee is waiting. I hate to leave like this but Sameer arranged a business meeting…’

She avoided looking at him in the eye ‘It’s alright, go, do your thing’

She smiled and stole a glimpse of him. “I can’t believe I had this sex god in my arms last night” was all she could think of

‘I could cancel…’

‘No, no!’ she insisted ‘You go, I’ll manage’

‘Why don’t you take the Peugeot out for a ride?’ he caressed her cheek looking down at her, then swept the back of his hand again over her forehead ‘Are you sure you’re alright?’

She looked up at him and smiled ‘Yes’

He smiled back ‘Good’ then leaned in and gave her a kiss. As soon as he left the room, Roma hid under the covers and let out a girly scream that even made her giggle

 

She couldn’t tell for how long she had stayed in bed after he left. Must have been a while, though, as she went through all of the previous night’s events. She thought about the previous night over and over and couldn’t believe what had hit her. She always though Don to be a great lover, but he had exceeded all her expectations. It wasn’t at all how she had imagined it to be. When she was a teenager she used to think of it way too sweetly. Then growing up, she had become more and more cynical about it, thinking that sex was overrated. One conclusion that she had more recently reached, hearing out her friends, was that you couldn’t have the best of both. You either had to choose love or great sex, but never both. Either settle down and fall in love with a great guy, but don’t expect much as far as intimacy goes, or just settle for one night stands and flings that really had no strings attached but you were more likely to enjoy yourself than in a committed relationship. Roma couldn’t handle neither of the two options, which she found both to be silly, and just gave it up altogether. She drowned herself in work and took her mind off any relationship. She wanted someone to love her (although that could never had worked out since she was all the while in love with Don) and also was a bit worried about still being a virgin, given her age (although she really wasn’t the kind to consider sleeping around just for the sake of changing that). So she was caught up in the middle and refused to deal with it.

To say she was taken aback was an understatement. Roma was downright shocked. In less than 24 hours she had resolved both so called issues. And all she could feel was happiness. Happiness she had never experienced before.

She felt terribly sad to go take a shower and wash away Don’s touch, but she did so regardless. She remembered the first time Don hinted at any physical contact, it had happened in the same apartment  
Don was standing in the doorframe, with nothing but a bathrobe tied around his waist, his wet hair combed back, water dripping from his face onto his bare chest.

 

_‘You know what?’ he said all of a sudden, punching the door into the wall_

_‘Maybe I haven’t made myself clear’ he seemed really furious, Roma took a few steps back but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom, she almost slipped onto the wet floor._

_She was stepping back, away from him ‘Don, I…’_

_‘Chup!’ he shouted angrily ‘Enough with your stupid pleas’_

_She couldn’t help but notice all his muscles tensed, water still dripping off him. He then grabbed her again and pulled her against his wet body ‘I wasn’t joking when I said you needed to be tamed’ he said through his teeth then suddenly pushed her into the jacuzzi, which was floor-leveled, soaking her completely. It was rather deep so she struggled a few seconds to catch her balance._

_He bent over the jacuzzi and framed her jawline, then turned her face to the side so he could whisper into her ear ‘Why, Roma, why does it always have to be the hard way with you, huh? I tried to take it slow, tried to make you see…’ but he stopped and suddenly he threw his towel aside and jumped in with her._

_She let out a scream, but he captured her lips with his and kissed her hungrily, cornering her. His kiss was so brutal, so urgent, he could feel him against her and it made her lose her mind. He then pulled her t-shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for just a second, and threw it on the floor along his towel._

_He grabbed her ponytail and exposed her neck, kissing it feverishly, her collarbone as well, then her cleavage and went for one of her bra’s straps to pull it downwards but then suddenly looked up back into her eyes. He was taken aback seeing her look so frightened. She had tears coming down her face. He did feel her respond to his kiss, he thought she wanted him as well. But something was so disturbing in her look that he just stopped._

_He let go of her hair and placed both his hands on the side of the Jacuzzi behind her, leaning his forehead on her shoulder for a few seconds then backed off ‘Get out’ he said without looking at her_

_That had totally taken her by surprise. Was he really letting her go?_

_‘… Before I change my mind’ he said panting, looking away._

Things had changed so much since then. Of course he was still Don, and everything about him was still so mysterious and alluring, you could never guess what was on his mind and what his next step would be. But they had come such a long way. He was slowly opening up to her. Telling her about his childhood, sleeping next to her, and then finally telling her he loved her and making love to her in such a manner that totally impregnated his whole self onto her, locking him to her heart forever.

Stepping out of the shower, she immediately had an idea and went running straight into his study. She knew it was highly improbable of him to carry that diary with him, but she searched for it anyway. And was delighted to see it in his top drawer, right next to the leather sheath Don had pulled the knife out of the previous night.  
She opened it to its last written pages and read

“But no, with parted lips she turns and does not speak the fatal word;

Her heart is silent in her breast and from the king she draws her hands,

Her virgin soul is filled with love, while in her dreams there ever stands

The demon’s image like a god, for every night his voice she heard.”

 

And then right on the last page she found written in fresh ink:

 

“And when at last you close your eyes and generously your kisses give,

Then am I happiest of men, the height of joy superlative…

And you… but no, I have no words, my tongue is tied and cannot move,

I would, and yet I cannot speak… I cannot tell you how I love".

 

She remembered reading the first two lines before, but the following two he had clearly composed the same morning, for sure. She smiled ear to ear and placed the journal back into his drawer careful to place it right as she had found it.

She then got dressed, chose a nice yellow dress to match the sunny day outside. She noticed Don had placed all her clothes neatly on a taboret. Even the dress shirt he had disposed her of in the study.  
She headed towards the entrance door after taking a few sips of the coffee Don had left waiting for her, and stole a glance of the room she had previously slept in during her former visit there. She couldn’t resist but go in it once again. Everything was so different now. So different in fact that it felt like a dream.

She had that feeling that always overwhelms you when all goes well. And you almost feel guilty and prep yourself for something to go wrong again. Roma needn’t worry.

She was driving the Peugeot casually down the streets of Paris. She felt reborn, she felt ecstatic. When her phone rang she smiled thinking she would meet Don soon. But her expression shifted immediately as she saw the caller ID.

—————–

note: poem by Eminescu


	44. Chapter 44

‘Hey Roma, achcha don’t forget to buy some bread on your way home. We’re all out’

‘… Anushka?’ Roma was confused, to say the least

‘Kaun aur? And some dish soap, while you’re at it. Achcha ok, see ya’

Then she hung up. Roma stared confused at the phone for a second then dialed Anushka’s number, slowly searching for a parking spot. 

‘Haan’

‘Anushka, hun, I think you got the wrong number’ 

‘Kya wrong number yaar! Roma, you’re acting funny’

‘I’m acting funny?!’ 

‘Well then if you’re not acting funny, and I’m not acting funny, then Detective Malik must be acting funny since I just got off the phone with him. He was asking me how you were doing, he’s been worried for you. Apparently since you came to London a week ago you haven’t called in at the office and they’re all worried there. You could have used the landline yaar, you know dad has some international calls for India’

Roma couldn’t handle Anushka’s sarcastic tone anymore. She sighed and threw her head back on the headrest ‘Anushka… ok, listen… calm down’

‘Lekin I’m calm, na?! How am I not calm!?’

‘You’re hysterical!’

‘What has he done to you?! Just look at you, lying to everyone, going missing God knows where! Where the hell are you anyway?’

‘…’

‘Roma! How can you doubt me yaar, you know I wouldn’t ever. Of course I acted absolutely normal and told Malik saab that you were doing fine but still a little bit distracted. Just to make it more plausible’

Roma sighed in relief ‘Thank you’

‘You’re lucky I’m a good liar when I need to be. Now tell me the truth! Can you talk? Cough if he’s near you’

‘He’s not. I’m absolutely fine yaar! I’m more than fine actually! I’m really sorry I haven’t called but I figured you’d worry and decided to just…go with the flow this time and not worry or think too much’

She was expecting to hear Anushka giggle and sound excited but instead, she was awfully silent until she said worriedly ‘I don’t know, Roma… I’m worried for you, I really am. I’ve seen you withdraw yaar. I’ve seen what effect he has on you, he’s going to ruin you’

‘Don’t say that! It’s not like that. Not anymore at least…’

‘You know I was all for him. You know that. But… I don’t know… I just hate to see you suffer. What if something happens?! How can you take that risk?!’

‘… That’s what love is all about. Taking chances’

‘Love? One sided love?’

‘He loves me…’ Roma almost whispered smilingly as in lost in thought

‘Do you think so or do you know so?’ Anushka began sounding excited, began sounding more like her old self

‘I know so. I really do. I’m so happy, Anushka. These past days have been the best of my life’

‘Awwwwwww! Oh my God you guys are so sweet!’

Roma laughed, she really laughed. Anushka was such a kid. One minute she was scolding her and the other she was all giggly.

‘You still didn’t tell me where you are na!’

‘Oh! Sorry. Well we first went to Berlin’ but Roma was interrupted as someone knocked on her side window startling her. She looked up and saw an angry Don.

‘Uhm… Anushka, I’ll call you later, ok?’

‘Why? What’s the matter? Are you alright?’

‘Yes, yes’ Don now swung the door open and bent over the opening staring at her angrily ‘Don’t worry. I’ll call you later’ Roma added hanging up

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ 

‘Kya matlab?’ Roma replied, hesitating

Don grabbed the phone out of her hand and checked her dialed numbers. He looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed ‘I didn’t know you were talking to Anushka. How long have you been keeping this from me?’

‘What? Don you’re talking crazy’

‘Am I?!’ Don threw the cell, hitting a tree. It smashed to pieces and all Roma could do was gasp for air, as she couldn’t even scream.

Don ran his hands through his hair, angrily pacing the ground next to the car, other cars passing by him. 

Then Roma exited the car and walked towards what once used to be her phone. She came back next to Don who was looking at her, puzzled

‘The sim card. I still need my number, otherwise Malik saab will get suspicious. I know why you’re concerned, I understand. Don’t worry. Anushka won’t say a thing to anyone’

She said all that composed and calm, and then went over to the passenger seat and waited in the car for Don. When he finally sat next to her, closing the door behind him, he looked at her just to see a really upset Roma, but nevertheless, a bright woman who never lost her mind. 

He then suddenly bent over and caught her face between his palms, kissing her.

Roma looked into his eyes and said ‘You need to trust me too, you know’

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart… For a moment I kind of forgot you were my wildcat’ he gave her a half smile 

‘It’s alright’ she said as she removed his hands gently from her face, just to show him she was still a bit upset ‘For a moment I kind of forgot you were Don as well’

‘I just happen to have something in mind that would remind you exactly who I am’ he gave her a grave, serious look that Roma didn’t know what to take for. Don remained silent all the way to the apartment. Just when he closed the door behind him she noticed his lustful smirk and his panther like gait towards her. He cornered her into the kitchen when he suddenly lifted her and placed her standing on the kitchen counter. He then spread her legs apart and got real close, pulling on her pony tail slightly so she could face him

‘Undo my belt’

Her eyes widened

‘Please’ he added, his eyes widening as well. 

With trembling hands she did as he requested

‘Now my fly’

She unzipped his fly and then looked back up at him and he, without breaking eye contact, slid his hands beneath her dress and pulled down her panties. Roma was panting in anticipation

She didn’t need him to say the words, she did the same for him and as she pushed his clothes to his knees, he immediately kissed her urgently, passionately. That afternoon they made their way to the living room sofa as well and finally ended up in the shower together. If Don hadn’t been particularly romantic to prove a point during their love making, Roma knew he loved her all the more as soon as he proceeded to shampoo her hair, then rinsing it, running his manly fingers through her thick hair gently and smilingly as they sat underneath the shower tap, as if they were standing in the rain.


	45. Chapter 45

Roma and Don were both in the kitchen, dressed only in their bathrobes. He was cooking for her yet again and she was sitting at the counter, admiring the view. Don had combed his wet hair back and the fluffy black bathrobe had a deep v cut, showing his collar bone and part of his well defined chest. Now that she had had her fair taste of him, she was craving more, much more. 

She just sat there drinking in each of his moves. He was making pancakes for her, or rather, crêpes as he insisted, since they were in Paris

Don had tied a towel around her head like a turban after they stepped out of the shower and placed her on the bar stool and told her 

‘Sultana, now your wish is my command’ 

‘You’re very much like an Arabian prince yourself’ she pointed out, and again ogled at his damp hair combed back, his thick beard and deep brown eyes

‘Did my nose give it away?’ he chuckled

‘I love your nose. I find it very masculine and imposing’

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her ‘Love is blind, sweetheart’ he winked at her mysteriously then resumed making the batter

She gave him a half smile then got off her chair and went to stand next to him ‘Can I give it a try?’

Don was heating up the pan and gave her a look as if he was scared ‘Is my ceiling going to end up covered in crêpes?’ 

They then giggled and he took some batter into the ladle ‘Allow me to demonstrate first’ he said very pompously 

She smiled and watched him pour it into the pan and very graciously covering its whole surface, evenly. 

‘And if you want to know how long to wait till you flip it over, you have to kiss, like this’ he pulled her close by her waist and kissed her once ‘And only then you can flip it’ he said remaining very serious

Roma was trying hard not to laugh ‘Achcha, shukriya Guruji’ she folded her hands 

Don smirked and flipped the pancake on the other side ‘You know they say the first one doesn’t turn out as expected even for top chefs’

‘Haan, I’ve heard that saying about pancakes before’

Don closed his eyes and breathed as if trying to remain calm ‘Crêpes, s'il te plaît’

Again she tried not to laugh. She loved it when he was this funny and their little game. So she touched her ears in sign of apology and folded her hands again

‘But Don always gets it right’ he said pompously as he placed it on a plate and Roma carefully inspected it. Indeed it looked flawless 

‘Wah, wah! Kya baat hai!’

Don gestured for her to stop praising, but he was intentionally being not at all convincing so she finally laughed and he chuckled too. She loved seeing his eyes smile as well. When his smile reached his eyes they sparkled warmly and she felt very happy.

‘Well it looks yummy, but you can’t really tell before tasting it’ 

‘You can tell, believe me’ he winked at her and she blushed 

She then wanted to rip a bit of the pancake to have a bite and he playfully slapped her hand ‘Belkol nahin!’ he imitated her when he had wanted to taste the filling for his cake

She giggled ‘Come on, I don’t sound like that’

He cleared his voice ‘Ok, agreed your voice is not as high pitched. But the longer the wait, the better the outcome’

‘Achcha so it’s like food foreplay’

He furrowed his brows, amused ‘I thought I gave you a clear example of food foreplay’

She blushed ‘Uhmm, I can’t seem to remember. You’ll have to refresh my memory’ 

He raised an eyebrow ‘Are you trying to distract me from my attempt to teach you how to cook something edible?’

She gasped ‘Touché!’

He half smiled and went on flipping pancakes. He even had her try her hand at it and both attempts ended up on the kitchen floor ‘Well at least they’re not stuck to my ceiling’ he said, his palms placed on his hipbones 

 

Don’s pancakes had been delicious but nowhere near what followed afterwards. Truth was Roma wanted to keep Don in bed 24/7, all to herself. And it wasn’t just about the mindblowing sex, which Roma thought was an understatement, but the bonding and the closeness was extremely precious to her. She could finally be so close to him and look him in the eyes and communicate so much with her own, without any other pretext than love. She was free to show him just how much she loved him and express it the best way she could, sans words. She had dreamt for these moments for so long that now that they were finally present she couldn’t get herself to believe it was true. Plus it was all so new to her. Just to feel his body on top of her felt so good and she felt so protected and cared for. She felt like her whole life she had been waiting to be in his arms. Like she belonged there. 

Don was like a whole new man, although she knew it was just a new side to him she was discovering, all the previous ones were still there, more or less intact. She was certain it was new for him too, she could see it in his eyes. He was just as surprised as her of his own actions, reactions, words, everything. 

Don had rapidly developed the habit of sleeping with her in his arms. Which was shocking, as he hadn’t really slept together with someone before her. 

‘Did you decide to give up your nocturnal reading?’ she giggled as he spooned her, ready to fall asleep

He held her closer and nuzzled at her earlobe ‘No, but let’s just say I prefer other activities as of now’

She smiled wishing she could have seen that seductive look he always gave when whispering something provocative. 

‘What are you thinking about?’ he asked

He would surprise her everyday with such questions as of late, and so she took a moment to reply ‘I’m thinking I wish we never had to leave here’

‘We could come back and live in Paris indefinitely’ he pointed out

‘I don’t mean Paris… Paris is great, but that’s not it. I mean us, what we have now. I wish it’d never change’

He turned her slightly and he rested on his elbow to face her ‘Why would you think about such things?’

She frowned a bit, as if trying to hold back tears ‘I’m terrified now, more than ever’

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, sighing ‘Roma… ‘ he looked back into her eyes ‘Listen to me. I’m never going to let anything go wrong. Alright? I love you, damnit!’ She hugged him tight and turned to rest on his chest ‘Tomorrow we’re leaving for Mumbai’

‘Kya?’ she couldn’t help but be surprised

‘I can’t see that look in your eyes again. We’ll go and get things over with, then we can finally get on with our lives’

She sighed. Somehow that seemed impossible and she really hoped Don had a good plan. But that thought made her smile. Don always outsmarted everyone. She was sure he’d had figured out everything. He kissed her forehead and that made her relax completely and slowly she fell asleep.

 

The next morning Roma woke up and Don was no longer there. She looked at his Tag Heuer watch he’d left on the nightstand and it showed close to half past 10. She had really slept in, so decided to hop into the shower and get ready. A long flight was ahead of them.   
She felt extra nice that morning so decided to dress up a bit, even though she knew she wouldn’t be as confortable on the jet. So she chose a blue dress and a pair of nude pumps to go with it, and decided to wear the bracelet Don had gifted her as well.

She stepped out of the bedroom and immediately smelled coffee. She grabbed the mug Don had left lying for her on the counter and realized he was in his study, so she joined him.

She popped her head through the door and caught him reading ‘Achcha so now you’re reading in the mornings’

He gave her a dimpled smile as he placed his book face down on the desk ‘Yes, it’s pretty obvious I won’t get much reading done in the evenings’

She giggled and sat on the desk facing him and sipped on her coffee 

‘What time are we leaving?’

‘Whenever’ he shrugged then caught her wrist and smiled looking at the bracelet 

‘I love it’ she smiled as well

‘I’m very glad to hear that’

‘I love you’ she smiled widely

‘I’m ecstatic to hear that’ he said and slowly got up and kissed her passionately. He had to remove the mug from her hands as he knew she would drop it otherwise. 

She parted and playfully pushed him back into his chair ‘So what are you reading now, let’s see… hm. The unbearable lightness of being’

‘Precisely. Good read so far’ but before he could add more she was going through the book. Once more she stumbled upon underlined passages and she read them outloud

‘“The brain appears to possess a special area which we might call poetic memory and which records everything that charms or touches us, that makes our lives beautiful … Love begins with a metaphor. Which is to say, love begins at the point when a woman enters her first word into our poetic memory.” 

“Making love with a woman and sleeping with a woman are two separate passions, not merely different but opposite. Love does not make itself felt in the desire for copulation (a desire that extends to an infinite number of women) but in the desire for shared sleep (a desire limited to one woman).” –oh wow. This is really nice. But so totally unlike you’ she giggled

He gave her a long look ‘Why is it unlike me?’

She shrugged ‘I don’t know’ immediately she felt weird about the whole thing and wished she hadn’t mentioned it

‘Roma. I’m an incredibly faithful man, in all aspects. I’m faithful to my ideals, my goals, my passions… you’re my biggest passion’ he smiled and kissed her hand then added as he inspected her bracelet further ‘You’ll be surprised at how faithful I can be to what I desire’

She smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss him tenderly

‘Are you ready for take-off?’ 

‘Aye-aye, captain’ she gestured 

‘I’m not a pirate’ he chuckled 

‘No, but I much rather a sexy pilot anyway’

He raised his eyebrow ‘Is that so? Why don’t I help you out of your dress then, it must be very uncomfortable during such a long flight… pilot’s order’ he added as he sat up slowly. She could already see him shift his mood and it melted all her insides 

She giggled as she pulled away ‘It’s already late, and I’m feeling very feminine today so thanks, but no thanks, pilot. I’ll remain dressed just as so’ 

‘Hm’ he smirked ‘Disobeying already, my wildcat?’

She bit her lower lip and walked backwards towards the hallway 

‘Very well then. We’ll see to it later, no problem. Delayed gratification has proved to be quite interesting as of late’

She laughed and ran out of the study. Later when they boarded the jet, she found a book on her seat. It was the same she had found him reading the very morning. She opened it and he had written on the first page “You read the other half” which she found very interestingly romantic and then he had written a little poem for her as well 

“Each one of us has private notions about sweet maidens and their ways,

But no man in his sense will doubt that they love best themselves to praise.

Just as Narcissus saw his face framed in the water’s silver glass

And finding he was fair, at once the lover and the loved one was.

If we could only see the maid when she essays her winning airs,

When all alone with big round eyes she at her mirrored image stares,

See the provoking, pouting lips moving to call herself by name,

And she herself more lovable than all the world does soft acclaim;

He that is wise in maidens’ ways would read her secret at a glance,

And know the lovely lass has grown aware of her own elegance”

 

She smiled knowing he had referring to her sudden outburst of femininity, and she felt very amused. She went on to read the second half of the book during the flight to Mumbai, trying to put aside her nervousness and worries.

——————

poem by Eminescu


	46. Chapter 46

Roma opened her eyes wide and found herself being carried by Don who turned to give an angry look at Sameer

‘I’m very sorry’ Sameer said sincerely but Don wasn’t placated. He had woken up Roma, shutting the car door too loudly

‘It’s ok’ Roma mumbled trying to distract Don, but failed, of course. He didn’t even say good night to Sameer as he quickly entered Roma’s building and called the elevator

‘You can put me down now, I’m awake’ she smiled

Don didn’t put her down but instead sighed angrily

‘It’s ok’ she giggled ‘How long have I been asleep, anyway? Feels like ages’

‘About 5 hours. Not nearly enough’ he said as he stepped into the elevator and used the heel of the same nude pumps she had put on that morning to press the button to her floor.

‘Now you see why I wanted to wear high heels’ she giggled and finally he smiled down at her ‘What’s on your mind?’ she could tell something was distracting him

‘I guess I had gotten used to our being away from all this … hiding, and what not’

Surprisingly Don managed to unlock the door to her apartment while still holding her, then kicked the door shut behind them and placed Roma on her feet finally

‘Hey!’ she said cupping his face ‘It’ll all be over soon, na?’ she then hugged him and he placed his arms around her too, protectively 

‘Yes’

She parted and said ‘We should probably order something in. I’m too exhausted to cook anything’

‘I’m too exhausted to eat’ he pointed out

‘Oh! Of course you are, you copiloted for so many hours…’

‘But you should eat’ and without giving her a chance to complain he dialed Sameer and told him to have some food ordered to Roma’s apartment

‘I could have done that myself, you know’

‘You don’t need to’ he gave her a peck then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as he went towards the bathroom ‘Don’t answer the door until I get out of the shower’ 

She rolled her eyes and went to change into something more comfortable, finally. She hated to admit but Don had been right, she hadn’t been very confortable during the flight, although she did manage to fall asleep and that too, rather quickly. She wasn’t finding the lecture that interesting, somehow issues such as communist regimes had made their way into the seemingly love story between… she couldn’t even remember. And it didn’t really seem like a love story come to think of it, as the protagonists so far all had mistresses. The mere thought of it made her yawn.

 

She opened her eyes and quickly turned her head to the side as she felt a drop of water on her face. Don wiped it from her forehead and ran his fingers through his damp hair to keep it in place as he leaned over her ‘Sorry to wake you again, sweetheart, but you really should grab a bite to eat. You missed lunch on the plane already’

She mumbled something and turned to her side, which made Don smile. He eventually decided to let her rest and removed the covers from underneath her gently, then got in bed next to her and covered both of them 

‘It’s so hot here’ she mumbled

He lowered the covers so that it only covered her legs now ‘You can’t really compare Western Europe to India, darling’

She suddenly pulled him closer ‘That’s not what I meant’ she said giggling 

‘No no no, none of that. If you’re too tired to eat, you’re definitely too tired for this’

‘I like my desert first’ she smiled cheekily and that was enough for Don to growl smilingly, throwing the covers aside completely 

 

The next morning Roma woke up feeling “like a million bucks” as Anushka would put it. She made a mental note to call her cousin and let her know she was safe in Mumbai. Suddenly she realized why she had woken up, apart from the unreasonable late hour, and that was the fact that Don was playing the guitar. Which she found awfully weird since she didn’t remember him packing one nor having any luggage when they entered the apartment. Quickly she scanned the room and noticed Louis Vuitton bags which certainly didn’t belong to her. Again she felt the urge to go through them and maybe discover something new about him (his cologne perhaps- finally!) but he was obviously in her living room, playing a beautiful tune on the guitar.

 

 

She recognized the song and got out of the room singing the lyrics

‘As I turn up the collar on  
My favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowing my mind  
I see the kids in the streets  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their needs’

Don went on playing and even started singing along with her  
‘A summer’s disregard, a broken bottle top  
And one man’s soul   
They follow each other on the wind ya’ know  
‘Cause they got nowhere to go  
That’s why I want you to know

I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
I’m asking him to change his ways’

Roma broke into laughter as Don was really playing out his part, even imitating some of Michael Jackson’s moves ‘I’m sure glad to see you look so jolly early in the morning’ she stated

‘Early in the morning? This is Indian Standard Time darling’ he chuckled

‘Whatever’ she grimaced playfully and sat in his lap as he placed the guitar aside ‘So I see you brought some of your stuff along’

‘Does it bother you?’ he furrowed his brows

‘Of course not! Where is that food you ordered last night? I’m starving’

‘Finally she wants to eat’ he said as he made her stand up and followed as he playfully spanked her behind rushing her into the open space kitchen.

‘So where is it?’ she said anxious to eat, as she sat at the kitchen table

‘On its way. Don’t know what’s taking so long’ he checked his watch

‘Matlab? I thought it arrived last night’

‘It did, I had to throw it away’

‘Why???’

‘Because it got cold’

She raised an eyebrow ‘Ever heard of reheating?’

He grimaced wrinkling his nose ‘I hate reheated food’

She rolled her eyes and just then the doorbell rang, and Don paced his way towards the door. When he opened the door they both froze, as they hadn’t at all expected to see the person that was standing in the doorway.


	47. Chapter 47

Don stared at the person standing in the door frame then looked at Roma ‘Darling, you have a visitor’ he said in a rather implying matter.

‘Kiran ji’ Roma smiled as she approached the door, next to Don ‘Kaise hain aap?’

‘Good, good, beti. I was just worried about you’

Roma furrowed her brows ‘Kyon? Why would you be worried’

‘Well… a certain detective Malik came over the other day, he asked me if I knew where you went. He didn’t say much but I thought he may be your boss…’

‘Yes, he is. That’s odd. Why would he do that? I told him I was going to the UK to visit my family there’

‘Well he seemed pretty worried and asked me if I had noticed anything unusual before you left’

Roma raised an eyebrow and her neighbor continued ‘And I told him about the vase incident and that that was it. I asked him why he was asking me all this but he just smiled and thanked me for my time, then left. So that’s why I was worried. I heard some music earlier so I figured you must be back home’ Kiran added and then scanned Don head to toe reluctantly and he responded by placing his hand around Roma’s waist

Roma smiled ‘I’m alright, Kiran ji. I was just feeling a bit unwell before I left and I didn’t really tell my boss that I was leaving because I needed a break. I’m a workaholic, so naturally he worried. Us officers tend to get suspicious over nothing’ she giggled ‘But thank you for your concern!’

‘Koi baat nahin hai beti… I’m just glad you’re alright’ she again scanned Don and folded her hands, as did Roma, then left.

Roma sighed as she closed the door behind her ‘What is up with Malik saab… first Anushka, now my neighbors… wonder who else has he been talking to’

Don raised an eyebrow immediately ‘Anushka?’

She blinked several times ‘Haan… that day when you smashed my phone, she called to tell me Malik saab had contacted her–’

‘And?’ Don was stiffening and Roma could sense his whole mood shifting 

‘He wanted to know if I were alright and that I hadn’t contacted him since I got in the UK. She assured him I was fine…’

‘And why didn’t you tell me earlier?!’ he was down right furious now  
Roma opened her mouth but couldn’t utter a word. She just leaned against the kitchen table helpless. ‘Darling, I think you are missing the point here!’ he added in his cold Donnish voice and after a few seconds rushed towards her and cupped her cheeks so rapidly that she let out a scream

He was about to say something but he stopped seeing how frightened she was ‘Roma… Roma…’ he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace ‘You’re trembling, calm down, please’

She tightened her grip on his shoulder blades and uttered ‘You calm down too’

He sighed and took a deep breath ‘I’m sorry. I just can’t believe you could leave out something as important as that’

‘Why is it important?’ she slowly looked up at him

‘That’s why!’ he pointed towards the entrance ‘Malik is suspicious of something, which is exactly what we don’t need right now!’

She lowered her gaze again ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t realize… ‘

‘He’s on to something, Roma…’

‘No, he’s not. He’s just being overprotective of me’

He clicked his teeth ‘Tsk. No, something is up… I can feel it’

Just then the doorbell rang again, making Roma flinch 

Don paced his way towards the door and this time actually checked through the peep hole. It was the food of course, but by now Roma had definitely lost her appetite. But she knew better than to protest as Don was irritated enough as it was. So she sat down at the table and waited for him to serve the food, in a calm fashion, but she could tell he was tensed. She realized she was eating ratatouille just halfway through, that’s how absent minded she was. Don ate his food frowningly and they both remained silent.

Roma finally broke the silence ‘I need to go down at the headquarters’

Don raised an eyebrow questioningly

‘I need to act all natural and make sure Malik saab doesn’t suspect a thing’

‘You can’t do that’

‘…Kyon?’

‘Because it doesn’t fit with the plan’

‘Matlab?’

Don lowered his cutlery calmly and wiped his mouth gently with the cloth. Roma couldn’t believe the manners this man had even in such situations when all she wanted was for him to speak up and let her in on the plan already. She was boiling in anticipation

‘You can’t act all natural because you are going to resign’

Roma again opened her mouth but couldn’t utter a single word. Eventually she stuttered ‘I…Of course I knew it would come down to that, eventually, but…’

Don studied her changing expressions carefully and eventually came and crutched next to her chair and turned her to her side holding her hands into his ‘Roma… you realize of course you can’t be working with the Interpol while eloping with the world’s most wanted’

She sighed and shook her head ‘I know… but… it’s still difficult’

Don furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and lowered his gaze as if in deep thought ‘I don’t want to push you into doing anything you don’t want to’

‘But I do want to’ Roma squeezed his hands with hers ‘It’s just all really sudden… I’m changing my life completely and irrevocably’

Don sighed as he stood up and opened the cupboard taking a saucer out to use instead of an actual ashtray, then lit a cigar leaning over the counter opposite to her ‘That’s something I know a thing or two about’ 

He was right, Roma thought. Don had to change his life completely, and his shift was far more difficult than hers. And he did it for her. How could she even be so selfish to think twice about it 

‘Don. I’m not backing out on this’ she pointed out on a serious tone ‘I knew what I was getting myself into. If you could do it then so can I’ she stood up crossing her arms over her chest and approached him ‘Just tell me exactly what I have to do, let me in on the whole plan. I need to be completely aware of what I’m doing so that I don’t do any more mistakes’

Don smoked his cigarette calmly as he listened to what she said ‘My junglee billi…’ he eventually smiled as he exhaled the smoke ‘You’ll want to be seated for this’ he added as he was preparing to let her in on what the actual plan was.


	48. Chapter 48

‘The plan is very simple. Simple yet efficient. Malik trusts you. He won’t suspect a thing. He’s well aware of what a toll this whole thing has taken on you. He knows you’ve been struggling for the past years. The fact that I supposedly took you hostage in Paris only aids the plan. That is, unless you told him you came along willingly’

Roma blinked at him a few times. He was speaking so cursively and coldly in his signature Donish manner that it made it difficult to focus ‘I still wouldn’t say willingly. But no, I never denied that you took me hostage. Actually he kept repeating that I was in shock and that I needed a break’

‘Excellent. You’ve been seeing a shrink, a certain Ms Juhi’

‘How do you… nevermind’

Don smirked ‘What you don’t know is that not only I know of your psychiatric sessions, but that actually Malik arranged for them. He’s probably informed about your condition regularly’

‘…Kya?’

‘That’s right’

‘I can’t believe this’

‘Malik never trusted you. He wanted to know you weren’t secretly plotting with me or something. He’s very condescending and suspicious, Roma. He’s been kind to you, but for a reason’

‘Baas!’ Roma whispered, her voice cracking ‘…I can’t believe this!’

‘It’s natural for a detective to be like this, Roma. You can’t blame the guy, really’ Don chuckled but then cleared his voice when he saw how deeply disturbed Roma was 

‘This is bad… so bad… God’ Roma placed her head in her palms ‘When I called Juhi to cancel my appointment I told her I was back at the office’

Don’s expression turned very sour. He got off his chair and lit another cigar as he did so ‘When was this exactly?’

‘When you gave me my phone back’

Don ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled the smoke furiously 

‘Did I screw everything up?’ Roma asked nervously

After a long pause Don said ‘Don’t worry. Slight change of plan’

She looked at him questioningly as he sat back at the table opposite of her 

‘But you’ll have to go back at the office for a while’

‘Oh God…’ she placed her head back into her palms 

‘It’s too risky otherwise’

She sighed and after a long pause of her side, she finally asked ‘Phir kya?’

‘After we make sure he’s not on to us… which will also include your going to the shrink and complaining about how you can’t cope with the whole situation anymore … you’ll hand in your resignation to Malik, personally’

Roma looked at him intensely. It made sense and all, but how was that going to free themselves, she wondered.

‘He’ll sign it on the spot, after you’ll impress him into thinking that you simply cannot go on working for the Interpol, under any circumstances. And I know you can be pretty convincing’ he raised his eyebrow ‘But along with your resignation he’ll also sign… let’s say a couple of legal documents… that attest the fact that I am free of any legal charges’

Roma’s eyes widened ‘What?!’

Don grinned and exhaled the smoke joyfully ‘Simple yet efficient, as promised’

‘But… but… Malik saab will get into a lot of trouble because of this!’

Don shrugged ‘Mujhe kya? I warned him times and times before, darling, but he never listened… Don ko pakadna mushkil nahin, namumkin hai!’ he finished with a serious look on his face 

Roma immediately began crying and Don put out his cigar and again came and crutched next to her ‘Sweetheart, what is the matter?’

‘What’s the matter!?’ she whispered between her tears ‘This man has always been there for me’

‘He was using you, Roma! Wake up, darling!’

‘No, no!’ she shook her head and got off her chair then headed towards the window ‘This is wrong!’

‘Ok, then’ he said coldly ‘Don’t do it. Let’s just elope and hold our breaths hoping that the Interpol will never find us. Is this the kind of life you want? On the run every single day? ‘Cause I’m sure as hell sick of it!’

Roma looked back at him with teary eyes. Her heart was breaking. What he was asking of her was huge.

‘Why do you care about the old man so much? He’s been keeping things from you this all time, using you, exploiting you even knowing fully well what your condition was’ Roma kept shaking her head in denial throughout his speech ‘You’re forgetting something. Nothing will happen to him unless he finds out about the documents. If he never confronts us, he’ll never know. The minute someone will try and arrest me he’ll know. He won’t know how it happened. He won’t know how I got worldwide immunity’

‘It’ll have his signature on it!’

‘That’s why it’ll be in his best interest to halt all searches. I’ll deal with him and assure him that if he tries anything stupid he’ll end up suffering’

Roma looked away again. It was all just too unbearable to think of

‘He won’t ever know it was you, Roma’

‘That’s not the point!’

‘I think it is. Nothing will happen to him unless he really asks for it. Trust me, I’ve had it all figured out’ he said as he approached her and hugged her from behind ‘Relax, sweetheart. I knew it’d be difficult for you. But you need to realize that some compromises have to be made. There’s no harm done if he keeps away. I’ll make sure he understands that very clearly’

‘He won’t keep away… Yours is the only case he hasn’t solved’

‘Well nobody’s perfect’ Don chuckled ‘Come on now, loosen up sweetheart. I hate to see you like this’

Roma turned to face him and tried to smile but failed miserably ‘I’ll get my mind around it. It’s too new and shocking now’

Don kissed her temple and tightened his arms around her ‘That’s more like it. It’ll all be over soon. We just have to be really careful’

 

‘What’s the matter?’ Don mumbled and pulled on her arm gently trying to get her back next to him as she sat on the edge of the bed

‘Kuch nahin…’

Don turned on the side lamp and slid to face her ‘You’ve been crying’

She looked away ‘No, I’m just tired…’

‘Roma’ he said more seriously ‘Don’t lie to me, please’ 

‘Ok… I’m sorry… I just need some time to figure things out’

‘Matlab?’

‘I mean clear my head… of course I’ll go through with the plan. But I need to make my peace with it’

‘I told you nobody’s going to get hurt as long as Malik drops it. Sweetheart you need to understand that I could have done this very differently and much more affectively had it not been for you. You’re helping him, really. What I originally had in mind involved much more suffering of his part, believe me’

Roma closed her eyes shut and tried to chase those thoughts away 

‘So really, think about it. I’m choosing the most peaceful way here. He’s a smart man. He’ll make sure nobody finds out and all 3 of us will be clear’

Roma took in a deep breath 

‘I’ll bring you some water’ Don said and he got out of bed. As she looked at him leave she knew in her heart that she belonged next to him, for better or for worse. She knew she had to do this and, after all, she wasn’t harminganyone. But some compromises had to be made, as he had put it. 

When he came back with her glass of water he smiled sweetly at her and she couldn’t help but smile back ‘That’s more like it, my sweet kitten’ he caressed her check and handed her the glass 

She drank it up and switched off the lights, then cuddled next to him feeling safe in his arms, slowly drifting away.


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning Don woke Roma up in the best way possible and didn’t allow her to leave the bed for a long while. She couldn’t complain but did mention that she’d be late for work

‘I already regret the fact that you need to go back… but it’s only for a few days I guess…’ he said between kisses

Roma then smiled trying to push him off her playfully yet again ‘I’m already late! I’ll get fired and then the plan won’t work’ she giggled as he kept on kissing her neck

‘Uff’ he sighed and let her grab her robe and head towards the bathroom ‘And what shall I do here all alone, poor me?’

Roma shrugged ‘I don’t know, read something’

Don raised an eyebrow ‘If I have to do it, then it’s no fun. I only read when I feel like reading’

‘That’s pretty much your motto for everything you do’ she giggled

‘It’s too risky to leave the apartment. I’ll go nuts in here’ he widened his eyes and Roma burst into laughter

‘I’d like to see that. Aren’t you already crazy?’ she then ran towards the bathroom as Don threw a pillow at her

 

When she stepped out of the shower Don had already cooked breakfast for her ‘No no no, I’m 2 hours late already Don!’

Don gestured for her to be silent and seated and she complied immediately 

He placed a cup of coffee next to her plate and sat opposite to her at the dining table ‘Now do I need to run you through what you should and should not do today?’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Roma asked irritated. She didn’t like being patronized 

Don pressed his lips into a straight line ‘Roma, I’m serious. You need to be very careful’

‘I’m well aware of that’

‘Keep in mind that even the slightest mistake can blow the whole thing off’

‘Don. I got it. Would you drop it?’ she placed her fork back on the table and grabbed her mug standing up 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ he snapped 

‘I’m leaving for work. Where you are sending me. I’m nervous enough as it is and here you are getting me all hyper’

He grabbed her by the elbow just as she was about to leave ‘Wait… I’m sorry, alright?’ he inhaled trying to calm down ‘I’m worried, that’s all. Everything lies in your hands and I have to sit here and do nothing. It’s really hard for me to do that. I’m always the doer. I’ll grow gray hairs in these few hours’ he chuckled

She smiled faintly and hugged him ‘Don’t worry. It’ll be alright’ she then winked at him ‘Trust me’

He kissed her and finally let her go 

 

She stopped the car in the headquarters’ parking lot and took in a deep breath. This was it. She entered the building and greeted everyone in her way. Suddenly it occured to her how she would miss it all. She tried to shake the thought off, and not become emotional.

She knocked on detective Malik’s office door and he was surprised to see her ‘Roma! Finally you show your face. You’ve got us all worried. I didn’t want to disturb you on your vacation, but…’

‘… But you made a few inquiries’ she smiled ‘Anushka and my neighbor told me. You needn’t have worried. I was fine’

Malik smiled back ‘I’m sorry to have invaded your privacy like that’

‘Don’t mention it sir. I understand. And your worries are not unfonded. I have been trying to get over all that has happened and … it’s harder than ever. I was about to give it all up but thought I should give it one last shot…’

‘Matlab?’ Malik furrowed his eyebrows ‘You’re not thinking of leaving us, are you?’

Roma shrugged and lowered her gaze ‘I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it. I have to think of my own welfare, sir… it’s been years since I’ve been struggling and I think I need a complete change of scenery…’

Malik sighed ‘Roma… I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this… I know how much of a toll this all has taken on you. But you’re my best officer and we need you here. So I’m kind of caught up in the middle. As your friend I support you, but as your boss I’d like you to stay. Maybe there’s something we could do for you?’

‘Nahin sir, there’s nothing that could help. I’m here to finish any paperwork … I’ll give it a serious thought for a few days and if I really can’t go on, I’ll hand you in my resignation’

Malik sighed again ‘Roma… I support your decision regardless’ he gave her a reassuring smile 

‘Thank you, sir’ she smiled back and left his office

 

‘What’s this I’ve been hearing about you leaving us?’ Arjun came to her desk, hours later, as she was going through some files

She sighed ‘The word spread fast…’

‘Roma!’ he said as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her ‘What are you doing? Where’s your ambition yaar? I really didn’t expect you to just give up like this!’

‘Kya? Arjun, I’m not giving up anything. On the contrary, I’m trying to get on with my life’ she snapped back at him

‘I can’t believe what that bastard did to you’ he said between his teeth

Roma caught her tongue. She wanted to slap him but couldn’t ‘Let it go, Arjun’

‘If I were you I’d put all those feelings to good use and help us catch that son of a b*tch!’

‘Arjun!’

‘I know why you stopped the search that day when we had the lead on him’

‘…Kya?’ she furrowed her brows questioningly

‘He was here, Roma. I’m 100% sure. He might still be here. But you stopped the search. And I know why!’

Roma looked at him in shock, her heart was beating so fast it was about to break free from her chest

‘Because you couldn’t handle seeing him again!’ he finally said

She managed not to sigh in relief and looked at him irritated ‘That is not true. I just thought about it and it made no sense’

‘Still, it wouldn’t have hurt to look, na?’ he raised an eyebrow ‘But you couldn’t do it. And now you’re running away!’ he crossed his arms over his chest and stood up ‘I don’t recognize you anymore, Roma. What happened to you, where’s your spirit? Did he break your spirit too, aside from your heart?’

‘That’s enough!’ she stood up too and pointed her finger at him warningly ‘Don’t cross the line, Arjun! I may be quitting soon but that doesn’t give you any right to disrespect me like this! I have a life and a mind of my own to make decisions that do not concern you in any way, thank you very much!’

‘I’m sorry if I came across as disrespectful. You know how I look up to you … and how I care for you’ he stepped closer and she immediately stepped back 

‘You’re unbelievable! Here you go on and on about me acting foolishly because of a so-called broken heart. But what are you doing? The very same. Just stay away from me’ she squinted at him and left the office angrily

 

She finished off handling her files and left for the day. As she drove back home she couldn’t help but weep. It had turned out so much more difficult than she had expected. Tiredly, she opened the door to her apartment only to stare at it in shock.


	50. Chapter 50

Roma stared at her apartment that was decorated with candles and flowers and the cherry on top was a view of her favorite man reading on her couch, bare chested and wearing his glasses. He took them off and placed the book aside when she walked in and gave her a dimpled smile. They met halfway and he kissed her ‘Welcome home’

Roma felt like melting in his arms. She would have never in a million years thought she’d hear those words from him, she would have never thought he’d decorate the house so romantically and just as she thought about all that he began unbuttoning her dress shirt. He then pulled her elastic out of her hair gently and peeled her jeans off her then took her into his arms. She was surprised that he passed the bedroom and went towards the bathroom. He didn’t switch the lights on since it was candlelit as well. And the bubble bath was waiting for her as well.

He planted her on her feet and then gave her a peck on her temple and said ‘Enjoy’ just before turning to leave but she caught him by the wrist and told him to stay.

‘I thought maybe you’d like some time to yourself’

She nodded in denial and without looking away she threw her undergarments on the floor and he followed then they both sat in the bathtub. As he held her he began massaging her neck slowly but effectively. 

‘Aren’t you going to ask me about work?’

He shrugged ‘I don’t need to’

She smiled closing her eyes, relaxing under his expert arms ‘It’s alright…’ after a long while she sighed ‘It was awful. Much harder than I expected’

‘Nothing you couldn’t handle, I’m sure’

She sighed again ‘Haan… but I still wish there were another way’

‘You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to’ he whispered in her ear and she turned slightly to catch his glance 

‘I know… I don’t want to, but I want you more’

He pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. 

Don proceeded in treating her like a queen that night. Of course he cooked her one of his signature dishes, played the guitar for her, recited poetry for her and conquered all her remaining senses in the bedroom. But Roma was feeling very uneasy. It was the first time when she couldn’t fall asleep in his arms. She had tried very hard the whole evening not to let him in on it. She felt bad about that too. But she knew she couldn’t open the subject again. It would have been too nerve-wrecking. How many times could she complain about the situation, anyway? It was nothing more he could do, he had done more than enough, it was her turn to do something. And she was feeling helpless, disarmed. She felt weak and powerless. She didn’t doubt her motive but she doubted the way to obtain it. But she had thought about it herself, and of course, it was the only way and Don had been brilliant enough thinking about it. Had it been any other easier way, he would have surely chosen it. But there wasn’t. 

Suddenly the room lit up and she looked back at Don that had switched on the lamp on the nightstand. He grabbed his cell calmly and dialed a number all the while Roma was staring at him questioningly 

‘Sam. I need you to be prepared for plan B. That’s right. Wait for my signal’

‘Kya? What plan B? Don…?’

He placed the phone back on the nightstand and leaned in to kiss her forehead ‘I can’t stand another minute of this. You’re losing sleep, you’re always deep in thought, you’re keeping away from me… d‘you really think I didn’t notice?’

She furrowed her brows ‘Don…’

‘I tried to get your mind off things but I can’t keep you in bed all day long sweetheart’ he gave her a cheeky smile and then quickly added ‘Although I did have to talk myself out of the idea’

She smiled and he seemed pleased that he had made her loosen up a bit, then he caressed her cheek ‘You don’t worry about a thing. Forget all about it. I’ll handle it’

She jumped as if burnt ‘What? Don, what are you up to? Please tell me, it sounds like trouble… oh my God’ she immediately started crying, bringing her knees to her chest

‘Baas!’ he had to shake her out of it ‘Look at yourself, you’re a nervous wreck! I can’t believe I even suggested this! Sweetheart, please just leave it all in my care and don’t worry about it anymore, will you?’ he began sounding really worried

‘Don’t you get it? I’m even more worried now! I know it’s something horrible! What are you going to do to him?’ she was hysterical and Don looked really angry. Angry with himself. He kicked the covers to the side and stepped out on the balcony 

Just when she was about to jump off bed and go after him he ordered ‘Don’t follow me… please’ 

Now she was furious as well. With herself. She wiped her tears and ignored him ‘Enough of this! Look at what this is doing to us. You’re right, I’m letting it get at me too much. Tomorrow I’m doing it. End of story!’ 

‘No you’re not’ he said very calmly yet angrily at the same time ‘Roma, I’m serious. I can’t have you destroy yourself like this’

‘And I can’t have you destroy Malik saab’s life for good! Yes I do care about him and yes maybe I am wrong but who cares. I’m choosing the lesser worse. And I’ll get over it. I promise. Just please promise you won’t do anything!’

Don chuckled coldly ‘Roma this is nonnegotiable. Maybe I didn’t make it clear enough…’

But she interrupted him ‘No. I’m putting my foot down. This is my decision to take’

Don squinted at her, visibly surprised at her stubbornness and finally grinned leading up to a laughter. She looked at him puzzled, what was so funny!? She was as serious as she could be ‘Now there’s my wildcat’ he groaned as he pulled her close ‘I love it when you get all feisty’ his eyes were dangerously ogling at her and she had to pull back in order to stick to her train of thoughts

‘I mean it, Don! I’m not backing down on this. Try and understand, this is important to me’ she finished off in a different tone than she had originally intended and he pulled her into an embrace 

‘Now don’t start crying on me again, alright?’ he said rather playfully but in reality they both knew it wasn’t really intended as a joke. 

She tightened her arms around him ‘I need to tell you something’

He pulled back just slightly, enough to search her eyes attentively 

‘But you need to promise you won’t overreact’

‘Alright’ he said seriously

‘It was actually Arjun that made me snap today’ she could immediately feel all his muscles tense up around her, but his eyes didn’t give anything away ‘He started telling me things that really got to me, and I shouldn’t have let him say anything in the first place. That’s what’s really bothering me. I just couldn’t get it off my mind. I’m sorry’

Don was awfully silent, which only made Roma worry more ‘Aren’t you going to say anything?’

‘All I’ll say is that he’s lucky to be alive. Ever since I first lay my eyes on him I knew I had to get him out of the picture, but thought you could use this lovesick puppy to be by your side in my absence. Of course, platonically only. Had I heard of any kind of link up I can assure you he’d be 2 feet under the ground as we speak. Which is what I should’ve made sure of long time ago. Seems like I made the wrong call back then’

Roma buried her head in his chest, in defeat. What had she expected, really? 

‘Too late for that now’ he quickly added ‘But you’ll only have to see his face again tomorrow and that’s it. Don’t let him get to you. Alright?’ he tilted her chin

She nodded and then he bossily ordered ‘Now go to bed. You need your rest’

‘Aren’t you coming?’

‘I won’t be able to fall asleep again. I need something to wear me off’

She raised her eyebrow and he playfully spanked her and made her lay in bed ‘None of that! You need sleep’

‘I need you’

‘I’ll be out jogging’

She gasped but he interrupted her ‘I’ll be careful, don’t worry. Now be a good kitten and go to sleep’

She wrinkled her nose at him as he put on his trainers ‘And I want to hear some purring by the time I get back!’ he gestured warningly 

She stuck her tongue out and as he left she slowly drifted away.

When she entered the living room area the next morning, she was surprised to see him working at his laptop. Her coffee and breakfast were waiting for her as well.

He took off his glasses ‘Slept well?’

She nodded ‘How come you’re up so early?’

‘I stayed up’

‘Couldn’t fall asleep again, huh?’ she gave him a peck on his right dimple ‘I’m sorry’

‘Don’t be’ he kissed her lips instead 

As she began eating he handed her the papers that she needed to hand over to Malik ‘Just be as natural as possible. He won’t suspect a thing. He knows you well and won’t look through all the papers and even if he does it doesn’t stand out at all’

Roma looked through the papers herself and finally saw the legal document Malik was about to sign. It gave Don total immunity in all countries, lifting all charges against him. She shook her head ‘This is spot on. Only you could have thought of this’ as she lowered the papers she saw the look on his face. It reminded her of the first time she met him. That cold, Donnish look that could cut right through you. She flinched and felt goosebumps all over

‘Careful darling, don’t spill coffee on it’ he chuckled, but his cold voice echoed in her head. She couldn’t get that picture of him out of her head now. 

  


****

****

**  
**

‘I should be heading off now. Last day at office, might as well be there on time’ she smiled faintly and he smiled back, reassuringly, as if to tell her not to worry and that everything will be ok.


	51. Chapter 51

She reached work feeling more uneasy than the previous day and slowly made her way up to Malik’s office. When he let her in, she knew that he was well aware of why she had knocked at his office door in the first place.

‘You’re going through with this, aren’t you?’

She froze when she heard him say that. Of course he didn’t mean it the way she heard it. But nevertheless it made her feel even more uneasy ‘Malik saab…’ 

He gave her a half smile and patted her back gesturing for her to take a seat at his desk ‘Roma… ‘ he took in a deep breath ‘I’m not trying to make this even more difficult for you than I’m sure it is… but I just want to make sure that you’ve thought about this carefully’

She nodded and lowered her eyes ‘I did… I really did. I need this’ she then looked him in the eye. She was being sincere, after all ‘I’m not myself anymore. I can’t keep doing this to myself. I love my job but I need a change of scenery desperately. I need to start fresh’

Malik kept on nodding in approval slowly and then added ‘I have a confession to make. I’ve been worrying about you for a while now and actually kept in touch with your shrink’

Roma raised her eyebrow. Of course she knew that already, from Don, but she was curious of his motives ‘I didn’t get into personal matters, rest assured, but I just wanted to know that you were alright. And I know you were struggling more than you let show here at work… that’s why, in a way, I am proud of you for taking this decision’

Roma felt a lump form in her neck. It was nervewrecking. The last thing she needed right then was for Malik to be so nice to her ‘Sir…’

He gestured for her to stop talking, and that she needn’t say anything, that he understood. Oh, how wrong he was, thought Roma ‘Roma, I understand, really… I’m very upset to see you go, and you will be surely missed. But your personal happiness is the most important and I want you to know that I’ll always be there for you. You’ve grown to be like a daughter to me’ he smiled sweetly and Roma’s heart broke to pieces. Tears began flowing and Malik chuckled and came next to her ‘Arre, don’t cry!’

She wiped her tears away but Malik pulled her into a fatherly hug and that made her sob. He soothed her, patting her back ‘I never knew you were this affected… I’m certainly to blame for the state you are in… should’ve made you take things easier…’

‘No, sir…’ she tried to compose herself, pulling away slowly ‘Please don’t say that. You’re not at all responsible for my state. I’m the only one to blame. But I’ll be alright. I promise’ she tried to smile and that really made Malik happy

‘Let’s get this over with and go have some sweets with the gang’ he smiled as he gestured for her to hand him the paperwork

She reluctantly pulled the file out of her purse and handed it to him. 

The following moments felt like ages, but in reality it only took Malik a few seconds to sign the dotted lines on all the files. When he handed the file back to her she stared at him for a few moments

‘No second thoughts!’ he warned playfully ‘You’ve taken this decision for your own happiness’ sake and I support you 100%’ he smiled

She hugged him tight and took the file, numbed from all the emotions she was experiencing. Guilt was the most intense of them all.

‘And now, let’s go ease up a bit’ he smiled and made a few calls to inform all the closest officers. All the while a million thoughts ran through Roma’s mind. And her heart was racing. She felt as if she was seeing it all in a dream.

‘That’s weird’

She snapped out of her thoughts ‘What?’

‘Arjun. I called his office and his cell and he didn’t pick up either’

Roma’s blood literally froze. She knew right away something was terribly wrong, she could sense it.

‘Haan, Maneesh, has Arjun checked in today? Ok thank you’ he hung up the phone ‘He hasn’t come in today. I know he would have liked to bid farewell, as you two were pretty close’

Roma smiled feintly and tried to keep it together and not faint right there and then.


	52. Chapter 52

Roma kept acting her part as almost all her department showed up for a nice dessert at the nearby restaurant, all wished her well and empathized with her. Malik kept looking at her as if he could tell that she was deeply saddened. But he didn’t know the real reason behind her reluctant behavior and obviously fake smiles.

As soon as Roma reached her apartment, Don was exiting the bedroom, his hair all ruffled and his eyes still swollen. He seemed to have just woken up upon hearing the entrance door. She had never even seen how he looked like when he woke up before, so her heart pounded but she tried to keep that aside. She threw her purse on the counter angrily

‘What happened?’ Don immediately turned very serious as he saw how disturbed she was

‘You’re asking me?’

‘Matlab?’ he frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest

She took a long pause ‘Were you even really sleeping till I came?’

He squinted at her ‘What’s this all about, Roma?’

‘You’re unbelievable!’ she said between her teeth and picked the file from her purse, then slammed it across his chest whilst passing by him angrily

Don looked through the files and then came to the bedroom to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, resting her head in her palms

‘Roma, I’m going to ask you again’ he said gravely ‘What is this about?’

She raised her head and looked at him, tears were flooding her eyes but she was still angry ‘How could you?’

He frowned even deeper and got closer ‘How could I what? Roma you’re being incoherent’

‘You know damn well what I’m talking about!’ she shouted ‘How can you be so condescending!’

‘Would you calm down and tell me what it is you’re trying to say, already?’ he raised his voice at her, which was probably the first time he did so, or so she remembered. She just froze staring at him

‘I’m sorry’ he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself ‘You’re been hysteric. If there’s something you’re accusing me of, I’d like to know what it is’

‘Does Arjun ring a bell?’

‘Your co-worker. What about him?’ 

‘What about him?! What about the fact that he mysteriously went missing today. He never takes leave from work, much less not show up without informing anyone! Both Malik and I tried reaching him, and he’s nowhere to be found! How’s that?’ she stood up and walked past by him again and into the kitchen where she opened the bar cabinet and took out a bottle of brandy

‘What are you doing?’

She poured herself a full crystal glass ‘What does it look like?’

‘You don’t drink’

‘Nonsense’ she stated then drank it all up 

Don walked towards her furiously and grabbed the glass out of her hand ‘What are you trying to do? You’re a mess as it is’

‘I’m trying to take a break from all this drama’ she said pulling the glass back but when he wouldn’t let it go, she grabbed another and filled it up 

‘Do you want your neighbor coming to witness another broken vase?’ he said angrily grabbing the bottle out of her hand ‘Control yourself!’

She managed to drink up the second glass as well and grimaced at its bitterness. Then she pointed her finger at him ‘You tell me the truth, you hear me? I want the truth!’

He squinted his eyes and she added ‘Did you or did you not kill Arjun?’

‘What do you think?’ he asked 

‘I think you did’

‘Right now I wish I did’ he finally replied and then drank right from the bottle ‘You know what?’ he snapped ‘Let’s both get drunk. And screw it all up. Yea, let’s do that!’ he drank from it again the poured Roma another glass himself ‘Drink up darling, tonight we’re getting wasted. You can mourn the supposed death of your beloved co-worker and I can celebrate by myself the fact that I am finally a free man! Come on, come on, drink up!’ he said pushing her glass up to her mouth

She pushed the glass aside ‘Don…’

‘No-no, drink up sweetheart. I want you to keep telling me what you think sincerely! So I killed him, didn’t I? What else did I do? Huh?’

She kept pushing the glass away and he kept shoving it towards her till it slipped between their hands and broke to pieces. Immediately Roma started crying again. Don began drinking out of the bottle again and just then, someone rang the bell to her apartment

‘Oh! Your neighbor is right on time, as usual!’ Don chuckled 

Roma began wiping her tears away and headed towards the door. She was about to unlock the door when she thought to look through the peephole first . She stepped away from the door immediately and turned to Don, mouthing ‘It’s Arjun!’


	53. Chapter 53

‘Oh, Arjun! The-one-I-killed-Arjun?’ Don asked mockingly ‘Please do invite him in, let’s touch his feet, he must be a God!’

‘Don!’ Roma pleaded whisperingly ‘He’ll hear you! Go hide, now!’

‘Belkol nahin! Let him in! He returned from the dead, now I want to send him back for good!’ 

‘Roma, are you alright in there?’ they could barely hear Arjun from behind the door 

‘I’ll be right there!’ she shouted then ran towards Don and pushed him back ‘Please’ she whispered ‘Please, I’m sorry, I’ll never doubt you again… please’

Don looked at her and raised his eyebrow ‘Well don’t doubt this: I’ll kill him. He’s gone!’ he said and pushed her aside heading towards the door

‘Roma?’ Arjun called again

‘Haan… just a second!’ she shouted ‘Don, please, I beg of you! Please, I’m sorry!’

Don stopped on his way and turned back to look at her as she was pulling on his sleeve and looked at her ‘Get rid of him’ he said between his teeth and headed towards the bedroom. Roma couldn’t believe he actually gave up. She had made him turn around and change his mind! She suddenly felt like flying when she heard the door slam against the wall

She screamed and turned to see Arjun hurrying inside ‘Are you alright?!’

She realized Don had hidden and thanked God from the bottom of her heart ‘What is the meaning of this! Are you crazy?!’

Arjun looked around as he gathered himself, panting ‘You were taking so long… I started worrying… I thought…’

‘What? What did you think?!’

Arjun shook his head ‘…You’re alone?’

‘What’s it to you?!’

‘Drinking brandy?’ he came closer ‘Roma… ‘

‘You broke into my house for crying out loud!’

‘Roma… Roma, what happened to you? You’ve been crying!’

Roma stepped back as he got closer ‘And how much have you been drinking?’ he looked at the crystal glass on the counter and noticed the broken one on the floor

‘Arjun…’

‘Roma… I just came to tell you I had an emergency with maa… she has food poisoning and I had to rush her to the hospital… Malik saab told me all about today and I saw your miscalls too, rushed here as soon as I could…’

Just before she could react, Arjun hugged her ‘It’s alright, Roma… I’m here for you’

‘Arjun…’

‘Gosh you reek of alcohol! Let’s get you to bed…’

‘No, no, I’m fine, I’ll manage… please leave’

‘Roma… don’t push me away…I’m here to help, alright? You’re not alone’

‘Arjun, really’

‘I’m so sorry for what I said the other day… it was stupid of me…’ he said as he pulled her towards the bedroom slowly ‘If there’s someone that knows what it’s like to be heartbroken it’s me… I know what it’s like to love and not be loved back, Roma’ 

Roma couldn’t feel her legs anymore. Arjun was opening the door to the bedroom and she had to hold her breath. She didn’t know whether Don had hidden in the bathroom or bedroom, but he was surely hearing Arjun’s declaration of love and knew that she had to get rid of him fast before he made another move on her. Don wouldn’t spare him, that she knew for sure. 

‘Arjun… please, leave… you’re right. I’m not feeling too good… we’ll talk about this later…’

‘Shhh’ he silenced her placing his index over her mouth then caressing her face gently ‘Let me take care of you, Roma… let me be there for you…’ 

‘I’m fine…’

He pulled her towards the bed. Roma looked around quickly and there was no sign of Don. “Think, Roma, think… do something and get rid of Arjun!” was all she could think

‘Sit down, aram se…’ 

‘I’m fine!’

‘Shhh…’ then he looked over to the nightstand where he saw the bottle of brandy. Don had obviously placed it there. Roma looked at it too and knew Don had to be somewhere in the same room. Arjun looked at her worriedly then took out a pillow and made her sit against it ‘There… Gosh, Roma… look how much you’ve been drinking… my heart breaks to see you like this. I want to kill him for doing this to you!’

‘Arjun, shut up, you don’t know what you’re saying!’ Roma began panicking, this was going very badly. She began praying in the back of her mind for Don to contain himself

‘I will kill him, Roma… I swear to God. As soon as we lay our hands on him I’ll kill him… and I’ll cover it all up, I don’t care, I’ll find a way… But I will do it, if it’s the last thing I do! Because he did this to you… and I can’t stand it! I love you so much, Roma…’

Roma gasped ‘Arjun! Please, please, leave!’

‘Don’t push me away, Roma!’ he held her hand and kissed it ‘I’m here for you, I’ll always be. I love you, I’ve loved you for so long…’he said as he placed her hand over his heart ‘You’ll see, you’ll forget all about him. I’ll give you all the love he couldn’t ever. I’ll never leave you’

Roma was crying now. She knew that was it. Don would not spare him

‘Baby, don’t cry, please. I know it’s all been so hard on you… but I promise I’ll fix it. I’ll mend your broken heart. And I’ll kill that bastard!’

She kept sobbing and pushing him away but he kept getting closer and closer ‘God, Roma… you’re so beautiful … even when you cry… So beautiful. I love you so much’ he then couldn’t resist any longer and kissed her 

Roma shut her eyes tight and then felt him pulling back. When she opened her eyes she saw Don behind Arjun, holding a gun stuck to his head 

‘You pathetic little worm….’ Don said in a grave voice, almost amused 

Arjun had a terrified expression as he looked at Roma and she kept sobbing 

‘You made her cry, idiot!’ he shouted slamming the gun hard against his head. That made him fall to the floor then pointed the gun at him again 

‘Don…’ was all Arjun could utter, scattered on the floor

‘The very same you were going to kill!’ he raised his eyebrow ‘Here I am, kill me!’ he said as he kicked him in the stomach

Arjun grunted and Roma couldn’t stop crying witnessing it all

‘You laid your dirty, dirty hands on her….’ he grimaced ‘And then you… kissed her, you idiot!’ he said between his teeth angrily ‘You worthless bastard!’

Between tears Roma was staring at Don’s face. She had never seen him so angry, so visibly affected. His eyes were wide open and he looked like a mad person cringing his teeth

Arjun growled again as Don kicked his back this time. And Roma could tell he was in a whole lot of pain

Don quickly crunched next to Arjun and placed the gun in his mouth. 

Roma gasped and covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face

‘And you told her you loved her, you pitiful loser!’ Don grimaced as he shoved the gun further down Arjun’s throat 

‘Don! Don’t do it, please!’ Roma pleaded sobbing ‘Please don’t kill him!’  
Don didn’t take his eyes off Arjun and just stared at him angrily as if rabid

‘Please Don, please!’ she shouted 

She kept on pleading and pleading until she said ‘Please Don, if you love me, let him go, please Don! Please, look at me, we’ll work this out. Look at me, Don!’

He finally looked at her and saw how disturbed she was and terrified. 

He looked at her as if deciding what to do. She pleaded with her eyes, her words, her tears, she kept on begging him not to kill him.

Suddenly Arjun kicked Don’s hand, in a very bold gesture, and pointed the gun at him. Roma screamed

‘Here!’ Arjun shouted ‘Watch me kill you! You son of a b*tch!’ 

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Don widened his eyes when he saw Roma pick the bottle of brandy from the nightstand and smash it hard against Arjun’s head. He immediately collapsed unconscious and blood quickly soaked the carpet beneath him.

Roma began trembling and screamed hysterically, and Don took her in his arms quickly. She then began screaming, and Don had to cover her mouth ‘Don’t, don’t, Roma!’ he tried putting some sense into her  
She pushed his hand away while looking terrified at Arjun ‘I… I… Did I?…’

Don looked at her for a few seconds then went over to Arjun and palpated his jugular vein to check his pulse. He turned to look at Roma and she quickly understood that Arjun was dead.


	54. Chapter 54

Roma opened her eyes and she was lying on her own bed. She looked around and suddenly it all hit her. She chocked, feeling sick. But Arjun was gone, the carpet on which he had bled to death was gone, the broken bottle was gone, as if she had dreamt it all. Just then Don entered the room, his clothes changed. He had obviously had to get rid of them, having dirtied them with blood. 

He rushed towards her when he saw she was awake and panicking ‘You’re so pale’ he said gently and got next to her, putting his arms around her ‘I was really worried to have left you alone for a while’

‘How long…?’ she could barely speak

‘Half an hour, I’m not sure…’

‘Where did you…?’

‘You don’t want to know… Roma…’ he tried to make her look him in the eyes ‘You’re like a ghost, please… try to snap out of it… I’m really worried’ 

She looked at him but she looked as if she was looking through him. Don knitted his eyebrows worriedly and brought her head to his chest and began rocking her slowly and caressing her back ‘It wasn’t your fault, you have to know that’ he said softly ‘He was going to kill me’  
She didn’t say anything, just stared in space and barely blinked  
He looked at her again ‘You saved my life, Roma. And it’s not the first time’

‘But this time it’s different…’ she choked again ‘This time…’

‘Shhh’ he soothed her and brought her back to his chest ‘Don’t worry. Sameer helped me take care of it. It’d all seem like an awful accident on his way from the hospital’

Roma’s phone rang. She didn’t even flinch, that’s how anesthetized she was. Don took it and said ‘It’s Malik. Listen to me, Roma. You have to act as if nothing happened, you know nothing about this ok? It won’t be that hard since he knows you’re sad over quitting your job’

He handed her the phone and she answered ‘Sir?…’

‘Roma… Are you home? I need to come over and… talk to you about something…’

Don gestured for her to say yes and she complied ‘Haan… ummm… kya hua?’

‘I can’t tell you this over the phone’ Malik sighed ‘I’ll be right over’

‘Ok…’she then hung up 

‘I fixed the door. Had to replace it actually. I replaced the keys on your keychain as well. Don’t worry it’s all been taken care of. Roma…’ he held her shoulders while he stood up ‘You can do this, alright? I’ll be gone for just a little while… after this we’ll leave far, far away. Away from it all, alright? I promise’ he said gently and she nodded absently ‘I love you’ he added and caressed her cheek as he left. She didn’t know where he went but she didn’t even wonder. She was numbed, paralyzed. 

After a while she heard the doorbell and headed towards it, like a zombie. When she opened the brand new door and Malik stepped in she didn’t react much

‘I’m thinking it’s a bad idea that I came already…’ Malik said as he placed his hands in his pockets nervously

Roma cleared her voice and gestured for him to sit down at her dining table ‘What happened, sir?’

‘Roma… I know this is coming at a really bad time… but I know he would have… mera matlab hai… ufff’ this was probably the first time she had seen her boss at a loss of words ‘Roma… Arjun was involved in a car accident… unfortunately, he is dead’

Roma just stared at him and hardly blinked. Malik sat up and came towards her, as she leaned over the counter ‘Roma… ‘ he took in a deep breath and then hugged her. She barely reciprocated. When he looked back at her she had tears in her eyes, he was teary eyed as well

‘You’re in shock… God, I’m really worried … but I couldn’t not tell you… I know you two were pretty close… and he… he would have liked you to attend his funeral I’m sure but… I won’t allow it. You can’t come, Roma… ‘

Tears were just rolling down her face and she was staring at a point in space while Malik was talking to her softly ‘Tum jao yahan se… go to your family in London…’ he was silently crying now too ‘Go away and don’t come back for a long while, Roma. You need to get away’

She nodded slowly, tears still rolling down her cheeks while she stared at that same point in space ‘I can’t come’ she uttered ‘I just… I can’t’

‘I know! I know… but you needed to know… I couldn’t keep this from you…’

She nodded and he hugged her one last time ‘Take good care of yourself, you hear? And keep in touch…I’m here whenever you need me. Just a phone call away, alright?’

‘Sure… thank you for everything sir… ‘ was all she could say

‘God bless you beti…’ he said in a shaky voice and cleared his throat then stepped out of the apartment

Roma was just about to say goodbye to Malik when he saw a team of paramedics carrying her neighbor Kiran out her apartment on a stretcher 

‘Kya hua?’ she asked the two men that were carrying her 

‘Do you know her family? She forgot the gas open and died asphyxiated’

Roma swallowed hard and nodded in denial. Malik turned to look at her ‘Did you know her?’

‘Haan…’

Malik shook his head ‘I’ve never believed in kismet before … but there’s something not far from an evil eye here, Roma. Do as I say and leave. Go away, far away’

 

Roma woke up and felt something strange so she stood up rapidly. Don immediately followed ‘Relax, it’s me’ he said in a soothing voice but she was panting already and pushed him away 

‘Don’t… don’t…’

‘Roma…’

‘I can’t live with myself’ she turned and looked him in the eye. In the moonlit room she could see his eyes piercing hers and she could see compassion in them. Something she hadn’t seen before. And she hated herself for loving him, now more than ever ‘I can’t believe I did this’ she said in a high pitched voice, as she felt like suffocating ‘I killed him, Don!’

‘You saved me. That’s what you did. You’re an officer Roma, you very well know what self defense is!’ he tried to make her see reason ‘It’s not like you cold bloodily killed him. Like I would have done. You stopped me from doing that. You don’t know how happy I am you did. Else you would have hated me forever’

She looked at him for a long while then said ‘That’s just it. I think I would have loved you anyway. And that scares me a lot. You have no idea’ she whispered the last sentence in a shaky voice and Don could do nothing but slowly hold her and take her into his arms caringly 

‘Roma… I know what you’re going through’

‘… Don… you have no idea…’

‘Just listen…’ he said softly then added as he took in a deep breath ‘I don’t have friends. I don’t believe in friendship. Want to know why?’

She looked up at him as he held her to his chest 

‘Because I had to kill the only friend I had’

Roma furrowed her brows and waited for him to continue

He cleared his throat ‘Vivek was my friend. We had become friends in the orphanage. He was my only friend, mostly because he taught me a lot of what I know, and so I needed him for that. He was older and although I’ve never been inferior to him, he introduced me to the underworld and that made me his protégée in a sense. I quickly gained credibility and acclaim amongst the dealers and I could see our friendship turn a little sour as the power shifted to my side, but nevertheless I valued it. He hadn’t been just my ticket to this path I chose, but we were friends beyond business. We had known each other since I were 14 and he 17. At that age, that’s quite a difference. He taught me a lot, granted, but our friendship was based on much more. Long story short… is that I had to kill him. My boss told me that Vivek was so jealous of my success that he allied with someone else, competition basically, and that he also knew for sure that he had been assigned to kill me so that they could conquest the black market’

Roma realized she had been holding her breath in anticipation when he continued, sighing ‘I was infuriated. He had betrayed me and he was going to kill me for his own welfare. So I cornered him and killed him without even blinking. It was the first time I had been betrayed. Kismet had betrayed me since birth but no one ever dared go against me like this. Especially the first and only friend I ever had, the only person I trusted. But I felt terrible. I felt I shouldn’t have done it. Because he was my friend, my only friend. Knowing fully well he would have killed me had I not. I eventually learned to live with it and went on doing business for that shark. I eventually found out, later on, that I had been set up. Killing Vivek was just a test they had made me go through in order to see how determined I was to do this. So I killed them all, premeditated it all and no one even suspected what was coming their way. I didn’t even think of it twice. I took over the business and so I was on my way to becoming …the king. Singhania was the only one in my way and Vardhaan took care of that for me’ he smirked ‘But I was already planning on taking over for a while… but I regress. My point was that I killed my friend. It was an innate reaction. I was either going to be killed or kill him myself. Once I found out that I had wrongly killed him… I felt something very bizarre’ he furrowed his brows ‘I’d never felt like that before… empty’

Roma closed her eyes tight. That was exactly what she was feeling like

‘You killed him because he was going to kill me. There was no two way about it’ he looked deep into her eyes ‘And even though you know you did the right thing you feel terrible for having killed someone that… cared for you. So what I related isn’t completely similar, but the thing is, I did what I had to. And so did you’ he then raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked carefully ‘Do… you regret it?’

Roma lowered her gaze and he asked a different question ‘Had it been someone else in his place, would you regret having killed him to save me?’  
‘No’ she replied immediately   
‘So you see. You only regret it because he…’ he closed his eyes trying not to say something inappropriate ‘…cared for you’

Roma didn’t meet Don’s gaze, as if contemplating his words carefully

‘And, come to think of it…that’s the very reason why he wanted to kill me’

She looked up to him. The sudden realization hit her full frontal. He was right. Arjun wanted to kill him because he loved her. She was the actual motive. And she was the only one that could save him. She was the reason Arjun hated Don so much. He had been in love with her ever since they had started working together. And he had been there, witness to her every downfall. He had grown to hate Don and seek vengeance.

Don pondered her changing expressions carefully and then whispered ‘Don’t let this get to you. I promise you won’t find out one day that what you did was wrong, like I have. He was going to kill me, Roma. And you stopped him. I never knew you loved me so’ he finally added caressing her cheek

She did! And she had almost lost Don because someone was so in love with her that he was ready to kill him. She felt sorry for Arjun. That was all she felt anymore, sorrow. But she now knew in her heart that she had done the right thing.


	55. Chapter 55

“Come, let us again be children  
In the woods we loved of yore  
So that life, and luck, and loving  
Seem a game and nothing more.

You and I away shall wander  
Quite alone where no one goes,  
And we’ll lie beside the water  
Where the flowering lime-tree grows.

As we slumber, on our bodies  
Will the lime its petals lay,  
While in sleep, sweet distant bagpipes  
We will hear some shepherd play.

And the lime-tree they will question  
Who we are; and stand and wonder,  
While our host will softly answer  
Parting wide his boughs asunder:

“Look, oh look how they are dreaming  
Dreams that in the forest grow;  
Like the children of some legend  
Do they love each other so”.

\- I shall take you away, sweetheart. And we will be happy.”

 

Roma finished reading the note Don had left her on the nightstand and smiled sweetly. He has promised her he’d take her away, and he wanted her to be reminded of that as soon as she woke up. She held the note next to her heart and sighed closing her eyes. Yes, it was difficult letting go of what had happened. She knew it was terribly wrong to kill someone, especially someone that loved her so… but that someone was going to kill the man she loved. And she couldn’t just stand there and watch him do it. She did what every woman would do, protect her man. And her wildcat side had shown its face just then. Did she regret it? She felt sorry for Arjun, sure. But she didn’t regret saving Don one bit. 

What he had confessed the previous night made her love him even more. She understood him better now. The puzzle was slowly adding up. She knew she would never completely understand him, but she was closer than ever. 

She looked at his note again. How she loved it when he wrote for her. His handwriting was so elegant, also. She could stare at it all day. She suddenly felt rejuvenated, ready to face the world. She finally realized they were free to do whatever their hearts desired. 

She entered the living area just to see Don at the bar, working on his laptop, busy as always. He looked over at her, pushing his glasses down his nose a bit and immediately a smile reached his lips as well as his eyes ‘Is that really you?’

She giggled as she approached him and circled his shoulders from behind ‘Kaun aur?”

‘I haven’t seen that smile in too long’ he looked over at her and kissed her. She turned around to face him and deepened the kiss, hugging him tight

‘There’s my kitten’ he chuckled ‘I was wondering where you went. Don’t ever leave again, alright?’ he looked deep into her eyes and that made her hug him again, even tighter

‘Never’

He caressed her hair ‘I wouldn’t let you’ she could then fell his arms tense around her waist ‘You’re mine, Roma. I’d never let you leave. Not even over my dead body’

She suddenly felt like crying. But she wanted not to indulge in sad memories. He was here and he wasn’t going anywhere. They belonged to each other and she was sure of it now more than ever

‘Achcha batao’ she pulled away a bit ‘Where exactly is that lime tree we are heading to?’

He smiled sweetly, almost nostalgically and Roma couldn’t get over how different he was acting that morning. He was so much closer to her now. 

‘Wherever your heart desires’

‘Really? But I only have one place I want to be’

He furrowed his brows questioningly ‘Name it and we’ll go there’

She placed her palm over his heart shyly ‘Here’

He smiled again and took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm ‘You’ll always be there. Hamesha ke liye’

She couldn’t help it this time and a tear of happiness escaped her eyes but he frowned immediately and wiped it away ‘I never want to see a single tear shed by your beautiful eyes, Roma. I’ve seen enough to last me a lifetime’

‘I’m happy’ she whispered

‘Waise bhi’ he pinpointed ‘No more tears. I want to see you all smiles’

She smiled widely on that note and he gave her a dimpled one as well 

‘That’s more like it. Now come’ he gestured for her to sit on his lap ‘Let’s choose a place where we could be together, just the two of us’ he whispered as he kissed her earlobe making her giggle instantly

 

‘Roma, benvenuti a Roma’ Don grinned as planted her on her own feet after carrying her into the villa just outside Rome, in a rustic yet luxurious place that reminded her of old Italian movies

He untied the blindfold from her eyes, which was actually the ascot he had been wearing ‘Let’s keep this for later’ he whispered in her ear seductively and she shied away slightly but froze as she looked around. The view was breathtaking. 

‘Don… it’s superb’

‘I’m glad you like it. Haven’t visited here in a long time’ he placed his hands in his pockets inspecting the place himself

‘Is it yours?’ she asked incredulously 

‘Of course’ 

She bit her lip and proceeded inspecting the villa. Every corner of it was so tastefully decorated, and even though it had Don’s signature style it was still Italian.

She turned to him smiling widely and he gazed at her, then finally said ‘Come ti vidi m'innamorai, e tu sorridi perchè lo sai’

She furrowed her brows slightly still smiling ‘Is that Italian I hear? Is there anything you don’t know?’ 

He approached her and she put her arms around his neck ‘I know just enough to tell you that’

‘What does it mean?’

‘When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew’

She smiled even wider now and he kissed her passionately ‘Kiss me now, smile later, sweetheart’ he chuckled

That made her giggle and he growled playfully, picking her off the floor once more and heading hungrily towards the bedroom.

——————–

note: poem by M. Eminescu


	56. Chapter 56

The days spent in Italy had really helped Roma unwind. She felt completely isolated from all her problems, worries, fears, and all the heartache she had been through previously seemed like a bad dream. She was in Don’s protective arms and everything was good.

Initially she was scared that Don would get bored with her, 24/7. But no such thing happened. They instinctively knew when to give each other space. Don wasn’t leaving her sight though and he ensured that she would always have something interesting to do. They would sometimes go walk hand in hand, exploring Rome, sometimes stay at the villa, exploring eachother. 

Roma found it very interesting that although she had seen so much of him in the past weeks she still found him very mysterious and couldn’t decipher him at all. Don showered her with his love but didn’t act like the regular boyfriend. And she admitted she loved that about him. She realized she would never completely know him, and she liked that. It was like receiving a neverending present. Everyday he would surprise her. Everyday she would find out something new about him. And everyday she would fall deeper in love with him.

One day she overheard him playing The Godfather’s theme music on the guitar in the patio. She opened the window to the bedroom to listen, leaning over the sill 

He glanced at her and she smiled. He looked so serene in his white slightly puffy dress shirt, sitting on the vintage, white forged iron patio furniture. When he finished the song she said ‘That should be your theme music’ she giggled ‘that mysteriously plays in the background whenever you make your entry somewhere’

‘I don’t need background music. My presence is enough to capture and overwhelm all senses, sweetheart’

She blushed. He was right

‘Does the lady care for a serenade?’ he smirked standing up suddenly

She laughed ‘Does Don do serenades?’

‘Depends. If he happens to love her….’ Roma lowered her gaze, blushing ‘…he doesn’t’

She pouted. He was such a tease

‘But if he happens to be madly in love with her… ‘ she looked at him biting her lower lip ‘and if it happens to be her birthday….’ he added smilingly, and she gasped; she had totally lost track of time and had no idea it was her birthday ‘and if he wants to spend the rest of his life with her…’she felt her heart galloping ‘and wants to ask her to marry him…’ 

Roma covered her mouth in astonishment. She couldn’t believe what was happening

‘… and if he really really wants her to say “yes”…. Then yes. He serenades’

Roma immediately recognized Billy Joel’s famous Just the Way You Are and had no doubt when he started humming the lyrics as well 

“Don’t go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don’t imagine you’re too familiar  
And I don’t see you anymore

Don’t go trying some new fashion  
Don’t change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care  
I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
Ah, what will it take till you believe in me?  
The way that I believe in you?

I said I love you …and that’s forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
But I couldn’t love you any better  
I love you… just the way you are”

He sang it, rather hummed it gently while playing the notes on the guitar, never breaking eye contact with her, all the while Roma crying tears of happiness and smiling from ear to ear. When he finished he gestured for her to go to him and she almost forgot the way downstairs as it seemed like forever till she found her way into his arms. 

He tightened his arms around her and whispered ‘So… what will it be?’

‘Hm?’ she said cuddling into his strong protective arms and forgetting about anything else around them

‘Roma… haan ya… nahin’

She let out a laughter, she had completely forgotten that she had to give him an answer. She buried her face into his chest and nodded smilingly ‘Yes’

He cupped her cheeks and made her look him in the eye. He searched her eyes for a few moments then a smile caught his lips and slowly made its way to his eyes. He was smiling ear to ear now and Roma could have sworn she had never seen him genuinely happy before. 

But before she could process all that he began kissing her over and over again, then took her into his arms and spun her around, holding her close to him, close to his heart.

‘Would a 2 hour flight bother you too much on your birthday?’

She furrowed her brows slightly ‘Flight? Where to?’

‘London’

She still didn’t get why they had to leave such a beautiful place, and that too that very day

‘I have to ask your uncle for your hand in marriage na?’ he playfully bumped his forehead against hers slightly and she couldn’t believe it. Don, asking her hand in marriage!

She was waiting to wake up from that dream. She knew she simply had to be dreaming all this. It all seemed so surreal.

She found herself in the private jet before she knew it, not realizing how she had ended up there. She was flying high in the sky, higher than could nine.


	57. Chapter 57

_Don sat on his tall, vintage armchair and held a glass of whiskey in his hand. He kept rotating it, watching the ice cubes sway against the crystal glass. He would occasionally look up at the lit up fireplace he was sitting in front of, in his penthouse in Berlin._

_As Roma watched him on the sly from the crack of the master bedroom’s door, she analyzed him attentively, trying hard not to pant too audibly. It was hard to keep her heartbeat at a steady pace while looking at the Adonis-like man in front of her. He was apparently calm and silent, but she knew that before those deep eyes was thunder and lightning. The flames that mirrored in his eyes were just a mere hint of what was hidden behind them. This wasn’t the first time Roma had caught him staring into space like that. He wasn’t actually staring aimlessly, nor was he lost in thought. She knew that. He looked as if he was calculating something very carefully._

_He would sometimes rub his stubble and sometimes would go up to his eyebrows with his index finger. He took a sip of his whiskey and suddenly said, without removing his eyes from the fireplace ‘Come here’_

_Roma froze. How did he know she was watching him? She had stood there for a long time and she was certain that she had kept quiet. He had obviously known she was there from the very start_

_She knotted her black silk robe and slowly went towards him._

_‘Stand there’ he pointed towards the fireplace still staring at it. She complied and stood right where she was facing him but his eyes were leveling her waist and he didn’t look up to meet her gaze_

_‘Are you cold? Take that robe off’_

_She hesitated, taken aback, and he all of a sudden bent forward and grabbed the girdle unfastening it, exposing her black lace lingerie he had handpicked for her himself. He also used the girdle to pull her closer_

_He then looked up at her and a smile made way to the corner of his lips ‘Hm. This reminds me of Cupid unfastening the girdle of Venus’ the smile turned into a smirk as he wrapped the girdle around his hand until he removed it completely_

_She furrowed her brows as she didn’t know what he was talking about_

_‘The famous painting, darling’ he patronized her on purpose then stretched one of his legs and made its way between hers, spreading them apart gently. He next circled her waist pulling her against him so that her knees fell on the armchair, straddling him_

_If she had any doubt before, she now knew exactly where this was going. Actually, she had just a hint, Don had a way of surprising her everytime he took her to bed. She suddenly felt self-conscious and asked ‘Can I have some?’ looking at the glass of whiskey he was still holding_

_‘This isn’t for such a delicate lady such as yourself’ he said as he caressed the curve of her neck with the back of his hand, pushing her hair away from her face. His hand then rested on her shoulder, pulling the robe off her shoulders in one swift motion that made her gasp_

_‘I asked you to take it off. You know my patience is limited’ he said, his eyes piercing into hers_

_She smiled ‘You forgot to say please’ her eyes sparkling playfully_

_But he remained serious ‘Two can play that game, Roma. I’ll be sure to test your patience when you are pleading, soon…’ he raised an eyebrow and Roma blushed scarlet._

_‘You’re too warm… I’ll help you with that’ and in another swift motion he removed her bra as well. Roma bit her lower lip as he slid his hand around her collarbone and down her breasts gently._

_Then, before she could realize what he was doing, he tied her hands together at her back using the girdle he had stolen from her. As Roma gasped, he took one last sip from his glass then placed it on the glass table next to them and then began kissing her breasts, making Roma flinch at the unfamiliar sensation. Don’s mouth was extremely cold, opposed to her skin, as he kept the icecubes in his mouth._

_Her skin was all goosebumps and she threw her head back, savoring the moment. The fact that she was tied up made everything feel all the more intense. Don then pointed out ‘You seem to be cold… let’s get you warmed up now’_

_Again, before Roma could even open her eyes completely he stood up, sustaining her against him and then gently sat on the fur carpet in front of the fireplace, holding her close to his chest._

‘Roma?’

‘Huh?’ Roma opened her eyes and began panting as she saw Don’s eyes staring right into hers

‘Dreaming about me, were you?’ he whispered into her ear and gently bit on her earlobe then retreated and helped her stand from her seat in his private jet

Roma tried to hide it but she was blushing intensely. The fact that what she had dreamt of really happened didn’t help at all. She took Don’s hand and he led her into one of his luxurious abroad vehicles. Then, into one of his luxurious abroad hotel penthouses. Roma was particularly disinterested in all these things more so now that she had something so big on her mind, which was the fact that Don had asked her hand in marriage.

He suddenly embraced her from behind and rested his chin gently on her shoulder ‘What is the matter?’

‘Hm?’

‘Something is on your mind’

She smiled ‘You think?’

‘You know… we really should be heading to your uncle’s’

She nodded and was about to turn around but he stopped her, pulling her closer against him ‘But you need to unwind first. And I know the perfect way to do that’

She bit her lower lip and turned to face him ‘Don…’

But he silenced her with a passionate kiss ‘Your body is craving my touch, sweetheart… even in your sleep’ he winked at her seductively then kissed her again and this time Roma couldn’t fight back. Her uncle would have to wait. After all, he didn’t even know they were expected.

 

2 hours later, Don and Roma were seated on her uncle’s living room sofa. Her aunt was trying hard to keep herself busy, either by preparing a bite to eat, tea, anything to distract her husband which seemed to be really taken aback. Don had only told him that he needed to talk to him when he opened the door only to be shocked to see his niece with this gentleman beside her. He didn’t know what the nature of this situation was, and so he was trying to act composed and even a bit stern.

‘So, mister… Don, what is it that you wish to discuss?’

Roma bit her lower lip and looked over at her lover, who looked very relaxed and composed. He cleared his voice and put his arm around Roma, protectively ‘I, sir, am here to ask for your niece’s hand in marriage’

Anushka, who had sat quietly next to her father this whole time, biting on her nails, now flinched so abruptly that she knocked her mother’s tray on which she had placed the steaming teapot and the already filled teacups. The two women instantly bent over to collect the shattered china, but Don kneeled in front of them and gestured for them not to worry about it. He calmly picked every little piece and placed them on the tray then he himself went to the kitchen and fetched a cloth to absorb the tea that had spilled on the carpet. He then retreated once more with the soaking cloth and the tray and left them in the kitchen

‘We can skip tea’ he smiled gallantly at them and sat back next to Roma, putting his arm around her shoulder again, smiling calmly at her family that was looking at eachother in shock

Roma’s uncle cleared his throat ‘How long have you known each other?’

Don pretended to be pensive for a moment and finally said ‘Hmmm… about 6 years’

Roma’s uncle just stared at him then said ‘But you’re old enough to be her father’

‘Uncle!’ Roma pleaded but Don chuckled

‘Not really. Well… technically yes, but…’he kept chuckling till Roma held his hand and squeezed it gently and he turned serious ‘Sir, I am 40 and your niece is 26 as of today. I believe it’s not unheard of…’

‘What is your name, mister Don?’ her uncle cut him off frowning

Roma froze. She somehow totally forgot about this. She knew Don had no given name and had chosen his name himself along with his birthday. But in order to get married he needed to have legal documents, a name, an address…

‘Excuse me…’ Don suddenly stood up and buttoned his jacket. Roma felt so disappointed, he was ready to leave and give it all up ‘I didn’t introduce myself properly’ he extended his arm to shake her uncle’s ‘My name is Donald. Donald D’Souza’

Roma had to cover her mouth to hide her reaction. She didn’t know whether this was the first time he had come up with this or not. But it surely was unexpected.

Her uncle slowly stood up and eventually shook Don’s hand ‘Ram Anand’

‘It’s a pleasure’ Don added and then regained his seat

Anushka was looking at Roma trying to give her inquisitive looks but she failed to catch her eyes, as Roma was all smiles looking at her lover. She continued biting her nails not knowing what to do. Sure, at first she was all for Don and was very adamant that Roma should give in to him. But she grew suspicious over time. She saw things in Don that she was sure Roma couldn’t see, and she never got the chance to talk to her cousin about it. And what’s with the sudden marriage proposal? Something was really fishy. She considered telling her parents about who Don really was and how he had killed their nephew, then conned Roma and used her to get his way. The way he had abducted her and kept her all to himself looked very suspicious in Anushka’s eyes. But then she looked over at Roma and saw how happy she looked, all glowing and radiant with joy. Surely she couldn’t have been deceived twice over. Especially after how much she had suffered and knew better than to trust him under false pretenses.

‘Beti?’

‘Huh?’ Anushka’s train of thought was interrupted by her father

‘Mister D’Souza here says he has met you before’

She then looked over at Don who gave her a look that sent chills down her spine. It wasn’t an angry, threatening or otherwise cold look either… it was just so intense that it made her stutter ‘Ummm… yes. Yes, we have met’ she tried to smile

‘Funny none of you ever mentioned him before’ her mother said without removing her eyes from her fingers

‘Roma and I have been trying to find ourselves and eachother for a long time now. We finally have and we want to celebrate it with you. That is why we’re here. To be perfectly honest I do not require your approval to marry Roma, I will do so regardless, but I am here for her sake and because it’s the chivalrous thing to do’ he said sternly but also in a polite manner.

Anushka and her parents just looked at eachother as if they couldn’t believe what was happening. Her mother was smiling though, and her father was looking a bit embarrassed, which made Anushka all the more aware of how Don got his way around any situation.

After a long pause Don exhaled ‘Now if you’ll excuse us’ and helped his fiancée off the sofa gently

‘Mister D’Souza’ Roma’s uncle interrupted, standing up again ‘Please don’t take this the wrong way, we are just taken aback. We’ve never met you before and we had no knowledge of your relationship with our niece… surely you understand’

Don smiled ‘That’s alright, it’s perfectly understandable… as per your answer…?’

‘Hm?’ the man frowned questioningly

‘Haan ya nahin, sir’ Don gave him an intense look

‘Oh’ he laughed ‘I don’t see why not. You do love him, don’t you Roma?’ he touched his niece’s cheek gently and she smiled ear to ear ‘I can see it in your eyes. I think it’s the first time I see you happy since your brother passed…’

Anushka chocked and coughed a bit, and Don squeezed Roma’s hand reassuringly

‘This is the only way you’ll be seeing her from now on, sir. You have my word’ Don put his hand over his heart symbolically

‘Then, let’s celebrate! My niece is getting married! Sonal, bring sweets and let’s crack open a bottle of champagne’

Don and Roma looked at eachother lovingly and just as they were about to head towards the dining room, he glanced over at Anushka and gave her an intense look again which sent a new charge of chills up her spine.


	58. Chapter 58

As soon as Don joined Roma into the car and shut the door behind him, she turned ‘Donald D’Souza?’ 

He smirked ‘Better than Donald Duck. Or Donald Trump for that matter’

She giggled ‘No, but I like it. It … suits you, and it makes sense… Donald… Don’

He started the engine and drove off ‘Actually I’ve always found it funny that they named that sloppy duck Donald’

‘Why so?’

‘Well… it has different meanings in Celtic, Gaelic and Scottish, from “dark danger” to “ruler of the world”’

Roma just blinked at him ‘Seriously? And here I was thinking you chose it ‘cause it can be abbreviated to “Don”’

Don smirked ‘You should know me better by now than to think I do anything without an ulterior, well thought of motive’

Roma frowned slightly. He was right, she figured. He reached out and held her hand ‘Tired?’

‘Very’ she sank into the headreast 

‘… Just tired?’

She inhaled ‘Ok, I’m relieved as well… I really didn’t think my uncle would be persuaded so easily. Plus I really didn’t know what Anushka had told him about the Paris incident…’

‘Oh, he has no idea I was involved’

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Because I checked’ he smiled at her. “He checked. Go figure” she thought

 

The next morning Anushka invited Roma for a cup of coffee at a nice terrace. Roma realized just then and there that Anushka wasn’t quite happy with the marriage. She realized she had missed that completely the other day

‘I was so happy yesterday that I didn’t even realize you were so quiet’ Roma raised an eyebrow smilingly ‘Kya baat hai? You’re not happy about this, I can tell’

Anushka sighed ‘I’m sorry… I should have at least wished you on your birthday yesterday, but I got so distracted. So did my parents. It was only this morning that we realized’

Roma giggled ‘That’s ok. But don’t change the subject’

Anushka interwined her fingers and exhaled ‘I’m really trying my best to stay out of it and not ruin it for you’

Roma frowned questioningly ‘Anushka… you’re my cousin, you’re the only one I told about Don… please, tell me what’s on your mind’ she said reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly 

Anushka looked away and tried to make the right call. No matter how Don’s glare made her want to keep quiet, she had to let her cousin onto her suspicions ‘I just… I have this feeling that something’s not right, you know? Everything happened so rapidly… and … how come he’s willing to marry? I mean, wasn’t he on the run? Isn’t the Interpol out to get him? Something’s just not adding up’

Roma sighed. She realized she had to let her cousin know about what had happened. 

 

After parting with Anushka, who was in shock to say the least after hearing what Roma had done for the sake of Don’s liberty (bearing in mind that she skipped the part that she had to kill Arjun in the midst of it all), Roma returned to Don’s place in London. As soon as she stepped into the luxurious living area she saw Sameer and her face lit up ‘Well hello there’ she had grown very fond of him lately

‘Hey, Roma!’ he smiled back at her ‘Why don’t you come over here and help us out’

She frowned smilingly approaching the coffee table over which the two men were hovering and Don placed a strand of her hair behind her ear tenderly as she sat next to him 

‘Oh wow. These are all beautiful’ Roma pointed out looking at the pieces of jewelry ‘Like none I’ve seen before, actually’

Sameer grinned and he looked over to his boss as if to prove a point

‘Yes, but which are the most beautiful?’ Don asked and scratched his beard examining the pieces further ‘It’s very important that we pick the absolute best ones’

‘Oh, important client I presume’

‘Oh yes. The most important’ Don said in a very grave tone ‘She has a very particular taste. She doesn’t appreciate anything too ostentatious. It has to be very elegant and refined. But at the same time it has to be incredibly valuable. Basically, it has to be like her. Extremely beautiful, something that captures your heart and won’t let it go’

Roma looked at Don as he said all that very calmly while looking closely at each piece, and she grew curious at first, but ended up down right jealous towards the ending. She cleared her throat ‘I see… I’ll just… I’ll go take a shower’ she smiled faintly and stood up

‘But wait, you didn’t help us choose’

‘Well she can choose for herself, can’t she?’ she realized she sounded irritated so she tried to smile again 

Don grabbed her hand and smiled one of his dimpled smiles ‘Then choose’

She frowned slightly and then Don kissed her hand ‘It’s easier to find a matching dress, trust me’ Sameer added giggling

Roma gasped ‘I… Gosh, Don, this is…’

He then pulled her into his arms as she let out a giggle ‘I handpicked the best, tumhari liye’ he said looking deep into her eyes ‘All you have to do is pick what your heart desires’

She smiled shyly and put her arms around his neck ‘I pick you’

Don chuckled and Sameer applauded laughing ‘Great comeback, Roma’

Roma winked at him and then Don tightened his grip on her ‘Hey! We’re not even married and you’re flirting already?!’ he said in a very cold, harsh tone which made Roma stiffen immediately. Sameer was white like a ghost and then Don laughed a genuine laughter and even leaned into the armchair a bit as he regained his breath and Roma and Sameer exchanged relieved looks as they giggled themselves 

 

‘Now, this one… I think this one would be a perfect pick’

‘Don!’ Roma rolled her eyes as Don placed yet another necklace around her neck ‘Can’t this wait until tomorrow morning?’ she raised an eyebrow playfully 

‘No, because I love the way you look right after we’ve made love, it’s the closest you’ll be to how you’d look on our wedding day’ 

Her look turned sarcastic ‘Really? With a sheet wrapped around me and messy hair’

‘No’ he said as he placed one arm on the other side of her waist and leaned in on it ‘With that look in your eyes that says you’re mine’

Roma’s heart sank as she heard him say that as if it was the most important thing to him. She then touched the necklace before becoming too sentimental ‘This is too much, you know why I’m postponing this…’

‘Yes, and you’re wasting both our time, you’re going to pick’

‘But…’

‘Roma. You will be my wife. And I won’t have you wearing anything other than expensive jewelry on you at all times. I’m debating on whether I should have you wearing it naked, in your sleep’ a smirk cornered his lips

‘It wouldn’t come as a surprise’ she wrinkled her nose playfully

He suddenly shifted his mood ‘If you really dislike all of the pieces I picked, you can say so sweetheart. I want you to pick whatever you want’

‘You know it’s not that’ she said lovingly and reached to caress his cheeck. She had grown to be so intimate with him yet she still found it strange to do that ‘I’m just not used to all this. I don’t need it. I’m only doing it to make you happy’

‘Very well then’ he smiled one of his dimpled smiles that always got her smiling ear to ear ‘One more thing’ he added ‘Anushka. She doesn’t like me very much’ he said while inspecting the necklace he removed from around her neck 

‘Why would you say that?’

He looked at her ‘Because it’s true’

She should’ve known better than to try and hide it from him ‘I don’t know… she’s just worried for me. She thinks…’

He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to go on

‘She thinks you’re up to something… that you’ll trick me somehow…’

‘And what did she say when you told her how you helped me regain my freedom?’

‘She… ‘ then she froze. How did he know? She had meant to keep that from him 

‘Of course I know, Roma…’

‘… Aren’t you mad at me?’

‘I wasn’t expecting you to keep a secret like that all to yourself. But I’ll be very mad at Anushka if she ever shares that with someone else. Be sure to convey that to her’ 

Roma felt her neck go dry ‘S… Sure’

‘All the papers and legal documents are ready. Don’t worry… unless Malik decides to do something stupid they have nothing on me. I’ve changed my whole identity, you’ll be changing your name as well. As long as Anushka keeps everything to herself we should lead a normal life’ he said tracing his thumb over her lips 

She nodded and leaned into his palm that was caressing her cheek now

He began reciting whisperingly as she closed her eyes sleepily 

‘Your childish smile so full of tender charm  
Has power to quench this life drawn out in woe  
And fill my eyes with fire, my soul with calm…  
I love you so.’

—————

poem by M. Eminescu


	59. Chapter 59

The next morning she woke up and looked around her rapidly. What time was it? She had a feeling she had slept in. She took her silk robe on and stepped out of the master bedroom. She gasped as she saw a room filled with flowers. 

‘Kya hua?’ Don pretended to look around as per to find the object of Roma’s surprise

She grinned ‘What’s all this?’

‘Flowers, as it appears…’

She giggled and circled his neck as she sat up on her toes to kiss him ‘Thank you’

‘Never thank me for what you deserve, sweetheart’

She smiled sweetly at him, then he added ‘Nor admonish me’ 

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly till he gave her a halfsmile ‘Sorry. None of that today. Today we get to really celebrate your birthday, yesterday having been so crowded and whatnot… ‘

‘Oh yea? And what have you in plan for me?’ she said as she sat at the counter and began sipping on the coffee mug that was waiting for her, as always

‘Well, you’re to meet with Anushka in aaaabout’ he checked his Tag Heuer ’45 minutes’

‘Huh? Why so early, and what for?’

‘It’s a quarter past 12, darling’ he raised an eyebrow as he sat back on his seat opposite of her facing his laptop

‘Shoot! I had a feeling I overslept’

‘You were tired, it’s alright. Mostly due to me, so it’s more than alright’ he smirked and she blushed taking her mug to her mouth rapidly

‘So, uhm, you never told me what the mystery meeting is all about’

‘Well, she’s going to take you somewhere I suspect you’ll like’ he said as he placed his reading glasses on. She squirmed as she absolutely loved to see him wearing those, especially when he would look over them at her and then push them back on his ethmoid ‘Is that not alright?’ he did just as she anticipated and she had to jump off the bar stool before fainting off it 

‘Yup. I’d better get ready, then’

‘Sit… please’ he said rather hastily ‘You know how I hate it when you skip breakfast’

‘Please, Don, I overslept. I’ll grab a bite to eat with Anushka, alright?’ she made her way around the bar and placed her hand on his right knee as if to gain his attention, he slightly bent and she gave him a peck, she could tell he didn’t agree but he was letting this one go, for once ‘Hey, we are celebrating my birthday today, after all…’

He exhaled audibly ‘You always know how to turn things in your favor, don’t you?’

She laughed ‘Really, Don? That too, coming from you? Tsk… let’s be reasonable’ she giggled and left before he could respond

 

Roma just had to take a minute and crunch. All the tulle was making it difficult but she felt overwhelmed. Suddenly she felt like crying and she had to stop the tears 

‘Roma, are you alright?’ Anushka said from outside the small luxurious room where Roma was trying on a few Vera Wang bride dresses

Roma inhaled deeply ‘Yes, just … give me a minute…’

Anushka barged in unapologetically, as per her nature, and immediately crunched next to Roma holding her cousin’s shoulders carefully 

‘Roma… kya hua?’

Roma nodded in denial ‘I don’t know… It’s a bit overwhelming I guess’ she was wiping her silent tears away but they kept rolling down her cheeks ‘I wish… I just wish Ramesh was here, you know…’

Anushka bit her lower lip, that was a really sensitive subject, one she didn’t know how to handle ‘Didi… please… come on, let’s get you on a chair…’

Roma wouldn’t move though. She wasn’t ready to see herself in the mirror again, wearing that beautiful wedding dress. Was she ready for all this? Was she ready to leave her old life for good, forever? Was she ready to marry the man that killed her brother? So many questions and no answers… 

‘Roma?’ Anushka was looking at her cousin, worried to see her so pale 

‘Wait, I’ll get you a glass of water’ she then rushed out of the room leaving Roma with her troubling thoughts 

She heard footsteps approach her and a glass of water was lowered to her. She took it without looking at her cousin and just as she was about to drink she heard ‘You better get out of that dress… and out of Don’s life, now. Else, you’ll regret it’ 

She slowly turned to see who the calmingly threatening woman that spoke to her was and was shocked to see Ayesha ‘…You?’

‘Don is mine’ she again said calmly, with a smile on her lips, and just like that Roma lost consciousness 

 

When she opened her eyes again she was looking at a man that was apparently a doctor, examining her 

‘Oh thank God!’ she heard Anushka and then actually saw her push the doctor out of the way ‘Roma! Are you alright!?’

‘… Where is she?’

‘Huh? Yaar, tum teek toh ho, na? Don should be here any minute…’

‘That woman… Ayesha… where did she go?’

‘What woman??’

Just then Don stepped into the small, overcrowded room and literally shoved Anushka aside, crunching next to Roma and taking her into his arms protectively ‘What happened?’ she could sense the nervousness in his voice, which he was trying to conceal 

She just buried her face into his chest and stood like that for a few moments as Anushka informed him ‘She was feeling a bit overwhelmed… seeing herself in a bridal gown and all… so I went to fetch her some water and by the time I came back I found her unconscious’

‘The water… where is it?’ Roma asked all of a sudden

‘Are you alright?!’ Don turned to ask her worriedly 

‘Anushka, where’s the glass I was holding?’

Anushka frowned at her, puzzled ‘You never got to hold the glass I brought you’

‘No, the one Ayesha gave me’

Don had an immediate reaction, as he straightened his back immediately upon hearing that name ‘Ayesha was here?’ he asked gravely

‘Yes’

‘Kya? No! Guys… no one was here… I was gone for like 5 seconds’ Anushka pointed out

‘She was here’ Roma looked at Don ‘She gave me a glass of water, told me to stay away from you, that you were hers…’

Don cupped her face and searched her eyes ‘…It can’t be’

‘Roma… no one was here, I swear. I was literally in the other room, I brought you my own glass of water, see?’ she showed the glass sitting on a small table ‘I just exited and then re-entered the room, no one was here… Who the hell is this Ayesha character anyway?’ she asked, concerned

‘She wasn’t here…she can’t be’ Don said confidently, never breaking eye contact with Roma 

Roma touched her forehead. Everything did seem kind of hazy

‘You where hyperventilating, Roma. The paramedics said your blood pressure was haywire. You’re getting all worked up and that made you collapse’ Anushka said placing her hands on her hips ‘enough for today. You need to take some rest. And tell me who this woman is’

‘Anuhska’ Don turned to her ‘I would much appreciate it if you dropped the issue’ his voice demanding ‘I left her in your care and the minute you turn around she faints?’

‘Whoa, wait…’ Roma tried getting up but Don took her into his arms and then placed her on the chair gently ‘Don… please, it’s not Anushka’s fault. I wasn’t feeling well, she came into the room when she realized I was too silent, I mean, I was crying right there…’

‘Crying?’ Don furrowed his eyebrows ‘Roma, what’s happening?’ he said as he crunched next to the chair ‘What’s upsetting you?’

‘Ramesh’ Anushka said, and then immediately regretted it as Don shot her a deadly look

‘No,… I mean,… yes, a little. But it’s normal. Don’t worry… I just got overwhelmed’

Don was still staring at Anushka and that’s how she felt she needed to leave the room, right then. She waved at Roma, who looked at her cousin apologetically and then back to her fiancé ‘Why are you being so hard on her? She did nothing but helped me’

‘What’s this about Ayesha?’ Don asked 

Roma lowered her gaze and nodded in disdain ‘I don’t… I don’t know’

Don titled her chin gently to face him ‘Don’t lie to me’

‘I’m not… I really don’t know… she just came out of nowhere, into my imagination, I guess…’

‘Listen to me’ Don cupped her face ‘She is not here, nor will she ever be, and I am not hers, nor will I ever be. Did I make myself clear?’ Roma nodded slowly and Don kissed her gently ‘This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day’

She sighed ‘I know…I’m sorry… ‘

‘Sorry? Come on, let’s get you to eat something. This is the reason why all of this happened, in the first place’

Roma gasped ‘You’re not really going to use that against me, are you?’ she squinted at him and he slowly smiled, a dimpled smile, even 

‘Now there’s my kitten’ he kissed her again, more roughly this time ‘Of course I am using it against you. Serves you right, I suppose’

She wrinkled her nose at him and then slowly stood up, with Don’s help ‘Oh no!’

‘What now?’ he asked ironically 

‘You’re not supposed to see me in my wedding gown!’

Don looked at her, head to toe and grimaced ‘You’re certainly not getting married in that ugly dress’

Roma gasped and punched him playfully ‘Shhh, Vera Wang’s people will hear and throw us out’

‘You’re never stepping foot in here again, not after what happened today. What kind of staff to they employ here, anyway? People left unattended …’ Don stepped out of the room as Roma began undressing and immediately ran across one of the ladies that helped her pick the dresses ‘One hell of a place you run here, indeed’ Don reprimanded ‘I’d like to speak to your superior’

‘Don!’ Roma gasped hearing him in the hallway ‘That won’t be necessary’ she said as she stepped out, taking her jacket on 

‘See that?’ he gestured towards Roma ‘The lady fainted just minutes ago, and she has to get dressed by herself?’

‘I’m sorry, sir, we’re…’

‘Enough! I’ve had it with this place. Unprofessionalism irks me to no end’ he said between his teeth and Roma almost had to drag him away and out of the building.


	60. Chapter 60

‘Where are we going?’

‘On a little city break’ Don finally said steering the wheel to his Maserati, one Roma hadn’t seen before. Somehow it didn’t surprise Roma anymore. Don was much wealthier than she had imagined. Which meant he was much more powerful than the Interpol ever realized. 

‘Not too far away though’ he added ‘But definitely greener, quieter’

‘Sounds nice’ Roma smiled ‘I guess I need some fresh air’

Don stole a glance at her ‘You said you were feeling better’

‘I am… but am not quite there yet’ she sighed ‘I need a day to lay around in my pajamas’

Don raised his eyebrows as if enjoying the visual, and she quickly added ‘Comfy pajamas, that is’

He chuckled ‘I’m sure you have none of those in your wardrobe’

‘Well I guess I’ll have to buy myself some’ she replied playfully ‘And a bucket of ice cream, and my favorite Yash Raj films’

Don grimaced and Roma couldn’t help but giggle at his dramatic reaction ‘Yep, that should charge my batteries’ she then sat back and looked at him for a long while ‘What do you do to relax?’

He shrugged ‘I don’t know… I read. I play the guitar, maybe write a little… ‘

‘You smoke’ she added

‘No, I don’t smoke to relax. I usually smoke when I’m deeply disturbed. ’

She squinted at him. Yet another piece to the puzzle. She knew now to be careful and watch when he smoked. He rarely did, indeed, but she admitted to herself that she rarely correlated smoking to him being disturbed over something

‘I smoke for no reason, more often than not. So stop analyzing’

She raised an eyebrow ‘I wasn’t’

He stole a glance at her again and she blushed. He could read her like an open book ‘I can’t help it that I want to know you better’

‘You know me well enough’

‘…I don’t’ she barely whispered

‘What makes you think you don’t?’

‘Do I really need to spell it out?’

‘Our past isn’t what makes us, Roma’

‘…Don’t try to rationalize your way out of this’ she said nicely ‘I don’t know you one bit, in fact, and you know it’

He looked at her for a few seconds, slowing down ‘You’re wrong’

He said it so calmly that it actually made her doubt herself. Maybe you really don’t need to know much about a person to truly know them, she thought. 

They drove some more and reached something that appeared to be an old manor. The gates were pretty impressive. Roma was surprised to see Don step out of the car to unlock them. It even had a long alley leading up to a beautiful statue fountain in front of the entrance. What she immediately liked about the place was the fact that it had a really rich garden. Old trees everywhere and even ivy had grown over the walls. 

‘What a nice place. Looks deserted though’

‘It is, no one lives here’

They both got out of the car and Roma looked at him attentively

Don chuckled and placed his hands inside his pockets ‘See? You do know me’

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow smilingly ‘What are you up to?’

He clicked his teeth ‘You don’t like it then’

She didn’t know how to react ‘This is huge’ she ultimately said

‘Not really. Not huge enough for space to go unused’

She leaned against the hood of the car and stared at the house ‘Of course I like it’ she said after a long while

‘Then why the long face?’ he said giving her a half smile ‘It’s just an idea. We can find something else’

She shook her head slightly ‘I didn’t even know we were looking. What’s wrong with the penthouse?’

He smirked ‘Are you kidding?’

She stared at him ‘Don… this is too much. It’s scary’

He sat next to her and held her hand ‘How so?’

‘Well… we’d be all alone in such a big place’

‘We’ve been alone in lots of big places by now’ he smiled

‘Yea, but… I mean… you’d be gone all the time and I’ll be here all by myself’

He frowned ‘Where did you get that idea from?’

‘Well… isn’t that how it’s going to be? I mean… let’s face it. I left the Interpol and have nothing else to do. You are not the one to stay at home, I know all this has been just temporary. And I get it, I do, but… I can just imagine myself pacing this alley all alone’

‘You won’t be alone. I don’t like to travel alone. And there will be staff around the house, you’ll make friends…’

Roma interrupted him ‘Friends’ she laughed ‘Come on, Don’

‘It’s just 15 minutes away from the city. You can have Yana over all the time’

‘Yana is busy with Maya… ‘

‘Maya will come along’ he chuckled playfully ‘She’ll play around here’ he gestured for her to look at where he was pointing, imagining the little girl running around the fountain

She looked, and seemed lost in thoughts for a while

Don smiled ‘Hm. You think they’ll get along?’

Roma furrowed her brows slightly ‘Who?’

‘Maya and or kids’

Roma shrugged, still lost in thoughts and then froze ‘Who?!’

She looked at him and he was still looking at the fountain ‘There’ll be a little age difference. But they’re planning a brother for Maya, so’ he shrugged ‘Maybe Maya will look after the whole bunch’ he chuckled and finally looked at Roma who was staring at him, in shock

‘Don’t joke about stuff like that, Don’ she finally uttered

He furrowed his brows ‘I’m dead serious’ 

And she believed him. Suddenly she felt dizzy so she closed her eyes tight 

He placed his arm around her ‘I’m a silly man. I shouldn’t have went so far ahead…’

She shook her head ‘No… it’s just that’ she exhaled audibly ‘I don’t know whether I am happy or terrified right now’

‘Terrified?’

She covered her face trying to regain herself ‘I’m scared, Don. I’m terrified something will go wrong… again’

He stood up in front of her and cupped her face, removing her hands gently and searched her eyes carefully ‘It saddens me to see how little trust you have in me still’

She felt a tear escape ‘I’m sorry. I’m really trying. I want to believe everything is going to be alright, but I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do’

He sighed nervously and rested his forehead against hers ‘See? I don’t know you that well, either’

‘Nonsense’ 

‘I genuinely thought you were ready for all this. Clearly I was wrong’

She opened her eyes worriedly ‘Don’t say that. I am, I just can’t get myself to accepting it yet’

He opened his eyes as well ‘I love you. Please accept that’

She felt like crying again but instead all she could do was kiss him. She was reminded of how lucky she was to be able to kiss him, hold him, be there with him. She didn’t want to lose it all because of her silliness. Don wasn’t the most patient of men. Surely she was aggravating him with her attitude. So she smiled and said ‘Show me around. Maybe I’ll have a change of heart’

He smiled faintly ‘Don’t goooo changing’ he hummed 

She smiled remembering how he sang that for her just days ago as he kept humming the melody. She knew then and there that she could never doubt him again.


	61. Chapter 61

“listen  
beloved  
i dreamed  
it appeared that you thought to  
escape me and became a great  
lily atilt on  
insolent  
waters but i was aware of  
fragrance and i came riding upon  
a horse of porphyry into the  
waters i rode down the red  
horse shrieking from splintering  
foam caught you clutched you upon my  
mouth  
listen  
beloved  
i dreamed in my dream you had  
desire to thwart me and became  
a little bird and hid  
in a tree of tall marble  
from a great way i distinguished  
singing and i came  
riding upon a scarlet sunset  
trampling the night easily  
from the shocked impossible  
tower i caught  
you strained you  
broke you upon my blood  
listen  
beloved i dreamed  
i thought you would have deceived  
me and became a star in the kingdom  
of heaven  
through day and space i saw you close  
your eyes and i came riding  
upon a thousand crimson years arched with agony  
i reined them in tottering before  
the throne and as  
they shied at the automaton moon from  
the transplendant hand of sombre god  
i picked you  
as an apple is picked by the little peasants for their girls”

 

Roma smiled finishing reading the poem Don had written and left over his pillow for her to wake up to. She sat on her back bringing the note to her chest. She felt very blessed to have him. She was so happy, in fact she was scared of being this happy. She tried to fight the natural inclination to fear the imminent danger that threatened to appear around the corner and destroy her happiness. She knew it was all in her head. This time everything would be alright. Finally she was happy. Finally she found her peace. She sighed smilingly. Kids. Don’s children. Who would have thought he’d even want any? She kept picturing him with Maya, he was fantastic with her, such a natural. She could only imagine the amount of love and care he would shower onto his own offspring. But was she ready to be a mother? She didn’t know. The thought never occurred. She was getting married, Don wanted them to move into that mansion and start a family… was that too soon? Maybe for her it seemed a little rushed, but Don was 40. She suddenly realized he’d be 60 when their kids would head off to college. But she somehow knew that he would certainly won’t look his age even then. Women would still break their necks to be around him. She would still feel jealous although she’d be still young enough to compete with the 20-something bimbos that would kill for a piece of him. 

‘I take it you liked it since you’re so lost in thoughts over it’

She flinched. When had he gotten in? ‘I most certainly did’ she smiled widely just as he sat on the edge of the bed, near her. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and droplets of water were falling from the ends of his combed back wet hair, making their way down his perfectly sculptured neck, chest…

‘Ahem’ he cleared his throat as she ogled at him shamelessly 

‘Hm?’ she smiled looking back up into his eyes ‘I’m sorry, I got a bit distracted’

He smirked ‘Is that so?’ and he leaned in to kiss her 

‘Arre!’ she pulled back ‘You’re ruining my poem!’

‘I’ll write you another one’ he growled as he grabbed it from her hands, crumbled it and tossed it aside, and then grabbed the sheet off her and threw it aside as well, exposing her naked body. 

She gasped ‘But I didn’t even wash my face yet’ she protested playfully 

He raised an eyebrow and then suddenly shook his head energetically, splashing water all over. It made her shiver and she cribbed into his arms instinctively ‘There. Now there’s nothing else you need to do, but let me love you’ and with that he shut her mouth as he kissed her passionately and she knew she couldn’t, and wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

 

‘Is this like, for real?’ Anushka popped her head out the window to get a better look at the mansion she was seeing up ahead

Roma drove right through the opened gates in the Mercedes Don thought was safe enough for her to drive. Anushka barely restrained herself from jumping out of the car before Roma actually stopped it, next to the water fountain. 

‘Oh my God. Oh. My. God!!!’

Roma smiled as she stepped out herself, looking over at the beautiful place that would soon be her home. 

‘Are you bonkers? How could you not agree to this right away?’ 

Anushka scolded her cousin ‘This is the life yaar… and I haven’t even seen the interior yet’

‘Oh it’s beautiful. We will redecorate, of course… but I want to keep the original feel to it’

‘Roma’ Anushka crossed her arms ‘Tell me why you don’t want to move in right away?’

‘I told you, na… we need to redecorate…’

‘Redecorating doesn’t take years, yaar. What’s up?’

Roma sighed, aggravated that her cousin wouldn’t just drop the mater ‘I’m just not ready yet’

Anushka grimaced ‘Huh? Roma… the man loves you. But keep that up and he won’t like it’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘You know very well what I meant. He’s super rich, he’s damn hot, he could have anyone he’d lay his eyes on. But he chose you, and I can tell he genuinely loves you. Just don’t mess that up is all I’m saying’ Anushka shrugged 

Roma just stared at her cousin. Since when was she giving her lessons on men? ‘No offence, Anushka, but this is my future husband we’re talking about. I think I know how to handle my own relationship’

‘But you have to admit, you are jealous and insecure. Else you wouldn’t have hallucinated about that Aishwariya girl’

Roma raised an eyebrow ‘Ayesha’

‘Haan, wahi. Who is she? Some ex of Don’s?’ they began pacing the yard, going around the house

‘It’s… complicated. Actually I don’t know much about her. But for years she was the one that stood by him. Sure he had many other affairs but she was the one that loyally stood by him through the highs and lows. She was a part of the drug business Don was running. When that fell apart and he took over, she was well feared by anyone that knew who Don was. Which is pretty much everyone. He always kept her by his side. I’ve always wondered what happened to her… She went lowkey years back. He either got rid of her, or…’ 

Anushka waited for her cousin to go on but Roma seemed deeply lost in thought ‘I’m sure he just ditched her yaar. Had he been serious about her he’d have married her a long time ago’ Anushka tried to mend Roma’s mood but was failing. 

“He can’t still have a thing for her. He hasn’t seen her in… a lot of time, he’s been with me all along. Yana would have said something. Hell, Sameer would have said something… but there’s no sign of her. She’s only in my mind. He was never serious about her. He would fool around with women right underneath Ayesha’s nose. He even made the move on me with her around, back at Naarang’s. I haven’t seen her since. Hell, it’s been so many years… ”

‘Roma?’ 

‘Sorry’ she could only say as she was interrupted from her train of thought ‘Come on, let me show you around, it’s getting late and Don doesn’t like me driving in the dark’ 

‘It’s only half past 6 yaar’ 

‘Well, well’ Roma smiled grabbing hold of her cousin’s wrist ‘Is this a Tag Heuer I see on you?’

Anushka blushed slightly ‘Yea, it is… How’d you know?’

‘It’s Don’s favorite brand. I grew used to the style, I guess I recognize it now. Expensive taste, never knew you had any to begin with’ Roma giggled as she teased her cousin

‘Ha-ha’ Anushka faked a laughter ‘I happen to like it very much’

‘This must be thousands of pounds yaar. Did uncle hit the jack pot or something?’ Roma elbowed her cousin playfully ‘Or is there a secret admirer you’re keeping from me?’

Anushka raised an eyebrow at Roma ‘Umm… Something like that. Nothing serious, though. Challo, let’s go inside’

‘Arre, come on, don’t change the subject’ Roma kept teasing ‘What’s his name?’

‘Really yaar. You’re making too big a deal out of it. We’re just having fun, that’s all’

Roma grew serious right away ‘Is he buying you off?’  
‘Huh? No!’ Anushka sounded offended ‘Why would you say that?’

‘Well, why are you being so secretive about him, then? And men that mean nothing serious don’t buy such expensive gifts’ Roma held Anushka’s wrist to make a point

‘He can afford it, and he just gave it to me. No harm done. Now would you stop interrogating me, officer?’ Anushka asked on a rather aggravated tone which made Roma freeze. Her cousin had made a pretty unfair move there. She decided to let her be, although she had only meant to help her. But she would have to keep an eye on Anushka. She was so young and naïve. And men with money and influence had their way of getting underneath such girls’ skin. 

‘… Ok, let’s get inside. Maybe you can give me an idea about the fireplace’ Roma faked a smile, leading the way.

———

poem by E.E.Cummings


	62. Chapter 62

Roma was driving home smilingly. Finally she had found the perfect wedding dress. She didn’t know how Don would react, it didn’t seem like something he had considered. But she decided to surprise him anyway. She entered the penthouse humming a tune she had heard Don listen to in his office that morning. He had sensed her listening from the other side of the door and opened it rapidly, taking her by surprise

He grinned in the doorframe and caught her hand, pulling her in, then began dancing to the tunes of Sade, to Roma’s delight. She loved it when they danced. He kept pirouetting her and then pulling her close to his chest rapidly.

She smiled picturing that fresh scene, just to lose the smile the minute she stepped into the living area

‘Why hello there’ Don said holding a glass of whiskey in his hand while looking over some cases of jewelry with… a woman. A beautiful woman, to be more precise

‘Where is Sameer?’ was Roma’s immediate reaction. Which translated into “What are you doing all by yourself with this vixen?”

Don smirked. He surely caught on to her jealousy ‘He wasn’t needed. Don’t you enjoy my company, Christina?’

‘I most certainly do’ she said uncrossing her long legs and standing up lasciviously, extending her hand towards Roma

Roma waited a few seconds for Don to introduce her as his fiancée, but he never did, so she introduced herself ‘Roma’ she then shot Don a cold look ‘If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you to it’

She turned on her heels and went for the master bedroom “What the hell was that about. And why were his sleeves rolled up!” Roma didn’t even realize how silly she sounded in her own mind. All she knew was that she wasn’t comfortable at all having him around that woman  
She realized he was escorting her out of the apartment and so she ran into the shower. She didn’t want to let him see how jealous she was  
She stepped into the shower and sat right underneath the tap. She needed to clear her mind. Why was she getting so worked up? Surely nothing had happened. Don would have taken her somewhere else if… What if he did? What if he left too? What if… 

But she let out a scream as she felt him circle her waist from behind. She turned and there he was, gloriously naked

Before she could say anything he leaned in and kissed her, passionately. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to prove he was hers, and hers alone. She clung onto him and responded more ardent than ever, which visibly took him by surprise.

She kept running her hands over his chest, around his waist and up to his shoulders, she ran her fingers through his wet, thick hair, she pulled him deeper into the kiss and pushed him against the glass walls of the shower. Anything to prove he was hers. 

He responded to her every move and finally picked her up and she circled his waist urgently. When he wanted to exit the shower and head toward the bed, she stopped him and demanded he’d take her then and there. Don searched her eyes for a moment but complied immediately. Naturally, it only took a few moments for her to reach her peak, with him following. As he lowered her onto her feet, the water washing over their panting bodies, they looked at each other intensely. She felt like a fool for showing him just how desperately she needed his attention. She was waiting for him to make an uncomfortable remark on that when he cupped her cheeks and gently leaned in, kissing her tenderly. He kissed her like that for a long while, slowly and lovingly, as if to prove she needn’t have worried. He loved her, in every way.

 

A while later, Roma was looking over at Don who had fallen asleep. But she couldn’t sleep. They hadn’t talked, he had shown her she was silly to be jealous, yes, and she knew that no, nothing had happened between him and that woman, but her reaction worried her. Those few minutes during which her mind ran all over the place and her heart nearly went crazy. And all that just because she had come home to find her fiancée doing business with a woman. She knew how women were around him. If this was how she was going to deal with it, then she was in for a lot of heartache. She knew it.

She felt him move and then realized he was awake and looking at her 

‘What’s going through my wildcat’s mind?’ he asked huskily 

‘Silly thoughts, I guess…’ she eventually whispered 

‘I know what you’re thinking, sweetheart. All I can tell you is that I would have broken that guy’s legs if I had come home to a similar setting’

She smiled. At least he didn’t think she was crazy

‘I am extremely possessive. But you proved to be the perfect lady that you are and didn’t let the immediate thought that crossed your mind dictate your actions’

‘I tried to, at least’ she said ‘But in my mind I smashed that bottle of whiskey against her head several times’ she giggled

He chuckled ‘And what about me?’

She shrugged, but he raised an eyebrow ‘Come on, I know you saved the worst for last’

‘Well, I tried not to get to that part. But I would have been very… very angry’

He felt her tense up, and circled her waist pulling her close ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t try to joke about this. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings’

‘You didn’t… did you?’

Don searched her eyes ‘Of course not. What I meant was I shouldn’t make fun of your jealousy’

‘Hm’ she smiled ‘What would you know about jealousy?’

‘A great deal, although I hate to admit it’

Roma’s eyes widened and she had to try hard not to laugh ‘You? Jealous?’

‘Roma, I feel like killing everyone that even looks at you for more than 2 seconds straight. It takes a lot to keep myself from doing that. You were unconscious, so you wouldn’t know, but when I carried you out of the DZB and let Arjun take you, I really wanted to screw the immunity and just run off with you’

Roma sat up rapidly ‘Why didn’t you?’

Don slowly sat up, following ‘I was afraid’

Roma furrowed her brows ‘Afraid?!’

Don closed his eyes and sighed ‘That was when I finally realized I loved you. It had been eating on me from the inside for a long time… but when you wouldn’t shoot me with a gun pointing right at you… I just knew it’ he ended urgently and caught her lips into a passionate kiss, laying her on her back ‘I was terrified’ he then uttered, pressing his forehead onto hers ‘I’d never felt that, for anyone. I didn’t know how to handle it… so I ran. Like a coward. And then it took me forever get myself to get to you… I’m sorry’ he opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers 

She let out a cry ‘Don’. While she hugged him tight she reminded herself just how lucky she was to have him, and that she shouldn’t let stupid things get to her. They had been through so much, they deserved a break. They deserved to be happy.

 

‘Look, Maya! Look who came!’ Yana made her daughter come to the entrance door

When she saw Don her eyes lit up and she began bouncing ‘Don chacha!’

They all giggled, it sounded so funny to hear a kid call Don that, so innocently 

‘Who’s the birthday girl!?’ Don acted all surprised ‘Do you know her?’

Maya frowned ‘Me!’

‘You?’ Don furrowed his brows crunching in front of her ‘But you don’t look old enough to be 3!’

‘Am too!’

‘Liar’ Don grimaced ‘Look how small you are’

Maya stumped her foot at Don ‘Am not, I’m bigger than you!’ and she measured herself in comparison to Don who curled further in order to be smaller than her 

‘Hmmm… you’re right! But you know who’s bigger than both of us?’

Maya nodded in denial but already she was smiling ear to ear

Then Roma placed the giant stuffed bear they had bought for her right next to them. Maya’s eyes widened and she approached the toy carefully. 

‘See, he’s my friend’ Don started petting the toy ‘He’s so warm and fluffy. Here, give him a hug’ he slightly pushed the bear closer to Maya

After a long deliberation and inquisitive looks, Maya touched the toy and finally gave the bear a hug. She was leaning so much into it that she nearly fell over it, knocking it off 

‘Oh, careful! He saw how beautiful you are and fainted, see?’

Roma giggled. Watching the two of them was unbelievable. Don was such a natural with kids. She wondered whether he had developed those skills in the orphanage. He did mention that he liked looking after the little ones.

Don gestured for Maya to come closer ‘Hey, Maya… can I get a hug too?’

‘No’ she giggled

‘No?!’ he pouted ‘Why not?’

‘Cause you’ll fall in love with me and fall’ she said nonchalantly 

They all began laughing, and Don was trying not to laugh too visibly, careful not to hurt Maya’s feelings. He kissed her hand, in return and took her into his arms, getting off the floor 

‘Hey! Put me down! I’m big now’ she protested 

‘No, I’m upset that you didn’t want to hug me’

Maya rolled her eyes and hugged Don’s neck 

‘Kiss?’

She sighed audibly ‘Only one’

‘Please, pretty please!’

Maya finally gave him a peck and he closed his eyes smilingly ‘Ahhh. Thank you, Maya. Quick, Sameer, take her before I faint’

Sameer laughed and took Maya into his arms ‘Chalo Maya, you’ve broken enough hearts for today’

‘Wait till she’s 16’ Roma giggled

Don’s smile immediately faded ‘I’ll break their neck if anyone tries to get near her’

‘Ohhh, ok, chalo Maya, Don uncle is a bit demented’ Sameer laughed as they all went towards the dining table

‘I’m dead serious’ Don smirked ‘Plus I need to practice in advance, for my own daughters’

‘Daughters?’ Roma emphasized the plural that got her conflicted

‘Wait… what?’ Sameer let out a laugh, stupefied ‘Roma… ?’

Yana and Sameer were both smiling but looking at both Don and Roma in shock 

‘Huh?’ Roma realized they were hinting towards her belly ‘Oh, no! God, no. Don is just… having a wild imagination, as always’ she chuckled nervously and Don lowered his gaze furrowing his brows slightly, clearing his throat

‘So, what have you cooked for us this time, Yana?’ he changed the subject and the conversation went on, without Roma. She felt terrible for making such an awful joke, like that. She wanted to fix it but clearly she couldn’t, not at the table. She kept looking at Don feeding Maya and playing with her, persuading her to eat, and finally when the birthday cake arrived he filmed it all and gave her instructions on how to make a wish before blowing the 3 tiny candles. Roma’s heart sank. She loved seeing him around Maya, he looked so different, but in a very lovable way. It was a side of him that she absolutely adored, and felt so blessed that he wanted to have children, children of their own.

But it was all so sudden, everything was moving too fast. When they got into the car on the way back, they sat silently and finally Don said

‘I’ll drop you off, I need to take care of some unfinished business’

Roma froze. She immediately thought about that woman the other day. “Unfinished business?” she thought. She could feel her heart in her throat and had to breathe slowly for a little while to regain herself  
‘Sure…’ she uttered

‘Don’t wait up, alright?’ he said as he pulled over and finally looked over at her

She couldn’t read him. He was impassible. She needed to get out of the car before she would choke into tears, and so she did, not looking back. He waited for her to get inside the building and drove off rapidly.  
She didn’t shower, she didn’t even undress. She just sat on the bed, and waited. A million thoughts going through her head. The jealousy was tearing her up from the inside. She waited, and waited, and finally drifted to sleep. She didn’t know she had been asleep until she felt Don cover her up with the duvet. 

She tried not to let him know she had woken up. She tried to smell female perfume on him, but couldn’t. His was overpowering it, if any. He was sitting face up, looking at the ceiling. She wanted so desperately to curl next to him and drift away to sleep, she felt so tired. But she couldn’t. God knows where he had been… before she could debate it any longer, he turned his back at her.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning, Roma woke up before Don did. She had hardly slept anyway. He was still showing her his back, proving that he was sound asleep, which further proved that he had been drinking also since he didn’t even bother to move in his sleep. Which meant that he was very much mad at her. She got up quietly and exited the bedroom. She made herself coffee, which proved to be quite a task. She realized that it was Don that had been taking care of that.

She sighed as she sat on the sofa, curling underneath a blanket, sipping on her cup of coffee. She grimaced tasting it. Don’s was so much better. She drank it anyway. She needed to get over a white night. She retrieved a book from the coffee table, it was the one Don had been reading recently. She read the cover- The Mysterious Affair at Styles, by Agatha Christie. She opened it and immediately began searching for underlined passages, as she knew he had a custom of doing that with every book he read.

“You gave too much rein to your imagination. Imagination is a good servant, and a bad master. The simplest explanation is always the most likely.”

“Instinct is a marvelous thing. It can neither be explained nor ignored.”

“Sometimes I feel sure he is as mad as a hatter and then, just as he is at his maddest, I find there is a method in his madness.”

“Every murderer is probably somebody’s old friend,” observed Poirot philosophically. “You cannot mix up sentiment and reason.” 

“I am charming to my friends one day, and forget all about them the next.”

‘Catching up on some reading?’ Don startled her, sarcastically

She put the book down and tried to look at him in a manner that wouldn’t betray guilt. For she did feel terribly guilty. 

But he didn’t maintain eye contact. She lowered her gaze to her fingers as she started playing with them nervously, trying to find a way to make things better. Just then, she heard him spit out something into the sink 

‘Good God, are you trying to poison me?’

She giggled. She couldn’t help it. Looking at him spit out her terrible coffee just went straight to her heart.

He wiped his mouth and looked over at her, and slowly smiled himself. That was her queue. She went towards him, her hands at her back, and a pout on her lips.

He smirked crossing his hands over his chest ‘Something you’d like to say?’

‘Of course I’m sorry, Don. Do I really need to spell it out? You very well know I didn’t sleep at all last night’

‘Yeah, you do look kinda awful’ he shrugged and turned to make some potable coffee.

She smiled, at least he still had his sense of humor intact. But his pride was visibly bent 

She circled his waist from behind and rested her cheek on his back ‘Please, Don… you know I didn’t mean for it to sound that way’

‘But it did’ 

‘I know, and I feel terrible. Of course I want kids, I’d never even dreamt about it… and that’s why it’s all so sudden and terrifying. I’m scared that we’re… moving too fast, I’m scared that things will change… ‘

He sighed and turned to face her ‘I know’ he sighed again, shaking his head slightly ‘I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I just… feel like telling you all these things, and you’re not receiving them the way I had hoped you would, I guess…’

‘No, no’ she circled his neck ‘Please don’t say that, it’s not true’ she hugged him tight ‘I’m just trying to get used to it all, that’s all’

The coffee was ready and he parted to pour it into their mugs. He handed her hers but she said ‘As horrible as it was, I already had mine’

He raised an eyebrow at her and opened a cabinet, taking out a foil of pills

She furrowed her brows questioningly when he handed her a pill. He shrugged and landed it into her mug and she protested ‘What… Don, what is that? Sweetener?’ she held the foil reading the back

‘It’s birth control’

She froze ‘…Kya?’

He sat over at the counter and sipped on his coffee ‘Somebody had to be smart about it’ he pointed out 

She was lost for words ‘I… when… how long have I been on it?’

‘Long enough for us to not be future parents’ he stated bluntly

She didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. 

‘And we won’t be, not until I know you’re ready. And you’re far from being ready’ he added

‘I don’t know that!’ she found herself protesting ‘Maybe I am, what gives you the right to decide that for me?’ she was shocked to hear herself say all that, but it was true. It was exactly what was going through her mind

‘Pardon?’ he asked calmly ‘And how exactly where you planning on being safe, Roma? I don’t recall ever using a condom, do you?’ 

She just looked at him frowningly. He was right, but she didn’t want to admit it

‘Truth is, you’re not ready for a child. Because you still are one’ he squinted slightly and then turned to his laptop, busying himself

She was outraged. She felt like throwing the mug at him, for all she cared at that moment. Or better yet, at his precious laptop.

She drank the coffee up, as hot as it was, and slammed the mug on the counter, passing him furiously.

She knew it was a bad idea, but just as she was about to enter the bedroom, she turned around and said ‘You know what? I know a better way to be safe. Abstinence!’

Don looked at her over his reading glasses. She immediately regretting saying that, with him looking the way he did wearing those. But nevertheless, she continued ‘But I’m sure that won’t be a problem. You can revisit your friend, Christa. I’m sure the two of you had a great time together last night!’ she ended up screaming the last part, then furiously slammed the door behind her.

She threw herself on the bed and immediately began crying hysterically, burying her face into her pillow. She didn’t even hear him come in and didn’t even flinch when he put his hand over her back, gently

‘Roma…’

‘Get out!’ she cried ‘…Just leave me alone’

‘Dekho, I was just teasing about your being a child. Don’t make me start questioning whether you really are’

She raised her head slightly to give him an upset look and then resumed her crying

She could even hear him chuckle, which infuriated her all the more ‘Come on, sweetheart… you can’t be serious!’

‘I’m dead serious!’ she stood up, facing him ‘Look, I’m sorry about what I said at Sameer’s, but did you really have to go and cheat on me for it?’

Don’s hint of a smile faded immediately, and his look turned very cold. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her well enough to frighten her ‘What is the matter with you! Have you gone mad?’

‘Don…’ she was shocked to say the least 

‘Enough with this nonsense! I will not hear another word of it’ he wasn’t screaming, not at all actually. But his voice was so grave and tense that it had a much greater effect on her. He stood up and went for the door ‘Get some rest’ was all he said before closing the door behind him, furiously.

 

Don was gone the whole day. Roma paced the apartment for hours. She realized this had been the first place that she didn’t stop to admire. It was so different from all the rest, yet so alike. Don surely had his signature style, and it was mirrored in all of his homes. She entered his study. She wasn’t afraid to snoop around anymore. But still, she didn’t want him to know she felt the need to. She began looking for that journal he kept. She felt it would help her get some more insight on what Don was intending with their relationship. Somehow, she felt she needed him to come forward more, although she was well aware of the fact that he had been more than open towards her lately. But still, she felt uneasy. She needed more reassurance, she didn’t know why, but she craved it. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything will be alright… but didn’t he already do that?

She sighed shaking her head. Everything was a blur. She was having problems concentrating on the smallest of tasks, let alone figure out Don’s intentions. Finally, she came across his journal. She opened it carefully and started reading

“I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”

“here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)”

“i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite new a thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh … And eyes big love-crumbs,

and possibly i like the thrill

of under me you so quite new.”

“I loved you like a man loves a woman he never touches, only writes to, keeps little photographs of.”

“I want to  
let her know   
though  
that all the nights  
sleeping  
beside her

even the useless  
arguments  
were things  
ever splendid

and the hard   
words  
I ever feared to   
say   
can now be   
said:

I love  
you.”

She shut the journal and placed it back to its place with trembling hands. Suddenly she felt so helpless. She needed to get to him, she needed to apologize. She was such a fool. She dialed Sameer’s number rapidly

‘Sam, don’t tell him it’s me’

Sameer sounded worried ‘He’s not here… Roma, are you alright?’

She wiped her tears away ‘Haan, listen… please tell me how I can reach him’

‘…Have you tried calling him?’

‘No, I don’t want to call him, I want to find him’

Sameer smirked ‘Now, you know that’s not possible, Roma. What’s this I’m sensing? A fight?’

Roma stood silent and Sameer chuckled ‘I see, regarding the remark you made yesterday maybe?’

Roma bit her lip ‘I didn’t mean for it to sound the way it did…’

‘I know… but this isn’t something Don would just go missing for’

‘Yes…there’s more to it… please, Sam…’ but she heard the entrance door and quickly whispered ‘He’s here’ then hung up

She listened carefully but couldn’t hear him. She tiptoed towards the hallway when he spoke from behind her, startling her ‘Who were you just talking to?’

His voice was so cold that it sent shivers up her spine immediately. 

She turned to face him. She feared for Sameer. Don looked furious and she didn’t want to put him in a tight spot  
‘…Nobody’

Don punched the door he was sitting next to, removing it from its hinges. Roma let out a scream as Don got quickly near her and grabbed her phone from her hands. He quickly checked the call log and pressed his lips into a straight, tight line. 

‘Don… ‘

He exhaled audibly and closed his eyes slowly, as if to recollect himself ‘What?’

‘I love you’ she said bluntly. And it was all she could say. He opened his eyes and searched hers carefully 

‘There’s a strange quality in you that I can’t decide whether to love or to hate. I can’t even pinpoint it. You drive me mad and you make me addicted to it’

Roma slowly smiled. Her smile widened and soon she was grinning ear to ear. 

‘You make me say I’m sorry, when really all I want is to …arghh!’ he muttered smilingly as he grabbed her face and kissed her urgently. She responded instantly and he just parted for a few moments ‘You need to be taught a lesson. I know just the way’ his eyes sparkled a devilish grin as he licked his bottom lip and began kissing her again, undressing her as he did so. All Roma could think of was that people were right when they said make-ups are the sweetest. Well, sexiest, if anything.

—————-

note: poems mainly by E.E.Cummings and Charles Bukowski


	64. Chapter 64

‘I keep begging him to come and do it his own way, but he insists I decorate this house’ Roma sighed ‘And I suck at it… big time’ she placed her head in her hands sighing yet again 

Anushka kept pacing the huge room, eating an apple and chewing it audibly

‘I’ll try calling him again’ Roma said as she fished her phone out of her Louis Vuitton bag, one Don had personally handpicked for her wardrobe in London ‘Hey darling… yea, that’s right… Well you know how I keep nagging you about it, it’s not fair!!!’ Roma pleaded ‘Please?… You’re impossible, you know that?’ she giggled and looked over at Anushka and was surprised to see her stare quite … weirdly at her ‘Listen, you think about it, I’ll call you right back’ Roma hung up as she kept looking at her cousin ‘Anushka… is something the matter?’

She shrugged ‘Nahin, yaar’ and then threw the stub out the window

Roma furrowed her brows. What had gotten into her? ‘…Are you sure?’ 

Anushka shrugged again, sitting at the small improvised table, opposite Roma ‘Yep’ 

Roma raised an eyebrow and stood up, taking her phone with her ‘Excuse me for a moment’ and then left the room as she dialed Don’s number ‘Sorry about that. Anushka’s acting weird. She keeps saying it’s nothing but I can sense something is off’

‘She’s not helping with the redecorating, I take it’ 

‘Definitely not. But you could’ Roma grinned as Don chuckled

‘Sweetheart, we’ve been over this already. I want you to do it. I’ve done all my other homes, I want this one to have your touch’ he said sweetly and Roma sighed

‘I’m just no good at it. I’m really not comfortable doing this. Please, at least look over some of my ideas with me tonight’

‘Ok, it’s a deal. But I’ll have to charge… my services are pretty pricey’

Roma bit her lip ‘Of course. We’ll discuss all your terms over dinner, what say?’

‘Sounds like a plan. I have to go, Sameer just pulled over’

‘Ok, see you tonight!’ she hung up cheerfully and returned to her cousin ‘Finally I got him to agree’ she grinned but Anushka was still keeping her arms crossed over her chest, with a blank, slightly annoyed expression on her face ‘Care to tell me what’s going on? You’ve been acting like this for the past 2 weeks!’

‘Will you just drop it?’ Anushka finally said irritated

‘No, I won’t! You’re my cousin, and my friend, and I care for you! Now, something’s been affecting you for the past few weeks, and I’m sensing it has to do with the guy you’ve been dating’

Anushka raised an eyebrow at her ‘And what makes you say that?’

‘Well, for starters, ever since I noticed that watch on your wrist you’ve been acting different. You started wearing makeup, dressing up, I even saw you in high heels once and you curl your hair now… Clearly you’re in love with him’

‘And what if I am?’ Anushka squinted at her cousin 

‘Well, he’s treating you badly, and I can tell’

Anushka kept squinting and stood up, walking towards the window, giving her back to Roma 

‘He is, isn’t he?’

‘No, he’s not’

‘Yes, he is. That’s why you’re not wearing the watch he gave you anymore. And that’s why you look like you’ve been crying all night’ Roma said as she paced her way towards Anushka, and leaned over the low window sill, next to her ‘It’s alright, Anushka… you can tell me. Why has he been treating you like that?’

Anushka had tears in her eyes but was trying hard to hold them back ‘Because… he’s taken’

Roma sighed. She was afraid her cousin might say that ‘Did he deceive you? Did you not know about her?’

‘I knew about her all along. I just thought I could win him over’ Anushka was looking into the horizon now, singular tears falling slowly down her cheek

Roma’s heart went out for her cousin. She desperately wanted to help her somehow ‘Did he make any false promises to you?… ‘

‘No. It was all in my head. I thought… I thought that if I could only make him love me… like he loves her… I’ll win him over, and then I could be happy. I deserve to be happy… that’s what he said, anyway…’  
‘Of course you do!’ Roma furrowed her brows, pained to see her cousin so distressed   
‘He wouldn’t even touch me… he just… kept seducing me, from afar. I don’t know what his play was. I mean… he wasn’t cheating on… her… but he kept sweet talking me and taking me out, dancing, drinking, buying me stuff… I thought it was only natural that he’d want more. So… I kissed him, once’

Roma was waiting quietly for her cousin to go on

Anushka sighed, closing her eyes making a few tears fall rapidly down her cheeks ‘But he pulled away. He told me… it’d been a mistake… that he loves… her… and that he wouldn’t even dream of cheating. That I didn’t even come close to her!’ her final sentence she almost screamed, looking at Roma hurtfully ‘Like, like I was not even worth his time of day! Suddenly, he had no interest in me! I don’t even understand why he led me on!’

‘Maybe … maybe he really loves her and realized he couldn’t go through with it. And he was a bit harsher, to make you give up on him…’

‘I told him I loved him. I told him I’ll … do whatever it takes’

Roma sighed ‘Anushka… I don’t think that’s such a good idea’

‘But, I know he has feelings for me! I could see it in his eyes when I told him about mine! A glimpse of hope! He told me his hands were tied… and that I should just forget anything ever happened…’

‘… You should listen to him’

‘The hell I will!’ Anushka stepped back shouting ‘I won’t! I can’t! I will do whatever it takes! He didn’t want to, but he showed me that he would have left her… but he just can’t… he said… I mean…I know why he can’t… she’s got something on him, and that could ruin him… but I’ve figured it all out! I know just what to do…’

Roma kept frowning questioningly, Anushka had obviously lost it ‘Anushka… calm down… breathe, come on… calm down’ he tried getting near her cousin

‘No, no… I thought about it, long and hard, I did, Roma! But I can’t… I can’t let go! I’m sorry!’ she cried out and then ran out of the room and then Roma could hear her shut the entrance door behind her. She covered her mouth, worriedly. She had no idea Anushka was in such a pickle. She felt guilty for not making her cousin open up earlier. Now it was too late. She was about to ruin a marriage and make a fool out of herself. Clearly that man didn’t love her, but she was so young and naïve. 

When she stepped out of the building, her cousin was gone. She wondered how she could’ve left without a car. She got into Don’s Mercedes and drove back into town. She looked for Anushka on the side of the road, but there was no sign of her, and she wasn’t answering her phone either. She had obviously gotten a ride into town.

 

She sighed, as she entered Don’s penthouse, a while later. She could smell food, so Don was cooking. When she entered the kitchen she could see him in nothing but an apron and (thankfully) a pair of shorts underneath, cooking what looked like pasta.

‘Ciao, bella!’ he said as he glanced at her, sucking on his thumb which he used to taste the sauce. ‘You’re just in time’ 

She smiled, placing her bag on the sofa and heading towards him. He used his index finger to give her a sample of the sauce as well, and she closed her eyes savoring the flavor ‘I love the basil, great touch’ she said 

‘Have a seat, I’ll be just a minute’

She sat at the dinner table, and waited for Don to serve the delicious spaghetti. 

‘What’s on your mind?’ he said as he sat next to her 

She nodded ‘It’s Anushka… she’s in trouble’

Don frowned, waiting for her to go on

‘She hooked up with some guy that is committed, and she really fell for him, you know? But he won’t go through with it, and she just won’t accept that. I think she’s planning on breaking them up’

Don exhaling audibly, raising his eyebrows ‘How did she get herself into such a mess?’

‘I know, right? It’s my own fault, really. I should have seen it earlier, helped her out of it… but now she’s too far in. I think she’s going to suffer a lot. But she seems determined to make this guy change his mind’

Don smirked, rolling his pasta with his fork, and Roma asked ‘Kya?’

He shrugged ‘She’s wasting her time, he probably just used her and then got tired. She’s neither the first, nor the last to go through this’

‘Actually, that’s the weirdest thing. She told me he didn’t even touch her. That’s what intrigues me the most’

‘That is weird’ he agreed 

‘Maybe she’s right, and he does love her back. But she said something about his wife, she seems to know something about him, a secret of some sort, and that’s supposedly the reason why he can’t leave her’

Don furrowed his brows, intrigued ‘So the plot thickens’

Roma sighed ‘She’s going to get herself in a lot of trouble. Even if she does break them up… won’t that harm him? I don’t know what she’s up to… I just hope she’s thought it over, like she said’

‘You should probably look for another bridesmaid, just in case’ Don chuckled

She playfully hit his leg underneath the table ‘Arre, don’t joke about it. She’s my cousin, I hate to see her go through this’

‘Don’t beat yourself up about it’ he said holding her hand reassuringly ‘I’m sure she said all that in the heat of the moment, but she’ll probably not go through with it. She’s young, na? Youngsters tend to over dramatize things’ 

She smiled ‘You’re right. It’ll probably die down on its own’

He smiled back ‘Care for a little wine with that spaghetti?’

‘Sure’ she said as she reached to kiss his cheek

‘You don’t have to bribe me, I would’ve served you regardless’ he joked

‘I’m prepping for the deal we need to seal tonight’

Don raised his eyebrows as he returned with the bottle of perfectly fine wine ‘Is that so?’

‘I’m pulling out all the guns’ she batted her eyelashes at him

‘I can drive quite a hard bargain, you know’ he winked at her as he poured some wine into their glasses

‘We’ll just see about that’ she replied playfully as she raised her glass winking at him as well

‘Oh, boy’ Don pretended to be nervous and drank his glass down in one sip, making Roma giggle and lean in for a kiss.


	65. Chapter 65

‘So what are you having?’ Roma giggled as she dialed the number

Don raised an eyebrow at her ‘I’ll pass’

‘Ok’ Sameer grinned and leaned over the table

‘I’m talking about her order, Sameer, not poker’ Don slapped his hand instantly, careful not to reveal his cards and Sameer laughed 

‘Was worth the shot’

‘Hello, I’d like to place an order? Sure, I’ll hold’

‘For me a Big Mac and some wedges, and that new twister stuff they’ve got? What’s it called?’

‘I think it’s a wrap’ Roma whispered ‘Yes, I’d like a McChicken, regular fries, wedges,…’

Sameer shifted his gaze to Don that was carefully observing his own cards ‘Give it up, Don, you’re not winning this round’

‘You say that all the time. I do admire your optimism and tenacity, though’ Don flashed a dimpled smile which made Sameer sigh worriedly. He could never decipher Don’s poker face, not for the life of him

‘Hey, loser! Quit it with the orders and get back here’ Don looked at Roma who grimaced back at him

‘Yea, get back so you can see me beat your fiancée for the first time ever’

‘You’re that confident, huh?’

‘Pretty much’ Sameer grinned

‘Sure, thank you. Have a nice evening as well’ Roma hung up and returned ‘So, who’s winning?’

Sameer was playfully banging his forehead against the table ‘I’m never playing poker with you guys again’

‘Arre yaar… come on, you can play with Roma’ Don chuckled holding a cigarette between his lips while collecting all of Sameer’s money 

‘Yana’s going to kill me’ Sameer widened his eyes and then laughed himself 

‘What do you mean he can play with me?’ Roma kicked Don’s leg under the table playfully, but still hard enough to make him chuckle again ‘I’m a damn good player’

‘Sure you are, sweetheart, just not as good as I’ Don smiled as he exhaled the smoke

‘Ok then, you’re on. Come on, you and me’

Don chuckled again ‘Relax sweetheart, we can play strip poker later’

‘Deal!’ 

‘Ooook. I think I’m out of here’ Sameer giggled and stood up, drinking his glass of whisky up ‘You two enjoy’ he raised his eyebrows for effect

‘No, wait, the order’s not here yet’

‘Yea, Sameer, the order’s not here yet!’ Don pleaded playfully, imitating a spoiled child ‘Guess you’ll have to stay for another round. You can begin by emptying your wallet, thank you very much’ he laughed

Sameer sat back down, defeated ‘I’m so screwed’

‘Let Johnnie give you a hand’ Don said as he poured his friend some Blue Label 

‘Well, I can’t refuse mr. Walker now can I?’

‘Some for me?’ Roma asked when Don retreated the bottle without filling her glass

‘I think you’ve had quite enough, darling’

Roma raised her eyebrow ‘I need my fancy drink to go with my Michelin star dinner’

‘In that case I think you’ll be needing a double’ Don gave her a sympathetic look which made all three laugh

Just when Sameer was about to lose again, the doorbell rang

‘Arre that’s weird. Didn’t the concierge take the order?’ Roma said as she stood up

‘Sameer, go get the order, you’re losing anyway’

‘Not a chance! You’re going down!’

Don laughed ‘You’ll have to sign your whole cheque book if you keep this up’

Roma had already reached the door and opened it ‘Hi. Wasn’t the concierge in?’ Roma furrowed her brows smilingly but the woman was wearing a cap and she couldn’t see her face. She tried bending slightly but she just handed Roma her order ‘Wait here, I’ll be right back with the money’

She ran back to the boys ‘Does any of you big shots got 10 £ to spare?’ she placed the bags on the table

‘Arre! Don’t ruin this for me, Roma. I’m on fire, baby!’ Sameer grinned

Don smirked as he stood, revealed his cards and gestured for Sameer to pay up, then headed towards the door to pay the deliverer 

‘How the hell does he do it?!’ Sameer ran his hands through his hair desperately, and both he and Roma began laughing

‘You really should know better than to be playing poker with Don, Sam’ Roma smirked while taking a bite of her McChicken ‘Chalo, khao, it’s supposed to be comfort food’ she laughed

‘Nah I think I’ll have some more from Johnnie’ Sameer sighed playfully as he poured himself more whiskey 

Don returned, pacing the room slowly

‘Kya hua?’ Roma asked nibbling some fries ‘You can have some of Sam’s, he’s too depressed to eat’

‘The deliverer left’ 

‘That’s odd. Weird woman’ she shrugged

Don looked at her attentively

‘A woman? This late at night? Don’t they have to ride one of those scooters?’ Sameer asked ‘You’ll never see that in India’ he laughed

Don got closer to Roma in a hurried pace and put his hand over hers ‘Honey, don’t eat this crap’

Roma furrowed her brows ‘No way, remember you agreed to this. It’s my guilty pleasure’ she wrinkled her nose at him then ate another couple of fries

‘No, I’m serious, I’m not comfortable with you eating this. Come on, I’ll fix you some dinner’

Roma grabbed the paper bag and went over to the kitchen counter ‘Sam, you deal with your wacko boss. I’ll leave you some after you drink up your sorrow’ she giggled, turning around but Don quickly came next to her, grabbed her McDonalds bag and threw it right into the trash

‘What the…? Don, what’s the matter with you?’ she asked, in shock 

‘I said don’t eat it, damn it!’ he slammed his hand hard against the kitchen counter, which made both Roma and Sameer freeze.

Roma just stood there, looking at him calm himself down. Sameer was silently putting his jacket on. He waved at Don, when he saw him glancing towards him and went towards the door. Just as he was about to step out he heard Don shout ‘Roma?!’

He stepped back and harked 

‘Roma…?!’ Don knelt next to her immediately, sustaining her head

Sameer was there the next second ‘What happened!?’

‘She’s poisoned. Call the doctor, do it now!’

 

‘…What happened?’ Roma mumbled and Don squeezed her hand reassuringly, then kissed it 

‘You got a bit dizzy, sweetheart. Don’t worry, you’re fine’

She grimaced ‘My throat aches…’

‘Here, have some water’ Don handed her a glass, helping her with it. 

She drank it all up

‘Why do I feel so strange?’ she looked around and saw the blinds were shut ‘Is it morning already!?’

Don nodded ‘I let you sleep, you were exhausted’

Roma blinked several times ‘I don’t remember what happened… when did we go to bed?’

Don sighed and laid next to her, facing her and caressing her arm ‘I’m sorry I yelled at you. I overreacted… you were really upset… and you fainted’

Roma furrowed her brows and slowly it all got back to her ‘I can’t believe you did that, over McDonalds!…’ she muttered, looking away, but he tilted her chin back to face him

‘I’m really, really sorry, Roma’ he looked deep into her eyes ‘Please forgive me’

She sighed ‘I guess I did have a little bit too much to drink. Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons when I know how much you dislike me eating junkfood’

Don smiled sweetly ‘Don’t beat yourself up. I’m the one to blame. I never should’ve yelled’ he bent and kissed her gently

‘Why does my throat hurt so much’ she grimaced ‘It’s like I’ve been sucking on lemons’

Don inhaled ‘Well, you were a little sick… as you said, you did have a little too much to drink’

Roma grimaced ‘Gosh… I don’t remember any of it!’ she covered her face, ashamed

‘You blacked out… don’t worry, I took good care of you’ he kissed her temple ‘But no more whisky for you anytime soon, alright?’ he gave her a dimpled smile

She nodded and circled his neck, kissing him sweetly ‘Gosh, I need some painkillers for this sore throat…’

 

Don looked inquisitively at Roma’s phone that was dancing all over the counter, vibrating as it rang. 

‘Aren’t you going to pick that up?’ he wrinkled his nose

Roma kept sipping her coffee ‘Arre, it’s too early for phone calls!’ she shrugged and smiled as it stopped ringing ‘Whoever it was, they can wait. I’m having breakfast with my soon to be husband, plus I’m damn tired after last night’ she bit her lower lip smiling and leaned over the counter to kiss Don 

‘I should take you out to tango more often’ he winked at her ‘And soon is right, just 3 more days to go, sweetheart’ he caught her by the collar of her robe and gave her another kiss, a more passionate one that almost made her knock his mug off the counter

But the phone began ringing again, and she flinched, actually knocking his mug right into his lap

‘For God’s sake, Roma!’ Don got off his bar stool and threw the paper he was reading aside, wringing his now ruined satin pajama bottoms.

 

‘I’m sorry!’ was all Roma could utter ‘I’d better get it before it causes any more trouble’ she sighed and picked up the phone as Don went for the master bedroom to change his clothes. Cranky was the term that best described his state, Roma resolved almost holding back a smile

‘Hello?’

‘Roma, please, come quick… I really need you’

‘Anushka! What happened?’

‘Nothing, don’t worry… I’m just in the middle of a break down… you know… it’s about that guy I told you about… I just… I just need you here. Please come, na?’

Roma closed her eyes for a moment ‘You scared the living daylight out of me! I thought something had happened with uncle… with his heart condition and all…’

‘No, no, nothing like that. It’s just… please?’

Roma sighed ‘Sure I’ll come. I’ve been there, na?’

‘Meet me at Hyde Park, you know, that bench we like?’

‘Are you sure? I could come over to your place?’

‘Nahin yaar… I don’t want my folks to hear me talk about it… plus I could use some fresh air’

‘Okok… I’ll be there in an hour’

‘Thanks didi…’

Roma’s heart almost broke upon hearing her cousin sound so devastated. She felt like killing the guy. Obviously she was more than upset. And Roma couldn’t let Anushka go through it alone.

‘So, where’s the fire?’

Roma turned around to see Don dressed in his favorite pair of casual jeans and a white shirt. She absolutely loved that look on him. He also wore his hair in a ponytail. 

She couldn’t help but smile ‘I’m sorry about the coffee…’

Don smirked ‘Wanna make it up to me?’ he grabbed her pulling her closer 

‘I can’t’ she giggled ‘No, seriously, Anushka is waiting… that guy obviously upset her’

Don raised an eyebrow ‘So?’

‘So? So I have to be there for her… cheer her up… listen to her…’

Don rolled his eyes ‘At 11 am? You didn’t even eat your breakfast’

Roma squirmed ‘I knooow, but I really can’t stay, I told her I’d be at Hyde Park in an hour’

‘Hyde Park?’ 

‘Haan’ she said while going towards the master bedroom ‘Apparently she doesn’t want my uncles to hear about him’

Don stopped in the door frame leaning against it, watching her change.

‘I feel so sorry for her… poor darling, she’s so young… and naïve’ she kept talking while sorting her clothes

When she got back from the walk in closet she noticed he was smoking. She stopped for a moment 

‘Kya hua?’ he asked

‘I’ve never seen you smoke so early’

He shrugged ‘You want me to put it out?’

She began undressing ‘It’s alright… something bothering you?’

‘No’

‘Did the coffee incident really upset you that much?’ she asked and after she put on her lingerie she turned to see him look hungrily at her 

‘None of that, mister, I told you, I’m already running late’

He put out his cigar and was near her in a second ‘I don’t care. I want you’

‘Arre!’ she pleaded giggling but he wouldn’t listen. He had to have her, right then and there.

Roma was amazed yet again with his seductive skills and was tempted to call Anushka and rain check their meeting, but she couldn’t. She could, however go back home afterwards and finish what they had started. Well, restart, rather than finish.

‘Well I guess I did make it up to you’ she smiled at him

‘You didn’t need to. Nothing you could ever do would upset me’

She smiled. He was looking deep into her eyes and she could see the moment of sincerity they were betraying ‘Same goes for you’

She was about to get up when he pulled her back ‘You know that, right? I’d never do anything to hurt you’

She furrowed her brows ‘Of course I do. I love you’ she said giving him a kiss

‘And I, you’ 

‘When I get back, there’ll be a lot more of “this” going on’ she gestured between them 

He gave her a heated look ‘I’ll be waiting’

 

‘Gosh, I’m sooo sorry I’m late’ Roma said while approaching the bench they had agreed to meet at 

Anushka sighed ‘It’s alright’

Roma hugged her cousin ‘Ufff… it’ll be alright. Tell me… what happened?’

Anushka just stared at her cousin. Roma noticed she was looking awful, as if she had cried all night. She was beginning to really worry for her cousin’s sake

‘Anushka… you can tell me…’ Roma placed her hand over hers, but Anushka pulled it away

‘I’m sorry!’ she cried out ‘Please… try to forgive me’

Roma frowned. Immediately she thought about the worst scenarios. Had she drugged herself, attempting suicide? What has she done!? ‘What are you talking about?’ 

‘I’m so sorry!’ Anushka began crying hysterically and got off the bench, and just as Roma stood up she saw familiar faces approaching them 

‘Roma Bhagat, you are under arrest!’

Roma just froze as she saw one of her former colleagues say that, and detective Malik next to him, approaching her, surrounded by several other colleagues, all pointing guns at her

She just stared at them all, petrified. Malik was looking at her, frowning but she could see pity in his eyes. Concern even. And most of all, disgust.

‘Take her away, boys…’

‘Sir!…’ was all she could cry out before she knelt to the ground, sobbing. How could Anushka do this to her? What led her to betray her? What made her inform the Interpol about what she had done?… 

Don was the man she was in love with! Upon realizing that, she suddenly raised her head and looked at her cousin. Anushka was sobbing, detective Malik gently patting her back while he kept looking at Roma in disgust.

‘Sir…’ she pleaded again but her colleagues handcuffed her and raised her off the ground. She looked at them, but all were avoiding any eye contact.

‘Roma, what you have done …is inexcusable. Take her away, boys’ was all Malik said before they got her into the car and took her away. Those words would resonate in her ear for a long time.


	66. Chapter 66

_10 days later_

‘Miss, please, you need to tell me the truth. You’re not helping yourself one bit out of this mess’

Roma just stared into space, blankly, as she had gotten used to in the last 10 days, alone in her cell, waiting for her trial. Her state attorney that was given to her, as she couldn’t afford a private lawyer, was trying to defend her case, but it seemed useless.

‘My fiancée. And he’ll fix this. So I don’t need your help’

‘Where is he then?! Why hasn’t he come to get you out of this mess? At least give us a name…’

Roma remained silent. That was the same question that had been haunting her for 10 days. Where was he?! She knew he couldn’t come there, legally that would put an end to his immunity… but surely he could’ve done something to let her know he had her back.

The man sighed ‘The way I see it, this could very well solve as a medical case. I’ve read your file, miss Bhagat. Your psychiatric charts…Dios… they all indicate this… mad obsession with this man, Don’

Roma rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold hard table. She was exhausted. She didn’t even know what to tell him. She couldn’t tell him the truth. She couldn’t trust him. She didn’t know what to do. She needed Don’s help.

 

_One month later…_

Roma stared into the ceiling of her cell. She couldn’t believe her life. She couldn’t believe any of it. How could this all have happened? She glanced over at the letter she received from Anushka. Her parents were dead. Roma felt sorry for her uncles. But sympathy had no room in her life anymore. Her hatred for Anushka and everything that happened made her immune to any feelings. And most of all, her sentiment of betrayal she got from Don. She had never felt more abandoned in her entire life. So her uncle suffered a heart attack upon learning about Roma. Then her aunt cried herself to death. They had been very close. She couldn’t live without him. Which made her hate all 3 of them even more, for being everything that she had thought Don and herself to be. And she hated Anushka of course for having an affair with Don. She didn’t feel sorry at all for her. She wrote her that she hadn’t in fact had an affair with Don, but who was to believe her now? She also let her know that the police didn’t know anything about Don’s whereabouts. Clearly because she wanted Don all to herself, Roma grimaced. But now she says she herself doesn’t know where he is.

‘Get up, you have a visitor’

Roma almost didn’t react to that. The last thing she needed was to see that stupid attorney’s face again.

Immediately as she stepped into the room she froze. “That smell!” All her senses were alert, suddenly. Her eyes widened and she barely had the chance to see him gesture for her to keep quiet before blowing up his disguise.

‘Mr. Alonso, don’t be long’ the usher said after uncuffing Roma’s hands

‘Claro’ Don gave the man a dimpled smile. He did come across as Mexican, dressed like that and with his hair combed back like that. He even shaved to look more like her Hispanic attorney. Roma was in awe, completely dumbstruck.

‘Are you really here?’ she whispered

Don just looked at her. He took his time doing so, too. He looked at her lovingly, as if trying hard to hold back a kiss. Of course she looked awful but to him it was clearly not the case. She could already feel beautiful again just by mirroring her reflection into his eyes.

‘While you were held over at the Interpol’s H.Q., naturally I couldn’t come. Then they kept your visits with the attorney supervised. This is the first unsupervised one. They’re pretty certain you have no idea about my whereabouts’

There he was. Back to his old self again. The harsh business man, with the no-nonsense policy.

‘That’s because I didn’t. Where. Were. You. ?’ she asked emphasizing each word ‘I waited so long’ she could feel herself choke up ‘And… what about Anushka!? What the hell?’ she was slowly rising her voice so Don gently place a yet, firm hand over hers

‘Sweetheart… please… I’ve waited so long to come and explain everything to you… please don’t blow my cover… if they even suspect I’m not that imbecile…’ he fixed his tie knot. This was clearly very hard on him too

Roma calmed down. She wanted to look away but she just couldn’t. He was so devastatingly handsome. Such a sight for sore eyes

‘We don’t have much time. I need you to promise me you won’t make a scene’ he slowly retreated his hands, lest any of the outdoor guards saw them through the two-way mirror.

She slowly nodded and so he began ‘I could only come now that I know for sure that we’re not being listened or taped. Malik is pretty sure you’re a nutcase. I had to build up on that. You did great not telling that attorney anything. Here’s what happened. Don’t freak out’ he warned her again

She took a deep breath

Don locked they gaze and slowly said ‘Ayesha tried to kill you’

Roma’s eyes widened

‘More than once’

She covered her mouth. She was shocked, to say the least.

‘I can’t get into details… ‘

‘So I wasn’t imagining things back at the bridal store!’

‘Roma!’ Don warned her to lower her voice ‘Please, let me just finish so you know what to do. Remember the McDonalds deliverer? That was her, and she poisoned you that night. I was onto her, I knew she wanted to kill you. I thought I put some sense into her when I went to reason with her’

‘You what!?’

‘Order!’ they could hear a guard banging on the door

Don shot Roma an angry look ‘God knows I love you Roma, but keep it the f*ck down!’

Roma felt like jumping into his arms right then and there. The heated atmosphere between them was killing her. He was so intense, he was so… Don. She couldn’t believe he was really there!

‘Yes, I went to talk to her. I spared her only because she’d been part of my life for a long time. I have a certain respect for her, well, I had. It’s all gone now. She assured me then that she’d only tried to scare you off at the bridal shop. But when she poisoned you I knew I had to get rid of her. And death would’ve been too little a punishment’ he whispered between his teeth ‘I need her to suffer for the rest of her life’

Roma’s skin turned all goosebumps. She recognized that look in his eyes. And it wasn’t pretty.

‘Nobody. Nobody messes with my wildcat’ he smirked

Roma began crying but felt like smiling ‘How am I going to get out of this mess?’

‘You’re not listening sweetheart. Ayesha is going to get you out of this mess, I’ll see to it’

Roma stared at the mad look in Don’s eyes and furrowed her brows questioningly ‘Matlab?’

Don leaned in over the table ‘When the time comes, plead guilty. You made Malik sign those papers, don’t deny it on the stand. You’ll receive maximum, trust me. Life in prison. Malik will be absolved of all the guilt and he’ll continue serving for the Interpol, or retire, I couldn’t care less.. the important thing is that you will rot in prison’

Roma widened her eyes horrified ‘…Don!?’

‘And by you, darling, I mean Roma Bhagat. I will falsify all your documents here. Fingerprints, headshots, everything. No one will ever suspect a thing when I’ll exchange your place …with Ayesha’s! That way she will spend the rest of her life in prison, you will be free as a bird with a new identity’ Don flashed one of his dimpled smiles but Roma couldn’t snap out of it

‘How will you do that?!’

‘Trust me darling, I have my ways… I can be very persuasive. She’ll be begging for it’ he raised an eyebrow at her

A hint of jealousy struck Roma’s eyes and Don immediately caught onto it ‘Don’t worry. I’ll never lay my hands on her. Same as I never lay my hands on Anushka. She created that whole romance in her little head’ he chuckled ‘You know my effect on women. I really didn’t have to do anything. But she went on believing that you were the one between us. So she reported you. Exactly as I had planned’

‘Time’s up!’ the usher came in to take Roma away

‘Just remember what I told you. And leave the rest up to me’ Don said as he took his briefcase and winked at her just as she was handcuffed again.

As Roma was taken back to her cell a thought cornered her mind. What if … what if this was Don’s plan all along?

“I can be very persuasive”, “She created that whole romance in her little head’ he chuckled ‘You know my effect on women.”, “Exactly as I had planned”. His words were echoing in her ears. What if this had been Don’s plan all along… to make her fall in love with him, make her leave the Interpol for him, make her fix his immunity papers… and now make her plead guilty so that she would rot in prison? Maybe it’s true. He couldn’t kill her. But he would have to get rid of her… and what better way to do so? She remembered everything… how he secretly kept her on birthcontrol… how he left sometimes and she had no idea where he was… for all she knew, he could’ve been with Ayesha the whole time, laughing , plotting…

Suddenly she doubted everything between them. She feared for her life more than ever. What if… Don had tricked her all along?


	67. Chapter 67

Roma had little time to think. Just a few days left until the trial. Her attorney was pressuring her to come clean and tell him everything in order for him to defend her case, but she just didn’t know what to say. He said he would probably request an adjournment, but that thought made Roma feel sick. She couldn’t stand being in that cell any longer.  
She struggled to put the pieces together, she struggled to figure things out. But with Don it was just so damn complicated! She knew this would be the ultimate test to their love, had there ever been any from his side. Would she trust him, place her life in his hands? Could she do that?

She began feeling sorry for Anushka. Don working his charms on her just to get his way must’ve been very confusing for her cousin. Granted, she shouldn’t have fantasized about her cousin’s man, but Anushka was just a kid. What did she know about love and life, at the end of the day?

She just couldn’t believe how Don had used Anushka just to get Roma into prison, safe and far away from Ayesha. He really risked it all to save her life. He risked a lot by coming there to see her, as well. She knew it must’ve been difficult to pass as her attorney, Mr. Alonso, but Don was capable of everything when he put his mind to it.  
She remembered the day Ayesha came into the bridal shop, after her. Knowing that she hadn’t just imagined it all now sent chills up her spine

 

_Just then Don stepped into the small, overcrowded room and literally shoved Anushka aside, crunching next to Roma and taking her into his arms protectively ‘What happened?’ she could sense the nervousness in his voice, which he was trying to conceal_

_She just buried her face into his chest and stood like that for a few moments as Anushka informed him ‘She was feeling a bit overwhelmed… seeing herself in a bridal gown and all… so I went to fetch her some water and by the time I came back I found her unconscious’_

_‘The water… where is it?’ Roma asked all of a sudden_

_‘Are you alright?!’ Don turned to ask her worriedly_

_‘Anushka, where’s the glass I was holding?’_

_Anushka frowned at her, puzzled ‘You never got to hold the glass I brought you’_

_‘No, the one Ayesha gave me’_

_Don had an immediate reaction, as he straightened his back immediately upon hearing that name ‘Ayesha was here?’ he asked gravely_

_‘Yes’_

_‘Kya? No! Guys… no one was here… I was gone for like 5 seconds’ Anushka pointed out_

_‘She was here’ Roma looked at Don ‘She gave me a glass of water, told me to stay away from you, that you were hers…’_

_Don cupped her face and searched her eyes ‘…It can’t be’_

_‘Roma… no one was here, I swear. I was literally in the other room, I brought you my own glass of water, see?’ she showed the glass sitting on a small table ‘I just exited and then re-entered the room, no one was here… Who the hell is this Ayesha character anyway?’ she asked, concerned_

_‘She wasn’t here…she can’t be’ Don said confidently, never breaking eye contact with Roma_

_Roma touched her forehead. Everything did seem kind of hazy_

_‘You where hyperventilating, Roma. The paramedics said your blood pressure was haywire. You’re getting all worked up and that made you collapse’ Anushka said placing her hands on her hips ‘enough for today. You need to take some rest. And tell me who this woman is’_

_‘Anuhska’ Don turned to her ‘I would much appreciate it if you dropped the issue’ his voice demanding ‘I left her in your care and the minute you turn around she faints?’_

_‘Whoa, wait…’ Roma tried getting up but Don took her into his arms and then placed her on the chair gently ‘Don… please, it’s not Anushka’s fault. I wasn’t feeling well, she came into the room when she realized I was too silent, I mean, I was crying right there…’_

_‘Crying?’ Don furrowed his eyebrows ‘Roma, what’s happening?’ he said as he crunched next to the chair ‘What’s upsetting you?’_

_‘Ramesh’ Anushka said, and then immediately regretted it as Don shot her a deadly look_

_‘No,… I mean,… yes, a little. But it’s normal. Don’t worry… I just got overwhelmed’_

_Don was still staring at Anushka and that’s how she felt she needed to leave the room, right then. She waved at Roma, who looked at her cousin apologetically and then back to her fiancé ‘Why are you being so hard on her? She did nothing but helped me’_

_‘What’s this about Ayesha?’ Don asked_

_Roma lowered her gaze and nodded in disdain ‘I don’t… I don’t know’_

_Don titled her chin gently to face him ‘Don’t lie to me’_

_‘I’m not… I really don’t know… she just came out of nowhere, into my imagination, I guess…’_

_‘Listen to me’ Don cupped her face ‘She is not here, nor will she ever be, and I am not hers, nor will I ever be. Did I make myself clear?’_

_Roma nodded slowly and Don kissed her gently ‘This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day’_

_She sighed ‘I know…I’m sorry… ‘_

_‘Sorry? Come on, let’s get you to eat something. This is the reason why all of this happened, in the first place’_

_Roma gasped ‘You’re not really going to use that against me, are you?’ she squinted at him and he slowly smiled, a dimpled smile, even_

_‘Now there’s my kitten’ he kissed her again, more roughly this time ‘Of course I am using it against you. Serves you right, I suppose’_

_She wrinkled her nose at him and then slowly stood up, with Don’s help ‘Oh no!’_

_‘What now?’ he asked ironically_

_‘You’re not supposed to see me in my wedding gown!’_

_Don looked at her, head to toe and grimaced ‘You’re certainly not getting married in that ugly dress’_

_Roma gasped and punched him playfully ‘Shhh, Vera Wang’s people will hear and throw us out’_

_‘You’re never stepping foot in here again, not after what happened today. What kind of staff to they employ here, anyway? People left unattended …’ Don stepped out of the room as Roma began undressing and immediately ran across one of the ladies that helped her pick the dresses ‘One hell of a place you run here, indeed’ Don reprimanded ‘I’d like to speak to your superior’_

_‘Don!’ Roma gasped hearing him in the hallway ‘That won’t be necessary’ she said as she stepped out, taking her jacket on_

_‘See that?’ he gestured towards Roma ‘The lady fainted just minutes ago, and she has to get dressed by herself?’_

_‘I’m sorry, sir, we’re…’_

_‘Enough! I’ve had it with this place. Unprofessionalism irks me to no end’ he said between his teeth and Roma almost had to drag him away and out of the building._

 

She sighed replaying those exact words he said to her “She is not here, nor will she ever be, and I am not hers, nor will I ever be. Did I make myself clear?”

Then she remembered when Ayesha delivered her McDonalds, and what a scene he made for her not to eat it.

 

_Don returned, pacing the room slowly_

_‘Kya hua?’ Roma asked nibbling some fries ‘You can have some of Sam’s, he’s too depressed to eat’_

_‘The deliverer left’_

_‘That’s odd. Weird woman’ she shrugged_

_Don looked at her attentively_

_‘A woman? This late at night? Don’t they have to ride one of those scooters?’ Sameer asked ‘You’ll never see that in India’ he laughed_

_Don got closer to Roma in a hurried pace and put his hand over hers ‘Honey, don’t eat this crap’_

_Roma furrowed her brows ‘No way, remember you agreed to this. It’s my guilty pleasure’ she wrinkled her nose at him then ate another couple of fries_

_‘No, I’m serious, I’m not comfortable with you eating this. Come on, I’ll fix you some dinner’_

_Roma grabbed the paper bag and went over to the kitchen counter ‘Sam, you deal with your wacko boss. I’ll leave you some after you drink up your sorrow’ she giggled, turning around but Don quickly came next to her, grabbed her McDonalds bag and threw it right into the trash_

_‘What the…? Don, what’s the matter with you?’ she asked, in shock_

_‘I said don’t eat it, damn it!’ he slammed his hand hard against the kitchen counter, which made both Roma and Sameer freeze._

 

She stood up on her tiny bed and continued her train of thought. That must’ve been why her throat had hurt so much. She hadn’t just thrown up because she had drank too much, as he implied. He had obviously made her throw up to empty her stomach and make sure the poison was out of her system. Or even more likely, knowing Don, he must’ve called one of his trusted doctors to pump her stomach. Yes. That’s what must’ve happened. She sighed again rubbing her temples. It was all adding up.

She then remembered the very last moments she had spent with him before her arrest

 

_‘Well I guess I did make it up to you’ she smiled at him_

_‘You didn’t need to. Nothing you could ever do would upset me’_

_She smiled. He was looking deep into her eyes and she could see the moment of sincerity they were betraying ‘Same goes for you’_

_She was about to get up when he pulled her back ‘You know that, right? I’d never do anything to hurt you’_

_She furrowed her brows ‘Of course I do. I love you’ she said giving him a kiss_

_‘And I, you’_

_‘When I get back, there’ll be a lot more of “this” going on’ she gestured between them_

_He gave her a heated look ‘I’ll be waiting’_

 

Roma bit her lower lip “God… he knew exactly what was about to happen”. She remembered seeing him smoke that early, which he never did, his nervousness and his urgency with which he made love to her, and it was all screaming the fact that Don truly, undoubtedly loved her.

‘You have a visitor!’ the usher again interrupted her train of thought. She got up quickly, she was so excited. That couldn’t be the attorney, he had just visited her the previous day. It had to be Don, he had come to see her yet again! She tried to hide her excitement, but it was truly hard to do. She couldn’t wait to get into that room and tell him how she loved him, and how she trusted him with her life.

On the way to that small room where she’d see him after 5 long days, her certitude grew stronger and stronger. She was uncuffed and the moment she stepped in, her heart dropped

‘You!?’

‘Hello, Roma’ Ayesha took off her sunglasses ‘Have a seat’ she smirked  
Roma squinted her eyes at her. There she was, looking all glamorous and perfect, while she was a wreck, to say the least. She sat and shot Ayesha a deadly look ‘How dare you show your face here?’

Ayesha chuckled sitting back against her chair ‘I can do whatever I want’ she shrugged ‘Unlike you, I’m a free woman’

‘What do you want?’ Roma rolled her eyes

‘Still a little arrogant, aren’t you?’ Ayesha leaned against the table squinting at Roma ‘Enjoy it while you still can. Pretty soon you’ll be sentenced to life in prison’ she grinned ‘Boo-hoo’ she chuckled

Roma looked over at Ayesha in disgust ‘You came here to tell me that?’

‘No, darling, I’m here to let you know exactly what got you into this mess’

‘Oh, is that so?’ Roma pretended to be surprised

‘Quite. You see, you were never anything other than Don’s marionette in our scheme of plan’

‘Your scheme of plan?’ Roma quoted, holding back a laughter

‘Exactly. He got you exactly where we wanted’ she leaned in closer to Roma’s side ‘He used you and then tossed you into prison, like the worthless little piece of nothing that you are’ Ayesha laughed

‘Order!’ the guard pointed out from behind the door

‘I thought you deserved to know this much’ Ayesha faked a sympathetic smile ‘After all, it couldn’t have been done without you. Don is now a free man, and I’m thankful for that. Now we can, finally, do everything we’ve ever dreamt of doing, without a care in the world’ Ayesha stretched her arms and inhaled sharply ‘

Roma smiled ‘You are so deranged’ she shook her head mockingly

‘If that’s what you call being realistic. Listen darling’ Ayesha folder her arms and placed them over the table ‘Time to wake up and smell the coffee. We’re talking about Don here. Did you really think he would quit the underworld? Don’t tell me you believed all that crap about antique jewelry’ she let out a laugh ‘I mean, come on. It’s been a side business of his for a looong time, but that doesn’t account for all the houses, cars, private jets and everything you don’t even know of. But after all,he is the king! Sure, he could have quitted the underworld after he stole the euro plates from the DZB…’

‘Those plates were melted in a car accident that tragically ended in an explosion’ Roma interrupted

Ayesha laughed ‘You’re even dumber that I thought. Honey, did you really think Don would give up on those plates that easily? Do you not know him at all?’

Roma was silent, furrowing her brows she tried to understand how it was even possible.

‘It’s a long story, but trust me. The plates were in our hands. And till the notes were replaced, we made a fortune’ Ayesha grinned

‘What’s your point?’ Roma snapped

‘The point is, darling girl, that you have no clue whatsoever about who Don really is. You don’t know the first thing about him’ she smirked

‘I know one thing, and it’s most important. And that’s the fact that he loves me’ Roma smirked back

Ayesha threw her head back laughing ‘Right. You’re not the first, nor the last that he’s tricked into thinking so’ Ayesha reached out and patted Roma’s hand reassuringly before she could withdraw it ‘I’m the only woman he’s ever loved. Proof is the fact that I’ve been with him throughout thick and thin. I know he sleeps around. The fact that he’s slept with you doesn’t bother me one bit’ she shrugged ‘Because when he comes back to me, I know he makes love to me like he does with no one else’ she squinted at Roma that was looking back at her hurtfully ‘He’s always kept me by his side, I’m the only one he trusts. I’m the only one he loves. So do yourself a favor and stop fooling yourself, darling’ she chuckled ‘Don is all mine. He’s proved it to me time and time before’

Roma looked away, her eyes welling up.

Ayesha sighed ‘Listen. I didn’t just come here to throw this all in your face. As I said, I am thankful that you helped Don become a free man. You’re a good girl, foolish, dumb, totally out of your mind to believe even for a minute that he loves you. But nonetheless… I’d hate to see you rot in jail’

Roma looked back at her, tears rolling down her cheeks

‘He’d kill me for doing this… ‘ she giggled ‘Well, that’s a figure of speech, you know. But I want to get you out of here. I suppose you realized by now that this is the reason you’re here… he wanted to get rid of you for good. And he would have, if it weren’t for me. Be thankful he didn’t just kill you, though’

Roma wiped her tears away and tried really hard to keep herself from falling apart in front of that beast of a woman that called herself Ayesha.

‘I’ll hire you a real lawyer that will get you out of here. Then, I’ll fix something for you so that Don never has to know you’re not in prison. I know… I know. I’m saving your life and you’re wondering why. I told you. You did play an important part in turning my dream into reality, that is of seeing Don free. He won’t know about this. You just go by what the lawyer tells you, and you’ll be out of here in no time. Unlike Don, I am merciful’

Ayesha got up and called for the guard ‘I know what you must be going through. You’ll thank me later’ she grinned and walked out the door, just as Roma was being handcuffed. Then she collapsed, crying hysterically. The usher had to drag her into her cell where she threw herself on the small, harsh bed.


	68. Chapter 68

Days kept passing by. Roma could do nothing but cry. She had never felt so helpless. Her only solace was during the night when she dreamt she was in Don’s arms. There was the only place she felt safe.

_Roma woke up, she stretched and secretly hoped to find Don next to her. The previous night she had fallen asleep before he got home and that meant she was missing his touch terribly. She instead reached for Bella, their Golden Retriever. She smiled, if Don knew she was sitting again on his side of the bed she’d regret it immediately. Which only meant that Don would not treat her to any Italian delicacies. Left overs, to be fair, but nonetheless. She petted Bella who seemed to enjoy it a lot. She smiled again as she recalled how Don brought Bella into their lives one day._

_Don surprised her with a beautiful puppy he had brought in a basket and had a red bow attached to her collar. He mentioned he would have bought a cat but there was simply no room for two wildcats under that roof, or anywhere else for that matter. << “And especially not in my heart”>> he added sweetly then kissed her gently._

_She put on her dress robe. She brushed her hair that had grown almost waist length and brushed her teeth. She decided to shower after breakfast, as she knew how adamant Don was on having breakfast together, and he was already running late for a business appointment with Sameer._

_She stepped into the dining area and Don looked over the rim of his reading glasses at her. She resolved long ago that on most days she would wake up just to see that look he gave her in the mornings. She smiled and approached to kiss him lightly, but he was still holding his glasses on the tip of his nose, that meant trouble._

_She giggled ‘What’s the matter’_

_He exhaled audibly as he tossed the piece of paper he was reading aside ‘This is. Your son’s grade report’_

_She raised an eyebrow ‘Isn’t it funny how he’s my son when he’s doing something wrong and solely yours the rest of the time?’ she smiled and reached for the paper_

_Don tapped his fingers onto the table ‘This is not funny, Roma. He’s attending the best school. He’s receiving the best tutoring. Yet he doesn’t get straight A’s’_

_Roma couldn’t stop laughing ‘He can’t be perfect, Don!’_

_‘He’s my son, he better well be’ Don smirked then sipped some more of his coffee_

_‘Good morning’ a sleepy Samar entered_

_Roma turned towards her son and received his hug. He then reluctantly went towards his father whom wasn’t even looking his way ‘Papa?’_

_Don continued reading the newspaper and gestured for his son to sit ‘You overslept again. You know how I feel about that’_

_The 10 year old sat quietly and began eating .As always he didn’t feel at all hungry. All he wanted was to get more sleep in the mornings. He could use those 20 minutes for some quality dreaming but no, his father had to have them all eat their breakfast. Or else._

_‘Sam, what’s with that B in Biology?’ Roma asked almost playfully. She wanted to cheer everyone up_

_The boy squirmed in his seat and suddenly seemed to be feeling hungry and began eating_

_‘Answer your mother’_

_‘I don’t know how that happened…’_

_‘Playing video games all day, that’s how it happened!’ Don tossed the newspaper aside just in time to catch his son feeding Bella some of his breakfast under the table ‘That does it! How many times did I tell you not to feed the damned dog?’_

_‘Don..!’ Roma whispered but Don was already on his phone_

_‘He’s coming. I’ll come myself to the location. See you there’ he then hung up ‘Sameer is waiting for you. We’ll talk more about this tonight’ he warned his son but still went over and kissed him goodbye before closing the door behind him_

_‘Was that really necessary?’ Roma asked softly while Don was clearing out the table. He insisted on not hiring maids._

_He sighed and turned to her, placing his arms over her shoulders ‘You know why I did it’_

_Roma smiled understandingly at him. She knew why Don didn’t like wasting food and insisted everyone ate properly when starting the day. It was because he had starved many times while growing up. And he didn’t want Bella to be fed by anyone else beside him. And now she had slept on his side of the bed and was especially not deserving a treat. She knew all that. Still she sometimes wished Don wouldn’t be so hard on their son. She knew he only wanted what was best for him, he wanted him to be the best, just like his father_

_‘He’s just a kid. You know grades don’t reflect reality. You know how bright Sam is’_

_‘I don’t know. The little time I attended school wasn’t really relevant. I can’t remember much from back then. But I’m being hard on him for his own good’ he said while running his fingers through his wife’s long, thick hair, gently ‘How are you feeling?’ he smiled, for the first time that morning_   
_She smiled back ‘I’m fine’_

_‘You didn’t eat your special breakfast’_

_She kissed him. He would even cook something special for her, avoiding anything that made her feel even sicker in the mornings ‘I didn’t get the chance. I promise I will. Now you run along, you’re running late as it is’ she then pushed him playfully but he caught her hands_

_‘Don’t push me away, not even as a joke’ he said seriously but not gravely. He then circled her waist ‘So what if I want to spend a little more time with you? You didn’t wait up’ he whispered in her ear and she blushed_

_‘I’m sorry, you know the pregnancy makes me tired all the time’_

_‘You’re not tired now’ he pointed out cheekily and she giggled_

_‘Interesting observation!’_

_He grabbed a hold of his tie and removed it in one swift motion that made Roma bite her lip. He then grabbed her and placed her onto the kitchen table_

_‘You see why I don’t agree on servants?’ he wrinkled his nose playfully_   
_Roma giggled and began unbuttoning his shirt. He reached and untied her robe, letting it glide down her shoulders. Then he grabbed the lace hem of her night gown and pulled it up and over her head._

_He began kissing her neck and went down her collarbone when they heard someone at the door_

_‘You have a visitor!’_

_She looked back at Don inquisitively and forgot all about it when he grabbed her thighs and placed them around his waist and she ran her fingers through his longish hair which had gray threads now that she found incredibly masculine and sexy_

 

‘You have a visitor!’

Roma woke up and stood right up, the reality slowly hitting her. She was once again, in that small prison cell, all alone, Don gone. Hope started growing in her heart when she realized the usher was waiting for her to take her to her visitor.

She tried not to get her hopes up. It could very well be her attorney. After all, the trial was in 2 days.

‘Who are you?’ she asked while she was being uncuffed

‘I’m Simon Reeves. I’m here on behalf of miss Ayesha, I believe she has told you I’d be coming to see you’

She folded her arms ‘What do you want?’

‘She mentioned you might be uncooperative’ he said ‘I was told to give you this in order to give you a sense of perspective’ he opened his briefcase and pulled out an envelope

She looked at it inquisitively. She opened it and pulled out what appeared to be photos.

Immediately her heart sank. They were photos of Don and Ayesha. In all 4 of them, there were just the 2 of them. She looked at them one by one. Don holding her very tenderly, smiling to the camera, in one of them he was kissing her next to hear earlobe, in another he was kissing her hand. They all seemed spontaneous, instantaneous photos. 2 of them seemed to be taken during some sort of vacation, the other were at parties, from what she could tell. Her heart broke. They genuinely looked… in love. Don looked happy, content, even in love with Ayesha. She was obviously head over heels for him, but that was no novelty. In one particular photo Don seemed so young. His hair all ruffled, clean shaven, puffy, casual shirt and a cigar between his teeth while gazing at Ayesha.

She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt betrayed, she felt lied to, she felt cheated, played with, manipulated… she felt like dying.

Suddenly she felt a sense of calmness wash over her. She needed revenge. She craved for it. She was not about to let him get away with it… after all… what did she have to lose anymore?

‘Very well, mister Reeves. You’ll be representing me in court’

‘Excellent’ the man grinned. Obviously he was expecting a substantial revenue from Ayesha for it ‘I will visit you again tomorrow to lay out the defense case I’ve worked on and will be adding the finishing touches to tonight’

She stood up and went towards the door, ignoring the man’s attempt at a handshake

She needed to come up with her own strategy that night.


	69. Chapter 69

_Don leaned in over the table ‘When the time comes, plead guilty. You made Malik sign those papers, don’t deny it on the stand. You’ll receive maximum, trust me. Life in prison. Malik will be absolved of all the guilt and he’ll continue serving for the Interpol, or retire, I couldn’t care less.. the important thing is that you will rot in prison’_

_Roma widened her eyes horrified ‘…Don!?’_

_‘And by you, darling, I mean Roma Bhagat. I will falsify all your documents here. Fingerprints, headshots, everything. No one will ever suspect a thing when I’ll exchange your place …with Ayesha’s! That way she will spend the rest of her life in prison, you will be free as a bird with a new identity’ Don flashed one of his dimpled smiles but Roma couldn’t snap out of it_

Roma remembered what Don had taught her to do word for word. She felt like an idiot. There she was, ready to rot in prison while he was going to spend the rest of his days…and nights, with Ayesha, probably sailing on the board of one of his luxury boats towards some exotic destination, just like in those photos Ayesha showed her.

All this time, she had been just the key to his freedom. He needed her in order for Malik to sign those immunity papers, and now she needed to disappear. Simple as that, just like Don handled all his pawns. Her blood was boiling. She couldn’t wait to get out and … and… that’s where she would stop everytime she tried to think of a plan to get back at him. She needed revenge, and badly. But how? How do you beat Don at his own game!? She couldn’t even concentrate. She felt too hurt. The pain was unbearable.

She couldn’t sleep, but the little sleep she had was filled with nightmares. She woke up from one such nightmare and sat at the edge of her rock solid cell bed.  
Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She almost smirked, thinking about it. It was perfect.

‘So, miss Bhagat. Shall we proceed?’

‘Actually, mr. Reeves… I won’t be needing your services, after all’

The man blinked at her ‘I’m sure I don’t understand’

She sat up and called for the usher, and looked over her shoulder ‘And you can tell Ayesha to go to hell’ she smiled and left.

 

Later that day she was announced she had another visitor. He heart clenched. She knew it must be Don, and that it would be incredibly difficult to face him and to keep on a poker face that even he would buy. But she needed to be strong, she needed to play his game and win it.

As soon as she stepped into the room she felt like giving the whole idea up. She had forgotten just how handsome he was. Again, his cologne invaded all her senses and almost made her break down and tell him that she didn’t care that he wanted to ruin her life, and then beg him to change his mind. As soon as she imagined all that she felt hatred go through her veins again. She believed in him, trusted him with her life, and he was about to throw that all away.

She sat at the table slowly, trembling slightly. She needed to pull it together

As soon as the usher left, he leaned in ‘This is affecting you much more than I thought it would’ he said, visibly concerned ‘I’m beginning to regret my decision, would’ve been far more easy to just kill the damn b*tch’ he added, through his teeth

She smiled to herself. Wah, wah! He could put on such a credible act. Almost had her fooled, for the millionth time. She then said ‘It’s not so bad… it’s something else’

He looked at her, waiting for her to go on

‘Don… I don’t know how to say this’ she bit her lip ‘I don’t know how you feel about this. We never discussed it… actually, I don’t know how it happened, I know you made sure it wouldn’t… but…’

Don raised an eyebrow and stared at her

‘…I’m pregnant’

His expression didn’t change. Actually it remained just like that for a whole two minutes, to Roma’s appreciation

‘Please say something’ she looked down at her hands ‘I had to build up a lot of courage to tell you this’

When she raised her eyes back at his, she felt them pierce right through her. Aha, she thought, this ruined his whole plan entirely. Exactly as she had hoped.

‘You’re right. I am lost for words’ he finally said, squinting his eyes at her slightly

‘You don’t want it’ she shook her head

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again she saw them sparkle. “Oh, God! What an act!!!” she thought

‘You don’t know how much I want it to be true’ he said, gravely

‘It is. I missed my period, I threw up a lot the last few days… ‘

‘Could be stressed induced…’ he shook his head

‘It’s not… I can’t have a doctor confirm it, because then they’ll move me to another prison and it’ll be more difficult to make your plan work, plus they’ll start getting suspicious when Ayesha won’t be showing any signs of pregnancy’ she breathed in, knowing how hard this was going to be, then reached for his hand and squeezed it gently ‘But I’m sure I am carrying a baby. Our baby. And I’m very scared to have it under all the stress I’m facing here…’

Don didn’t look at her again. He just stared into space, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, as if in shock.

He just said ‘I need to get you out of here, fast!’

 

Roma’s trial was fairly short and to the chase. She pleaded guilty and was sentenced to life in prison, just as she expected. Malik hadn’t showed up. Granted he didn’t want to see her ever again. She was used to being handcuffed and everything just came and went as if it were a dream, and not her life at stake.

As she was now resting on the bed of her new cell, she tried to ignore the slight snoring of her cell-mate and focus on her goal. She knew Don would get her out of there soon, he had no choice but to. It was her only hope, her only card to play, and she played it right. Don could not be indifferent to his own offspring. She had at least sensed that correctly about him.

He surely must have been shocked to find out, after all the birth control he made her ingest, every morning, on the clock.

 

The next morning her cell mate introduced herself ‘Hi. I’m Simone’  
Roma smiled awkwardly and reluctantly shook hands with the young woman ‘Hi, I’m…’

‘Roma, I know’

‘I guess word goes around quickly amongst inmates…’ Roma smiled awkwardly again

‘Oh no, Don told me’ she giggled trying to keep it low

Roma blinked at her ‘Is that a fact?’

Simone nodded ‘He’s gonna get me out of here. Pretty cool scheme he’s come up with’

‘Care to elaborate?’

‘Well, all I have to do is attest that the woman who will take your place is you, and has been all along, and make her look like a lunatic’ she giggled again, whispering ‘And Don will hire me the best lawyer to reopen my case and get me out of here’ she shrugged

Roma nodded slowly. He had it all figured out

‘Congrats on the baby’ she smiled ‘I must admit I envy you. He’s quite a catch… he’s nothing short of perfect, in every way’ her eyes sparkled devilishly as she said that

‘You know him well, I gather’

She shrugged ‘I’m not surprised you don’t remember me, but I used to work for Narang as well. Just… entertaining the gentlemen, but still I managed to get myself into a lot of trouble’

Roma lifted an eyebrow at her

‘Don and I hooked up a couple of times, unfortunately that was all there was to it. I can’t wait for Ayesha to come here, I’ll make her life a living hell till I get out. She was such a bitch to me. Acting so possessive about Don’ she smirked ‘When in reality we all knew he didn’t care about her, really’

Roma pretended not to be interested but looked at Simone as if to tell her to go on

‘Hell, he never wanted anything exclusive with her. Everybody knows men cheat, but this is Don, he could have any woman he wants, and he did. And it was all out in the open. He never did it on the sly. Ayesha was heartbroken every single time, as if it came as a big surprise to her. I think she’s a little mental. Imagining she could ever have Don all to herself’ she let out a laugh

‘Why did he keep her around, then?’ Roma asked pretending to be a lot less interested than she really was

‘I think it’s more of a matter of her clinging on to him, no matter what’ Simone shrugged ‘She was loyal and stood by him even when everyone turned against him. She was really desperate to win his heart… but to tell you the truth, I don’t think Don has one’ she laughed  
Roma looked away, trying to hide her feelings

Simone cleared her throat ‘Which is why I’m so impressed with you. You earned Ayesha’s spot, that’s quite an accomplishment. I even think you outdid her. I mean… a baby, wow. I wonder how come Ayesha never thought about this move’

‘You think that’s why he wants me out of here? Because of the baby?’

Simone tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably ‘You’re not serious, are you? You don’t actually think he loves you and that’s why he wants you out of here. That too, imprisoning his loyal devotee?… I mean, come on’

A tear fell down Roma’s cheek, as she couldn’t hold it back  
Simone shook her head and patted Roma’s back ‘Look, I’m sorry… I had the feeling you knew him better than that. I don’t mean to hurt you… but had he been younger, I’m pretty sure he’d have let you rot in here, baby or no baby. I’m pretty sure he wants to get Ayesha off his back once and for all, this way, too. Look, you just have to be true to yourself. Don’t expect him to… marry you or something’ she laughed but saw that it made Roma even sadder, instead of making her reason  
‘Look… I might be wrong, who knows? Haven’t seen him in years. But I’ve seen enough of him to know that Don just isn’t that kind of a person. He’s all for power and his own self. There’s no room for anyone else in his life. Who knows, maybe this baby will change him… wouldn’t be the first time it happened’ she shrugged ‘but if it doesn’t, be a smart girl and don’t let it get to you. You’ll most probably be well taken care of for the rest of your life just for being the mother of his child. And I can tell you Ayesha had all she could ask for and much more. So don’t be sad. Just… be reasonable, try not to get on his nerves acting all jealous’ she giggled

Roma sat up and paced the cell. She really didn’t need to hear all that

‘I just wonder who’s gonna manage all his contacts back in Asia, now that Ayesha will be here for the rest of her pitiful life’ Simone said as she sat back on her bed

Roma stopped and turned to face her cellmate ‘His contacts?’

‘Yea, you know. He’s not Asia’s underworld king with no help at all, especially since he’s been mostly in Europe the past year’

Roma blinked twice ‘You mean …drugs?’

Simone laughed ‘Well I don’t mean sugar cane. I really don’t recall much from when you used to work for Narang, but I would have thought you’d known at least what kind of a business it was’

Roma was in shock. She had to sit in order to keep her knees from shaking

‘Hey… I think I came on a little too strongly. I think you’re way too innocent for all you’re hearing from me. If that’s the case, then I’m sorry. You do what you think is best… but I must tell you, Don may not be the man you think him to be. Try to get used to that idea, for your own sake…’


	70. Chapter 70

‘It’s visiting time soon, you think Don will show up today?’ Simone asked, rather tongue-in-cheekly

Roma forced herself to smile, she was actually terrified ‘I guess so’

The moment of her escape out of prison was getting close, that meant facing Don and going through with her vendetta. She wasn’t quite sure yet what that consisted of. She needed to talk to Malik, as soon as she got out and Don was not around. She knew that proved to be difficult in the past, why would it be any easier now? She knew she had little time, too. She was supposedly pregnant and couldn’t fake it for a long time. And knowing Don, he would want her to go for a check-up immediately.   
Bottom line, she would have to act fast and grab hold of the first opportunity that presented itself to talk to Malik. She could only hope he’d believe her and that too in time for them to come up with a good enough plan. 

As her mind raced she hardly reminded herself to make herself presentable for her meet with Don that afternoon. She looked into the mirror and saw someone that didn’t even remotely resemble whom she expected to see. She sighed. She really needed to pull herself together. Else, Don would surely sense something was off. And she couldn’t risk that. 

As expected, Roma was told she had a visitor as well as many other of her fellow inmates. 

When she reached the respective area she looked around, not knowing whom to look at. Don didn’t appear to be there. Finally someone raised a hand and caught her attention. She squinted her eyes and recognized Sameer, even though he was wearing a baseball cap. She felt like smiling. But she soon realized she couldn’t trust Sameer either. Naturally he had known all along what Don’s plan was. She remembered briefly moments from back in Berlin, if Ayesha was right and Don did manage to steal the plates, Sameer had been in on it for sure. 

She paced the large secured room slowly till she reached Sameer and sat at the table, opposite him. She flashed a large smile, and she wasn’t faking it, even though she knew she couldn’t trust him… but deep down she couldn’t believe he would ever want to deliberately hurt her. Don must have hidden that aspect from Sameer, for sure.

‘Kaise ho?’ he smiled back sympathetically

She shrugged ‘I’m coping’

‘Not for long’ he grinned ‘Waise, Don sends you his love’

She rolled her eyes ‘I can’t believe he actually told you those exact words’

‘Well, not exactly’ he smiled ‘But that was the idea. He told me to have a good look at you, instead’

She inhaled sharply. She knew him well enough ‘Is that so?’

‘Haan, he’s very concerned about you’ he grinned again ‘He wants to make sure you’re alright. I won’t tell him you’ve been crying, relax’

She sighed and shut her eyes tight. She couldn’t help it. A tear managed to escape and Sameer reached for her hand and held it gently

‘Roma, please don’t cry. I promise you’ll be out of here before you know it… Don is confident the plan will work’ he whispered ‘You don’t know how carefully he’s planned the whole thing. It’s foolproof… he’s been so concerned about you… I’ve never seen him like this’

She looked back at Sameer between wet eyelashes and she felt her heart ache even more. Naturally Don was concerned, about the baby, not about her. She knew that, given a chance, Don would wait for her to have the baby and then dispose of her… maybe this time not so nicely as he had originally planned out, with her going to prison and all.

‘Roma?’

‘Hm?’

‘Please don’t worry so much… Don is going to freak when I tell you kya haal I’ve seen you in’

‘Please don’t’ she grabbed Sameer’s hands and squeezed them once ‘I know how he worries… I trust you’ll get me out of here’ she whispered ‘I’m just… homesick’ she smiled sadly

Sameer leaned in ‘I’ve been waiting for this darn visiting day … tomorrow be ready around 4 am. You don’t have to do anything just be awake and ready alright?’

‘Won’t you let me in on what’s going to happen exactly?’

‘It’s too risky. Just be prepared ok?’

Roma nodded then asked ‘How’s Maya? Yana?’

‘They can’t wait to see you’ he smiled ‘But Don is most eager to see you. I can tell. He’s so impatient, I’ve never seen him this way’ he laughed ‘It’s been living hell since you’ve gone, he’s been extra bossy’ he opened his eyes wide for effect ‘He’s been a pain. I can’t wait for you to come back and calm him down. Only you can do that’

They then heard a sound that announced the visiting time was over. 

‘Achcha, see you tomorrow night’ he winked at Roma

‘Wait’ she found herself grabbing his hand ‘Wait… tell me, how is he?’  
Sameer smiled and sighed ‘I thought you’d never ask… you’ll see for yourself. He’s not well, yaar’ he turned serious ‘Once I really needed his approval to seal an awesome deal… and I couldn’t reach him. Usually when he knows I’m going for a meeting he’s available and expects my call. Now the phone rang and rang, but no answer. I started to worry. It’s not at all like him. So I went to the building…but he wasn’t there. I was freaking out, suddenly it hit me, and I went to the mansion’

People were walking all around their table and she knew she had to get going, but she was stuck there, with her heart in her throat

‘When I saw his car parked the way it was I knew something was wrong. I entered and found him completely drunk, dead to the world’

Roma gasped and covered her mouth rapidly 

Sameer shook his head looking away ‘You know Don… he never lets his guard down… that mansion has zero security… anyone could have gone after him and found him like that. I had to drag him into one of those rusty bathtubs and hope to God the water pipes were still working. Thankfully the water was ice cold and… well he almost choked me with the shower hose, he didn’t realize who I was’ he chuckled and uncomfortably touched his neck while Roma bit her lower lip worriedly ‘But I’m alright… the important thing is that I got there in time. He had been looking at pics of you, I found his cell right next to the empty bottles of scotch’

She shook her head and a tear escaped her eye again

‘Visiting hours are over’ a guard came and grabbed Roma by the elbow, pulling her off the chair, in a strict fashion but thankfully not rude. 

Sameer wasn’t happy, nevertheless ‘You remember what I said, alright?’

‘Tikke’ she tried to smile back and left with the guard

 

She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but the news of Don totally passing out like that had truly disturbed her. It wasn’t at all like Don to lose control like that. Simone noticed and kept joking that she should lighten up, considering she was going to be reunited with Don soon. Roma had half a mind to shut her up but tried to keep to herself. She tried to sleep, but her last night in prison proved to be a white one.  
The next day she couldn’t wait for it to be 4 am already. She fidgeted all day and even Simone got tired of pulling her leg about it. 

Around 11 pm she fell asleep. She tried to fight it but she was too tired. She woke up to a painful sensation

‘What the…?’

She looked straight at Simone who was pulling her by her pony tail ‘You think you can go without giving you a piece of my mind?’

‘Simone?’ she couldn’t believe it, what had gotten into her?

When she pulled her hair again, Roma got off her bed and caught Simone’s wrist ‘Stop it! You’re attracting unnecessary attention!’ she whispered between her teeth ‘What’s gotten into you?’

‘I’m jealous, can’t I at least get to beat you up a little before you go to your precious Don?’

‘What the hell!’ Roma was in shock but Simone pushed her hard enough to make her snap out of it

Roma stared at her, puzzled, but Simone was smirking and looked pretty serious that she was looking for a catfight. “My wildcat…” she could imagine Don chuckle. He would enjoy the view, especially knowing how good a fighter Roma really is

‘Simone, you stop it right now!’

‘Don’t worry the guards never get their noses into fights’ she grinned

‘Don won’t help you if I tell him what you’re doing’

‘He can’t. I’ll tell who Ayesha really is’ she laughed ‘Come on, I’m not dumb. So what if I want to ruffle you a bit before sending you off to Don?’

‘You’re crazy’ Roma whispered

‘What did you say?’ Simone fumed and before Roma could react she slapped her cell mate

That was it. Roma wasn’t just about to stand there and let this bimbo toss her around like some kind of a toy. She pushed Simone into a corner and pulled onto her hair to give her a taste of her own medicine ‘Now will you stop it already?’ she shouted at her

To that Simone bit Roma’s hand and then punched her in the ribs. Roma hit her right in the face with her elbow. Then pulled her head down and hit her forehead with her knee. Simone grabbed Roma’s leg and twisted it so she was facing her back, then kicked her spine. 

Roma was surprised to see that Simone wasn’t all that inexperienced as she would have thought. In reality, Roma tried not to hurt Simone too much but when she got rougher she had to defend herself and managed to leave some scratches and bruises on her. It got ugly pretty rapidly and they were literally screaming and shouting at one another

Finally Roma cornered Simone again and immobilized her.

‘Help!!!’

‘Shut up, you imbecile!’ Roma panted

‘Help, guards, help!’

It just so happened that the guards were patrolling right around that area and came really quickly to see what the commotion was 

Roma tried to silence Simone but failed, the guards were there already.

Before she could say anything, they were both being taken to separate, individual cells. 

She knew those cells, Simone had showed them to her once while they were going to lunch. They were in a highly secured area. Dangerous inmates were placed there permanently, or temporarily in case of misbehaving. Roma was very angry. She was going to miss her change to escape that night because of that imbecile. Simone’s guard took her to her cell while Roma’s was still walking with her to hers. Roma suddenly realized the corridor was coming to an end. She looked over to the cells and stared in shock as she saw Ayesha in one of them. She recognized her by her wavy bob haircut. For a moment they locked eyes and Roma saw that she had bruises on her face and the corner of her mouth was dripping blood. 

By the time she could snap out of her shock she was already taken into some corridors that were poorly lit and by the smell of it she realized she was near the kitchen. 

She looked over at the guard but he just kept walking. She couldn’t realize whether he was really working there or if he was an intruder. He took her into the kitchen and turned on a dim flashlight 

‘Change into these. Toss the uniform into this bag and then into the dumpster over there. Then enter the walk in refrigerator. The shift starts in half an hour. As soon as you hear noise, wait for people to roam around the kitchen and then get out holding any container. Go to the chef and ask for the list. You will then go with a van into town and buy fresh vegetables. The van will take you where you have to reach. Nobody will suspect a thing. Give my best to Don’

The man left, leaving Roma in total darkness. Everything was so overwhelming. She needed to pull herself together. With a deep breath and squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she began changing her clothes and did exactly as the man instructed her. She then found the walk in refrigerator and opened it. The interior was lit and she was sitting amongst huge containers. It was cold but not unbearably so.   
With her mind trying to comprehend how Ayesha got there, in her place, beaten up like that and crying, she didn’t even realize when half an hour went by and heard noises. She waited for people to roam around the kitchen, just as instructed, and then finally casually exited the walk in refrigerator. She spotted someone that appeared to be the chef, and politely asked for the list. He gave it to her and she exited the kitchen. She looked over to her left and saw an open door at the end of the corridor, with a van parked right in front. The guard verified her badge that was attached to her apron and then she climbed into the van.

Again, she looked at the man driving and stood silent the entire trip. They reached a market and she stepped out. She didn’t know what to do, the van didn’t drive off and she couldn’t spot anyone familiar. So she began walking amongst the people in the market.

Finally someone walked by her and grabbed her elbow gently, she flinched but sighed in relief when she saw Sameer next to her ‘Challo’ he smiled at her

She looked back and over to the van and she saw a woman dressed just like her, holding a bag full of groceries climbing into it. 

She shook her head ‘That simple, huh?’

Sameer shrugged smilingly ‘I told you it’d be easy. Now let’s go. Someone’s expecting you’ he grinned putting his arm over Roma’s shoulders

She inhaled deeply. She was free, but somehow felt more scared than ever.

 

The drive to the building was increasing her blood pressure, and she could literally feel her body tremble. Sameer was pulling her leg, much as Simone had done, pointing out just how nervous Roma looked to be reuniting with Don again. She felt bad for having hurt Simone now, even though she knew it was part of the plan all along and that she hadn’t been told about it just to make it look real. Sameer stopped the car and she realized there were just a few minutes left before she entered the lion’s gate.

Sameer even rode de elevator with her, and winked cheekily at her when she stepped out. He was hinting at a hot reunion between her and Don, but she was too distracted to notice. 

She took a few steps into the penthouse and then she heard that unique deep voice ‘Hello, sweetheart’


	71. Chapter 71

Roma had to gasp for air, as she had stopped breathing without even noticing. Soon she saw Don appear in the doorframe of his study, wearing only his long, silk, black pajama bottoms. He was smoking as well. 

They locked gaze for a few moments and then he began to walk towards her, putting out his cigarette on the way. That panther gait of his, it always got to her. Making her feel cornered and vulnerable, but also anxious and needy. 

‘What’s the matter, sweetheart? Aren’t you happy to be home?’ he said while approaching her

She slowly smiled ‘Of course I am’

‘You don’t look so happy’ he said, facing her. Suddenly, his expression turned worried ‘Are you unwell?’

For a moment she was lost, not knowing what he was referring to, but it suddenly hit her ‘Oh, no… I’m alright. All’s well’ she smiled, again. Roma was well aware of the fact that she was a good actor when necessary, but Don was definitely the toughest audience. Now more than ever! Back when she was trying to kill him while working undercover for Narang, she had him going pretty well. But now… suddenly she just felt like giving in and kneeling on the floor in despair. It was so difficult. All she wanted was to jump into his arms and beg of him to make wild love to her, but she knew that would just tear her apart. 

‘…Roma?’

‘Hm?’ she flinched, interrupting her train of thought ‘I’m sorry… I’m just so exhausted. I haven’t had much sleep throughout my stay in that horrid place’

‘Poor baby’ he stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leaned into his caress instinctively 

To that, he groaned and suddenly captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. She responded instantly. She wanted him so badly

‘Don… ‘ she could only whisper and a tear even escaped her eyes 

‘Shush, darling… I’m here now’ he grabbed her into a tight embrace and she clung onto him desperately. How she wished she could at least pretend for a little while that all that happened was a nightmare and that finally she was safe, in his loving arms, again.

‘I’ve missed this so much’ he said, still holding her tight 

‘Don…’

‘Shush, there’s no room for words, sweetheart’ he pulled away and searched her eyes hungrily ‘I need you’ he then cupped her face rapidly and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he then lowered his arms and lifted her up holding her thighs around his waist, and just like that carried her to the master bedroom.

Roma resolved she had never seen him like that. Even before she had given herself to him, he had never shown this kind of urgency. But now he was literally ripping their clothes away from between them. His urgency made her pant in anticipation, she was craving his touch as well and the ecstasy was just moments away. She responded to his movements totally uninhibited, as if this would be the last time they ever made love. As soon as they were both naked, Don stopped and took a long look at her, fire mirroring in his eyes. She knew that look so well. She knew he was about to make her lose her mind, giving in to all her senses and moaning his name over and over again. He began teasing her whole body with his lips and she was pleading him to take her. In fact, she was so worked up that she climaxed the moment they united. A hint of smirk touched his lips only for him to go back to his serious, heated expression as he proceeded to take her higher and higher. She knew he would not stop, all night.

 

Roma woke up the next morning feeling as if she had slept the sweetest nap of her life. She felt whole and rejuvenated. For a moment, everything seemed just right again. The previous night had been amazing. Don had treated her royally. But now she needed to climb down from cloud nine and face the harsh reality. She couldn’t plan anything ahead. Or she didn’t want to. She just felt like not thinking about it. 

She took a shower and then stepped out of the master bedroom. She looked around but no sign of Don. She walked over to his study, and there he was, writing something. She stood in the doorframe and watched him pen down his thoughts. He slowly raised his eyes to hers and a smile made way to his otherwise pensive expression

‘What are you writing?’

He closed what she recognized to be the journal in which he would write his thoughts, quotes and poems. She made a mental note of going through it as soon as she would get a chance.

He gestured for her to come and sit on his desk, next to him.

She slowly walked over and did as instructed. He looked up at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then his eyes went downwards and with his index finger he traced her lips, her neck, her shoulder and stopped at the collar of her bathrobe. He pulled on it a bit and exposed her naked shoulder. He looked back into her eyes and just gazed into them deeply. Before she knew it, he was standing and pushing the other side reverently off her shoulder as well. He bent down to kiss the curve oh her neck, to which she squirmed. That was all that took to awake his senses entirely and for him to push everything off his desk to lay her across it freely. As taken by surprise as she was, Roma wasn’t in the least bit complaining. He couldn’t get enough of her, and she wanted to prolong their union as much as she could. 

 

Later, he carried her into his arms to the kitchen counterand placed her on her seat

‘Playtime is over, now you be a good girl and eat your breakfast. You’re lucky breakfast doesn’t get cold’ he smiled cheekily

She smiled back and began eating. Truthfully, she was starving. Prison food was horrible, plus all the recent activities had literally drained her of any energy she had left. He sat opposite of her, watching her eat. When she was almost done he went to the coffee machine

‘And here’s your coffee’, he poured it still hot into her mug ‘Oh’ he exclaimed and turned to the cabinet, taking out a pill out of the foil he kept there. 

Roma was taken aback ‘Uhm… Don, I don’t need birth control anymore, ….remember?’

‘I know’

‘Phir?… ‘

He shrugged ‘It’s not birth control. It’s a multivitamin complex’

She looked at it carefully ‘I know you used to put this into my coffee, but I’ve still seen it enough to recognize it. It’s the exact same pill’ she pointed out, confused

‘I know’

She furrowed her brows ‘I don’t know whether I’m too tired, but I don’t get any of this’

He stopped stirring his own coffee and took a sip of it ‘It’s not birth control. It never was’

‘…Kya?’

‘You heard me’

‘But… but you told me it was birth control, that we needed to be safe and that you did it because I hadn’t thought about protection, and…’

‘Roma’ he interrupted her ‘You were never on birth control’

She stared at him. It made no sense ‘Then why did you lie to me?… Don, I know we’ve never discussed this, maybe it’s too late but I think it’s time we did…’

‘I’m glad you think so. ‘Cause we’re going to talk, alright’

She looked at him, questioningly ‘Why are you acting so weird?’

He chuckled, but it wasn’t his laughter. He stopped and became serious, suddenly, framing her against the counter ‘Why did you tell me you were pregnant, Roma?’

‘You’re the one that tells me that I’ve not been on birthcontrol this whole time, and you’re asking me?’

‘Yes’

She searched his eyes, totally confused. What was he getting at?

‘Why are you lying to me?’ he asked, coldly

She was shocked. He looked furious. How did he find out? Her mind was racing, she didn’t know whether to keep bluffing.

‘Don…’

‘Why…’ he slammed one hand against the counter and startled her, making her jump in her seat ‘…did you lie to me, Roma?’ he asked very slowly and gravely

‘I… Don…’

He chuckled that mad laughter of his again ‘You better tell me right now what you’re up to. This instant’

He was dead serious and she was so scared, she thought she was going to pass out from all the tension

‘Roma, if you really are pregnant, then you are in big trouble. I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt’ he said staring right at her, inches away from her scared face 

She squinted ‘What? How can you even think it’s not yours?’

‘Because it can’t be, damnit!’ he hit the counter again, causing her mug to fall of it and shatter to little pieces

She held her breath 

‘I’ve had a vasectomy done. I’m sterile, Roma!’


	72. Chapter 72

Roma stared at him, in shock. He finally retreated and began pacing the kitchen, and that’s when she remembered to breathe and blink.

He lit a cigar and threw the lighter into the sink causing great racket. Roma didn’t even flinch. The tension was unbearable, all her senses were alert. Her mind raced but she just couldn’t find a way to react at what he had just told her. She had never even thought about that. She watched him as he exhaled the smoke with his back facing her.   
She began feeling really scared. Actually scared for her life. 

‘You know?’ he said, without turning to face her, gesturing with his cigar between his fingers ‘I really thought I had my eye on you. I was certain I knew every step you took. But congratulations’ he chuckled, that wicked laughter echoing in the kitchen ‘Somehow, you got me fooled all along’ he turned slightly, so she could see his profile, but still he didn’t look at her 

He continued laughing, rubbing his forehead as he did so and then turning all the way around ‘And do you know why you’re here?’  
She swallowed hard, gripping the counter behind her even tighter   
He finally looked straight at her, and his look was both cold as ice and fuming ‘I wanted to hear it from you. I want to know why you want to do this’ 

She stood there, not knowing what to say. What did he mean? She was too scared to ask

‘How long have you been planning on this, Roma?’ he asked, his voice deep ‘Hm? Batao. Why now? Why not earlier? You could have led me into your trap on so many occasions’ he squinted his eyes at her  
She was so confused, what was he implying? She was too afraid to say anything. She broke down, crying 

‘Enough with the act!’ he shouted ‘Baas!’

She stuck her eyes to the floor and tried her best to stop sobbing, but her body was convulsing uncontrollably 

‘Here I am giving you the opportunity to speak. I could have had both you and Malik in the same room, guns pointing to your heads!’

She froze. With remaining tears still rolling down her cheeks she looked up at him ‘…What?’ she almost whispered, in disbelief

He raised an eyebrow ‘I’ve got to hand it to you, Roma. I’ve never seen an actress such as you before, and trust me’ he came closer ‘I’ve had my share. And I could read right through them. But you…’ he said between his teeth and then raised his hands to clap them slowly but powerfully 

‘How dare you’ she finally said, hurt obvious in her voice, her eyes squinting at him. She let go of the counter and took a step closer. She was so hurt that she didn’t even care about the fear that had paralyzed her body moments ago. The adrenaline was kicking in 

Don was looking at her, visibly intrigued by her courage

‘How dare you’ she repeated, getting really close to him, and finally pushing him by his shoulders 

Don was perplexed, nothing like that had ever happened to him before

‘After you jailed me, planned your holiday with Ayesha while trying to convince me to plead guilty so that I could rot in jail while you were off with her on some exotic destination…’ she pushed him further ‘leaving me no option but to lie about being pregnant in hope that you’d have the mercy to get me out of there’ her voice was increasingly loud ‘you have the nerve to tell me I was the one to betray you!!!!???’ she was now downright screaming, hitting his chest with both her hands frantically ‘You monster! I hate you!’ he then caught hold of her wrists but she wouldn’t stop screaming at him ‘I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me!? How can you be like that!?’

He was staring at her while holding her wrists tightly, immobilizing her, while she was struggling to escape him and hit him some more

‘How can you be so evil?’ she shouted ‘Why didn’t you just kill me right after I helped you obtain those damned papers?! Do you know how it felt?!’ her teary eyes were piercing right into his, hatred flaming out of them ‘When your beloved Ayesha came to tell me all about your plan to dispose of me? Do you have any idea?!’ she struggled again to hit him but he stood still, holding her wrists tightly, starting at her frowningly. 

She then screamed at the top of her lungs, she was so hurt that she was physically sick. She felt her knees go weak and soon Don was the only one keeping her from collapsing in her hysteria.

He shook her, trying to get her to stand on her own two feet and to look at him ‘What are you talking about?’ he wasn’t shouting but he managed somehow to cover up her screams

‘Just stop it, Don, just … do whatever. I don’t care’ she was saying, while still feeling too weak to stand still, sobbing ‘I can’t fight you anymore. You win. Do whatever’

He shook her again, strongly, and then held her by her shoulders, making her look up at him ‘What did Ayesha do? Tell me’

‘You really enjoy twisting the knife into the wound, don’t you?’ she looked at him in disgust ‘You’re such a monster. I can’t believe I fell in love with such a beast’ she was out of breath and her voice went weak as she continued sobbing shakily 

‘Roma, listen to me. What. Did. Ayesha. Tell. You?’

She found the strength to smile hurtfully ‘The truth about the two of you… it was always her, never me’ she nodded her head in denial afraid she was about to throw up ‘You just used me’

‘Are you out of you f*cking mind!?’ he finally shouted 

‘Stop it, Don’ she lowered her head again, sobbing 

He forced her to look at him ‘Just how the f*ck was that my plan since she’s there and you’re here??!’

She squinted back at him ‘It’s only because you thought I was pregnant!’ she shouted in his face

‘Yeah!? I knew you couldn’t be pregnant all along Roma!!!’

She blinked at him, it took a while for her to realize that he was right 

‘So if I knew you were lying all along, how come you’re here, huh?!’ he shook her ‘Tell me!’

She searched his eyes, panting, but still said, defensively ‘You just said for yourself that you thought I’d betrayed you!’

‘That’s because once you told me you were pregnant I knew something was seriously wrong!’ he shouted back at her, finally releasing her.

She lost her balance and almost fell, but managed to resume her spot against the counter. Her mind was racing. What was going on? She didn’t understand a thing. She watched him run his hands through his hair nervously, looking into space, as if trying to pull it all together   
‘Ayesha better pray she’ll be spending the rest of her life in jail. If only I could …arghhh!!!’ he suddenly screamed, she could swear that would be the sound of a lion roaring right next to her ear, and the next second he was breaking plates, glasses, whatever came in his way around the kitchen 

He suddenly turned to her, framing her face. He was shaking in anger ‘Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you believe her? Why, Roma, why?!’  
She had no answer. He searched her eyes but there was nothing but despair and pain

‘Why can you never f*cking trust me!?’ he yelled ‘Don’t you see what I’ve become because of you? I had to have you, even though I was convinced you had betrayed me! I couldn’t resist touching you, making you mine all over again’ he said while sinking his fingers deeper into her skin ‘Roma, had you been anyone else, I’d have killed you on the spot, no questions asked! I brought you here to figure out what to do with you, I was even considering holding you here against your will, not because that meant Malik couldn’t touch me, but because that meant they couldn’t separate us! I’d have rather killed us both than let you go, damnit!’ 

She let out a cry and hung her head but he framed her jawline and made her look him in the eye ‘I love you, why can’t you reason with that!?’

‘It all made sense… she was so convincing… she even brought pictures…’

‘She’s delusional! I’d always cared about her because we met while we were kids and she would always count on me to help her out of all the messes she got herself into. When I struck gold I let her in on it. I knew she was obsessed with the idea of the two of us together, but I always told her not to fantasize about it vainly. I never led her on. I always told her I’m not the one to fall in love’ he sighed ‘But damn, was I wrong’ he bit his lower lip looking at her intensely ‘You’re the one who won, Roma. You won my heart, and I know it’s not much coming from a man like me, but it’s what I value the most because I didn’t even know I had one before I met you’

Slowly a smile touched Roma’s lips and she had to bit her lip to hold it back and let him say what he had to say. She had never heard him talk this way before

‘I don’t care what you wanted to do for revenge, I’m sure you had a plan but you would’ve never gone through with it. I know my wild cat’ he caressed her cheek with his thumb ‘She’s a tough girl’ he smiled ‘Had you really hated me, you’d have killed me. Women get especially crazy with jealousy and do all sorts of crazy things. Take Ayesha for example’ he suddenly turned serious ‘But I won’t spare her. She almost got between us. I’ll deal with her, rest assured’

‘I think she got her rightful punishment’ she said not being able to hold back the smile anymore

He looked at her endearingly and caressed her cheek again while two charming dimples began showing on his own 

‘I feel like such an idiot’ she finally said ‘It’s just that… it’s been so much, all at once…’

Don interrupted, shushing her ‘Baas. It’s not your fault. It’s mine, I should’ve gotten rid of Ayesha when she tried to harm you. It’s you that made me soften my actions’

‘Yea, go ahead and blame it all on me’ she smiled

He smiled too, happy to see her smiling fully, but nevertheless he wanted to emphasize the fact that it was not her fault ‘I know what a sneak Ayesha can be. I don’t blame you. I only wish I had proven to you how much I loved you so that you’d have never doubted me’

‘Same goes for you, mister’ she punched him playfully ‘How could you think I was planning on setting you up, all along?’

He just looked at her, inhaling deeply. She was right. They had both done the same mistake. Trust was definitely an issue between them. 

‘Cat caught your tongue, huh?’ she teased

‘Not just a cat, a wildcat’ he said while leaning in and finally kissing her.

Suddenly all the tension between them turned into something else ‘ Enough talking’ he said as he picked her up into his arms, suddenly aware again that she was wearing nothing underneath that bathrobe.


	73. End of Part One

Roma woke up, rays of sun bothering her eyes. But she smiled. London wasn’t the sunniest place, and she did miss India for the torrid sun. But this was home. 

Don was not next to her, of course, he always got up before she did. She stretched lazily and felt something with her left hand. She realized Don had left a note for her over his pillow. She smiled. She had always enjoyed these small tokens of love, which she didn’t find cheesy at all.

“So delicate, so pure you are  
As April’s snow-white cherry bloom;  
An angel come to earth, a star  
That does within my chamber loom.

The silken carpet at your thread  
Whispers softly and you seem,  
From tiny foot to high poised head,  
To float as lightly as a dream.

Amidst your mantle’s hanging folds  
Your hands like burning marble glow.  
Your magic all my spirit holds,  
Your eyes that brim both joy and woe.

Your beauty like a dream beguiles,  
Fair as a bride’s in legends told;  
Smile not, dear heart, because your smiles  
Are beauty in your face retold.

How surely ‘neath the cloak of night  
Could you destroy me with your charms,  
A burning word of love’s delight,  
A single clasp of your warm arms.

And now a veil of meditation  
Creeps and clouds your eyes’ deep fire;  
The shadow of renunciation,  
The shade of sweet, unquenched desire.

And amidst such long lashes, light  
Does enchanted shadows trace;  
And I do lose my senses quite  
Gazing dear upon your face.  
…  
Come dear, set your world apart  
And on me yourself bestow;  
Even should I take your heart,  
No one in the world would know.”

Roma smiled ear to ear. The last stanza she knew, of course. She remembered just exactly when he had whispered it into her ear. As she was re-reading the poem he had written for her, her gaze fell on her wedding band, right next to her beautiful, vintage diamond ring. Don was always showering her with little love notes and what not, but she knew the poem was special. After all, it was their one year marriage anniversary.

She got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As water was pouring over her she couldn’t help but fell as though it was the very sum of blessings she had received in her life. She genuinely felt happy. 

The wedding had been intimate and wonderful. Just the way she had dreamed it would be. 

Her name was now D’Souza and they were leading a relatively low-key lifestyle still. After much debate, Don agreed that she should take a job of her own. After all, she couldn’t bare the idea of sitting at home all day long. Even if that meant sitting in their wonderfully renovated mansion which was also decorated completely in her taste and to Don’s liking. She was a martial arts instructor for children and she loved it. Don was apprehensive at first, especially since she knew she couldn’t have children of their own. But it had proved to not affect her. 

Lately though, she felt more and more sentimental towards her kids at work. She felt like hugging them more than teaching them how to kick. She didn’t like it. She had never been the kind to coochie-coo children, which of course she refrained from at work, but she felt like ruffling their hair and rubbing their shoulders … she felt like asking them about their day and patting their backs whenever they got hurt. It wasn’t professional. And even though she had always been close to the kids, she didn’t want to get too attached. Because she knew that one day they’ll stop attending and it would probably break her heart a bit.

She stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of light denims with a white t-shirt and looked into her lingerie drawer. She got out a box and opened it to look at Don’s anniversary present once more. It was a Tag Heuer watch she had had engraved for this special occasion:

“No matter what we speak, or do,   
The moments in sweet silence fly…”

It was from a poem he had once recited to her

“Already from the day we met   
Was my freedom mortal shot ?   
She’s but a girl as they, and yet   
There’s something more, I don’t know what.

No matter what we speak, or do,   
The moments in sweet silence fly,   
For somehow there is music too   
When she is mute, I don’t know why.”

She put the watch back in its box and hid it behind her back as she exited the bedroom. She knew she’d find him in his study, where her coffee was waiting for her every morning. 

She propped herself in the door frame gazing at him. He was always so busy with his work, looking so handsome with those glasses on. She couldn’t bare to interrupt him. But of course he had sensed her coming from meters away. His senses were heightened by her proximity, as a lion is drawn to and aware of the blood of his prey. 

‘Mrs. D’Souza I believe’ he said placing his glasses on the tip of his nose looking over their rim at her

‘Yours truly’ she smiled and he smiled back gesturing for her to come sit in his lap as she would most mornings. 

‘Thank you for your beautiful gift’ she kissed his right dimple, hiding the box behind his back this time

He just chuckled leaning in to kiss the nape of her neck but she decided to present him his gift before things escalated.

She just kept the box in her hand in front of him and his attention was captured entirely, as though he were a kid 

‘Yeh kya hai?’ he sounded excited

‘Tumhara present, aur kya’ she giggled

He quickly glanced at her and then took the box and opened it with widened eyes 

He stared at the watch for a few moments then took it out and looked at it closely ‘It’s the Carrera Mikrograph na?’ he sounded even more excited which made Roma grin

‘Yes’

He looked at her again and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek before proceeding to try it on

She giggled at his clumsy peck. He had obviously not expected her to gift him anything. Actually, it was the first thing she was ever gifting him, and he was thrilled, just like a little boy unwrapping his Christmas gift 

‘Wait, wait, turn it over’

He furrowed his brows questioningly and did as she instructed. His eyebrows immediately went up in surprise seeing she had had it engraved. And he was all the more surprised to see that she had memorized the poem he had once recited to her.

He looked back at her, completely taken aback. His chest swelled in pride and he couldn’t hold back his ear to ear smile

‘Well… do you like it?’ she tried to get him to talk

‘I…’ he exhaled ‘This is the first gift anyone has ever given me’

He was right. She, for one, had never gifted him anything material. This was the first time she did so. It also broke her heart. No one had ever bought him anything before as a present.

She smiled ‘I’m glad. I saved up for this the whole year round’

He stared at her ‘Roma. This is around 50.000 $’

She shrugged ‘So it’s really a gift. I didn’t want to buy it out of your money’

‘Don’t be silly’ he frowned but said it sweetly ‘There’s no such thing as my money. It’s ours, baas. I know how much you must’ve sacrificed to buy me this’

‘Not at all’ she leaned in and kissed him ‘Waise bhi, I have everything I need, I don’t need anything else. It was a piece of cake to save up my earnings as I didn’t need to buy anything out of my own income’

‘No one has ever done anything like that for me’ he looked deeply into her eyes then took her hands and kissed first the inside of her palms then the outside, reverently ‘Thank you, sweetheart’ he then kissed her lips tenderly 

‘Try it on na’ she grinned

He grinned back as he did so

‘Looks great on you, darling’ she leaned in nestling into his arms

‘I’ll cherish it forever. It’s my most prized possession’ he smiled at her as he kissed her nose

She laughed ‘Yea right. Did you forget what beasts you’ve got hidden in our garage?’

‘Nothing compares to what my wife gifted me’ he stated and it made Roma immensely happy

After a while he said ‘Let’s have some breakfast and then go about our day. I’ve got something special planned’ he winked at her

She smiled. Of course he’d plan something

They stepped into the kitchen and she opened the fridge to see what the cook had prepared

‘Ufff, I told Suraj not to cook fish anymore… it’s making me nauseous’

‘You used to love fish’ Don pointed out

Roma sighed ‘I don’t know, my stomach just doesn’t agree with me these days’

‘I did notice you’re looking rather pale’ he said coming closer and checking her temperature with his lips ‘Maybe you’re coming down with something’

‘I hope not’ she said ‘I have the tournament with the kids in 2 weeks. I need to be in good shape. Yesterday I was feeling out of breath so easily. Don’t know…’

‘Maybe I should phone Doctor Hussain’ he said already searching for the contact on his cell

‘Arre, don’t disturb him on a Sunday’ she pleaded but Don was already talking to him

He hung up ‘He said to drop by tomorrow morning. You should also bring an urine sample just to run a full set of tests’

She sighed ‘That means he’ll want a blood sample. You know how I hate needles’

He chuckled and placed his arms over her shoulders ‘You’re such a child sometimes, you know’

She grimaced at him, amusing him further

‘Would you be more comfortable if I did it?’

She furrowed her eyebrows ‘Do what?’

‘Draw your blood sample’

‘You know how to do that?’

He smirked and she rolled her eyes ‘Is there anything you don’t know?’

‘Yes. I don’t know why you’ve been feeling under the weather lately. So let’s get this done. I can drop the samples at a lab and have the results out by tomorrow morning. This way dr Hussain can tell us sooner what’s wrong with you’ he kissed her nose, something he enjoyed doing lately

‘Ok’ she sighed ‘I guess you’re right. But just so you know, this is not exactly the way I had envisioned our first anniversary’ she pouted

He raised an eyebrow ‘Oh, don’t worry, it’s not even noon yet’ he then spanked her behind to get her moving into the bathroom 

 

‘Aram se, tikkhe?’ Roma was feeling very uneasy, even if it was Don doing it, and not some nurse 

He made her sit on a chair with her forearm extended across the backrest

‘Form a fist for me sweetheart’

She sighed and did so, he then disinfected her skin with some rubbing alcohol and took out the syringe from a their first aid kid drawer

‘It might sting a bit’ he warned

She closed her eyes ‘Just do it already’

He chuckled, she was just too cute. He inserted the needle and began collecting blood. Before she knew it he placed another cotton pad on her skin and withdrew the needle. She opened her eyes ‘That’s it?’

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss ‘Wasn’t so bad, was it?’

‘Are you sure you did it right?’ she frowned ‘It didn’t hurt at all!”

‘I’m quite sure’ he said showing her the syringe, now filled with her blood

The sight of it made her dizzy ‘Oh God’

He chuckled ‘Ok, let’s get you lying in bed for a few minutes’ and as he said so he picked her up into his arms and walked towards their bed   
‘Are you alright?’

She nodded ‘Yea, don’t know what came over me’

‘It’s a normal reaction. You haven’t eaten. I’ll just get dressed’ he took a small plastic container and placed it on her nightstand ‘Don’t forget about this. Then we’ll eat something down town, alright?’

She nodded. As he disappeared into the walk in closet she sat on the edge of the bed to make sure she was feeling alright, then went back into the bathroom taking the container along with her.

 

Don took her to her favorite restaurant, but she didn’t feel like ordering anything she’d normally have

‘I’m really starting to get worried, you know’ Don said ‘You always have eggs benedict for breakfast here’

She wrinkled her nose ‘Yea, I don’t know… I feel like just eating a salad. With lots of vinegar’ 

Don had dropped her samples over at a laboratory previously, and they were going to collect the results in only one hour ‘I have half a mind to call dr Hussain and have him look at the results as soon as we’re done here’

‘You’ll do no such thing’ Roma warned ‘The man is enjoying his Sunday. Waise bhi, there’s nothing wrong with me. I don’t have a sore throat or anything. Maybe it’s just spring asthenia’

‘You’re pale, you’ve lost your appetite, you’re weakened and look like a fragile doll. And frankly, it doesn’t quite suit what I had in mind for tonight’

Roma blushed. Especially since she knew he was right, she was not apt for one of their all-nighters.

Roma was looking out the window to their Maserati Granturismo as we waited for Don to return with her test results. She finally saw him approaching the car while talking on the phone.

‘Got them?’ she asked as he stepped into the car

‘Mhm’ he said as he put his cell away

She sighed ‘Come on Don, stop being so worried. It’s nothing. You’ll see tomorrow, he’ll probably just give me some vitamins, some Calcium and whatnot’

He nodded and kept his eyes on the road 

She was beginning to feel bad. She was ruining their anniversary. 

Minutes later, she was feeling downright sad. She almost wanted to cry. She really struggled to keep it together. She felt like the way back home had lasted forever, for some reason Don was driving awfully slow. She wanted this day to be perfect, she wasn’t going to spoil it further.

 

Don stopped the car and got out, quickly helping Roma out of it as well. She noticed he didn’t let go of her hand as they were walking towards the entrance. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she was taken aback. Everywhere she looked she saw red roses. Must have been hundreds. She gasped, looking around. She turned to Don and hugged him tight ‘I love you’ she said, finally letting a tear fall down her cheeks 

He sensed she was crying and kissed her ‘And I, you. Why are you crying?’ he cupped her face gently

‘I’m sorry’ she sighed smilingly ‘It’s been a very emotional day’

He smiled and searched her eyes for a long time, wiping the tears that were still falling down her cheeks without her consent. 

‘Don’t be mad’ she said shaking her head ‘I don’t know what came over me. I love it’ she looked around

‘Why would I be mad?’

‘Because I’m crying for no reason’ she giggled

‘You’re crying for a reason. You just don’t know it yet’ 

She looked at him questioningly

 

‘And how can I be mad? Never. I love you, Roma. You’ve changed my life in a way I never thought possible. I can never thank you enough for everything’ he cupped her face again, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs ‘You mean the world to me. Much more than I could ever express. Forget my poetry, that’s nothing. Today I read something that …’ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath 

She furrowed her eyes smilingly ‘You mean what I had engraved? That is your poetry’ she giggled

‘No, no’ he shook his head still not opening his eyes. When he finally opened them, Roma was shocked to see tears in them

She even stepped back a bit, she was that taken aback by the sight of Don having tears in his eyes for the first time, ever ‘Don… what happened?’

He looked at her and gazed at her with a sweet smile, which calmed her down a bit. For a split second, all kinds of thoughts ran through her mind. As if he was preparing to tell her she was terminally ill or something

‘…A miracle’ he finally said, a singular tear escaping his eyes

She was all the more confused. Why wouldn’t he tell her already, what was it? She quickly hugged him tight ‘Please tell me, what’s going on? Why are you crying?’

He hugged her back, real tight for what seemed like an eternity to Roma. Finally, with a deep breath, he said ‘A few months back I went to see dr. Hussain. He ran some tests and …I didn’t want to get your hopes up. You may have noticed that I was particularly busy for two weeks when I had to go to Berlin with Sameer and you couldn’t join because you had that tournament with the kids’

‘Yea…’ she said hesitatingly. Her mind was racing. How could she forget? Must have been one of the hardest moments for her, to be so far away from him for that long.

‘In fact, I had to keep away from you’

She broke their embrace and looked at him, puzzled ‘Why?!”

‘Because dr Hussain couldn’t stress out enough how important it was that we should not have sex for two weeks’

Roma couldn’t understand a word he was saying. It was as if he was talking in Chinese to her ‘Don, what are you saying? Please stop this. What’s happening!?’

Another tear escaped his eyes ‘I had my vasectomy reversed, Roma’

She stared at him. It was as if his words were not reaching her ears  
He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and slowly unfolded it, as if he was afraid to find something else written on it. He looked at it and had to take another deep breath

Roma grabbed the paper from his hands and quickly read it. After numbers and values she did not understand her eyes fell on a particular phrase   
“consider the patient pregnant when interpretation of test:  
Beta HCG test = Positive ☑”

Roma screamed, she literally screamed. She covered her mouth immediately but couldn’t stop herself from screaming hysterically  
When she finally got her eyes off the results and looked back at Don she was trembling ‘How…what… how can this be?’

Don shrugged biting his lower lip. He didn’t know how to interpret her reaction. Was she happy, was she mad? Was she terrified?

But before he could wonder about it further she hugged him tight and began crying ‘I can’t believe this! I’m so happy!’

Don finally heard the magic words and picked her off the ground hugging her tightly ‘I’m the happiest woman in the world, Don!’

 

Later that night, Roma was almost pleading for Don not to stop. But he was adamant that they should take it easier for the following months  
She giggled ‘Trust me. Nothing bad can happen. It’s actually beneficial for the pregnancy’

‘We can’t risk it’ he kissed her temple chastely as he held her into his arms. He then looked into his new watch that he hadn’t taken off ‘It’s been 2 hours. Greedy little kitten, aren’t you?’ he added, biting her earlobe

She giggled ‘I’m beginning to regret gifting you that’

‘I love it. And I love you. And your biggest gift is on its way. And I can’t wait’ he whispered, caressing her arm with his fingers as he kissed her shoulder with each sentence 

‘I can’t believe I’m pregnant’ she whispered ‘You’re the one who has given me the biggest gift. I never even dreamed it could come true’

‘You’re my biggest dream that I never thought would come true. You’re what I never knew was missing until I found you. Somehow you’ve always been there, inside of me, just aching to make me complete. You’re my heart’s desire that I never knew existed until you came into my life and opened my eyes’

She turned around and looked into his eyes. What she saw was breathtaking. It was more than words could ever say. She kissed him and nestled into his protective arms. She closed her eyes, letting happiness wash all over her. She was smiling to herself thinking how Don suspected her to be pregnant all these past days but somehow managed to hide his anxiety and wait for their anniversary to find out. And how cleverly he had handled it, careful not to hurt her feelings in the eventuality of a negative result, and therefore, an unsuccessful attempt to reverse his vasectomy.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man next to her. She still couldn’t believe he was laying there next to her. She knew she would never get used to or tired of looking at him, wondering how they got there. It all still seemed surreal. But was very much real. And the proof of it was going to stand right there between them one day, soon.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

 

———–

note: poems by M.Eminescu

note: the continuation will be posted here as well, as a sequel


End file.
